Loving You Always
by Little Miss Bunny
Summary: A collection of one-shots with multiple Tsuna pairings. Some music-inspired. Requests will be taken! Ch. 12: Il Mare: Part I (10027)
1. Happier (R27, C27)

Title: Happier

Song: _Happier_ by Ed Sheeran

Pairings: past!R27, C27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, somewhat!AU

Prompt: He wished that sorry had been enough…

* * *

It had been a chance meeting, but one that irrevocably changed their lives. They had bonded over a cup of coffee in a quaint café in Sicily. He was a regular customer while he was a foreigner just looking for some good coffee. Reborn could still remember what they had ordered—an espresso for himself and a cappuccino for Tsuna.

They hadn't started anything right away. They first talked over coffee on some days when Reborn didn't have a job to carry out or when Tsuna didn't have a performance to attend. Somehow, they knew when to meet at the same place and the same time. It had been some of the happiest moments in Reborn's life.

But good things never stayed constant for Reborn. That's what relationships were, he had thought. There were bound to be rough patches, but they would still love each other no matter what. Reborn was a romantic at heart. He knew just what to say to ensnare his lovers' hearts and wrap them around his finger. Tsuna was the opposite—he had Reborn wrapped around his finger instead without the brunet knowing. But, being a romantic wasn't enough to salvage their relationship.

"Reborn."

The hitman briefly looked up to see Lal Mirch approach him. He tilted his fedora in a slight greeting before nursing his glass of red wine; it swirled languidly as he shook it gently. His eyes wandered across the crowded bar and settled on a familiar brunet again, who was sitting next to an attractive blond man. It took every bit of strength to not march over there and wrench Tsuna away—back to his arms, where it was much better than in that man's.

There was no use in losing his temper. Reborn took in a deep breath, remembering that he had company. He could easily beat that man in a fight if he wanted to. He just couldn't do it with Tsuna standing so close by (though another part of him purred at the prospect of his dominance bringing the wonderful brunet back to his side).

"You're hopeless," Lal Mirch said, taking a seat across from him. She wore her standard brown instructor uniform with a matching hat, impeccable and beautiful as always.

Reborn didn't refuse her company. The stubborn woman wouldn't have listened anyway, but he was a little surprised she would approach him after what had happened. He knew _why_ she was here though.

"Save the lecture, Lal," he said tersely. "I don't need it."

Lal Mirch didn't waver. Her strength was one of her admirable traits (and an annoying one). "I'm here as a friend, Reborn."

The hitman raised a brow. "That's not what you said before."

Lal Mirch scowled. "Cut the crap, Reborn. You _know_ what you did was unforgivable. Tsuna was too nice to you. If I were him, I would've done so much more than moving out." Her eyes darkened. "I would've watched you _burn_."

"Thank you for your sentiments," Reborn said dryly, sipping some wine. "If that's all, you can leave."

"No, you don't understand. You don't know how pathetic you look. We're not blind, Reborn."

The hitman narrowed his eyes. As much as he was a gentleman, he was also a hitman, the _strongest_ hitman in the world, and he wouldn't hesitate to beat those testing his patience. Besides, Lal Mirch had been a decent sparring partner once.

"I'm not fond of beating women," Reborn said. "But I'll make an exception."

Lal Mirch smirked, amused at his ire, which only annoyed Reborn further. The other problem was that she wasn't _like_ most other women. She could take whatever he threw at her and still stand proud at the end. "Oh, I know. Couldn't you make an exception before? I'm sure it would've saved you all this trouble."

" _Don't_ test me."

Leon licked his cheek to calm his anger but was largely ignored. The blue-haired woman just regarded Reborn calmly, crossing her arms across her chest. "I told you, Reborn. We're not blind, but _you_ are. Leave Tsuna alone. He's happier now."

Reborn glared. "He was happier with _me_."

The hitman could never bring himself to forget Tsuna's warm smiles, how accepting and kind he was despite Reborn's bloody profession and flaws. Everything around him reminded him of Tsuna—the streetlights, the homes, the flowers, the _sky_. Reborn thought he was just being paranoid. A small part of him told him to just let it go, let _him_ go, but Reborn couldn't. He didn't want to.

Lal Mirch's eyes became a touch sympathetic, which didn't make Reborn feel any better. It made him feel worse. "Maybe he was at some point, but you fucked it up."

The hitman clenched his glass, his knuckles turning white. Tsuna's heartbroken face lingered in his mind, and Reborn had knew instantly that there was no going back. If he had just…thought more logically when he handled Bianchi, this wouldn't have happened. He and the female hitman had met by chance on a mission. They only exchanged a few words, but it was clear she was enamored with him, like most women. But he had Tsuna, and Tsuna was everything.

Then Bianchi appeared wherever he was, sometimes when Reborn and Tsuna were on their dates. She never confronted him—she'd be an idiot to—and just waited for Reborn to notice and come to her instead. He shouldn't have given her that satisfaction, but he was pissed at that point. He had confronted her privately and even threatened her until she unexpectedly pulled him into a kiss. The bitch had known Tsuna was there.

"I know." Reborn couldn't stop himself from saying.

Lal Mirch sighed. "Just—I get it, Reborn. We know that it wasn't your fault the first time around." She scowled. "But you just caved the next time. _Willingly_."

"I _know_."

"Tsuna's happier now, Reborn."

That was the most difficult thing to accept—that Tsuna looked happier now. Reborn glanced at the pair again. Tsuna was smiling twice as wide than he ever did with him; the blond man—Colonello, Reborn thought his name with spite—leaned in close and whispered something in Tsuna's ear. Reborn could hear the brunet's warm laughter from the bar. Tsuna _was_ happier, and that just pained him even more—that there were others who deserved the kind man more than he did. How could Reborn be happy himself by denying Tsuna the happiness he deserved? Is it worth it, Reborn thought petulantly, to leave me miserable?

"You'll learn to accept it one day," Lal Mirch suddenly said, uncharacteristically gentle. "Maybe you won't, but you'll get used to it. Colonello's a good kid, and he's good to Tsuna. He loves him."

"I love him too," Reborn said, his voice slightly strained.

"I know. That's why—if you really love him—you have to let Tsuna go."

Reborn glared at the woman, but couldn't find himself to say anything in response. This was already a losing battle and he was definitively the loser, no matter how much he despised it. He wasn't sure if he hated the title or the fact that he got caught. It could go both ways.

Before he could speak, a loud, cheerful voice suddenly said, "Hey, Lal! Wanna go for another round of pool, kora?"

Lal Mirch rolled her eyes at the approaching blond man. "You're just going to lose again."

Colonello pouted. "No, I won't. Not this time!" He finally noticed Reborn's presence and tilted his head questioningly. "Is he your friend, kora?"

Reborn didn't even bother to acknowledge the loud man's presence. He was staring at Tsuna, who looked a bit lost in this unexpected predicament. He was so close, Reborn thought, just take him. But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to, he reasoned. Not if he didn't want Tsuna to be happy, and he _wanted_ him to be happy.

So, the hitman just smiled charmingly and nodded. He raised his glass in greeting, resisted the urge to smash it to pieces and slit the man's throat. "Chaos. I'm Reborn."

Lal Mirch glanced between the three of them but didn't say anything when Colonello stuck out his hand.

"I'm Colonello," he said. "I'm Lal's best student, kora!"

He cried out in pain when the woman smacked his head.

"Best student, my ass!" Lal Mirch said. "I know it was you who flooded the bathrooms last week! What are you, a child?"

Colonello instantly hugged Tsuna, who only laughed and patted the man's arm comfortingly. Reborn wanted to force them apart and take Tsuna away for himself. "Tsuna, save me, kora!"

"Colonello, I told you it was a bad idea," Tsuna said. "Lal Mirch would find out soon enough."

His voice was…painful to hear, Reborn thought, his mind flooding with old memories.

"You knew, Tsuna?"

Tsuna tensed slightly. "Ah, well, I knew _after_ he did it, Lal Mirch. Not before."

Lal Mirch stared at him unnervingly before standing up. "I hope you have more money on you, Colonello. Tsuna's life is on the line for this one."

"Wait, what?" Colonello said incredulously. "What do you mean, kora?"

"If you win, I won't subject him to our training," Lal Mirch said with a playful smirk. "If I win, I can do whatever I want to make him suffer, including you."

"Lal Mirch, how could you," Tsuna said, his lips quivering slightly.

Reborn had to hide a small smile behind his glass when Lal Mirch faltered. No one was immune to Tsuna's adorable pout and puppy-dog eyes, and the brunet wasn't oblivious to the fact. He milked it for what it was worth.

"If it's with Tsuna, I wouldn't mind as much, kora," Colonello said, shrugging.

Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. "Colonello!"

The blond grinned cheekily. "I was just kidding, kora! Don't worry, Tsuna!" He leaned down to whisper, "I know you're strong, but I don't think I can watch you suffer through Lal's training, kora. It's hell, kora." He looked up and pointed at one of the empty pool tables. "Let's go, Lal! Come on, Tsuna, kora!"

Lal Mirch glanced at Reborn before she was dragged away by the eager blond man. When Tsuna turned to leave, Reborn couldn't help but call out, "Tsuna."

The brunet paused. Reborn's heart fluttered when he looked at the hitman. He was still just as beautiful and lovely as Reborn had remembered.

"Reborn," Tsuna said quietly.

They stayed like that for a while. The chattering and laughter in the bar were drowned out by the silence between them. Reborn wished he could hold onto it forever.

"Are you…" Reborn couldn't say it. No, he wouldn't admit defeat, he thought stubbornly. But, it was a losing battle. He saw how Tsuna looked at Colonello, how the other looked at him, how they seemed perfect for each other. There was nothing he could do.

Bless Tsuna's utterly kind soul. He smiled so gently, so kindly, that Reborn had to remember to breathe again. If only he could smile like that at him every day like he used to…

"I'm happy, Reborn," he said. "Thank you for asking. And, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Tsuna didn't look convinced, and Reborn desperately wanted him to ask more, to pry, to worry. Come back, a part of him whispered. I'm sorry.

Tsuna's smile strained a bit. "I'm glad."

Reborn sipped some more wine to mask his frustration. It was useless. What was he trying to do anyway? There was no chance for him.

"Tsuna, look, kora!" Colonello yelled from across the bar. "I'm winning!"

"Shut up and focus on the game, you idiot!" Lal Mirch said, smacking his head.

Tsuna laughed, then stopped as if realizing Reborn was still there. He chewed on his lower lip, a nervous habit.

"You can go," Reborn said.

Tsuna hesitated before nodding.

"Will I see you again?" Reborn asked suddenly, mentally wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

Tsuna stared at him, several emotions passing in his warm brown eyes. He was like an open book, but there were times when Tsuna could truly surprise him. Reborn couldn't bring himself to decipher what he was feeling. He was…too tired now.

"If you want," Tsuna said slowly, snapping Reborn out of his thoughts. "I can't really hide from the greatest hitman in the world, can I?" He took in a deep breath. "I love Colonello." He looked at Reborn with a small smile. "But I loved you, too, Reborn. I…miss what we had before—before everything that happened."

"I know," Reborn said quietly.

He tensed when a pair of soft lips kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened when he registered what Tsuna had done. It took every ounce of muscle to restrain himself from pulling him back and never letting him go again.

Tsuna smiled with a hint of sadness. "I hope you can be happy again, Reborn. Remember not to overwork yourself. It's not good for you. You deserve some happiness, too."

He then left as quietly as he came in Reborn's life. His sweet scent lingered before it slowly disappeared.

Reborn left his wine untouched for the rest of the night and dissolved back into the shadows. Tsuna's gentle kiss replayed in his mind over and over. He could still feel the brunet's lips on his cheek. He didn't think too much into it; there was no point. It was Tsuna's way of letting him go.

Tsuna moved on, Reborn thought in a daze. He loved someone else. He loved Colonello. There was nothing more the hitman could do.

A small part of him hoped that Colonello fucked up in the end like he did, because if there was something he _could_ do, it was being there for Tsuna when he needed him. Reborn could wait, and he'd wait forever if he had to. He had only ever been happier with Tsuna in his life.

Reborn just couldn't bring himself let him go in the end. What a pathetic, utterly hopeless romantic, he thought with a bitter smile.

* * *

 **A/N I hope this came out okay, haha. Poor Reborn, haha. Ed Sheeran is also great. Definitely recommend checking out his music if you haven** **'** **t already!** **The title of the one-shot is basically just the song title because I'm hopelessly unoriginal.**

 **Leave a thought or request if you want! You can leave a prompt, a specific pairing, a random song, anything really, haha.**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	2. Bleeding Out (10thGenx27, Arcobalenox27)

Title: Bleeding Out

Requested by: SilverBlueMoon13

Pairings: 10thGenx27, Arcobalenox27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, apocalypse!au, gore and violence, dark themes, mentions of suicide

Additional Notes: No flames, somewhat!canon (mafia is involved), the Lambo here is the 25-year-old version, 10th generation are basically TYL

Prompt: "An apocalypse AU with a badass tsuna as the leader of the group with pining guardians and interested arcobaleno."

* * *

Faint orange streaks colored the dark purple sky. The sun started to peek over the distant Oū mountains, its yellow rays slowly bleeding into the brightening horizon. Tsuna stretched his arms in the air as he walked beside the wired fences. He breathed in a whiff of fresh air and sighed, content. It was times like these that kept him going—to see another day, even if it was a cruel reminder that the world continued to move on regardless of the carnage and mayhem.

He greeted some of Kyoya's men out on patrol with some smile and thanks for their hard work. They continuously went through rotation in order to eat and sleep properly. No use in guarding when you were dead on your feet. Tsuna snorted at that. Kami, he was becoming more and more morbid. Mukuro's sense of humor didn't help either (but Tsuna did admit that he laughed at some of things the other man said—just not out in the open).

When Tsuna finally approached the small office shack closest to the fences, he opened the door quietly and promptly let himself in. He couldn't help but smile. Kyoya was passed out on his small work desk while Kusakabe was snoring quietly on a worn-out couch near the window. Hibird, a diligent messenger bird, hopped down from Hibari's head and flew over to Tsuna's shoulder.

The brunet placed a finger on his lips and Hibird dutifully stayed quiet. He dug through his bag, mindful of the assault rifle slung over his back, and took out last night's rations he saved for the men.

Kyoya continued to sleep peacefully as Tsuna placed some soup and rice on the desk. The dark circles under his eyes looked more prominent in the dim room. At least his skin wasn't as pale from his cold. Tsuna had panicked when the man fainted a few days ago from a fever. Really, Hibari would die from overworking himself instead of being killed by the infected. He didn't know which sounded more appealing.

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his eyes. Geez, I'm a happy camper this morning, he thought.

He yelped when the food was nearly knocked over the table. He ducked just in time to dodge Kyoya's fists and covered the food with his arms.

"Hibari, it's just me!" he said.

"Herbivore," Kyoya growled, looking even more disheveled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you food." Tsuna gestured at the rations. "Both of you didn't eat anything yesterday. It won't be good to work on an empty stomach again."

The taller man glanced between the food and the brunet before sitting back down gracefully. He crossed his arms and legs, waiting. Tsuna rolled his eyes and slid the containers towards Kyoya with a spoon.

"Here," Tsuna said.

Kyoya raised a perfect brow. Tsuna sighed. Sometimes, the stoic man could be really childish. "No, I won't feed you. You're almost recovered and functioning just fine."

The brunet turned around to wake up Kusakabe. The other man grumbled as he slowly stretched across the couch. He muttered his thanks when Tsuna handed him his food and devoured them within minutes. Kyoya ate at a more leisurely pace while Tsuna organized some files on his desk.

"Are you going to patrol later?" he asked.

Kyoya looked at him as if he was stupid. Tsuna just rolled his eyes. "Okay. Just be careful in the east section. Some infected managed to breach the woods nearby. I think they're coming in from Aomori. They're not too close to be a threat, but just make sure your men are paying attention. We still haven't been able to mend the fences completely since last month."

Kusakabe nodded. "Thank you, Tsuna-sama. I'll inform them as soon as possible. I apologize that the fences haven't been entirely fixed yet. We'll keep working on them as soon as we can."

Tsuna shook his head, smiling gently. "It's not a problem at all, Kusakabe. Don't overwork yourself or the others. It'll just backfire."

Kusakabe smiled back. "Thank you, Tsuna-sama."

The door suddenly flung open. Chrome stood there, panting as if she ran for her life. Tsuna looked at her worriedly. "Chrome, what's wrong?"

"Boss… Someone here… Says he's your father…"

Tsuna froze. What…?

* * *

Tsuna sat at the head of the table with his friends on either side of him. Gokudera was on his right as always while Yamamoto was on his left. Lambo sat next to Yamamoto across from Chrome, who always sat next to her older brother, Mukuro. Ryohei was next to Lambo and Hibari stood aloof from them altogether, standing at his own designated corner of the room. Their presence was the only thing keeping Tsuna from lashing out at his father.

"Tsuna, it's great to see you again!" His father still had that stupid grin on his face. "You're doing an impressive job around here. I didn't know you had it in you!" He nodded towards Tsuna's friends. "You even have your own strong crew, too. Nice, nice."

Tsuna restrained the urge to sigh. "They're my _friends_. Why are you here?"

Iemitsu laughed almost nervously. "Relax, Tsuna. Don't be so uptight. I actually came here with good news. In fact, why don't you bring your mother here? I'm sure she'll be glad to see me! I hope I didn't keep her waiting for too long."

"She's dead." Tsuna swallowed a small lump in his throat. "She died waiting for you."

He remembered his mother's distant gaze as she consumed pill after pill in her bedroom, mindlessly murmuring that her husband would come for her, that he would take her out of this hell. Iemitsu never came.

His father looked absolutely heartbroken at the news, but Tsuna didn't waver. He should've known, he thought. He should've done something about it. It wasn't Tsuna's fault…

He tensed when a hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. Tsuna relaxed when he saw that it was Hayato and smiled gratefully in return. He might have to talk to his friend later about a possible fever. His friends had been acting strange lately ever since Kyoya got sick. Sometimes their faces would turn red and it just really bothered him.

"I didn't know," Iemitsu whispered. "I thought—"

"No, you didn't," Tsuna said. "You didn't think at all. You left us. I won't repeat myself again. Why are you _here_?"

He was satisfied when the other man flinched. Tsuna wanted him to suffer. He had left him and his mother defenseless, vulnerable, _alone_. There was no word from him in the past seven years since the outbreak, and Tsuna would never forgive him.

"Your irresponsible father here came to inform you of some enlightening news."

Tsuna raised a brow when one of his father's men spoke up. He had spiky green hair and purple eyes behind his spectacles. He wore a long, white lab coat that gave away his occupation easily. Verde, if Tsuna recalled correctly. Why was he here? He should put his skills to use to find the cure if anything; but what did Tsuna know about the man? He was in no place to judge.

Iemitsu had some balls to act indignant at the jab, but the men he came with didn't seem fond of him either.

"Please, do tell," Tsuna drawled. "I'm sure it's not as bad as appearing out of the blue after this shitfest."

A mix of curious and amused looks were directed at him, but he didn't give them much thought. He was used to being underestimated and if they were sizing him up, let them be. If they were dumb enough to attack at some point, his friends wouldn't let them touch a hair on his head, much less move. He mentally sighed at the potential chaos, but couldn't help the fondness from gently grasping his heart. They truly were great friends. He didn't think he'd be able to pull through without them, despite their crazy quirks.

"He's with the Vongola, kora," a blond man said, his sharp blue eyes gauging Tsuna's reaction.

His name was Colonello, Tsuna remembered. He looked like a soldier, judging from his green uniform. What was he doing with his father? Shouldn't he be with the Italian military?

Vongola…? That name didn't ring any bells. It sounded foreign though. What would Tsuna know anyway? He lived in Namimori his whole life and pretty much sucked in all of his subjects (Gokudera was godsend in that regard). There was also no way to get any news from the outside due to their limited electricity and contact. The military had long abandoned them, which prompted Tsuna to take charge in the first place. Plus, he barely knew his father to begin with so the information wasn't really valuable or mind-blowing.

"He doesn't know," a hooded man said blankly.

He said his name was Mammon, Tsuna thought curiously. But they kept calling him Viper.

"Should I?" he said, glancing at a fidgeting Iemitsu. "I barely know anything about you. How do you expect me to know what Vongola is?"

The brunet didn't miss the way Mukuro snarled under his pleasant smile. He assumed that it didn't bode well with the former exchange student. Even Chrome looked a little paler than usual. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. He'd be wary of this Vongola then.

"Vongola is the largest mafia famiglia in Italy," Verde said disinterestedly. "Well, _was_."

Okay… mind-blown. Just a little.

"Verde," Iemitsu said, scowling at the man. He then looked at Tsuna with weary eyes. "He's right. Vongola is a mafia famiglia in Italy. Our numbers were reduced drastically after the infection first spread, but we managed to salvage what we could and move everything to a bunker in Milan. We've been able to continue our work from there though—"

Tsuna made a small face, not even caring at this point at how ridiculous he looked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Iemitsu frowned. "Tsuna, don't—"

"What exactly are you continuing to work on?"

"I can't tell you that. It's confide—" Iemitsu jolted slightly, clenching his jaw tightly. One of the men, Tsuna assumed was Reborn, had kicked him none-too-subtly under the table.

"Don't waste my time, Iemitsu," Reborn said, enunciating each word dangerously.

His father visibly gulped. He clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking, and a sheen of sweat was starting to form on his tanned forehead.

"Ah, so as I was saying, we've been working from the ground up to strengthen our forces again, and joined alliances with the WHO and the Italian government to help solve the outbreak."

"Then why are you here?" Tsuna said, mildly irritated. "You should be helping them find a cure or something else useful. What is your agenda?"

"My boss' sons…were all killed a few years after the infection broke out and"—Iemitsu sighed, clearly frustrated— "The point is, Tsuna, I came here to take you back to Italy with me. I have a pretty high position in Vongola and my boss already approved of my decision. We can leave right now after this."

Hayato finally spoke for the first time, which was unusual since he was usually vocal about everything. In fact, his friends were much rowdier than this. They were so quiet that it slightly unnerved Tsuna. "What makes you even think that Jyuudaime will even _go_ with you?"

Takeshi's cheerful grin tightened slightly. "Tsuna loves it here. This is his home."

"You should be grateful that you're even here," Lambo said breezily, his one green eye narrowing ever so slightly.

Mukuro chuckled, his posture lax and non-threatening. "I personally wouldn't mind if you do. Just bear in mind that you won't even go far to begin with."

Chrome—kind, sweet Chrome—had one of the most terrifying expressions on her face. Her hand was already clutching one of her switchblades strapped to her thigh. "Boss would _never_ leave us."

Ryohei crossed his arms across his chest with a scowl. "Sawada isn't an idiot."

Kyoya moved to stand behind Tsuna's chair. His silence was enough to convey his threats. Plus, he was already brandishing his tonfas. Hibird fluttered onto Tsuna's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, chirping rhythmically. Even though no one spoke bird, they knew what he meant.

Tsuna couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. He didn't care that everyone was looking at him strangely. It was cute how his friends could be so protective of him, though it could get overbearing sometimes. He wasn't fragile glass but their concern was extremely endearing. Really, they were the best things that ever happened to him and he wouldn't ask for anything more or anything less.

He nodded. "I think that pretty much seals the deal."

Iemitsu looked at him incredulously. "Are you just going to let them dictate your decisions, Tsuna? I thought you were their leader."

"They're not dictating my decisions, Iemitsu." Tsuna smiled pleasantly when the man flinched. His name slipped callously and easily from his tongue. "They're just sharing their opinions, which I value very much. I'm not going with you."

"What? Tsuna, please reconsider this. Milan is safe; our bunker has everything you need. Our famiglia is strong and we can protect you."

Tsuna glared at him. "I don't need to be protected. Will you let my friends come with me if I ask?"

"Well, I could ask my boss but—"

"Are you going to take all the survivors here with you, too?"

"I mean—"

"Do you help other survivors back in Milan, in Italy?"

"We—"

"I can only guess why you really want me to come with you. You mentioned that your boss' sons are all dead. My condolences, but I refuse to be some kind of pawn or involved with whatever Vongola is planning in the future. My priorities are keeping Namimori safe and staying alive. I don't think I can do that when I go with you."

"That's not why!" Iemitsu cried out, slamming his fist on the table. "You're all I have left, Tsuna. I can't lose any more family. I already lost Nana, I can't lose you too."

Tsuna wasn't heartless enough to brush the man off completely, except he was just done with the man's excuses. Maybe he was wrong to hate him, but now, he had no more room in his heart to pity him. If he had come when his mother called, if he had just picked up the damn phone before this shitfest started, maybe…

"I can't lose my family either," Tsuna said softly. "And I won't leave them behind."

He stood up and his friends followed suit. "We're done here. There's nothing more to discuss. Kyoya and Ryohei will escort you back. Have a safe flight."

With that, he left, not turning back once. He felt their eyes on his back as he exited the room, and the intense feeling still lingered when he walked out of the small building.

* * *

"Are you okay, Boss?" Chrome said quietly.

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Chrome. You can relax now."

The petite girl blushed and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

Hayato frowned. "Jyuudaime, are you really okay? I sincerely apologize if the idiots came on too strong, but we wanted to give you the chance to talk with your father so—"

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm glad you guys were there. It helped a lot. Really. So, there's nothing you have to worry about, Hayato. Besides, you would've still argued your way into the meeting anyway and I'm sure any one of you would've done the same."

"You know us too well, Tsuna-chan," Mukuro said with a smile.

Hayato glared at him. "Don't call Jyuudaime that, you goddamn pervert!"

"Onii-san, stop that," Chrome said quietly.

"Maa, maa, let's just calm down, okay?" Takeshi said lightly.

"I can call him Tsuna-chan if I want to, right, _Tsuna-chan_?"

Tsuna sighed, already feeling an incoming headache. "Hayato, it's okay. He's just going to become even worse if you egg him on like that. And Mukuro, you can call me whatever you want, just as long as you don't get distracted from your duties."

Mukuro grinned. "But Tsuna-chan _always_ distracts me."

"Don't you dare take another step," Hayato snarled.

Tsuna raised a brow. "Then should I just leave?"

"No!" Chrome cried out, pulling her brother back with a wide eye. "Onii-san says the strangest things sometimes so please don't leave because of that, Boss! He doesn't mean it."

Right! Tsuna was meaning to address this issue. He looked at Hayato. "Are you getting sick too, Hayato? I actually wanted to ask you this before since you've been acting strange lately. You also looked a bit flushed back in the meeting there. That's weird though since I'm pretty sure I had Kyoya securely isolated from you and everyone else."

For a moment, everyone just stared at him as if he grew three heads. Tsuna blinked, becoming even more confused. "What? So, are you? If you are, then I could send you to Haru and Kyoko and have them take a look. I think our medicine stock is still okay so far."

"I'm fine, Jyuudaime!" Hayato nearly squeaked out.

Tsuna eyed him warily. "Are you sure? It's not bad to ask for help you know, Hayato. I won't stand here and watch you in pain."

"W—What? You mean that, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna looked at him incredulously. "Do you think I'd enjoy it if you were suffering? I love you guys too much for that. Kami, I'm not _heartless_."

"Love…?"

Okay, there was definitely something wrong with Hayato.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the clinic." Tsuna grabbed Hayato's hand who immediately stiffened. "You can stay in my room for a while after, too, I guess. I don't know why Haru and Kyoko put all the medicine there yesterday but we're just going to have to deal with it for now."

It was as if he triggered a bomb.

Hayato instantly looked mortified. "J—Jyuudaime's room?"

Lambo draped his heavy body over Tsuna's shoulders, latching onto him immediately. "Tsuna, I think I'm sick. Can I go too?"

Takeshi scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I've been seeing weird things since this morning. Guess I'll have to tag along."

Mukuro staggered dramatically, clutching his chest. "My heart—I think there's something wrong, Tsuna-chan."

Chrome turned even redder. "Boss… I don't feel great either."

Tsuna gaped at them. "Wait, are you all actually sick? Mukuro, don't do that! You're going to fall!"

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat in the background. Everyone tensed when they saw Iemitsu's men standing behind them. Tsuna could barely breathe. Lambo was practically suffocating him.

"Can you talk?" Mammon said blankly.

Tsuna patted Lambo's arm and the taller man reluctantly let go. He tried to look like he had some dignity left but his friends weren't helping. "What is it?" He narrowed his eyes. If the prefect found out these men were here, he'd throw a fit and that was something Tsuna did not want.

"We just want to talk, kora," Colonello said.

"I'm listening."

"Jyuudaime," Hayato said, "you shouldn't."

"I don't think they're here for my father," Tsuna whispered. "Just a gut feeling."

His friend nodded hesitantly, quietly trusting in Tsuna's hunch.

"Iemitsu already left," Reborn said.

"What Reborn means is that we wish to stay here with you," Fon said politely.

"I don't remember us extending an invitation," Lambo muttered in Tsuna's hair.

"Why?" Tsuna said, ignoring the childish man. "Did my father leave you here or something?"

Before they could speak, a shrill siren blasted in the air. Tsuna instantly narrowed his eyes. "Lambo, Chrome, make sure everyone is inside the shelters. Takeshi, Hayato, Mukuro, come with me."

They all nodded and instantly dispersed. Tsuna and the other men ran towards the gates. Kusakabe was shouting orders at his men, directing groups to different sections of the fences.

"Kusakabe, what happened?" Tsuna said. "Where's Kyoya and Ryohei?"

The other man looked absolutely livid. "Several infected breached the fences in the east and south section! Some idiots thought it was good idea to abandon their posts for a few minutes. Kyo-sama and Ryohei-san are already in the east section!"

Tsuna nodded. "Okay. We'll handle them later. Kusakabe, take a deep breath and continue what you were doing. I need you to focus on the south section now. Chrome and Lambo are handling the residents, but you should send a few guards to secure some of the warehouses in case. We'll handle the east section from here."

"Okay, Tsuna-sama. Stay safe."

"You, too."

"Jyuudaime, what about them?" Hayato gestured at the other men that followed.

Tsuna looked at the men warily. "We're busy at the moment."

"We will help you in any way we can," Fon said, bowing his head.

If they hadn't met under such circumstances, Tsuna thought that he would've liked the Chinese man. He nodded after quick deliberation. "Thank you. If you try to pull anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Colonello grinned. "Less talking, more fighting, kora!"

Verde sighed. "And I was hoping not to participate in any bloodshed today."

"I expect some form of payment later."

"Are you ready to see Skull-sama's awesome skills?"

"You're wasting time here, Dame-Tsuna. Aren't you going?"

Tsuna glared. "I don't like you."

"Pity. I was starting to grow fond of you."

"You're going to be the first thing I shoot and I won't even be sorry."

Amusement glinted in Reborn's dark eyes. "We'll see, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna turned away and headed towards the east section. He didn't even want to know how Reborn knew his old nickname (coincidence maybe?) or how he got into this mess.

For now, he had to focus on protecting his home.

* * *

 **A/N Ahhhh, this was actually challenging to write. Thank you, SilverBlueMoon13, for the prompt! I hope this satisfied you. I'm sorry if it didn't reach your expectations. :^(**

 **Agh, I stressed over this for a couple of days because I didn't want to just write a typical zombie apocalypse thing but then again, I was iffy on making it about zombies in the first place. My brain was already fried from my exams to think of anything else so I took some inspirations from the video game "The Last of Us", which is great and highly recommended.**

 **I hope this was okay! Ahhh. Leave a request and a thought or two if you can!**

 **Thank you again for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	3. Tripping Over My Own Heart (C27)

Title: Tripping Over My Own Heart

Song: _Does It Feel Like Falling_ by Alex Aiono (ft. Trinidad Cardona)

Requested by: iKitsuNeko

Pairing: C27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, somewhat AU, Colonello saying sweetheart and doll (I couldn't resist. Sue me, ahaha)

Prompt: "I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

Water abruptly slapped him across the face. Colonello calmly wiped it away with one of his napkins, looking thoroughly indifferent. He didn't blink when all eyes in the restaurant swiveled towards his table. He just wanted to get this stupid date over with already.

M.M., in all her designer clothes glory, slammed her wine glass on the table. "You're an asshole!"

Colonello didn't miss a beat. "Touché, sweetheart. The door's that way."

She let out a frustrated sound, snatched her bag, and stomped out of the restaurant. Colonello glanced at his untouched steak and pushed the plate away. He had already lost his appetite during the middle of their inane conversation. He had never met such a spoiled and ignorant girl in his life. Just listening to her ramble on about her designer bag collection melted his brain into putty. God, if he heard another word about Gucci or Dolce & Gabbana, he was going to shoot them—endlessly.

"Another bad night?" an amused voice said.

Colonello tensed before he relaxed at the sight of his waiter. He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, no luck. Guess this just means I'm pretty unlucky." He sighed. "Goodbye, my nonexistent love life."

His waiter was seriously the most adorable person he ever met, which was why Colonello always chose this restaurant for his blind dates his friends always set him up with. With his fluffy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, if someone told Colonello that Tsuna was an angel, he'd believe it in a heartbeat. Not to mention his wonderful smiles and laughter. They just melted Colonello's heart. If he could, he'd sweep the Japanese man off his feet and run away to God knows where so no one could ever have him.

The blond mentally sighed. He actually didn't know much about the waiter and he was kind of okay with it. He'd rather stay in blissful ignorance than wreck their friendship. Just seeing him was enough for Colonello… Okay, _maybe_ it'd be better if Tsuna was in his arms but that was just wishful thinking on his part.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Tsuna said with a sympathetic smile. "You're a great guy, Colonello. You'll find that special someone. Maybe not today but some day. Do you want me to take that for you?"

Colonello's brain short-circuited for a few seconds before he noticed Tsuna's outstretched hand. It was probably smaller than his and softer, too. "Ah, yeah. Thanks. Sorry for not eating it."

Tsuna laughed. "There's no need to be sorry. I'd probably lose my appetite, too, if I was talking to her." He flushed. "Ah, sorry. She was pretty loud."

Colonello grinned in response. All he could think about was, holy fuck, he was in _deep_. Could Tsuna look any cuter with that blush? "Nah, I know. No need to apologize, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, taking his plate. "The bathroom's empty now if you need to clean yourself up. I'll bring you some dessert. Don't worry. It's on the house!"

With that, he left with the plates, easily maneuvering around other tables. Colonello sighed with probably a dopey smile on his face. Tsuna always brought him dessert after every date to cheer him up. It was sweet and really nice of him to do that. Colonello quickly shook his head. No, bad Colonello, he thought. Tsuna's a friend. Only a friend. He sighed wistfully. If only they could be something more…

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID. "Hey, Lal."

"How was it?" his best friend said a little too eagerly.

Colonello deadpanned. "Terrific."

Lal Mirch groaned. "Goddamnit, Colonello. What's wrong with this one _now_? Isn't she the daughter to the head of Kokuyo Corp or something? Reborn vetted her pretty thoroughly so I'm sure she isn't lying."

"Money can't buy love, sweetheart." Colonello looked over his neatly-trimmed nails disinterestedly. "I've never met a person who didn't believe in fossils until today. How many more do I have to go through anyway, Lal?" He sighed. "You and Reborn should just stop. It's hopeless."

"You're the one complaining about your love life."

"Yeah, but none of them worked out so far."

"What about Chrome? You liked her."

"She's sweet, yeah, but we parted as friends. Besides, she's dating someone else."

"Kyoko?"

"Nice, but unavailable. Not my type anyway."

"Hana?"

"She's with Kyoko."

"Haru?"

"She wasn't interested. Only came to get her dad off her back."

"Wow, that bad, huh?"

Colonello crossed his arms across his chest and almost leaned back on his chair if the restaurant wasn't so fancy and out of his element. "Yeah, I'm just not feelin' it, Lal. I think Reborn's just picking them on purpose just to fuck with me at this point. I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard did. Anyways, I need to go back to the army base in a few weeks. I don't have the time to date."

A small thud brought his attention in front of him. It was a small plate of a luxurious panna cotta garnished with delicate pink rose petals. The floral fragrance was sweet and not too hard on the nose, just right. Colonello looked up at Tsuna with a cocked brow. "What's this?"

"It's a creamy rose panna cotta," Tsuna huffed. "Courtesy to our wonderful chef, Cozarto. This is actually sold out but he can't deny me whatsoever so here it is. One creamy rose panna cotta to our favorite love-deprived customer."

Colonello laughed. "Thanks, Tsuna. Looks great."

"Tsuna?" Lal Mirch's voice piqued with curiosity. "Who's that?"

"No one," Colonello said quickly. "I'll see you later back at the apartment."

He hung up before his friend could question him even more. He might just end up going to the bar instead to escape Lal Mirch's impending interrogation. Goddamn that nosy woman.

"Can I really eat this?" Colonello said.

Tsuna raised a brow. "I don't know, do you know how to use a spoon?"

Colonello grinned. "Cheeky, eh?"

Tsuna grinned back and Colonello swore his heart skipped a beat. "I try. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

The brunet then moved onto another table, easily greeting the new customers and getting them settled. Colonello watched him as discreetly as he could but he was probably doing a bad job of it. He took one bite of the panna cotta and moaned in delight. Tsuna always knew which desserts to pick.

He soon felt better than he had all day. Even if the happiness was only for a moment, he'd take it without complaining.

* * *

A week or two passed by and Lal Mirch oddly enough backed away from Colonello's love life. He should've suspected something was going on but ignorance was bliss, right? He later forgot about it when he focused on burning all the calories he got from his failed blind dates and Tsuna's amazing dessert selections.

He raised his music's volume and ran even harder on the treadmill. Jesus, why the hell did everything remind him of the brunet? From the gym, to his kitchen, to the fucking deli—Tsuna constantly sprung up in his head wherever and whenever. He wondered if the other missed him as much as he did but it was all wishful thinking on his part. He sighed. Goddamn it, Colonello, he though. What the hell is wrong with you?

He didn't mind the fact that he was attracted to Tsuna. Men and women were both beautiful anyways. Colonello was pretty much blasé about the whole thing. Perks of having the craziest friends around. Sexuality and all that shit was social construct anyway. Surprisingly, it was Verde who said that on one of his many rants on the ills of society. The scientist was weird but he was the smartest person Colonello knew so he was excused.

His phone buzzed on top of the treadmill. He restrained the urge to sigh and slowed down the machine's speed to a moderate walking pace.

"What do you want, Reborn?" he said.

The other man rarely called at all, expecting it to be the other way around. Truthfully, the man terrified Colonello and he was pretty sure the man has killed before but no one ever asked or ever will. He was pretty cool though when he wanted to be, but that he was really just an asshole.

"Chiaro di Luna, tonight at seven," Reborn said tersely. "Don't be late."

Colonello nearly tripped before quickly straightening himself. Reborn sounded even more uptight than usual. " _What_? What the hell are you talking about, Reborn?"

He could hear snickering in the background, which made him tense. They sounded strangely like Lal Mirch and Luce.

"Thank Lal Mirch," was all Reborn said before he abruptly hung up.

Colonello stared at his phone strangely. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

Chiaro di Luna was _the_ restaurant in town—if you had the money anyways. Colonello looked around the fancy room, nearly drinking all of his water the waiter had given him a minute ago. He felt so…underdressed. The other customers were clearly wealthy, with their fancy suits and dresses. And was that Vongola's corporate lawyer Daemon Spade with his wife, Elena?

Colonello ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the clock. It was six past seven. Whoever he was supposed to meet was late, which only irritated him even further. The military had drilled punctuality hard into his brain so he was at the point where he couldn't tolerate even a second of lateness.

Whatever, Colonello thought, grabbing his coat. This was on Reborn's tab anyway. Who knew he was this rich to afford _Chiaro di Luna_ of all places? Bastard never even explained what was going on. Colonello fucking knew something was up with Lal Mirch and now this happe—

"I'm so sorry," a familiar voice said, panting. "I got held up at my job and didn't reali— _Colonello_?"

The blond froze. He stared at the brunet standing in front of him. Seconds passed by before his brain finally registered that it was _Tsuna_ standing there. He looked even more beautiful than usual, with his prim black suit and white dress shirt; even his black tie looked impeccable. His hair was tousled, probably from running, but it just made him look even more adorable.

Colonello internally groaned. What the fuck did he get himself into?

"T—Tsuna?" he finally said before mentally cursing at his stutter.

The other man looked just as lost as he did. "Ah, are you here because of Reborn?"

Colonello blinked. "You know him?"

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, he's the one who told me to come here. I guess, to meet you?"

Colonello didn't know whether to punch Reborn in the face or thank him. Actually, he didn't know what to think. What was the _other_ man even thinking? He suddenly paled—Lal Mirch. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"I think I know why," he said weakly.

Tsuna looked at him in concern. "Colonello, are you okay? You look pale. Here, you should sit down."

Colonello didn't protest when Tsuna helped him back to his seat. He didn't even feel ashamed at the fact that he was currently not functioning right. Goddamn his stupid mouth.

"I think it's my friends' fault," he said.

Tsuna tilted his head cutely. "Your friends?"

Colonello swore he'd give the waiter all the money he had for his tip after he came over to refill his water. He downed his cup instantly, sighting contently. That cleared his mind a bit.

"Yeah," he said. "I was on the phone when you gave me that rose panna cotta and my friend overheard your voice. She got curious and I think she went in way over her head on this one. I'm so sorry."

Tsuna smiled kindly and butterflies started fluttering in Colonello's stomach. He didn't know that he had missed that feeling until now. "It's okay. I understand what you mean. My friends are like that, too. I know they mean well but…their methods and logic are questionable." He laughed fondly. "It baffles me how they even function."

Colonello gradually relaxed as the tension melted from his body. He forgot how comfortable it was to talk to Tsuna. "Yeah. I have a friend who constantly charges us money if we ask him for anything, even if it was only getting us some beer from the fridge."

Tsuna laughed. "One of my friends has the habit of calling us herbivores instead of by our real names. He's quite violent too but he's a good person. Just, well, violent. Though for some reason he calls me usagi. Ah, it means rabbit in Japanese."

Colonello could see why. Tsuna was basically an adorable bunny. Goddamn it, he didn't want to owe Reborn anything over this. Besides, nothing would come out of this meeting (he refused to call it a date). Tsuna was probably just here because Reborn told him to come and no one ever refused Reborn.

"You said you came here because of Reborn, right?" Colonello said after they gave their orders. "How do you know him?"

Tsuna hummed to himself. Wow, he had such a nice voice. Focus, Colonello, _focus_.

"He's a regular at the café I work at. I met him a few months ago when I started working on the Friday afternoon shifts. The café was desperate since he was the reason why so many of their baristas got fired. The owner usually brewed his coffee but wanted someone to fill in the position anyways since he's a busy man." Tsuna smiled brightly. "I managed to keep the job after drugging his first cup of coffee."

Colonello choked on his own spit. " _What_?"

Tsuna's smile grew wider and Colonello never thought the brunet could ever look as terrifying as he did now. "Well, I didn't exactly _drug_ him. I just added some salt in his espresso. He was rude to one of my coworkers so I thought why not? I wasn't going to stay there long anyways since I was already accepted to a café closer to my apartment. I only went because the owner was a friend of a friend and one of his workers was sick that day."

Colonello burst out laughing, slapping the table as he bent over. He didn't care when the other customers looked at him irately. "Oh, my God. I can't believe it! You're the little minx he keeps talking about. Oh, my God, this is rich."

Tsuna had the decency to blush. "I—Well, he just kept coming back, and the café I was going to work at rejected me the next day. I had no choice but to work there. I needed the money."

Colonello snickered. "God, you don't know how much me and my friends wanted to meet you. _Nobody_ could ever get him so worked up like that. He's, like, one of the most anal people I know. Nothing could get past him." He grinned mischievously. "Until you, doll."

Tsuna blushed even harder. "Well, you'd understand if you knew what I had to go through. Reborn can be infuriating." He covered his face with his hands. "Oh, my God, I can't believe he _calls_ me that outside."

Colonello smiled sympathetically. "It's okay. Happy to find another kindred spirit. One day we'll overthrow him and piss on his grave."

Tsuna laughed, and it was the most wonderful thing Colonello ever heard. He internally sighed. God, he was in deep, too deep.

When their food finally came, they quietly ate while making pleasant small talk. And holy shit, the food was just awesome. Better enjoy it while he could. This was probably going to be the last time he'd ever eat here anyways.

"I'm curious though," Colonello said. "Why did Reborn tell you to come here? He sounds interested in you."

Tsuna huffed. "I know. He never misses the chance to touch me whenever he comes to the café and his flirting is just utterly _shameless_. I told him I'd quit and never come back if he continued doing that. It helped for a while until he started sending me gifts. I don't know how he found my apartment but my friends weren't happy." He sighed. "I finally told him that I wasn't interested but he's so stubborn. Honestly, I came here thinking it was him, not you. I wanted to tell him in all seriousness that I wasn't interested in him."

Oh, well that explained the three-week long slump Reborn had been in. Honestly, it was pretty hilarious to see but Colonello valued his life too much to ask or say anything. His curiosity got the better of him though. "Are you interested in anyone else then?"

Tsuna blushed, poking his pasta mindlessly. "Yes, there's someone I really like."

A small ache pulsed in Colonello's chest. "Must be a lucky girl."

"Actually, it's a guy."

"Oh."

Tsuna smiled tightly. "You're not comfortable with that."

Colonello quickly shook his head. "No, no, no! I don't mind. I'm technically bi and all my friends aren't exactly straight either. It's all cool, really."

Tsuna's shoulder sagged a bit in relief. "I see. That's—Thank you."

Colonello smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Tsuna tilted his head. "If you're bi, how come I only see you with female dates?" He tensed slightly. "Ah, I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"Nah, it's fine. My friends are the ones who's always setting me up and they never get them right. I know they mean well but I guess it's because I never told them there there's someone I already like."

Tsuna bit his lip, which was just doing too many things to Colonello's heart. God, he was going to die of a heart attack, not enemy fire. "Oh. That person must be very special to you."

Colonello smiled, his eyes softening. "Yeah, he's the kindest and the most beautiful person I've ever met. I don't think I'd ever meet someone else like him."

Tsuna stayed quiet for a while. The silence between them was a bit tense if anything. Colonello glanced at the brunet who instantly smiled when their eyes made contact.

"I'm glad you found that special someone, Colonello. I hope he'll realize how much of a great person you are soon."

Colonello nodded. "Right back at you."

Probably not if Tsuna already liked someone else. At least it wasn't Reborn, Colonello thought sullenly.

They soon called for the check, which Colonello immediately placed on Reborn's tab, and grabbed their coats. The evening air was fresh, just the way he liked it. Both of them stood awkwardly outside of the restaurant.

"Well, the food was great," Colonello said, laughing sheepishly. "I'm sorry about Reborn and my friends though."

Tsuna shook his head. "It's really okay. I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, me too."

They stood there for a couple of seconds, both unsure on what to do next. Tsuna looked down at his shoes, biting his lip shyly. Colonello tried to look anywhere else but the brunet.

"Can I get your number?"

"Will I see you again?"

They both gaped at each other before doubling over in laughter. That somewhat eased the tension between them as they exchanged smiles.

"You can," Tsuna said, telling him his number.

"Hopefully," Colonello said, grinning. "Maybe after I come back. I'm going overseas next week."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "You're leaving?"

"Not for too long, I think. Maybe a couple of months, a year or two at most, or longer." Colonello shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Perks of being a soldier, right?"

Tsuna didn't laugh. Instead he looked even more devastated, which made Colonello panic.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry. I'll definitely come back, Tsuna. Besides, it's hard to kill me, you know? I mean, look at me. Who'd want to kill this gorgeous beast?"

Tsuna smiled, which calmed Colonello down a bit. "Promise you'll come back?"

Colonello gave him a thumbs-up. "Of course. A promise is a promise, sweetheart."

He froze when something soft brushed the edge of his lips. His mind stopped working, definitely broken. His heart picked up its pace, thumping hard and loud against his chest, and the skin on his face felt like it was burning.

The brunet stared back at him, wide-eyed, as if realizing what he had done.

"I'm sorry!" he said, backing away. "I didn't mean to. I know you like someone else but my body moved on its own and—Kami, I'm so sor—"

Colonello instinctively grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against the other. It was chaste, sweet and simple, and Colonello wouldn't be lying if he was terrified of pushing further, no matter how tempted he was. Tsuna gasped softly when he pulled away. His hands moved to cradle the brunet's flushed face.

He smirked. "Don't be sorry, doll. I'm glad the feeling's mutual."

Please let this not be a mistake, please God, Colonello panicked internally. If Tsuna wanted a restraining order against him, he'd totally understand (it'd break his heart but he'd understand).

Tsuna's lips curved upward into a smile, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Okay."

Colonello couldn't help but grin as he kissed the tip of Tsuna's nose and nuzzled his forehead. "Good."

Maybe this time, he would finally have someone to go back home to.

And it'd be Tsuna.

His adorable little sweetheart.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Chiaro di Luna – "moonlight" in Italian**

* * *

 **A/N Ahhhh, I hope this came out okay! So many thoughts and ideas got jumbled in my head while I was writing this, but I couldn't help but be happy for these two adorable idiots in the end, haha. Thank you, iKitsuNeko, for the prompt! I hope you liked it!**

 **I noticed that there's a reoccurring theme here whenever Colonello and Tsuna are involved. Poor Reborn, ahahaha. :^)**

 **On the other hand, I might consider writing a part two for the zombie one-shot since a few of you really wanted to see a second part. Keep your eyes open for that one, peeps!**

 **Leave a request and a thought or two if you can! Your reviews make my day and your prompts are all so interesting!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	4. Eternal Fate (F27)

Title: Eternal Fate

Song: _DNA_ by BTS

Requested by: Mphoenix

Pairing: F27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, mentions of AUs, adult!Arcobaleno, possible historical inaccuracies, Tsuna is in high school and canon events doesn't happen until later but they're mostly minor

Additional Notes: Some real historical figures will parallel a few canon characters. By the time I realized that I could've maybe made something up instead, I was in too deep and kind of lazy to change everything again. I'll be flexing some creative license to make them like the canon characters in some ways. There are some real events and background that I slightly twisted, but I do not mean disrespect in any way. Any resemblance to other people is purely coincidental.

Prompt: "if youre taking a request can you do DNA by BTS since the song is about destined together or fates or more like soulmates can you do that with R27 ( reborn x tsuna )or F27 (Fon x Tsuna)."

* * *

Art had always been Tsuna's way of communicating himself. His sensitive hands were more accustomed to smooth paper and ink. Calluses became more apparent on his fingers until his mother scolded him to draw less and go out more instead. Still, he'd sneak a pen in his pocket and doodle on café napkins while he watched people walk by the windows.

Tsuna drew on anything and anywhere: his notebooks, on post-its, his arms, the walls. His room was brilliantly decorated with painted peonies, a curious but welcomed obsession. He didn't know why he was drawn to the lush, pastel flowers, but they made him feel oddly at home. He could stare at them for days and never grow tired of them. His mother had cried when she first saw them and bought real peonies to place around the house. He never thought he could love her more than he already did.

But not everyone appreciated his talents. For years, he'd been subjected to harsh criticism and jealous rage ever since his painting won first place in a third-grade art competition. It wasn't because he won first place or that his artwork was beyond the imagination of an eight-year-old—it was the fact that Dame-Tsuna even entered in the first place. There were even plagiarism accusations, despite the fact that they weren't true.

Nana never left his side once—he remembered never to make her angry; the other parents were terrified of her, too—and moved them to Namimori as soon as school ended. It was a quaint little town no one remembered existed, but it instantly felt like home.

It wasn't until the end of middle school when he managed to make some friends. His class was putting up a play for their school festival and everyone had to contribute one way or another. The boys were in charge of building the sets and the girls were in charge of the costumes (and frighteningly, the script). Thankfully, Fumiko, one of the more level-headed girls in the class, was in charge of that.

Tsuna stood awkwardly to the side of the stage, watching his male classmates hammer and tinker with the demanding sets. He shoved his hands in his pockets and winced when someone cried out from a splinter. It didn't help that the girls' imaginations really outdid themselves. The play was about some fantastical romance that Tsuna didn't bother to read. Thankfully, Nezu-sensei, their homeroom teacher, was around to help but Tsuna rather not get close.

He was extremely sensitive about his hands. His fear became more of an obsession after a volleyball game gone wrong a few months ago.

It was justified, he thought, tracing the fabric inside his pockets. This fear, it was justified. There was nothing wrong with him. Nope. No matter how many people looked at him strangely, he stood his ground.

"Sawada," a deep voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I'd appreciate it if you don't just stand there and watch your peers doing all the work. Here, take this. Go help Yamamoto with the gate."

Tsuna stared at the hammer placed in his hands. It was an uncomfortable, heavy weight. He couldn't protest when Nezu-sensei guided him towards the edge of the stage where Yamamoto was laughing with one of his friends.

"Yamamoto, Sawada's going to help you," Nezu-sensei said before leaving.

Yamamoto, the most popular guy in school, star player on the baseball team, gave Tsuna a bright smile. "Sure, sensei! Hey, Tsuna!"

The brunet looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling incompetent in human speech. He wasn't used to much attention from other people, except his mother, and the way Yamamoto said his name like they were friends all their life wasn't helping. The other boy was friendly to everyone so why was Tsuna getting worked up about it? He found it much more convenient (and quieter) when he was alone.

"Here, you can help me with this side," Yamamoto said, oblivious to Tsuna's hesitance. "That side's already finished. Hey, Aoi, tell Kyoko to come here so she can check."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," his friend said, walking off the stage.

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna and handed him a couple of nails. "Here."

Tsuna stared at the sharp, pointy objects in the boy's larger hand. He hesitantly picked one up with his pointer finger and thumb, and dangled it away from him as if it'd jump up and bite. He remembered when his old classmates would stick nails and needles under his desk to damage his hands. It was…unpleasant.

Yamamoto just smiled and started hammering in some wood on the prop. The gateway wasn't too big or wide; it was just enough to pose as a suitable gate on stage.

"Tsuna, you could do this one," Yamamoto said, pointing at one of the higher spots. "I can do the rest. Me and Aoi did most of it already."

"I'm not good with hammers," Tsuna said quietly.

Yamamoto took it in stride though, as if he expected the answer, and it surprised Tsuna that the boy could even hear what he said. "It's okay! I don't mind doing the rest. I help my dad with his signs at the restaurant a lot so this is nothing. You can just hand me the nails if you want. Nezu-sensei might come over later to check on you."

Tsuna felt both terrible and relieved at the same time. He quietly sat next to the boy and handed him the nail he was holding. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san, but thank you."

The other boy just grinned. "No worries! I don't want to force you to do things you don't want to. And Yamamoto-san is my dad. You can call me Takeshi! Honestly, I thought you were helping with painting the set."

Tsuna tilted his head questioningly. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw some of your drawings in class," Yamamoto said, chuckling sheepishly. "Sorry but sometimes you sleep during break and I couldn't help myself. You draw really good, Tsuna! I even heard Yagami-sensei talk about you in the teacher room. I'm just curious why you don't want to show them to other people."

Tsuna blushed at the boy's words and suddenly found the hem of his shirt interesting. "I'd prefer not to. My old school didn't like them."

Yamamoto looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean? Your drawings are amazing!"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna murmured. "It's really not that important."

The boy thankfully dropped the subject and continued to work on the gate. He didn't even correct his name. Tsuna watched as he silently hammered in the nails, the heavy thumps drowning out the chatter in the theater. There was something nostalgic about the rhythmic beats. It gradually grew louder and louder and rang heavily in his ears. One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four…

Soon, the gate shifted, and slowly morphed into something taller, thicker, and larger. Black paint melted onto the bars and a warm breeze caressed Tsuna's cheek. Yamamoto and the stage disappeared around him—all he saw was a large, ancient hall connected to pavilions by corridors in the distance. The air smelled like locust trees and willows; the strong sweet and rosy scent enveloped him like his mother's embrace, latching onto his every being. Tsuna didn't know why his heart ached so much with longing—all he knew was that he missed this aroma. It smelled like home…

"—na? Tsuna? Hey, are you there?"

Yamamoto's growing voice snapped him out of his illusions. Tsuna blinked and struggled to regain his bearings. He looked up at Yamamoto who stared back with rare concern.

The other boy quickly laughed it off, sparing Tsuna the impending embarrassment.

"Sorry, you looked like you were somewhere else for a second."

"I was," Tsuna mumbled under his breath, already yearning for the scent of the locust trees.

There was something about them that called to him. He wanted to see them again, even if they were hyper realistic hallucinations on his part. He wanted to see the hall and gates again, just one more time if he could.

"Hey, Kyoko!" Yamamoto said, waving at the approaching girl.

The school idol waved and smiled back sweetly. Her best friend, Hana, wasn't too far behind.

"Takeshi-kun, Aoi-kun told me that you wanted me to check on the gate."

Yamamoto grinned. "Yup! I just finished, too."

Tsuna stood up and awkwardly shuffled back when the four of them, including Aoi, inspected the prop. He felt like the odd one out and uncomfortable while his classmates talked casually to one another.

"Tsuna, do you think we should paint it over?" Yamamoto suddenly said.

The brunet stiffened when all their eyes turned on him. Kyoko smiled at him kindly while Hana eyed him disinterestedly. She intimidated him—not only was she the smartest girl in the whole school but she was also the scariest.

Tsuna swallowed a small lump in his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I think it's okay."

"Me too," Kyoko said. "Fumiko-chan wants this painted pink."

"Pink?" Aoi said, scrunching his nose. "Why pink? Isn't this the palace gate? Shouldn't it be like gold or something?"

Kyoko helplessly shrugged. "That's what Fumiko-chan wants. It matches the story's love theme. Actually"—she looked around the bustling stage—"she wants everything in pink and red."

Aoi choked on his spit. "What? Hell no! I know it's a romance crapfest but like, really?"

"Agreed," Hana muttered under her breath.

"What do you think, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, smiling at him.

Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he so set on _bringing_ him into the conversation? He didn't have anything to say to them (although having everything in pink and red _was_ a bit much). They were nice colors but Tsuna was never a fan of using only one or two colors. He loved the mesh of different hues on the canvas and how each complemented the other.

Still…

"I didn't read the script," he said quietly. "So, I don't know…"

"What would you know, monkey?" Hana said, raising a brow.

"Hana-chan!" Kyoko said, giving her friend a look. She looked at Tsuna apologetically. "I'm sorry about her, Sawada-san. She doesn't mean it. Why don't you tell us what you think? Takeshi-kun seems to trust you."

Tsuna chewed on his lip and tried hard not to fidget too much. "I—Well, if I know the story, maybe I could help Nara-san with the color scheme? I have…some experience, I guess."

They came out more like questions than solid answers, but Kyoko seemed satisfied enough to drag him to the girl herself and give him the script. Yamamoto gave him a big grin and thumbs-up.

Tsuna tried to ignore the warm buzz creeping in his heart. Yamamoto was just being friendly, he thought stubbornly. There was nothing in it for him.

It turned out Tsuna was lonelier than he had thought.

* * *

The play turned out to be a major success. Tsuna smiled when the curtains closed at the end and the roar of the applause echoed in the auditorium. Squeals and laughter sounded from his headset.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said excitedly, "you should come down! Takeshi-kun brought sushi and I brought cake!"

"Okay," Tsuna said, his lips twitching into a smile.

He took off his headset and placed it on his stool before walking down the spiraling, narrow steps downstage. He finally found the breakroom when he was suddenly overwhelmed by his female classmates.

"Tsuna, can I keep this dress? I really, really like it! I'll even pay you if you want!"

"Teach me how to do this hair, Tsuna! I want the same thing when I go to my uncle's wedding this weekend!"

"What color is this, Tsuna? My mom wants to know!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

The brunet backed away slowly. The girls' excited chatter made his head pound. His face felt hot and there was no room to get away. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped his arm and the girls immediately dispersed.

"Ask him after he eats," Hana said, narrowing her eyes. "Preferably one at a time. Come on, Sawada. We saved a plate for you."

Tsuna mumbled his thanks and let the girl guide him towards the back where there were less people. When Kyoko saw him, she waved, beaming. Yamamoto gave him his trademark grin. Tsuna looked at anywhere but them, his heart beating faster when they got closer.

"Tsuna-kun, here." Kyoko gave him a plate of delicious-looking sushi. "We managed to save some for you."

"Thank you, Kyoko-san," Tsuna said, taking the plate. "You didn't have to."

"Everyone loves Yamamoto-san's sushi," Hana deadpanned. "You wouldn't have been able to get any if you came earlier."

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, we could always go to my dad's restaurant after. We don't close until ten anyways."

"That sounds nice, Takeshi-kun!" Kyoko said, clapping her hands. "What do you think, Hana-chan?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna swallowed a piece of salmon and looked up at the girl questioningly. He was too lost in the sushi's delicious flavor that he didn't process what they were saying. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Kyoko-san?"

"We're going to eat at my dad's restaurant," Yamamoto said, slinging his arm across Tsuna's shoulders. "Let's go, Tsuna! It'll be fun!"

"Ah, o—okay."

Tsuna thought he'd never seen Yamamoto happier than he did now. He couldn't help but smile at the other boy's enthusiasm. As the three of them talked, Tsuna didn't feel so left out anymore. It was…nice to be around them. He hoped that they could become good friends.

For the night, he ignored how his heart yearned for something else.

* * *

It wasn't until high school when Tsuna was plagued with more vivid dreams and hallucinations. He had to constantly reassure his mother that he was fine whenever he spaced out at odd times. His friends were more persistent though so he had no choice but to tell them (although he didn't tell them everything).

Hana even researched his "symptoms" and ended up with a list of mental illnesses that Tsuna didn't bother reading. She asked if he wanted to visit a doctor but he declined. There was nothing wrong with him—there was only something missing from his life.

He just didn't know what.

As a result, his friends grew more protective of him, much to his embarrassment. It was endearing but he wasn't made of _glass_ for Kami's sake. Still, he lost count of Yamamoto pulling him out of a car's way and Kyoko helping him gather the papers he carelessly dropped in the hallways whenever he had an episode.

Yamamoto in particular became a constant rock in Tsuna's life. His optimism was contagious, and he always seemed to know how to make Tsuna feel better on his worst days. He was also surprisingly wise for his age that even threw Hana off sometimes. Still, he was a great friend and Tsuna was glad to have met him and the girls.

However, Tsuna became more paranoid when he entered high school. It had started just before his last year. He swore someone was following him, even if he couldn't prove it. Still, he'd feel that same, suffocating presence whenever he was alone, even in the bathroom.

Now he only left the house to hang out with his friends or sleep over at Kyoko's place. He rarely walked around alone unless his mother needed help carrying the groceries and ordered any art supplies he needed online. Yamamoto always walked with him to school in the morning and back since they lived close to each other, chatting about anything and everything. Kyoko and Hana dragged him to their favorite little cake shop every day and fed him until he couldn't eat anymore.

Tsuna could never ask for better friends.

On the other hand, his sketchbooks became filled with his dreams and hallucinations: drawings of imperial palaces and halls; beautiful gardens bursting with peonies, bamboos, and chrysanthemums; crowded streets swarming with people and trinket stands. They looked like a different world, a world that made Tsuna's heart ache with powerful longing.

He never showed them to his friends though; there was something intimate and private about these pictures he couldn't explain. It was like a small secret with someone he didn't know.

That was, until he saw the man.

Tsuna had dozed off to the sound of rain pattering on his window, his current sketch forgotten beside him. Soon, he found himself back at the imperial gardens, the rich fragrance swirling around him. The steady stream of water calmed his nerves as he walked along the stony path. Artificial mountains and ponds decorated the garden, giving it an otherworldly feel. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, and the wind was warm on his skin. Peonies and roses decorated the expanse space around him, a breathtaking display of beauty. He had never felt so content in his life.

Just like in his other dreams, he walked around the garden and traced the peonies' petals with gentle reverence—but something was different. He walked towards the pavilion nearby the garden's largest pond and noticed a tall figure standing there, wearing regal red and yellow robes. It wasn't curiosity that drove Tsuna forward—it was the sudden influx of different emotions that entangled painfully in his heart. Happiness, excitement, desire, _love_.

Before Tsuna could stop himself, he dashed onto the pavilion and leapt into the man's awaiting arms. He could hear the man chuckle breathlessly as they hugged; the strong scent of tea, peonies, and smoke comforted him, and Tsuna could barely contain his tears. His heart pounded in his ears as the confusing feelings in his chest intensified tenfold. Why was he feeling this way? Who was this man?

He ran a hand through the man's long, silky black hair, and felt him relax in his arms. This was wrong, Tsuna thought frantically as his body continued to betray him. But why did it feel so _right_? The man pulled away just enough to whisper in Tsuna's ears. It was spoken in Chinese but Tsuna understood them perfectly.

"I'm back, Koji."

With that, the world instantly shattered.

Tsuna bolted up from his desk, breathing heavily. He clutched his aching chest and could still feel his heart racing. The rain outside was heavier than before, and the calming roar slowly soothed him. He shakily grabbed his pencil and turned to the next page. He had to draw that man—who was he? And why did he feel so familiar?

Tsuna cursed under his breath. He didn't even get a good look at the man's face, too emotional and teary-eyed to look. Great, he was even a crybaby in his dreams.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the doorbell was ringing.

His mother was out for dinner with a friend so he was all alone in the house. Tsuna sighed and shook his head to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts. He slowly walked down the stairs, suddenly dreading to open the door. Maybe it was Yamamoto? Hopefully.

Something told him not to open the door but he did anyways against his better judgement.

He blinked once. Twice.

A tall, lean man stood on the doorsteps with an umbrella over his head. He wore an impeccable black suit with a fedora and had thin curly sideburns, which Tsuna found intriguing. He could be a fascinating model, he unconsciously thought.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tsuna said carefully.

"Chaos," the man said. "I'm Reborn."

They stared at each other for a good few minutes before Tsuna let out a confused, "Eh?"

"It's rude to leave a guest out in the rain, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. "What happened to your hospitality?"

Tsuna never closed a door fast enough; however, Reborn stopped the door quickly with his foot. The brunet stared at the looming man, who looked even more threatening underneath all that shadow. He was oddly (and seriously) tempted to draw him.

Tsuna wished he could crush his foot then and there but his gut told him that it was impossible and a death wish.

"Don't call me that," he said lowly.

Reborn smirked faintly in amusement. "I can call you whatever I want, Dame-Tsuna. Now—" He shoved the door open with monstrous strength that Tsuna didn't think was possible, and casually walked inside; it took Tsuna a few seconds to realize he fell to the ground—"thank you for letting me in."

The brunet gaped while the man walked around his home as if he owned the place. He scrambled to his feet to close the door and barely caught Reborn's thrown umbrella. Water soaked his shirt and some splashed onto his face.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"It'll take another hour before your mother comes home," Reborn said nonchalantly, sitting down at the dining table. "So why don't you make yourself comfortable, Dame-Tsuna. We have plenty to discuss."

"Don't call me that," Tsuna muttered, shoving the man's umbrella in the umbrella stand.

He also kicked the man's dress shoes for good measure. Yes, it was childish but this was practically trespassing. This man could be a robber or a serial killer.

And I just let him in the house, Tsuna internally groaned.

"I'm not a robber or a serial killer, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stiffened. "What…?"

Reborn rapped his knuckles on the table as he crossed his legs. "I want an espresso."

Tsuna made a face. "I'm not your servant."

"But I'm a guest and I want espresso."

Tsuna glared at him but it looked more like a stubborn pout. "You're not my guest and you should really leave my house. I'm going to call the police."

Reborn blinked innocently. "But you let me in so willingly."

"You let yourself in! That's—That's like trespassing!" Tsuna reached for the home phone. "That's it. You have three seconds before—"

A sudden click made him freeze. He stared when Reborn pulled out a _gun_ and pointed it at him. Kami, it was a real gun. In his home. Aimed at his face.

"Drop the phone and your pretty face won't have to be reconfigured, Dame-Tsuna."

The teen let the phone slip from his hand. The small thud made him jump.

"At least, you're semi-functioning. Come here and sit so we can talk like civil gentlemen."

Tsuna bit his lip from retorting and stiffly moved to sit across Reborn at the table. The gun never left.

The man smirked. "Good boy. You're not all that stupid after all."

Tsuna just glared at him and hoped Reborn burned, preferably in hell.

"Hell seems rather cozy, don't you think? Let's start over. My name is Reborn and I'm the greatest hitman in the world. I came here on behalf of your father to train you as Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna stared at him. What…

"Vongola is the largest and most powerful mafia famiglia in the world."

Please stop…

"Because of your father's high position and the death of Nono's sons, you are next in line to become Vongola's boss—Decimo."

What was life anymore…

"I _will_ make sure you are worthy enough for the title. Training will start now, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna did _not_ like the predatory smile on Reborn's face. In fact, he hated the man. His head pounded from Reborn's ridiculous story, but a part of him believed him much to his distaste. He let out a shaky sigh before standing up.

"We don't have espresso, but we have instant coffee and tea."

Reborn smirked. "Instant is fine."

* * *

Tsuna finally realized a week into his "training" that Reborn was the suffocating presence stalking him before. Of course, there was no point in bringing that up since the man was just intimidating and Tsuna was rightfully terrified of him.

On the other hand, he should've put more effort in gym class.

Reborn's training was brutal and Tsuna swore he was the Devil himself. He shot hard rubber bullets at Tsuna's feet (and legs and arms and head and stomach…), made him climb mountains half-naked at the crack of dawn, run several laps _around_ Namimori, and even pushed him over a cliff to see if he'd get back up again. Tsuna barely did.

He also took every precaution to never let Reborn in his room or look at his special sketchbooks; however, knowing the man, he must've snuck in some point before. Still, Tsuna made sure to his hide sketchbooks the best he could. It would be too embarrassing if Reborn confronted him about it. Thankfully, the man didn't.

His friends also noticed his increasing fatigue and strategically sat around him in class to wake him up if he dozed off. It was nice of them but Tsuna didn't care if he slept during class at this point. He just wanted to sleep and not worry about the hitman for a few hours of his life. They were clearly worried about him but he couldn't tell them that he was training to be a mafia boss. He still wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought.

It really was true. Vongola was real. The mafia was real. Reborn was (sadly) real. Tsuna wouldn't mind if they were just one big delusion in his mind but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He propped his chin on his hand so he wouldn't face-plant onto his desk like last time. He didn't know how Reborn had a picture of it happening but he was too humiliated to ask. Still, he could sense his head nodding off while Hideki-sensei droned on in the background. If anything, Hana could catch him up latery.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered, poking his side, "you're drooling."

The brunet immediately straightened himself and wiped his mouth as subtly as he could to not draw Hideki-sensei's attention. That man was unnervingly observant. Yamamoto was right—he _was_ drooling. Tsuna internally groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He smiled gratefully at Yamamoto who grinned back before slumping over his notebook.

There were barely any notes written on the pages, only Tsuna's doodles. He restrained a sigh and continued to darken Reborn's devil horns with his pencil. Stupid hitman and his stupid training. Stupid Vongola. Stupid Nono's sons for dying. Stupid father for not telling him or his mother anything (Nana was still out of the loop about the mafia thing but she'd catch on soon enough. She was anything but an idiot).

Tsuna wanted to go back to the dream gardens where he could relax; he wanted to see the pavilion and the man again. He wanted the man to hold him like he did in his dreams and breathe in his unique scent. He still didn't know what the man looked like or who he was, but he felt like home.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said for the second time, "are you okay? Your face is red."

"Uh, I'm fine, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said quickly.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine." He smiled at him. "Don't worry. It's nothing."

His friend looked a bit strange but gave Tsuna a trusting smile before going back to his book. Before the brunet could think about his friend's odd behavior, something caught his attention.

"—Sui dynasty was fairly short," Hideki-sensei said, "but it accomplished in unifying the country after four centuries of division between North and South China. It also paved the way for an artistic and cultural renaissance that reached its peak in the Tang Dynasty. There were two emperors during this period: Yang Jian and his son, Yangdi."

Tsuna perked up at the name Yangdi; a surge of yearning flooded his heart. It was the same feeling whenever he saw the man in his dreams. Why was he feeling this way? What was the significance of that name? He never heard of it before, but it triggered something painful in his chest. He was both terrified and curious to hear more.

"Yang Jian is also known as Wendi. When he took over the throne, he was able to firmly control North China and by the end of the 580s, he was able to win back the West and South. He enacted sweeping reforms in the government and raised a group of pragmatic administrators. One of the more important things he did was fostering Buddhism, which gained popularity in Japan and Korea.

It's generally agreed that his son assassinated him and his eldest son to take the throne. Yangdi also went on to do great things for China but at a cost, quite literally. He spent a surplus amount of money on several construction projects like building great canals and rebuilding the Great Wall. He also spent it on his royal palaces and decorating them to be as lavish as they could be. In fact, the Chinese garden grew popular during this time period. Later on, the Tang Dynasty was known as the First Golden Age of the Classical Garden."

Tsuna didn't understand the influx of emotions swirling in his mind, but he knew that he was enraptured by the tale of this emperor.

"Despite his accomplishments, Yangdi is considered as one of the worst tyrants in Chinese history, and the reason why the Sui dynasty didn't last long. The people became angry. Too many workers died rebuilding the Great Wall and Yangdi was also not the most pleasant man. As a patron of the arts, he expanded the court's foreign orchestras and was also a gifted artist; however, he was susceptible to horrible fits of jealousy. He killed two poets after he found their stanzas to be superior to his own."

"How petty," Hana murmured behind him.

Tsuna agreed before pausing his thought. The man in his dreams didn't seem anything like that. His voice was soothing and he wasn't dangerous to Tsuna. But technically, Reborn's baritone was also soothing (not that he'd admit it to the man; he already had a large ego) and he beat Tsuna on a daily basis for not getting any better.

He shook his head. That was a ridiculous train of thought. Maybe he'd think better if he slept properly.

But…

"His failed conquests against Goguryeo and the increased taxation only spurred his downfall. He was killed by a coup and his own soldier, Linghu Xingda, after they accused him of his crimes. Though Yangdi admitted his faults, he insisted that he always treated them well. That did not change their minds. He offered to swallow poison but no one could find any. So, he took off his scarf and let Linghu strangle him with it."

Tsuna shoved his hands in his pockets. He could feel them tremble through the fabric. It was getting hard for him to breathe. Pain—why was there so much pain in his chest? Still, he tried to keep a calm face as he reviewed his teacher's words in his pounding head. There was something missing in that lecture. Something that was on the tip of his tongue.

"—at was that, Sawada-kun?" Hideki-sensei's dispassionate voice snapped him out of his daze.

Tsuna froze. Did he say something? He didn't even realize he said anything at all. He glanced at Yamamoto who looked at him with a frown, which was rare to see on his friend's face.

"Can you speak up, Sawada-kun?" Hideki-sensei said.

"I—Well," Tsuna stuttered.

What did he _say_?

"Tsuna asked if he had a guy lover," Yamamoto suddenly said.

Tsuna shrank in his seat when whispers erupted in the classroom. Kami, did he say that out loud? And how did Yamamoto catch that?

"What a weird question," a student said.

"Look at him. I mean, he kinda—"

Hana's glare silenced that student before he said another word. Tsuna wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Yamamoto, you traitor, his mind screamed. He glanced at Yamamoto and his stomach churned at his friend's odd smile. Did Reborn get to him? Was Reborn somehow disguised as Yamamoto? What was wrong with his friend?

Hideki-sensei's calm voice broke through the silence. "Well, there are no records of Yangdi having any male lovers. His wife was Empress Xiao and he had several concubines like many other emperors. None of his consorts were male. Although, Emperor Ai of the Han Dynasty had a male lover named Dong Xian and…"

Tsuna let his teacher's voice drown out. Kami, he wanted to die.

When the bell rang to signal that school was over, Tsuna left immediately, ignoring his friends on the way out.

* * *

"Pay attention, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna huffed and panted as he climbed the narrow steps up the mountains. Kami, he hated these large lumps of rocks. His legs ached when he reached the final steps and he nearly collapsed if Reborn hadn't hauled him up by his arm.

"Reborn," the teen said, trying to remove the man's hand, "you're hurting me. Let me go. I promise I'll do another lap if you just let me sit down."

The hitman hoisted him roughly on his feet. "A mafia boss never rests."

"That's a stupid rule," Tsuna muttered. "Just let me have a quick heart attack please—preferably in peace. On the ground. Thank you."

Reborn huffed under his breath. "I will toss you off the cliff again, Dame-Tsuna. With no rope."

"Death is also preferable too."

Tsuna yelped when Reborn swiped his weak legs and pinned his head to the ground with his foot.

"If you want death, I'll be more than happy to give it to you, Dame-Tsuna. Vongola doesn't need a coward and a weakling."

Reborn's dark tone was unsettling but Tsuna thrashed weakly against the man's strong hold. "Well, I didn't ask to be Vongola Decimo either so why don't you just go pick someone else?"

He winced when gravel dug into his skin. Still, he was too angry and fed up with everything to care.

"Yeah, so what? I am a coward and I am weak! I'm impossible, Reborn. You're not a miracle worker. You're just a hitman who kills people for money. My father is an idiot but he's much better than I am. Why don't you teach _him_ instead? Screw the hiearc—"

Tsuna squeaked when Reborn pulled him up by the hair and pressed his gun against his jaw.

"I didn't come here to hear your whining, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said lowly, his breath ghosting Tsuna's skin. "And I will make sure you don't waste my time. My job is to make you someone worthy of being Vongola Decimo and I _never_ fail."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Well, get ready, Reborn, because _Dame-Tsuna_ will be your first failure."

Okay, maybe that was a bit too far. Reborn's dark eyes grew even darker, if that was possible, and he showed a bit of teeth when he snarled. Tsuna didn't even have a second to process what happened next. In one moment, he was staring stupidly at Reborn's face and in the next he was thrown in the air and slammed into some thin trees.

His vision blurred as he struggled to stand, but his muscles burned and his whole body felt like jelly. His eyes fluttered when he watched Reborn's long legs slowly come into view. He blinked once, then twice, before the dirt and short grass vanished beneath him.

A small table was set up in front of him, and there was an untouched cup of cold tea. Tsuna felt a sudden chill in the empty teahouse. His hands were folded on his lap. The faint trickle of the garden pond echoed in his ears, loud and painful.

Suddenly, the door slid open. Tsuna looked up and saw a familiar young girl standing there. She had been in some of his dreams and frequently engaged him in playful scuffles. Her brown eyes teared up as soon as she saw him—a cold feeling settled in his stomach. He could barely feel himself breathe. His body felt numb.

Tsuna didn't understand what was going on or why he felt so cold, but when the girl flung her smaller body against his and sobbed into his shoulders, his mind slowly caught up.

Where was the man?

"He's dead, Koji," the girl cried into his neck. "They killed him. He's gone. My brother is dead."

Tsuna gasped harshly as he heaved himself up from the ground. The floor spun beneath him while he tried standing up on shaky legs.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's lips were pursed in a straight line. "What's wrong?"

The teen touched his scratched-up cheek and felt his tears flowing freely from his eyes. His heart—it was too painful to breathe. He stumbled when he took a step back from the approaching hitman. His legs shook and his back ached—scratch that, everything _hurt_.

"Don't—Don't come near me," Tsuna said, his voice cracking. "I—I'm sorry. I don't—I don't know why I—Just, I'll be Decimo, okay? I won't make you angry anymore. Just leave me alone. I'm sorry."

He couldn't think properly. His mind was a rush of confusing, tangled thoughts. The man was dead. Tsuna couldn't even say goodbye but the man died and it was done. He couldn't tell if those were his thoughts or Koji's. He was exhausted and he just wanted to go home.

"Tsuna—"

The brunet cried out when Reborn's hand reached for him. He swatted it away and recoiled immediately.

"I—I'm sorry! Just—I want to go home. I'll run tomorrow. Extra laps. Anything you want. Just not today."

He couldn't see the hitman's face when the man tipped his fedora nor could he read Reborn's tone.

"The stairs go down that way, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

Three days passed since that embarrassing meltdown. Thankfully, Reborn never brought it up. He even left their house for whatever he does in his own time. Tsuna didn't bother to hear what he said and Reborn never liked repeating himself.

Instead, he was left with no training, no chaos, and no mental breakdowns. Great. Peachy. Wonderful. He was fine. Everything was fine.

" _He's dead, Koji. They killed him. He's gone. My brother is dead."_

If those words just stopped looping in his head on constant repeat, his week would be even better.

Tsuna hugged his blankets tighter around himself. The peonies on his walls looked dull in his dim room. How fitting. He inhaled the scent of his blanket, wishing that it smelled like tea and smoke. It smelled like pencil shavings and oil pastel. He huffed before dragging himself out of bed and dumping his blankets in the laundry hamper.

He jumped when a knock came from his door.

"Tsu-kun, I just—Oh, it's so dark in here. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh, uh, kind of?"

Nana frowned. "Are you okay, Tsu-kun? You don't look so well. Do you miss Reborn?"

"What? No!" Tsuna stuffed his face in his pillow. "Don't mention him please, Mama."

His mother giggled. "Well, Reborn _is_ handsome. I wouldn't be surprised if my sweet son had a crush on him."

Tsuna looked up and made a face. "Ew, no. He's _terrible_. Besides, he's not as good as—"

He stopped, his eyes widening when he realized what he just said. His mother gave him a mischievous grin as she sidled up close to his side.

"Oh? Not as good as who?"

Tsuna felt his face grow hot. "Um, nothing. Good as who now? What are you talking about? Weather's great. Did you know that?"

Nana's smile grew even wider. "Tsu-kun, it's bad to keep secrets from your mother. So, tell me. Is it Takeshi-kun?"

"What? No!" Tsuna groaned into his pillow. "Mama, please. I don't want to talk about it. And Yamamoto-kun is just a friend."

"Or is he something _more_?"

"Mama!"

Nana laughed before ruffling Tsuna's already unkempt hair. "I'm just teasing, Tsu-kun. You don't have to tell me, but I'll find out sooner or later."

Tsuna didn't know which was worse: his mother finding about his crazy dreams or the fact that the man in his dream may or may not be an old Chinese emperor. It didn't help that he was drawn to the man like a moth to a flame. Kami, what was going on with him? Why was this his life?

"You know, Tsu-kun," Nana said, her voice softer, "Mama knows some things. Call it a mother's intuition. Sometimes I look at you and think 'oh, my Tsu-kun, is in love'."

The teen gaped at his mother. "In _love_?"

Nana smiled sympathetically. "But then, sometimes you look so sad, as if you're heartbroken. You look like a different person. I know because I went through the same thing when your father left years ago."

Tsuna widened his eyes. His mother rarely talked about his father, and if she did, it was mostly how he went off to the stars or something like that. A terrible metaphor for dying, which turned out to be untrue and really unnecessary.

"Your father is a good man, Tsu-kun. He tried, he really did—but I knew his heart was somewhere else. It was hard for me to accept that and it was even harder when he told me why. But, I couldn't help but forgive him."

"Why?" Tsuna whispered, leaning into her touch. "I thought he loves you."

"He does. And I love him too, still." Nana held him closer. "Love changes you, Tsu-kun, for better and for worse. It's hard and difficult and makes you do strange things. Sometimes you can't help who you love and sometimes you can't explain why. I can see how different you are, Tsu-kun. You've changed." She sighed softly. "Sometimes I get curious because I want to know what's going on with you. You might not realize it, Tsu-kun, but you're heartsick. I don't know who made you feel that way or what happened—you're a growing teenager after all; there are some things you won't tell me—but I can't help but think if you're hurting on your own."

Tsuna stayed quiet as he listened to his mother's steady heartbeat. It was a soothing sound to his ears, like a sweet, warm lullaby. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Do you think that love can last forever?" he said quietly.

"Of course!"

"I mean, like, can you still love each other if you were born again in a different time?"

A few minutes of silence passed between them, which made Tsuna fidget in his mother's arms. He looked up to see her face still kind and warm.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down. "That probably didn't make sense. Forget what I said, Mama."

"I think so."

Tsuna tensed. "What?"

"There can be love that last lifetimes, Tsu-kun, and I think that's the best kind of love."

His heart fluttered at her words and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

Third Street bustled with energy and pedestrians who weaved in and out of the busy streets. Friendly chatter filled the area as some people called out to one another in greeting. Tsuna inhaled the sweet air and smiled. It was a really nice day.

A few more days had passed and there was still no sign of Reborn. The brunet was glad he wasn't subjected to the man's cruel (and inhumane) training regimen, but he couldn't help but worry about the hitman. It was very little though. Really little. He was sure the man was more than capable of taking care of himself but what if he screwed up, even just the slightest?

Nah, Tsuna thought, Reborn was the Devil. He'd manage.

He found the small tea café Yamamoto had asked him to meet him at. It was a strange place for his friend to be. In fact, Tsuna didn't remember if Yamamoto ever drank tea. He was also curious about why his friend called him out to meet so suddenly. Well, they were friends and it wasn't strange to meet up spontaneously.

And it had nothing to do with Tsuna missing the last four days of school due to back pain and emotional distress—that was putting it lightly.

"Tsuna!"

The brunet smiled when he saw his cheerful friend at one of the back tables. The café was cozy and warm, with some people scattered across the small shop; most of them were old people, which wasn't that surprising since Namimori (and Japan) had a pretty high elderly population. The tea's pleasant aroma filled the air and soothed Tsuna's senses as he sat down across from Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-kun," he said, glancing around their traditional-styled booth, "this is a really nice place. I didn't know you came here."

Yamamoto grinned. "The tea here is good, too! I hope you don't mind me ordering for you first, but I promise you'll like it!"

Tsuna smiled as he placed his bag next to him. "I don't mind. Thank you, Yamamoto-kun."

"No problem!"

Their waiter soon dropped by to place their tea on the table. Tsuna thanked him before looking down at his tea. It was golden yellow and had a deep aroma that smelled like citrus, grass, and berries. Suddenly, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He had never tasted this tea before but something inside him ached when he breathed in the painfully familiar fragrance.

It had been _years_ , a small part of him whispered.

Takeshi's voice snapped him out of his stupor. "Tsuna, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Tsuna quickly wiped his eyes. "Ah, sorry, Yamamoto-kun. It's been a stressful week. I don't know what's wrong with me." He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll be okay."

"I was worried about you." Yamamoto's voice was unusually softer. "I thought something bad happened."

Tsuna huffed. Well, technically having Reborn throw him against some trees and being notified of the dream man's death all in the same second were pretty bad.

But he digressed.

"It's hard to explain," he said, gently blowing his cup of tea. "But I can handle it. There's nothing you need to worry about, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto frowned. "You can't handle everything on your own, Tsuna. You can ask me for anything. I can help you."

Tsuna smiled bitterly. "Thank you, Yamamoto-kun, but I don't think you can help with what I'm dealing with. A lot of things changed in my life. I still can't wrap my head around what's been happening the past few months, let alone the last few _years_. It's just, you're a good person, Yamamoto-kun, and a good friend. I don't want to put you through all that."

In fact, he couldn't imagine any of his friends being involved with this whole mafia business. They'd be _killed_ , and that was not something Tsuna could tolerate on any level. If they even had so much as a scratch, he'd probably blow Vongola up sometime in the future—somehow. He'd still do it though. First, he'd have to somehow incapacitate Reborn, _then_ go in guns blazing.

"You're still the same, Tsuna," Yamamoto said in exasperated fondness.

Tsuna quirked a brow at that. Yamamoto was acting…very strangely today. He sipped his tea to quell those thoughts. The tangy, berry-like flavor burst pleasantly on his tongue. He had never felt both so content and nostalgically sad in that moment. His hands shook when he placed the cup gingerly on the table.

"It still tastes wonderful," he couldn't help but say.

He jerked slightly when he realized what he had just said. He glanced up at Yamamoto who just smiled at him. There was a tinge of fondness in his friend's eyes that made Tsuna feel many different things at once. He attributed it to the emotional week and his exhaustion, but somehow knew there was something else going on.

"I'm glad," Yamamoto said. "See, I said you'd like it! It's called _guricha_ tea. It's actually from Kyūshū but this place has a lot tea from everywhere. It's one of the reasons I come here."

Tsuna smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. He was glad to see that Yamamoto was happy with something else other than baseball. Still, he'd never suspect tea drinking as one of his hobbies, but if it was something Yamamoto enjoyed, then Tsuna was fine with it.

"I never knew you liked tea so much."

Those words somehow felt wrong to say. He mentally shook his head to get rid of his conflicting and confusing thoughts.

Yamamoto smiled thinly. "Well, now you know."

Tsuna sipped some more of his tea to busy himself in the tense silence. He swallowed a bit louder than he would have liked before looking down at his hands. He didn't know why he felt so ashamed. Really, all he wanted to do was hide under his covers or be in the emperor's arms again.

Damn it, he thought, that man wasn't real. He's dead. There was no way in hell they'd ever meet again—in real life anyways. His dream had followed some chronological order and he doubted that it'd continue past the emperor's death, and he wasn't looking forward to experiencing Koji's death, who he found nothing on in the history records. The librarian was already sick of him asking the same questions and he didn't want to go to the bigger cities to track a past ghost.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna said, breaking the silence.

Yamamoto blinked. "Does there have to be a reason to hang out, Tsuna?" He chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I _was_ worried about you. You didn't come to school for a while and Nana-san said you weren't feeling well enough to see us. I just couldn't help it."

"Thank you for coming, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said, relieved at the lack of tension now. "And thanks for giving me Hana's notes. You're a really good friend."

Yamamoto frowned slightly and his eyes became contemplative, a rare sight for his happy friend. "That's also why I wanted to meet you."

"Hm?"

Something about this seemed strangely and achingly familiar.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said, sounding uncharacteristically serious and _older_ , "I've always appreciated our friendship in the past years, and I never regretted ever meeting you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me a better person and helped me realize some things I'd never discover alone."

Tsuna internally panicked when he sensed where the conversation was going.

"Yamamoto-kun—"

"Please, Tsuna, let me finish."

Tsuna complied, noting the brief flash of pain behind his friend's eyes. This was too familiar and Tsuna knew that this was going to be uncomfortable.

"Tsuna, I won't beat around the bush this time." His friend smiled faintly as if amused by the phrase. "I love you. I love you, Tsuna. I know that I might be selfish in wanting you only for myself when there are other people who also deserve to see you happy and smile. But sometimes, I want you to feel the same with me."

"Yamamoto-kun…"

"I _hope_. Every day, I hope that this might be different. I hope that I can get what I want, even if it'd take a thousand years." Yamamoto smiled bitterly. "But even you told me that I was too selfish for not wanting you to be happy. But am I, Tsuna? Tell me, is it terrible for wanting something you know you could never have? What about me? Don't I deserve to be happy, too?"

"That's enough, Yamamoto-kun."

Tsuna was surprised at how calm and firm his voice was, but he was too frustrated to even care.

"I'm not an object. I'm a human being. I can make my own choices and I'm not obligated to return your feelings just to make you happy." Tsuna gripped his pants tightly to keep himself from shaking. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto-kun, but… I can't love you. I don't love you. You're a great friend to me and I can't see you more than that. I hope you can understand…"

Tsuna forced himself to look away from his friend's face. He couldn't believe he just said that— _all_ of that. Kami, if Yamamoto didn't want to be friends with him ever again after this he'd be devastated but he'd understand. A small part of him whispered that he shouldn't be too nice about Yamamoto's feelings, that he had the right to love whoever he wanted. But Tsuna didn't know. He didn't know anymore.

To his surprise, Yamamoto just laughed. It was soft and broken and so bitter that it made Tsuna wince. His friend looked at him with resigned but determined eyes.

"I see that fate is still cruel to me," Yamamoto said, smiling bitterly.

"Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said, his tongue betraying other thoughts deep within his mind, " _Ryuu_ , don't blame fate. You can't have me. I'm not yours and I never will be. Please understand. It pains me too much to repeat what I said to you before many times. So, if you value my happiness, don't continue chasing me. You're only hurting yourself."

Yamamoto widened his eyes before he looked away, scowling. "I can't. I love you, Koji."

Tsuna didn't understand what was going on. It felt like he suddenly took a backseat to the reality around him. He felt numb all over, even if his mouth was saying words he couldn't understand.

"Ryuu."

Tsuna distantly registered placing his hand comfortingly on Yamamoto's larger, calloused one. For a brief second, instead of Yamamoto, he saw a different man in his place. A taller, older, and wearier one with tanned skin and black hair tied into a topknot. His brown eyes were narrower and sharper, filled with experience and wisdom.

Something in Tsuna clicked, and everything finally fell into place.

"And I love him too. I can't leave him."

"What does he have that I don't?" Yamamoto whispered.

Tsuna's heart fluttered when the man in his dreams simply bloomed in his mind. He could feel the ghost of the man's long dark hair silky in his hands, and the strength in his strong arms as they held him close. He could hear the smooth, calming voice that easily lulled him a state of peace and smell his scent of peonies, tea, and smoke. But there were more, so much more, that it felt like a dam had broken and everything rushed back to him at full-force.

"He loves me for who I am and not who I make myself to be. I was never true to myself when I was in Japan, Ryuu. You knew how I was. I wanted to explore and experience things that the world had to offer. That's why I left. I was tired of being in my father's shadow. When I met him, it felt like the world became clearer. He gave me more than I could ever imagine."

"That's how he got himself killed."

Tsuna tensed. He could still feel the phantom sensation when the girl held onto him for comfort and cry about her brother's death. He looked down at his cup of tea, which was now cold.

"Yes, he overextended himself. He wanted to do many things to make me happy. At first, I was, but when I realized how much his indulgent actions were making the people suffer, I couldn't bear it. I tried to stop him and he did, but it was too late."

"Why?" Yamamoto's voice rose higher. "Why do you still love him when he made you suffer through all of that?"

Tsuna smiled. "Because love is difficult and makes you do strange things."

Yamamoto sighed. "I still don't understand."

"You wouldn't because you haven't loved yet, Ryuu."

"You're the one for me, Tsuna. I love you."

Tsuna frowned. "No, I'm not, Ryuu."

"I won't stop chasing you."

"Even if it doesn't make me happy? Ryuu, you're just hurting yourself. Nothing can change the fact that I love him and only him."

Yamamoto hesitated, but his brows furrowed and his lips pursed in a determined frown. "I can make you happy, Koji. I can give you everything you need. Please, give me a chance."

"Ryuu—"

A buzz interrupted Tsuna from what he was going to say. He frowned when he looked at the caller ID. An unknown number. He briefly contemplated on answering it or not before picking it up.

"Hello?" he said cautiously.

A familiar baritone voice spoke from the other line. "Nana needs your help for dinner, Dame-Tsuna."

" _Reborn_?"

Yamamoto looked at him intently, no doubt trying to figure out who this Reborn was. Tsuna ducked his head and lowered his voice. He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Why are you calling me?" he nearly hissed into the phone. "And how did you get my number? Actually, never mind. Wait, when did you come back?"

"You have fifteen minutes to come home."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I said it clearly the first time. You know I hate repeating myself, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed. "Look, I'm busy at the moment so—"

"Ten minutes."

 _Click_.

The bastard hung up on him. Tsuna restrained the urge to groan before looking at Yamamoto apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home."

Yamamoto didn't look pleased but nodded anyways, looking down at his own cup. "This isn't over, Koji."

Tsuna smiled ruefully. "I know, Ryuu. But please, at least, _consider_ what I said. I'll see you again."

"Can you at least call me Takeshi?"

Tsuna looked at him before smiling. "Alright, Takeshi."

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the tea shop, his steps stiff. He was tempted to look back at his old friend, but thought against it.

With every step closer to his house, fragments of old memories started to re-forge in his mind. This time, he wasn't confused anymore.

Ironically, it had taken a love confession from Yamamoto—Ryuu—to feel more whole again.

* * *

After he unlocked the front door, Tsuna stared a good solid second at the shoes laid neatly at the entranceway. There was Reborn's dress shoes, impeccable as always, and two other pairs he didn't recognize. They were worn black slippers, though one pair was significantly smaller than the other.

Tsuna could hear voices from the kitchen and the adjoined dining room. It was mostly his mother doing the talking but he could tell Reborn was there, too. He nearly jumped when a rush of footsteps came from his right. A blur of black and red pounced onto him, and he struggled to keep his balance when a young girl latched onto his shoulders. His back ached dully from her sudden weight, even if she was light. She smelled like roses and bamboo.

"I-Pin happy to see Koji again!" a bright voice said in broken Japanese.

"I-Pin…?"

The name was foreign and unfamiliar on his tongue. The young girl pulled back and grinned. She had two long braids trailing down her small back and brown eyes that sparkled with happiness and, surprisingly, tears. Those eyes, the tears—

"Yifeng?"

His voice was soft and doubtful, but I-Pin's reaction told him everything.

"Koji remember?" she whispered in disbelief. "Remember Yifeng?"

"How…?"

I-Pin sniffled and buried her face in Tsuna's shoulders, sobbing quietly. "Yifeng miss Koji. Yifeng thought Koji not here."

"Wait, how are _you_ here? What…?"

Tsuna felt so lost despite the happiness in his heart. He thought…

The young girl perked up a bit. "Reborn call for help." She scowled and lightly head-butted Tsuna's head, resting her forehead against his. "Koji still trouble a lot. Trouble always with Koji."

Tsuna huffed. "It's not my fault that I get into trouble all the time. I didn't ask to be Decimo, you know." He slightly winced when I-Pin tightened her hold on him. "Yifeng, please. I injured my back and you're not helping."

She gasped and quickly hopped back onto the ground, her feet still light and nimble as always. "Yifeng sorry, Koji! What happen to back?"

Tsuna slipped off his shoes. "Just training with Reborn. He kind of threw me into a bunch of trees."

" _What?_ Yifeng kick Reborn now!"

Tsuna chuckled. "I don't think you can do that. Reborn is pretty strong."

I-Pin huffed. " _Gē ge_ help Yifeng."

He froze, his eyes drifting to the other pair of shoes. I-Pin's words repeated in a dizzying loop in his head.

"Yifeng, you said _gē ge…_ "

I-Pin smiled tenderly, an older, past version of herself briefly taking her place. She still had the same tomboyish yet charming look to her smooth face. "Come, Koji."

She tugged his sleeve gently and Tsuna followed. He could hear his heart thump louder and louder in his chest. His steps became more sluggish and stiff, as if he didn't want to follow. He was…terrified. What if this was just another hallucination? What if I-Pin was just a figment of his imagination? What if this was him going off the deep end?

"Oh, Tsu-kun!" his mother said when they entered the kitchen. "I'm glad you're back. How was your meeting with Takeshi-kun?"

Tsuna could barely get the words out properly. "Oh, we…talked. Why are you cooking so much, Mama?"

Nana didn't push him, thank Kami, and beamed instead. "Reborn brought some guests today and I was thinking of cooking up a feast. Ah, I'm glad you met I-Pin already!"

"Guests…?"

Tsuna glanced at I-Pin who looked at him worriedly. She was real…? Hope flickered in his heart.

"They're in the dining room. Also, when you're settled, could you help me in the kitchen, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna nodded dumbly, his legs already moving out towards the dining room. I-Pin kept up with his sudden vigorous pace, her hand never leaving his sleeve. It was a welcome comfort.

The voices grew louder and more distinct. Tsuna could easily pick out Reborn's voice and the other…

His breath hitched.

There was another man sitting next to Reborn. When Tsuna stumbled closer to the table, the man looked up at him with stunned eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is Fon," Reborn said coolly. "He's an acquaintance from China. He'll be helping with your training from now on."

A brief silence hung between them until Fon stood up, taking the first initiative. I-Pin pushed Tsuna forward encouragingly before the two were standing in front of each other. Tsuna could barely breathe—he was here. The man from his dreams, Yangdi, Fon.

Something inside of him hummed in pleasure and bliss as the two drew a bit closer.

"My name is Fon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi."

His voice was smooth and calm, washing over Tsuna like a gentle, caressing wave. Kami, he missed that voice.

The brunet hesitantly brought his hand up to Fon's. Once their hands touched, a warm sensation coursed through Tsuna's body, and he had never felt so right, so comfortable, and so ecstatic in one moment.

All these past years he'd been swimming in a sludge of mixed emotions and dreams that confused and frightened him. The visions he'd seen were just fragments of who he was. Now, they were whole again— _he_ was whole again.

Their souls were finally reunited.

"Tsuna is fine," he said quietly. "Thank you for coming all the way here to train me, Fon-san."

"Just Fon is fine."

Tsuna had the sudden urge to kiss him but held back when he noticed Reborn staring at them intently. The brunet looked away from Fon's kind brown eyes, reserved only for him, and shuffled nervously.

"I'll be in the kitchen then," he said awkwardly. "My mama needs help. Please excuse me. It was nice meeting you, Fon, I-Pin."

It was a terrible excuse but he couldn't help the doubts from rising in his mind. What if this was still only just a dream? A hallucination? Even though everything felt so right, he couldn't help but worry and agonize over the fact that this could just be a terrible prank or trap.

I-Pin looked at him pityingly with a knowing gaze in her eyes. Tsuna smiled back reassuringly, but it was weak. He excused himself again and left quickly, ignoring I-Pin's cry. Tears burned in his eyes when he dumped his bag on the living room couch. He stood there for a few seconds, breathing shakily to recollect his thoughts.

Kami, he was just a mess. He screwed it up, just like how he screwed up everything else in his life. What was he so afraid of? Didn't he feel that moment between them? That sense of familiarity, warmth, and comfort? The relief of finally becoming one again?

What was he so damn afraid of?

"Tsuna."

The teen froze when he heard his name. He turned around before remembering that he was crying. He could feel his tears spilling down his face and his chin tremble like a small child. His heart thumped against his chest when Fon quickly closed the distance between them, pressing his soft lips against his. Tsuna couldn't help but moan as their lips meshed perfectly together. He could taste the saltiness of his tears and the sweet taste of oolong tea from Fon. He reached up to grab the taller man's hair, wishing that it wasn't in a braid, so he could run his hands through the man's silky tresses.

Tsuna nearly whined when Fon finally pulled away. They were both breathing heavily, their eyes never leaving each other. In that moment, Tsuna knew that this wasn't a dream, that this wasn't a hallucination—it was real. Fon was real.

Fon brought his hand up to cradle Tsuna's flushed face, and gently swiped his thumb against his cheeks. Love shone clearly in his beautiful brown eyes, which only made Tsuna shiver in longing.

"Why are you crying?" he asked tenderly.

"I don't know," Tsuna whispered, gripping Fon's larger hand. "I was afraid."

Fon's eyes softened as he leaned his forehead against Tsuna's.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I found you."

Tsuna buried his face in Fon's strong chest, relishing in the man's warmth. He smelled like tea, peonies, and smoke.

"Yes, you did."

* * *

" **有情人** **终** **成眷属"**

" _The lovers are finally together, all shall be well."_

* * *

 **Fact and Fiction:**

 **1) Yangdi was a real emperor during the Sui Dynasty. All the information that was said about him in the lecture session are true. Fon is Yangdi's reincarnation.**

 **2) Yifeng is one of Yangdi's real sisters. There is not much information about her, so she was made the youngest sibling and closest to Yangdi for story purposes. I-Pin is Yifeng's reincarnation.**

 **3) Koji is _not_ a real historical figure. He was only created to suit the story's purpose. He was Yangdi's male lover and an artist from Japan who came to China with Prince Shotoku's first official embassy during the Asuka Period. Tsuna is Koji's reincarnation.**

 **4) Ryuu is _not_ a real historical figure. He was only created to suit the story's purpose. He was Koji's best friend and loved him more than a friend. Yamamoto is Ryuu's reincarnation.**

 **5) Yangdi did spend a lot of money during his reign and not on anything that involved a male lover. That little detail was just twisted to suit the story's purposes. Basically, he loved spoiling Koji, too.**

 **6) The Asuka Period was a time when Japan first started engaging with China diplomatically. Prince Shotoku of Japan sent his first official embassy to Sui China in 607 CE. They were comprised of artists, musicians, priests, and students to learn from the Chinese. He adopted the Chinese calendar, created highways, and built many Buddhist temples, including the Hōryū Temple in Ikaruga.**

 **Other Fun Details:**

 **1) Peonies are the national flower of China and are referred to as the "king of flowers". They've been popular since the Sui dynasty and planted in imperial palaces and gardens for their beauty. Peonies have many different meanings, including romance, prosperity, good fortune, a happy marriage, riches, honor, and compassion.**

 **2) The hall that Tsuna sees in his first vision was the Hanyuan Hall, located in the outer court of the Daming Palace. Many state ceremonies were performed here and it would serve as the main hall for hosting foreign ambassadors during diplomatic exchanges.**

 **3) Hideki-sensei and Yagami-sensei are just random people who happened to have the same surnames as Light and L's alias's surnames from Death Note.**

 **4) Yamamoto was more attuned with Ryuu's memories before he met Tsuna. His memories became clearer when they finally interacted during the middle school play.**

 **5) Fon and I-Pin were also more attuned to their past memories. Their memories were both triggered when Reborn sent them a picture of Tsuna (and copies of some of Tsuna's sketches).**

 **6) After Tsuna's mental breakdown in the mountains, Reborn set out to research his student's "symptoms" because damn it, Iemitsu was an idiot for not putting this in Tsuna's file (but Reborn was betting that the man barely knew anything about his son). He already had some suspicions prior when he was stalking his dear student and managed to put two-and-two together with the help of Tsuna's secret sketchbooks. So yes, Reborn was their cupid.**

 **7) Other canon characters seemed to have slipped from the author's mind while writing this one-shot so please disregard that and enjoy that the couple is finally reunited instead.**

 **8) Hibari was originally supposed to be the reincarnation of the soldier who killed Yangdi but that would've taken an extra 10-15 pages to sort through.**

 **9) The mafia was originally not supposed to be involved in the story but the author was too tired to think of other ways for Tsuna and Fon to meet. Besides, it worked out well in the end, no? Bless Reborn's intelligence.**

 **10) The real Yangdi had a queen, two deputy queens, 6 royal consorts, 72 concubines, and 3,000 palace maidens. There is more to this but was selectively left out because the author realized how screwed up the real emperor was at this point and wanted Fon to have some dignity left and not ruin the story.**

 **11) Reborn may or may not be the Devil.**

* * *

 **A/N This may be the longest piece I've ever written. 30 whopping pages, ahhh. I hope it came out okay. Thank you for the prompt, Mphoenix!**

 **This story pretty much came out of nowhere when I listened to DNA. Reincarnation and soul mates were the first things that popped up in my head. Initially, I had wanted to make up a Chinese emperor for Fon but kind of got lazy and stuck with a real emperor in history. Plus, I'm a sucker for history and thought why not, let's go with this—and I picked Yangdi of all people who was…very different from Fon, ahhh.**

 **I first researched on how Japan and China established relationships with each other, found out about the Asuka Period, and thought "great!". So, the Sui Dynasty was the one that occurred at the same time and I had no choice but to pick Yangdi since Yang Jian was too old. I could've made up another emperor but I didn't feel like bastardizing history (but I pretty much did by giving Yangdi a male lover and all, ahhh). I hope you peeps don't mind that, haha…**

 **And I hope you don't hate me for another unrequited love shoved in here on Yamamoto's part…**

 **Anyways, long story short, I was already in too deep with this story and my research to change everything so I mostly tweaked some facts and details to make it work. I also couldn't go back to change everything because final exams are coming up and I'm crying inside.**

 **To lilLovelyanime: I know your prompt came before this one and I'm sorry that I didn't post that instead, but the next one will feature yours so get ready for some R27 fun! Thank you for your patience!**

 **I'll also be putting up a second part to the zombie one-shot soon since you peeps love that one a lot, haha. I noticed how much I screwed up with the names there though when I re-read it… Oh wells. Additionally, I'll be putting up a SqualoxTsuna pairing soon that involves dystopian societies, robots, and androids galore. Yay for that (and yay for rare pairings!).**

 **Leave a request and a thought or two if you can! You're also welcomed to leave more prompts if you'd like; doesn't matter if you already gave one or not. Just keep them coming, peeps!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	5. Shokugeki no Reborn! (R27)

Title: Shokugeki no Reborn!

Requested by: lilLovelyanime

Pairing: R27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, adult!Arcobaleno, sassy!Tsuna, (bad) food porn

Additional Notes: This is a Food Wars and KHR crossover. I haven't actually got far in Food Wars so some of the characterization and information might not be accurate but I tried my best! And sadly, I'm not a chef so I mostly browsed through recipes online and hoped that they work out here, ahh. Additionally, I am no food critic and have never ate any of the food that Tsuna and Reborn cooked in their battle so take the judges' words with a grain of salt (haha), please.

Prompt: "Where Tsuna faces off against Reborn in a cooking battle (he doesn't need to win); where Tsuna unknowingly wins over all his rivals with his cooking"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an enigma to the students at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

Yukihira Sōma was already one student too many they couldn't handle. Now this harmless-looking brunet somehow managed to get in before the first spring semester—a rarity in itself. His speech was especially unnerving when he took the podium.

He stood there, gazing out into the sea of students blankly, before putting on a beautiful smile and saying, "Thank you for accepting me to this wonderful institution; however, I'm only here because I lost a stupid bet that I should've never taken in the first place. So, no need to feel threatened at all. I'm not here to take anything from you lovely people. Just don't bother me and everything will be great, okay? Beautiful school by the way. Peace."

The crowd sat there in stunned silence as he casually walked off stage. Even Nakiri Saenzaemon coughed lightly in his fist to stifle a chuckle. Finally, the students came back to life, shouting angry obscenities at Tsuna's back.

When Sōma heard about the snarky new freshman, he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

A few weeks passed and true to his word, Tsuna was the most laid-back, dispassionate student the school has ever seen. He'd sit back during class and barely participate in any cooking to receive a grade. Even if he did, he'd receive E grades like it was nobody's business. The strangest thing was that he hadn't been expelled yet. In fact, no one has ever seen him get any expulsion notices in his mail, which just baffled them even more.

That was fine, less competition on the students' part, but that was also the problem. The students were raised to compete from a young age; cooking was their _life,_ their passion. To see such a lack of work ethic and a detached attitude was a damn insult to everything they worked for.

Tsuna was not fit to be a student in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy nor should he ever be a chef (if he even was in the first place).

A few students had asked Erina how he even managed to pass her test in the first place, but all they got was, "T—That's none of your business! Stop wasting your energy on trivial things!"

This only confused them even more. Still, they persisted.

Sōma was the only person Tsuna seemed to hang out with and probably the only one with any information on the brunet, but even he rarely gave anything up. Whenever a classmate asked, he'd just grin and shrug.

"Don't ask me. Why don't you actually talk to the guy? He can make some mean gyōza if you ask nicely."

Sadly, no one took up on that advice because something more noteworthy and important came up.

The Arcobaleno were coming to visit.

They were legendary alumni from the 89th Tōtsuki generation and were considered some of the best chefs in the world. With multiple restaurants at their beck and call, the Arcobaleno were highly sought out for their rare skills and palate and brought even more fame to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. There were ten of them in total, which was convenient, and perfectly allotted the seats of the Elite Ten Council at the time of their reign.

So, when word spread that they were coming in a week's time, everyone was ecstatic. A small, impromptu festival suddenly came into the works with every student determined to catch their beloved idols' attention.

* * *

Gokudera woke up way earlier than expected but he was too excited to care. The Arcobaleno were coming today and he was going to be able to see them. In person! It was basically every young chef's dream to meet the Arcobaleno—it was actually happening. It was just too good to be true and Gokudera would not let this opportunity go to waste.

He was mostly excited to meet Reborn, who his sister had a major crush on, but who didn't? The man was devilishly handsome and his skills were godly to boot when it came to Italian cuisine, Gokudera's own specialty. Well, not that Gokudera had a crush on him or anything—No, he practically worshipped the ground his idol walked on. Plus, it'd be great to rub it in Bianchi's face that he was going to meet her crush before she ever will. Too bad she just graduated.

After washing up and changing in his uniform, Gokudera walked down to the Polar Star Kitchen, thinking about what to make for breakfast. The dorm was quiet and empty. Well, it _was_ five in the morning. The windows were open, letting faint sunlight stream onto the red carpet. Gokudera didn't mind mornings—in fact, he was a morning person. It was refreshing to see the sun rise, signaling another fresh day.

He abruptly stopped in his step. A warm, delicious scent wafted in from the kitchen. It smelled like miso soup, really, really good miso soup. Before Gokudera knew it, his stomach rumbled in response. He blushed in embarrassment and wondered who was cooking at this hour.

When he entered the kitchen, his jaw nearly dropped if he didn't have much restraint. Tsunayoshi, dressed in a large white T-shirt and shorts, was cooking at the stove while also talking on the phone, which was in-between his cheek and shoulder.

"—never sleeping with you again, you asshole," Tsunayoshi said, stirring another pot. "I have enough E's to be expelled _four_ times now and, where am I? I'm still here."

Gokudera silently watched the brunet move around the kitchen with ease. He obviously knew what he was doing, which was just bewildering since nearly everyone in the school thought he couldn't cook to save his life. Well, no one actually ever saw him cook so they just assumed that he couldn't. But then how would he get in in the first place?

Gokudera was part of the majority that hated the other boy's aloof attitude. Could anyone blame him? No. Cooking was his life and seeing the little bastard not give a crap about anything in class was just disrespectful and insulting to him and everyone else.

And here he was, cooking breakfast at five in the morning.

"Don't rub it in my face."

Tsunayoshi removed one cup of warmed dashi into a small bowl and whisked in some miso paste. Yeah, he definitely fucking knew what he was doing. Everything about his movements was controlled, as if he were acting on natural, honed instinct—it was actually fascinating to watch.

Gokudera was seriously reconsidering his opinions about the mysterious brunet.

"I _know_ you bribed Nakiri-san somehow. That won't stop me."

Although, Gokudera was curious about who he was talking to. It sounded like…a boyfriend? He hardly knew any guys calling their girlfriends "asshole". It also sounded like the boyfriend may have been involved with the bet Tsunayoshi mentioned in his acceptance speech. That was definitely interesting.

The real question was, who was the boyfriend?

Tsunayoshi brandished a chopping knife and Gokudera could see a vein pop in his forehead. He slightly shivered. Whatever his boyfriend was saying, it clearly got on the brunet's nerves. His chopping also increased in fervor, yet still managed to look precise.

"I'm going to burn you alive and laugh. Actually, I'm just going to ruin your whole coffee hoard again. No espresso forever!"

The brunet snickered. Gokudera found it oddly adorable.

"Hey, don't blame it on him. He was only trying to help me. He actually _respects_ my opinions, you know. And yes, I think he's cuter than you, so there."

Now who was the "he"?

Gokudera was too focused on trying to figure out who Tsunayoshi was talking to that he didn't notice the brunet finally acknowledge his presence—until the boy shrieked.

He widened his eyes when Tsunayoshi clutched his hand. There was a cut on his finger; blood trickled from the wound.

"Shit!"

Tsunayoshi immediately turned off the stove and moved to the sink to wash the cut with soap and water. His phone was on the ground, but Gokudera could hear a muffled voice still speaking through it.

"Do you like being a creeper?" Tsunayoshi said, looking at him strangely.

Gokudera flushed. "I'm not a creeper!"

He couldn't think of an excuse. God, he technically was a creeper. He just stood there and watched Tsunayoshi cook and talk on the phone for Christ's sake.

"Whatever, could you get me some ointment and a Band-Aid at least? The cut isn't deep so no need to worry about paying my hospital bills."

Gokudera just nodded dumbly and opened one of the cupboards. There were some ointment and Band-Aids stacked in there in case something like this happened, though it rarely did. He handed them to Tsunayoshi and quietly watched as the brunet tended to his wound.

"You're staring again."

Gokudera blinked before looking to the side with a blush. "Sorry."

Tsunayoshi laughed. "Nah, I know I'm good-looking. I get that a lot. No need to be embarrassed."

Gokudera blushed even harder. Apparently, the brunet was a big flirt. Well, he _was_ attractive in an adorable way. More fluffy and soft-looking than handsome. Gokudera mentally shook his head. He did _not_ just think that.

After throwing away the Band-Aid scrap and checking his cutting board for any blood, Tsunayoshi picked up his phone and turned the stove back on. "Hello, I'm still alive, sadly. It's nothing, don't worry about it. No, you don't need to shoot anyone. Kami, _stop_."

Gokudera paled. His boyfriend…shoots people?

"Shut up, I don't scream like a girl. No, I don't." Tsunayoshi suddenly blushed before yelling at the phone. "Shut _up_!"

He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. Gokudera raised a brow but didn't say anything. Tsunayoshi huffed before turning to face him.

"You want some? I have extras."

Gokudera glanced warily at the pots, despite the delicious aroma. "I—"

"Great! Sit over there and I'll bring it to you."

Gokudera didn't have a chance to respond when Tsunyoshi practically shoved him into the large dining hall. He was about to yell at him before closing his mouth. Maybe this could be a good chance to learn something about the other boy.

He sat down at the table and patiently waited for Tsunayoshi to finish. Finally, the brunet walked out carrying a tray. It was filled with different assortments of Japanese side dishes, a bowl of rice, and miso soup.

"Here you go," Tsunyaoshi said, setting them down in front of him. "Do you have any drink preference? Please don't say coffee or I'll smack you."

"Anything's fine," Gokudera said quickly.

The brunet beamed. Where the hell did all those flowers and sparkles come from? "Great!"

After Tsunayoshi left, Gokudera stared down at the simple dish, taking note of the different assortments. The bowl of rice was steaming hot, a perfect white mound in its bowl, and the miso soup smelled absolutely heavenly. There was a small dish of tamagoyaki garnished with a shisho leaf, a dish of pickled radish, and finally, a nice plate of koji salmon. The mixed aroma was simply mouthwatering.

Still, Gokudera was hesitant.

"You don't like it?"

He looked up to see Tsunayoshi come back with a pot of tea and two cups.

"I didn't eat yet."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "I didn't _poison_ them. They're perfectly fine. Here."

Gokudera widened his eyes when Tsunayoshi picked up his chopsticks, hand-picked a piece of salmon, and ate it. He chewed on it thoughtfully before swallowing.

"It's fine," he said, handing Gokudera back his chopsticks. "See? Not dead."

"Yet," Gokudera said sarcastically.

Tsunayoshi grinned. "I like you. Now hurry up and eat. They're going to get cold."

Gokudera hesitated but thought what the hell, he was hungry anyways. Free food was just as good. He picked up his spoon, took a bit of miso soup, and sipped.

The warm flavor burst pleasantly on his tongue, not too bitter or too watery. He felt himself floating on cloud nine as the soup slid down his throat. It was probably the best miso soup he had ever tasted. Suddenly, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. The rich and full taste reminded him of home, of Italy, of his mother. He could clearly see her beautiful face in his mind and feel the ghost of her gentle embrace.

"I believe in you, Hayato," her sweet voice said. "Remember, I love you no matter what."

Gokudera gripped his spoon tightly as he sipped more of the soup. It took him a moment to notice Tsunayoshi smiling at him.

He quickly wiped his eyes, cursing at himself. "W—What?"

"I miss my home, too," Tsunayoshi said, sipping his own miso soup. "I miss my mama."

Gokudera swallowed some rice. God, he even made simple rice taste good. "Where are you from?"

"Namimori. It's a small town in Kōchi but it's home. It's far from here." Tsunayoshi scowled but it looked more like a pout. "I wasted all my money already on the train tickets, now I can't visit Mama anymore."

Ah, so that could explain some of his absence from class. That town sounded familiar but Gokudera couldn't remember from where.

"Is your mother in the culinary business?"

"She owns a small restaurant."

Gokudera looked at him incredulously. "Only a small restaurant?"

Tsunayoshi looked at him, clearly unimpressed. "What's wrong with that?"

"W—Well, I assumed that you at least came from a family that had some prominence. Since you got accepted into this school in the first place."

Tsunayoshi huffed. "Yeah, well, you _assumed_ I came from a prominent family. Doesn't mean I do. You also assumed that I didn't know how to cook when I can."

Gokudera had the decency to blush at that. Okay, yeah, he was a dumbass for all those things.

"Sōma was right. You people never talk with your clients, do you? Thinking that it only takes your food to satisfy everyone. You know what can make chefs better? Communication. _Talking_ to people—and yes, including your clients—so you can learn from your mistakes and not jump to the wrong conclusions." Tsunayoshi sighed dramatically. "You children have so much to learn."

"Then why are you here in the first place if you know so damn much?" Gokudera couldn't help but shout.

He was pissed. This boy was basically _lecturing_ him when they barely knew each other. Who was he to have the right? They were practically the same damn age and the brunet wasn't even from a prominent culinary family. Warning bells rang in the back of his head but he ignored them, too angry to even care.

"Didn't I say it before? I lost a bet."

"To your boyfriend?" Gokudera sneered.

Tsunayosh didn't seem fazed by the other boy's anger, which only made him angrier. "Yup. So, you _were_ eavesdropping."

"You know what I think? I think you being here is fucking disrespectful to everything we worked hard for! It's fucking annoying! But you know what I don't get? You can actually fucking cook! Why don't you at least put in the effort?"

"Because I don't want to be here," Tsunayoshi said simply.

Gokudera still couldn't wrap his head around the brunet's reasoning. "This is _Tōtsuki Culinary Academy_. Everyone wants to be here!"

"Well, I'm not everyone. I don't care about being the best or whatever people are here for. I can respect your decisions and your choice for coming here, but that doesn't mean I share the same ideas. I'm satisfied with my current skill level. All _I_ want to do is stay home and cook with my mama."

Gokudera just gaped at him. He didn't even realize they had company until Tsunayoshi smiled and said, "Morning, Kyoya! I left a tray for you so you can eat in your room."

The demon prefect that scared nearly everyone in the dormitory was standing at the doorway, his eyes narrowed at Gokudera. He was still wearing his pajamas, but that didn't change the fact that he was still intimidating.

"Herbivore, you're disturbing the peace."

Gokudera could barely say anything. Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya _knew_ each other? That's when it clicked. Namimori—they were both from Namimori. In fact, wasn't there someone else from there, too?

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"B—Baseball freak?" Gokudera stuttered out.

Yamamoto grinned at him. "Oh, hey, Gokudera. What are you doing up so early?"

"What are _you_ doing this early?"

"I run. I thought you knew that."

"At five in the morning?"

Yamamoto laughed. "You're funny, Gokudera. It's six."

Tsunayoshi somehow returned with another tray of food and placed it in front of Yamamoto. "Here. Eat first."

"Thanks, Tsuna!"

"Extremely good morning, Sawada!" another voice shouted.

Gokudera just stared as Ryohei stalked into the room. Again, another tray of food appeared for the overly-energetic teen.

"How…?" Gokudera looked ready to faint.

Tsunayoshi just smiled mysteriously. "They liked my miso soup. You want more?"

Gokudera just nodded and watched as the brunet refilled his bowl. Tsunayoshi was still an enigma.

* * *

The school grounds were already crowded with hundreds of hungry and eager people for free (and great) food. Each student had their own booths set up to showcase their talents and skills, doing everything they could to attract the Arcobaleno.

Well, every student except Sawada Tsunayoshi, who somehow found Gokudera's stand amongst the myriad of others.

"Gokudera!" the brunet said cheerfully.

The other teen raised a brow. "Tsunayoshi, don't you have your own stand to take care of?"

Tsunayoshi shrugged. "Didn't plan one. And call me Tsuna. Tsunayoshi's too long. Oh, can I have one?"

Gokudera's brow twitched but he nonetheless slid a plate of his Sicilian spaghetti towards the boy. "Here."

He didn't know why he felt so nervous when Tsuna took a bite. He tried to read the brunet's expression but couldn't find anything, which made him panic even more. Did he like it? Hate it? Was it too dry for his taste? And how the hell could he school his features so well?

"This is great," Tsuna said. "You didn't add in too much olive oil, which is good. Most people don't know that Italian pasta is supposed to be dry. Did you make the linguine yourself?"

It took a few seconds for Gokudera to process what Tsuna just said before he straightened himself and nodded. "I make my own pasta."

"Nice. I personally think the ingredients cling to linguine much better than spaghetti anyways. I actually like to use panko bread crumbs for a little crunchy texture, but that's just me. Anyways, I think you might have the potential for the Elite Ten someday, if that's what you're going for, or whatever."

Gokudera couldn't help but feel elated inside at the brunet's words. God, he probably looked like an overjoyed puppy. Still, he kept it cool to save some dignity. "Thanks."

"By the way, what's with the festival?" Tsuna looked around as he ate more of Gokudera's dish. "Are we celebrating something in particular?"

Gokudera deadpanned. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you pay any attention to what's going on?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I told you. I don't want to be here. School spirit was never my thing anyways."

Before Gokudera could say another word, he froze when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was a tall man wearing a full leather outfit, holding a white helmet against his hip. He wore some eyeliner and purple lipstick with a teardrop-shaped tattoo under his left eye.

Skull Vasiliev, the tenth seat of the 89th Tōtsuki generation and a connoisseur in Russian cuisine. An Arcobaleno. Near his booth. Holy fuck.

Tsuna waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, your anchovies are burning."

Gokudera let out a strangled cry before he quickly dumped them in the trashcan by his feet. He quickly worked on creating another batch when he heard a voice call out, "Oi, Tsuna!"

"Skull!"

His mind short-circuited. What. The. Fuck.

Gokudera looked up to see Skull run up to Tsuna and give him a headlock, ruffling his hair. Tsuna laughed until Skull finally let go and gave the other man a greeting kiss on each cheek.

"Damn, you're actually here," Skull said, surveying the campus briefly. "Huh, I actually missed this place."

Tsuna huffed. "I still can't believe it. You know, I have enough E's to be expelled four times but I'm still here."

Skull snickered. "You had it coming for ya, kid. Even I know to never piss the bastard off, but you always do it anyway."

Tsuna grinned. "I live to please, dear." He twirled some of Gokudera's linguine on his fork and held it against Skull's lips. "Here, try this. Gokudera here made it."

Gokudera nearly choked on his spit when Tsuna fed Skull _his_ dish. He leaned forward in anticipation when Skull chewed on his linguine before swallowing.

"Not bad," Skull said, nodding. "I like the breadcrumbs. You made the linguine yourself, kid?"

"Y—Yes, I did!" Gokudera said, standing up straighter.

"Huh, I thought you wouldn't make friends here, Tsuna," Skull said, actually eating more of Gokudera's dish.

Tsuna grinned at Gokudera, surprising him. "Well, we got off the wrong foot but he's alright."

Gokudera flushed, remembering Tsuna's cut. "I said I was sorry!"

Tsuna laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm not dead so you're fine. Anyways, what are you doing here, Skull?"

Skull deadpanned. "Are you serious, Tsuna? Don't you know?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know anything going on here honestly."

"This festival is for us."

Tsuna cocked his head questioningly. "Us?"

Skull face-palmed. "Us, Tsuna, _us_! Fon, Colonello, Lal, Viper—the Arcobaleno? Ring any bells?"

" _Oh_."

"Um, are you guys dating?" Gokudera asked, handing his dish to some other customers.

"I wish," Tsuna deadpanned.

"I'd probably be shot before I could," Skull said in the same manner.

Gokudera stared at them, still confused. "Oh, okay."

The two of them snickered, as if sharing an inside joke, which kind of annoyed Gokudera. He was still so out of the fucking loop. How did Tsuna know Skull? More importantly, how did this kid _know_ the Arcobaleno? Did that mean he knew the rest of them personally, too?

Gokudera didn't know if he actually struck gold or not.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Wait, if you guys are here then…"

His voice drowned out when squeals erupted behind them. Gokudera gaped when a group of familiar people walked towards his booth. The crowd even parted for them, staring at them in awe and reverence. Some students actually paused in their cooking to gawk as the Arcobaleno walked past them.

The man leading them was the famed Renato Sinclair, or more widely known as Reborn. He was even handsomer up close, and even more intimidating. The woman next to him was Luce di Giglio Nero, a refined pâtissier from the famous Giglio Nero famiglia, and a stark contrast to the man next to her. With a gentle face and kind smile, she easily won the hearts of many and even more with her heavenly pastries. A Japanese man donning a plain green kimono and glasses walked on Reborn's left—Sato Kawahira, fearfully known as Checker Face during his school days and an expert on Japanese noodles. He had a special liking to ramen, which all of his restaurants served and were known for.

Another intimidating man trailed behind them, wearing a black top hat and a black suit with a fancy walking cane—Bermuda von Veckenschtein, a chef with an impressive skill in meat and German cuisine. Next to him was a blue-haired woman with a burnt scar on her right cheek—Lal Mirch, a powerhouse known for her expertise in spices and Indian and Thai cuisine. Her boyfriend, Colonello, had his arm slung over her shoulders and an easygoing grin on his handsome face. A notable chef in Italian cuisine as well, particularly for his family's pasta-making skills, Colonello was more known for his sharp tongue and militaristic attitude in the kitchen. That didn't deter the fact that he was extremely competitive with Reborn, though it was more one-sided than anything.

Yáo Fon, a Chinese man wearing a red changshan and white pants, walked with a measured pace by the couple's side. He was famed for his extensive knowledge in Chinese cuisine (and medicine) and also for his impressive martial arts skills, which he sometimes used to entertain his customers. A cloaked man to his left looked like he was gliding across the floor—Viper Bonheur, a chef who only worked for money and famed for his French cuisine. His family was prominent in their wine-making skills, which he easily took on. Last but not least, Verde Castelo—a man of science who excelled in molecular gastronomy and Mediterranean dishes. He was tall with green hair and wore his signature lab coat over a casual dress shirt and brown slacks.

These people were the legendary chefs that comprised the Arcobaleno.

Gokudera felt like he died the third time that day.

Tsuna's loud voice broke the awed spell over the crowd. "Wow, impeccable timing as always. You asshole, I'm going to skin you alive!"

Nearly everyone gasped when they noticed who he was referring to: Reborn. Surprisingly, the young man took it in stride, only smirking at the brunet.

"Oh? I hope I taste delicious to your liking, Tsuna."

"Get a room!" Colonello shouted.

He winced when Lal Mirch smacked his head. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Luce laughed nervously and patted Tsuna's arm. "Now, now, Tsuna-kun, why don't we just talk this over, okay? I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"I want to leave this place and go home."

Reborn leaned down closer to the brunet's face. "I'm not the one who lost the bet. A year didn't even pass yet, Tsuna, and you're backing out already? Such a shame. I thought you were stronger than that."

Tsuna looked at Skull who helplessly shrugged.

"You kind of dug your own hole there, Tsuna."

"I thought we were brothers in all but blood."

"Yeah, and I don't want to die. No hard feelings, right?"

"Die."

"Love you too, bro."

Tsuna huffed before glaring at Reborn. "Shokugeki. Now!"

Gokudera's jaw dropped. Holy shit. What the fuck was going on? He blinked when Tsuna tried to tug him out of his booth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried out.

"Gokudera, you can make it official, right?" Tsuna whispered in his ear.

"W—What? Are you an idiot? I'm not even an authorized figure! Besides, Reborn isn't even a student here. What the hell are you even thinking?"

Tsuna blinked. "Don't you challenge people to a shokugeki to get what you want here?"

"You're right, Tsunayoshi-kun," another voice said.

The Director appeared by their side. Okay, Gokudera's died way too many times at this point.

"But _I_ can allow it to happen—if Reborn is willing. It can be a learning experience for the students." Senzaemon smiled slightly. "What do you say, Reborn? You're not one to back down from a challenge."

Gokudera's head struggled to get a grasp of what was going on but he was excited at the prospect of seeing his idol cook. But then he remembered that it was _Tsuna_ who openly challenged the other man and couldn't help but worry a bit.

"Hey, do you think it's actually a good idea?" he whispered to the brunet. "He's _Reborn_."

Tsuna quirked a brow. "Yeah, so what? We do it all the time anyways. This is nothing really."

Gokudera gaped at him. "W—What do you mean _all the time_?"

Tsuna sighed, as if Gokudera was slow in the head. "He was the asshole I was talking to on the phone this morning. Does that explain it?"

This morning… Then that meant…

" _Reborn_ is your _boyfriend_?" Gokudera squawked.

Tsuna sighed dramatically before clinging onto Skull's arm. "I wish it was Skull though. He at least _respects_ my opinions and we get along quite well."

Skull snorted but didn't shake him off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome. I know."

"Tsuna."

Gokudera did _not_ like the way Reborn slightly narrowed his eyes under his fedora. It just screamed danger.

Tsuna seemed unfazed by it though. "So, do you accept, Reborn?"

"I do."

"What are your wagers?" Senzaemon asked.

"If I win, I get to be expelled," Tsuna said with a grin.

Whispers emerged from the crowd at the ridiculous request.

"If you lose, you'll stay here until you graduate and act like a proper student," Reborn responded. "And I will make sure you do."

"Fine."

* * *

"On our right is the legendary Reborn, former first seat of the 89th Tōtsuki generation and one of the members of the famed Arcobaleno! And to our left, is Tōtsuki Culinary Academy's own first-year, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

The crowd roared in applause, already eager to watch the battle. Nearly all of them placed their bets on Reborn, excluding Tsuna from even winning. Gokudera didn't know what he thought about that—he could only think "holy crap, he's sitting next the Arcobaleno" and "shit, he was going to watch Reborn cook". He couldn't help but smirk when he saw heated glares directed at him.

"Oh, dear," Luce said worriedly, "we should've stopped them."

Colonello scoffed. "With those two, I'm surprised they haven't actually killed each other yet."

Lal Mirch rolled her eyes. "They could've probably done it in their sleep if they wanted to."

"Yeah, just probably too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats."

"Oh, hush, you two," Luce said. "They're perfect for each other. Mammon, what are you doing?"

"Collecting bets. Ninety-nine percent are in Reborn's favor."

Verde scribbled something in his notepad. "This is their 299th battle. Anything could happen with these two."

Gokudera looked at him questioningly. "Anything?"

Kawahira smiled. "Reborn has won 272 of those matches while Tsuna-kun has won 27 of them. They are both quite impressive."

Gokudera widened his eyes. Tsuna managed to _beat_ Reborn before?

"Yeah, but they always play dirty," Colonello said, shuddering. "Remember that one time Reborn somehow managed to ruin Tsuna's ingredients before a match?"

"Tsuna destroyed all of his coffee beans after," Skull said, snickering.

"It was a waste of money," Mammon said, irritated.

"But then Reborn also damaged Tsuna's knives…"

Everyone shuddered, not wanting to remember even more terrible events.

"They're just very competitive," Fon said, smiling a little nervously.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Gokudera piped up, "what was the bet that Tsuna lost that got him here in the first place?"

"It didn't even count in my opinion," Skull said. "Tsuna was so drunk—I don't think he even remembered what happened."

Luce glared and the temperature dropped drastically. "What?"

Skull paled and shrank in his seat, not saying another word.

Bermuda sighed. "Reborn got him drunk to agree to his terms. He himself never participated in his own bet."

Colonello laughed. "It was hilarious! Tsuna swore he could stuff 50 marshmallows in his mouth. He could only fit 5 before he passed out. He was pretty impressive though. He could hold more drinks than I thought he could; but he'll get better with practice. Remember, kid, drinking is a necessary life skill."

Lal Mirch smacked his head, glancing nervously at Luce. "Shut the hell up, Colonello! We weren't supposed to say anything about that!"

"Tsuna still doesn't know, I believe," Kawahira said, with the same smile on his face. "Reborn is quite cunning."

Even Gokudera leaned away from the fuming woman next to him. Luce looked absolutely _terrifying_.

Before she could say another word however, the battle had already begun.

"Look at their speed! Reborn's already nearly through!"

Gokudera was immediately enraptured by the man's hands. They were incredibly precise and fast, a blur to the audience's eyes. He spread half of his herb mixture over his steaks, then lightly oiled the grate of his grill before tossing the steaks on them. Gokudera could smell the delicious aroma from his seat as the meat sizzled. His mouth unconsciously watered.

"Sawada is also half-finished with his dish! He's not giving into the pressure that easily, folks! He barely looks winded!"

Gokudera directed his eyes at the brunet who was extremely focused, almost unnervingly so. His eyes looked bright amber under the lights. He drained an excess of liquid from his skillet and gathered other ingredients to add. Marinara sauce, wine, and red pepper flakes were thrown in with a flourish before simmering for some time, emitting a flavorful aroma as well.

Everything from both sides happened in a blur. Steaks sizzled and were flipped over; panko bread crumbs were mixed with parmesan cheese; the herb mixture turned into charred crust; large bell peppers were parboiled. Gokudera didn't know who to focus on at this point and neither did anyone else despite the giant flat-screen TV.

Reborn moved elegantly and with purpose, but still exhibited a dominant aura that captured people's attention. Tsuna also clearly demonstrated extraordinary skill for a person his age and Gokudera guessed that he could easily take the top three seats of the Elite Ten Council if he tried.

Soon, the battle was over and Gokudera could barely hear himself breathe. The roar of the crowd echoed in his ears and his heart thumped hard against his chest when the dishes were presented to the five judges, including the director himself.

Reborn's dish was an Italian Rib Eye garnished with a dash of oregano and parsley. The steaks looked so tender, easily secreting their juices when the judges pressed their forks on the meat, and the grilled asparagus added a nice touch. There were also thick slices of Vidalia onion that were similarly brushed with Reborn's unique herb mixture.

The judges _loved_ it.

"The herb mixture is absolutely _genius_!" Jun cried out, cupping her cheeks. "It brings out the steak's ultimate rich flavor!"

"The steak was grilled very well," Osaji said, nodding his bald head with a blush. "It's impressive you were able to get it this tender in a short amount of time. As expected of you, Reborn."

"The red wine is an excellent addition," Kōda said, eating more of the steak. "As Shiomi-san said, the flavor is rich but you managed to make it even more flavorful with the wine."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Reborn," Senzaemon said, slipping the top of his yukata back on.

"Absolutely wonderful," Orie said, batting her eyelashes at Reborn. "I believe I see something else more ravishing, too."

To nearly everyone's surprise, Reborn merely chuckled, brushing off the flirtatious woman's advances, and tugged Tsuna closer to his side. " _Grazie_ , but I'm afraid I'm taken, Sendawara-san."

Tsuna shrugged. "Sorry, but he just won't leave me alone. A for effort though."

Gokudera couldn't help but shake his head in confusion. Didn't the brunet want to win at all? And wasn't he at Reborn's throat earlier? Their relationship was mind-boggling.

"They actually don't care about winning," Luce said, as if reading his thoughts. "They only battle purely for the thrill."

Gokudera raised a brow. "Doesn't Tsuna want to win though? Isn't that the point of the battle?"

Luce smiled. "Yes, Tsuna wants to win, but he's more concerned about where he stands next to Reborn now. It _has_ been a while since they've battled each other. These fights are mainly to learn from one another. In fact, I've never seen Reborn look so excited since their last battle. Only Tsuna could make him feel that way."

Gokudera thought about the information with a contemplative frown. "Is that why Reborn sent Tsuna here?"

"You're very smart, Gokudera-kun. Yes, Reborn hates seeing someone like Tsuna-kun not reach their full potential and thought it'd be best to send him here so he could flourish. However, Tsuna is just as stubborn as he is and refused."

Gokudera blushed at the praise but kept calm nonetheless. "He said that he wants to go back home and cook with his mother instead."

Luce nodded sadly. "Tsuna-kun is a very nice boy. He's more loyal to his family than anything else—well, other than Reborn. It's just, he's still young and has so much to discover; it's a shame he doesn't want to branch out. He has the potential to be much better than he is now if he'd take the time to learn. Reborn thinks the same." Nevertheless, she smiled fondly. "But, I think they learn best from each other. They're quite the pair."

"Their battles are much more intense than this," Colonello added lazily. "This is just child's play. Lal, I'm hungry. Let's steal some of their food later."

"I'm not willing to get shot or stabbed for you," Lal deadpanned.

Luce smiled at Gokudera's horrified look. "They're quite protective of their dishes and only let each other taste them. It's quite romantic, isn't it?"

"Tsuna gives some to me," Skull bragged before shrinking from everyone's glares. "Well, only if I help him destroy Reborn's stuff."

"Only you'd be stupid enough to do that," Colonello said, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't risk losing an arm to that bastard."

"They both demand too much," Mammon almost whined.

Fon just smiled behind his long sleeve, not bothering to add his input. It was great being a pacifist.

Finally, Tsuna's dish was presented to the judges. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation as they chewed his food.

The brunet had made Bolognese stuffed bell peppers, the filling spilling out lusciously on their plates. The rice was mixed with pancetta, beef, onion, and garlic, and the panko bread crumbs gave the parmesan topping a light golden crispy texture. Some homemade tomato sauce was mixed in with the stuffing. The steamed broccolis and mashed potatoes were a genius touch that brought out more of the colorful dish.

The judges' amazement was immediate.

"The panko bread crumbs add an amazing texture to the parmesan!" Jun exclaimed, closing her eyes in bliss. "What a wonderful consistency!"

"The bell peppers were parboiled very well," Osaji said, cutting another piece. "It's not too soft or soggy and it complements the stuffing nicely. You demonstrate great control for a first-year, Sawada."

"Your use of pancetta is brilliant," Kōda said, nodding his head. "I'm glad you didn't use bacon like most people do. It tends to get too greasy and not mix well with the sauce, which is also superb."

"Your filling was mixed excellently, Tsunayoshi-kun," Senzaemon said, slipping the top of his yukata back on a second time. "The sauce is authentically Bolognese and the wine brings out the taste more. I noticed you simmered it a bit longer than usual that helped deepen the flavor."

"It's good but not as good as Reborn's," Orie said with a sniff.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Please, you practically came when you ate it. No hard feelings though. You're only one of five anyways."

Orie widened her eyes as some giggles spread in the arena. Even Gokudera choked back a laugh.

"H—How dare you! My vote was going to be for Reborn anyways. A brat like you would never compare to him!"

"Mhmm, whatever you say, lady. I'm the one in bed with him, not you."

Orie sputtered, struggling to think of a comeback. Instead, she couldn't come up with anything.

Kōda chuckled. "Now, now, Sendawara-san. No need to get all riled up. Think of your appearance. This is quite a difficult decision to make. Shiomi-san, what do you think?"

Jun chewed on her lips thoughtfully. "Oh, it's very hard. I enjoyed both dishes immensely, but I'll give my vote to Reborn. I still can't get over your wonderful herb mixture."

"I vote for Sawada-kun," Osaji said. "While Reborn had an excellent dish, Sawada-kun's was less heavy on the tongue. I hope you don't see this as an insult, Reborn."

"None taken," the young man said easily.

Tsuna grinned. "You can take extra home with you, Osaji-san. I made some more."

The old man brightened. "Really? Thank you, Sawada-kun! That is much appreciated."

Colonello perked up at that. "Hey, hey, hey, think we can get some, too?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Lal Mirch said blankly. "Tsuna could just give them all away to Osaji unless someone else gives him a vote. How does it look, Verde?"

The other man pushed up his glasses, the lenses glinting under the light. "It's always hard to tell with these two. I'm betting on Reborn."

"Why do you always bet the odds against Tsuna?" Skull whined. "Cut the kid some slack. He deserves _some_ award for dealing with the bastard anyway. I don't think I could stand Reborn for even five minutes."

"That's because he's better than you," Colonello said.

"Hey!"

"Now is not the best time to argue," Fon said calmly. "Why don't we focus on the results, hm?"

The two remaining judges were Kōda and Senzaemon, who were both mulling over their decision. Finally, Kōda spoke up.

"My vote goes to Sawada-kun," he said with a smile. "Your sauce was excellent and I hope to recreate it someday."

Tsuna beamed. Holy shit, where were those flowers and sparkles _coming_ from? "Thank you, Kōda-san! I'll be sure to pack some for you, too!"

Now it was up to Senzaemon. The elderly man mulled over it for a few more minutes before opening his mouth. The arena was silent and tense with anticipation.

What was his verdict?

"I'm afraid…"

* * *

Tsuna pouted as he leaned his head against Reborn's back. "I hate you. I hate Nakiri-san. I hate this school. I hate everything. Kill me, please."

Reborn chuckled. "My experience and skills outweigh your raw talent, Tsuna. You know that."

"Stop rubbing it in my face," Tsuna whined. "I get it. Just remember that I'm never going to sleep with you again, you bastard."

"Well, Sendawara seems willing."

Reborn smirked when Tsuna's hands gripped his suit jacket.

"Anyone but her," Tsuna muttered.

"There's Viola in Florence."

"Okay, anyone but her and Sendawara."

"Nicoletta—"

"I thought you had better taste, Reborn. They're all terrible."

"I'm only saying that there are other options. I'm a man with needs, Tsuna."

The brunet huffed. "I'm the only one who can satisfy your needs."

"Get a fucking room, you two!" Colonello exclaimed, clasping his hands behind his head. "Goddamn, could you be any more obvious?"

Gokudera looked back and forth between them with wide eyes.

Tsuna glared at the blond. "You know, I was actually going to give you some extras I had, Colonello, but I'm going to have to reconsider."

Colonello widened his eyes before he tugged Tsuna's sleeve. "I take that back! I'm sorry, Tsuna! Feed me! I've been hungry ever since your damn shokugeki started. I thought I was going to _die_! Why don't you ever share your food, huh? Hey, hey, hey, if Reborn doesn't want you, come to me so you can feed me!"

He yelped when Lal Mirch smacked his head harshly.

"I'm right here, you idiot!" she said.

Colonello laughed sheepishly. "You know I still love you, right, Lal? I was just joking."

"You're an idiot, Colonello," Tsuna deadpanned. "Just get some food from the students. They're literally cooking for you guys. That's the whole point of this festival thing."

"But I want to try your dish!"

"I am so sorry for you, Lal Mirch."

The other woman sighed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Hey, that was insulting."

"It was meant to be, you idiot. Come on, let's find something to eat."

Tsuna stuck his tongue out at Colonello as Lal Mirch dragged him away. The other Arcobaleno had already dispersed beforehand to taste the students' food.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "You should also go back. Aren't the teachers going to grade the booths, too?"

"What about you?" Gokudera said, quirking a brow. "Technically, you're still a student."

Tsuna buried his face against Reborn's back. "Kami, stop _reminding_ me. I hate you now."

"Stop acting like a child, Tsuna," Reborn said, tugging the brunet's arm. "There's already a booth set up for you."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Reborn merely smirked. "Your booth is this way."

Tsuna was about sit on the floor in protest but Reborn knew him too well. The brunet squeaked when his boyfriend hauled him up and easily tossed him over his shoulder.

"You lost weight, Tsuna," Reborn said, almost disapprovingly.

Tsuna struggled vainly in the man's strong hold. "Put me down, you bastard! I'm going to _stab_ you."

"You can try."

"I will! Gokudera, help me! I'll make you whatever you want!"

Gokudera slowly shook his head. He valued his life too much. "Good luck, Tsuna."

He didn't look back once when Tsuna screamed, "You traitor! Just you wait, you bastard! I will cut you open!"

The brunet finally slumped after a few minutes, propping his chin on his hand. There was no use in fighting anymore. It was pointless anyways and he couldn't stay angry at Reborn forever. He could but he wasn't stupid. They were both stubborn as hell and Tsuna knew he'd eventually get tired of wasting his energy on something so trivial.

"I still hate you," he said with less heat.

"You know I'm only doing this for you, Tsuna."

"I know… I hate that you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Don't push it."

Reborn just chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N Ahhh, well, this was kind of fun to write. Though I think I spend too much time agonizing over the food then I did with the actual story. I hope this came out okay though. Thank you for the prompt, lilLovelyanime!**

 **And yes, the "he" Tsuna mentioned in the kitchen scene was Skull, haha. Best bromance (plus, Skull needs more love). Additionally, the order each Arcobaleno member was introduced correlated to their seat number in the Elite Ten Council.**

 **I don't know but I like writing a sassy Tsuna when I pair him with Reborn. I feel like it's more fun to write and it's nice to see Reborn getting challenged. I do have an R27 fantasy one-shot in mind that I might post later with a more canon Tsuna personality-wise.**

 **Leave a request and a thought or two if you can!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	6. Shokugeki no Reborn: 5-Year Special! R27

**Title** : Shokugeki no Reborn!: 5-Year Special

 **Requested by** : Warrior of Aces

 **Pairing** : R27

 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness, FoodWars!AU, sassy!Tsuna, (bad) food porn

 **Additional Notes** : I'm not sure if I portrayed how a restaurant kitchen functions right so take the representation with a grain of salt, please. Tsuna's restaurant is based off the look of a real Italian restaurant in Tokyo. I recommend that you look it up beforehand so you can picture it better. It's called Bulgari and wow, it made me feel even poorer. :^)

 **Prompt** : "5yl: Tsuna loses a bet to Reborn: he has to have his own restaurant for a year. Gokudera happily gets roped into being his Sous Chef."

* * *

Gokudera could never ask for better high school years than the ones he had at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

After Tsuna had become an "official" student and actually took his work a little more seriously, it was a total riot—no, really. The little shit made Gokudera do most of the work, but hey, at least he learned from it. He still snickered every time he remembered the students' faces whenever Tsuna pulled off an A as easily as he did with E's before.

Plus, the brunet was a significant stepping stone for him in the culinary world. His connection with the Arcobaleno opened more doors for him than he could ever need, much to his father's delight. His mother just held onto him a little longer when he returned home after graduation. Bianchi, on the other hand, was angry that Reborn was taken, and Gokudera still wasn't sure how her poisoned "gifts" managed to get through airport security. Well, Tsuna was still alive so that was okay, he guessed. Still didn't stop him from lecturing Bianchi whenever he saw her, which was becoming less and less frequent.

The endless career choices were overwhelming to say the least.

However, Gokudera didn't think that way about Tsuna after all the shit they went through together—he was his best friend, or first and only friend as his mother liked to point out teasingly.

Even if Tsuna had some screws loose in his head, he was seriously the nicest person Gokudera had ever met. Beneath all that snarky and sarcastic exterior was a heart of fucking gold, and no one could tell him otherwise. He lost count of how many times Tsuna wrung his own neck to push Gokudera further up the ladder and sacrificed every golden opportunity he was offered to make sure Gokudera never felt alone or left behind.

Sure, they argued like hell over it but Tsuna was more stubborn than he gave him credit for.

There was one incident that was permanently seared into his mind, something he'd never forget—the day Tsuna threatened Nakiri Azami for insulting Gokudera's dishes at the Moon Banquet Festival. It had thrown their school into a frenzy, especially when the man later became the new director, but Tsuna was beyond livid to care.

Yeah, Azami's ideology was extreme and he had some creepy obsession with Sōma's father—Tsuna said that it was no different from Gokudera's idol-worship of Reborn, but he disagreed—except, even Gokudera thought Tsuna was insane for directly confronting the dangerous man.

But Tsuna was Tsuna and he was secretly grateful for the other's support. He'd never forget what Tsuna said to the man either.

"Yeah, Gokudera maybe should've added a pinch more salt and simmer his beef more like I told him to but he's a stubborn ass and this is his booth so why do I even bother—that isn't the point. High-quality is subjective when it comes to dishes that come from the heart and you, sir, are a heartless bastard."

It was pretty badass until Tsuna tried to challenge the man to a shokugeki, which, Jesus Christ, he used every time to solve _everything_.

Threatening his friends with expulsion? Shokugeki.

Insulting his friends' dishes with no viable reason? Shokugeki.

Sabotaging the good name of the culinary art and calling it to a "girl's thing"? Shokugeki ("Goddamn it, Tsuna, he doesn't even _go_ here! Stop that!").

Disturbing his sleep? Shokugeki.

Accidentally using one of his precious knives? Shokugeki. ("There are _better_ uses for these. Wanna see?")

His laundry detergent was missing? Shokugeki (Poor Megumi, who always seemed to be nearby whenever this happened).

Unexpected thunderstorms? Shokugeki ("You can't challenge the fucking _sky,_ Tsuna! Look, there's a bus stop. I'll just call a cab. Stop doing that, damn it! You're going to catch a cold!")

The list could go on forever.

Anyways, thank God that Gokudera and Erina were able to calm Tsuna down before anything worse happened. Although, Azami's new obsession with the brunet later on did _not_ fucking help at all. Seriously, Tsuna attracted every insane thing that walked by (not that Reborn was insane, but Gokudera had started doubting the man ever since he pulled out a fucking _gun_ on some asshole's face for harassing Tsuna at a festival three years ago; needless to say, Reborn wasn't the only one he suspected).

Simply put, Gokudera owed Tsuna a lifetime debt—of course, he'd never say it out loud because Tsuna would threaten to skin him alive if he ever thought that he owed him anything. Seriously though, Gokudera was really glad he met Tsuna.

He'd cherish their friendship forever.

So, when Tsuna called him during his day off, drunk over the phone, Gokudera couldn't help but sigh. One thing he didn't want to deal with was a drunk Tsuna. He was cute, but got exhausting pretty quickly. Gokudera did not want to think about New Year's from three years ago.

"Gokudera," Tsuna said, hiccupping, "I miss you!"

"Tsuna, are you drunk?" Gokudera said, ever the patient and good friend.

Tsuna giggled. "No, I'm _sober_ , you dummy. You're supp'se to be the smart one."

Gokudera winced when he heard loud yelling in the background. Definitely Colonello. And holy shit, what were they _doing_? It was around two in the morning in Tokyo and six in the evening here in Florence.

"How much did you drink?"

"One!" Tsuna said proudly. "One cup _all_ the time!"

"Using one cup doesn't mean you drank once, idiot. Where's Reborn?"

Gokudera could sense Tsuna scowl through the phone. It'd probably look more like a pout because Tsuna rarely looked terrifying on a normal basis. More like a ruffled bunny as Luce would say.

"'e's not here," Tsuna said. "I killed him."

He suddenly whined when his phone was suddenly out of reach and a familiar baritone spoke through the line.

"Good evening, Gokudera."

"Good morning, Reborn."

"I find it interesting that you're the first person on Tsuna's speed-dial."

Gokudera glanced around the room as if the man would suddenly appear in his room. It was impossible but Reborn could probably pull it off somehow. That man could do anything and get away with it. Probably be also labeled a saint over Gokudera's dead body.

"I didn't know that," Gokudera said as casually as he could. Oh, he definitely knew about it. Tsuna told him every day that he'd be the first he'd turn to if shit went south, much to Skull's chagrin. He prayed that he'd live past 22 at least. "Is Tsuna okay?"

"He's fine. Tsuna, why don't you tell Gokudera what happened?"

Gokudera furrowed his brows. He did _not_ like where this was going. Tsuna came back on the phone and… was he crying?

"Gokudera," Tsuna sobbed, "Rebo'n is being mean again. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Tsuna, I can't hear what you're saying. Talk slower."

Tsuna was hysterical at this point. "I don't want to open a restaurant!"

Oh…

"I told you to stop betting against him, you dumbass! And why are you even drinking? Don't you remember what happened last time? This is how he gets to you, you idiot!"

"'m not an idiot!" Tsuna whined. "'m special!"

"Yeah, a special kind of stupid," Gokudera deadpanned.

"I don't like you anymore, Gokudera. Skull, where 're you? I need hugs! Let me go, Reb'n!"

"One year in Tokyo," Reborn said smoothly. Did he ever get drunk? Probably not, and Gokudera _saw_ how many the man could drink. It was inhuman. "I'm sure Shamal won't mind."

"What do I have to do?" Gokudera said warily.

"Be Tsuna's sous chef."

"What's in it for us?"

"I already reserved a plane seat for you. Tomorrow at 7 AM sharp. Don't be late."

"Wait—"

Click.

Wow…

Reborn was so cool.

* * *

"I think you should reconsider this one, Tsuna."

Gokudera looked around the run-down building in distaste. Mold and cobwebs dusted the ceiling and the landlady looked like she was way past her due date.

"What are you talking about, Gokudera?" Tsuna spread his arms in the air with a big grin. "This is _perfect_."

On cue, the ceiling caved in.

The landlady smiled pleasantly. "I was meaning to fix that, but my husband has been resting outside in the garden for many years now. Would you like to see him?"

Silence.

"I hate you all…"

* * *

"This is unnecessary, Tsuna."

"I thought we were on the same page, Gokudera."

Gokudera sighed. "You wanted something else and all of your choices were horrible. Reborn's choice was perfectly _fine_."

"Reborn can go screw himself. Oh, Gokudera, look!"

Gokudera looked to what he was pointing at. A lovely little river ran through the city; quaint shops and several restaurants were on either side of it, and some bridges were constructed above it. It was also cherry blossom season, so the river was accentuated with the beautiful view of sakura branches dripping along the water. Gokudera couldn't help but close his eyes, breathing in the fresh and sweet scent.

Of course, the moment was instantly ruined when Tsuna tugged his sleeve.

"Not the river, _that_!"

Gokudera squinted his eyes to get a better look at what Tsuna was actually pointing at before his stomach sank. He was already two steps ahead of what his friend was thinking and he did _not_ like it.

"No, Tsuna," he said firmly. "We're not picking here."

"But, Gokudera," Tsuna whined, "this is _perfect_."

"This is also what Reborn probably wanted in the first place. Just let it go."

"Gokudera!"

"I don't care if I'm going to be your sous chef but I want to, at least, have a year with no crazy shit happening."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a twist, princess. This isn't a vacation. Besides, weren't you the one who told me that competition was great for business?"

Gokudera sputtered at the nickname. " _Princess_? Listen, you little shit, _you're_ the idiot who got into this in the first place. I came here because you get into more trouble than it's worth."

Tsuna grinned cheekily and patted Gokudera's cheek. "Aww, I love you, too, Gokudera. But this is _my_ restaurant and I want it right _here_. Owner privileges!"

"Tsuna!"

The brunet ignored him and left to find any available building up for lease. Gokudera helplessly watched his turned back before looking over the bridge.

Sole di Sinclair.

It was one of the Sinclair family's fucking restaurants.

* * *

"Okay, you can take them off now."

"This better be worth the goddamn stairs, Tsuna," Colonello muttered.

Tsuna just snickered.

When Gokudera took off his blindfold, he could barely believe what he was looking at. The Arcobaleno also gaped at the gorgeous space in front of them. Tsuna had transformed the empty, bare building into a modern and beautiful Italian restaurant. Tables covered with creamy white tablecloth were arranged near the large windows, which overlooked the lovely Meguro River, and had slim vases of beautiful, red amaryllis in the center. The chandeliers also reflected brilliantly from the ceiling.

"This looks wonderful, Tsuna-kun," Luce said, breaking the silence.

"Damn," Skull said.

Gokudera thought the same.

Colonello whistled under his breath. "You really outdid yourself, kid. Hey, wanna design my restaurant, too?"

"I second that," Lal Mirch said.

"You have good taste, Tsuna," Viper said, feeling the tablecloth. "Monte Catini. Impressive."

Reborn nodded his approval. "Not bad, Tsuna." Which was his way of saying "you did great and I love you", according to Tsuna's "Reborn dictionary".

The brunet scoffed but still looked absolutely proud of himself. It nearly took everyone's breath away when he grinned. Those goddamn flowers and sparkles still stuck after all these years, probably will forever.

"Well, of course! It's me after all. Come on, there's more. The lounge is this way." Gokudera suppressed a smile when Tsuna tugged Reborn's hand. "I think you'll like the bar, Reborn. Do you want some wine? Viper was nice enough to give me some of his."

"You still need to pay your bill, Tsuna," Viper said.

Tsuna pouted. "It takes _time_ to make money, Viper. You know that better than anyone else. Besides, blame Reborn. This was his idea anyways."

"You clearly enjoyed the project so far," Reborn said with a small smirk.

"It was fun," Tsuna said, smiling. "I'm still selling it after a year though. All the responsibility of handling a restaurant is meh. Who wouldn't want this beauty anyways? Wine anyone?"

Everyone voiced their agreement and followed him to the bar. Gokudera nearly jumped when Tsuna bounced to his side.

"What do you think?"

"It's fucking fantastic."

"Good."

* * *

Opening day was extremely hectic, but Gokudera and Tsuna got into the groove of things quickly, already comfortable with each other in the kitchen. With only two of them, it was easy for them to handle such a large restaurant on their own thanks to Tōtsuki's hellish training, but that wasn't how a restaurant functioned. Orders constantly poured in the kitchen as customers filled up the restaurant. The only other people they hired was Hana, who was proving to be an excellent floor manager and took shit from no one, and some waiters.

Tsuna surprised him two days after by hiring a handful of line chefs. He brushed it off by saying that Gokudera should at least have "some poor people to bark orders at".

Well, it was a nice stress-reliever—if the fucking idiots knew anything about kitchen work. God, now Gokudera knew how Shamal felt and he secretly promised to treat the man to some nice wine after a dinner rush because holy shit it was just _stressful_.

"Basil, what the hell's going on with those clams?" Gokudera said, handing a completed dish to Tsuna.

"Five more minutes, Chef!" the young man said, glancing at him nervously.

"That's what you said five fucking minutes ago! They better be here in the next _second_! Fuuta, where are we on the risotto?"

The young chef rushed to Gokudera's side with a plate of hot risotto. "It's here, Chef!"

Gokudera took one look at the plate and scowled. "What the hell is this?" It looked too thick, like sticky rice. "Did you fucking throw up in the pan, you dumbass? This isn't a fucking risotto!" He tasted it with a spare spoon and made a face. "Why is it so sweet? You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"One cotoletta alla Bolognese and two brasato for table 12!" Tsuna read off from another order. "Where the fuck is the order for table 3? It's been 10 minutes already!"

"This dumbass fucked up the risotto!" Gokudera said, glaring at the pale chef. "Better make it right this time or you're fucking dead! Castello di Vicarello, my goddamn ass, you belong in the fucking trash, Fuuta!"

He shoved the plate in the chef's hands who immediately ran back to his station. His eyes narrowed when he heard a loud clatter in the pantry.

"Haru, I swear to fucking God, if you spilled anything, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Hahi!"

* * *

"I want to kill Reborn," Tsuna said, his voice muffled through a piece of bread.

"Tell me something else new," Gokudera muttered, struggling to pour a cup of water.

They were sitting at the bar after lights out; the bustle of the city sounded from outside, filling the peaceful silence with a low buzz in the background.

Tsuna yawned. "How many days has it been?"

"It's only been a week, Tsuna."

"Roar." Tsuna groaned. "I want to go home."

"Then go."

Tsuna wrinkled his nose cutely. "I meant Namimori. It's been _months_ since I saw Mama. And I don't know what I'd do if I go back to Reborn's place. Do you think he might be sleeping?"

"Think who is sleeping?"

Gokudera yelped, barely managing to catch his cup from falling. Tsuna squeaked and nearly fell off his chair if Reborn hadn't caught him. The brunet groaned, but didn't move from Reborn's strong arms; instead, he rested his head on the man's chest.

"You made a spare key, didn't you?"

Reborn smirked. "Of course."

"I'm never drinking again. Never."

"You made the bet, not me."

"Yeah, and I was drunk. That's cheating."

"You've been with me long enough to know how I work, Tsuna."

"I hate that you think like me."

"I think better than you do."

Gokudera rolled his eyes while they continued to banter; their subtle threats—well, subtle on Reborn's part—slowly escalated until Tsuna's phone rang. He took one look at the caller ID and turned it off, shoving it back in his pocket.

Gokudera raised a brow. That was odd. Tsuna never refused calls, even if they were scams; he'd try to confuse the other person on the line by making ridiculous corny puns, and it worked since they usually hung up first.

"It's only been a week and I want to arrange your funeral," Tsuna continued without missing a beat.

"Only a week? And don't you mean _our_ funeral?"

"Don't you understand the meaning until death do us apart? I'll finally be free from you when you're six feet in the dirt."

Reborn smirked. "And I thought you wanted to go slow and steady."

The brunet blushed a little. "You _know_ what I mean, you asshole."

"I'd take you down with me so you won't be lonely in your coffin then."

"Did you not hear w—That is one of the most morbid things I've ever heard. You're crazy."

"You'll learn to love it eventually."

Tsuna groaned. "Gokudera, make him shut up."

"Don't drag me into it," Gokudera said dryly.

"You're a terrible friend. You're supposed to have my back."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Tsuna huffed. He looked at the clock again before sighing. "I just want to sleep and never wake up. Do you have aspirin at home?"

"Yes," Reborn said smoothly. "Let's go, Tsuna. You have to open in the morning."

"Don't remind me. Gokudera, you don't mind closing up?"

Gokudera shook his head. "Nope. You two have fun."

Reborn smirked with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "We will."

Tsuna gaped and struggled when Reborn carried him easily out the door. "Gokudera, I'm going to _kill_ you! I'll skin you alive and burn your guts! Please, Reborn, I need aspirin and sleep! Please? I'm going to run away and never come back! _Gokudera_!"

Said man just sipped his cup of water and closed his eyes. The elevator dinged in the distance, finally signaling the couple's departure, as Tsuna's screams slowly faded.

Ah. Finally.

Blissful silence.

* * *

A few weeks or so passed and nothing much changed in the kitchen. Sure, the line cooks had talent but they still fucked up some dishes that Gokudera wondered how he hadn't blown up yet. Tsuna was practically dead on his feet and subjected him to the silent treatment. It was infuriating but Gokudera was already used to the brunet's childish antics. He'd come around eventually.

Although, Tsuna looked so uncomfortable whenever he sat down that it almost made Gokudera feel bad. Almost.

"Brina, how could you fuck up goddamn ravioli? Where's the cheese?"

"I—I'm sorry, Chef!" the blonde-haired woman said, taking back the dish. "I'll fix it right away."

"Chef!" I-pin said, entering the kitchen. "Four pumpkin-gingersnap tiramisu, seven white peach tart slices, and three almond cake with pears and crème anglais for table 27!"

Gokudera and even the line chefs stared at the waitress in bewilderment. "Holy fuck, does he want to be a diabetic?"

I-pin helplessly shrugged. "He also said he wants them to come out one at time within a five-minute interval, Chef."

"Goddamn idiot!" Gokudera threw his towel on the counter and marched out of the kitchen. "Basil, take over!"

"Y—Yes, Chef!"

At least Basil was a little bit more competent this time around. Gokudera ignored the customers' stares as he walked towards a table further in the back and next to the large windows. He opened his mouth to give the brunet a few choice words until he saw that Tsuna wasn't alone.

He let out a strangled cough when he saw the other occupant of the table. Pink hair, green eyes, some fancy blouse and slacks.

"B—Bianchi?"

His sister grinned when she noticed him. "Hayato!" Gokudera had no time to react when she stood up and flung her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. "I missed you so much, _fratellino_!"

"W—What are you doing here?" he responded in Italian.

Bianchi's face instantly soured when she looked back at Tsuna, who was watching them with an unnervingly blank gaze. "I came here to talk with this _stronzino_."

"I can understand every word you're saying, you know," Tsuna said in impeccable Italian.

Bianchi just glared at him. "You don't deserve to speak it. You're ruining the language."

Tsuna smirked. "That's not what _Renato_ said when he taught it to me."

"You also don't deserve to say his name so casually!"

"Woman, I'm his boyfriend."

Gokudera sweat dropped. "Um, guys—"

"Stay out of it, Hayato/Gokudera!"

Tsuna sniffed as he crossed his legs. "My tiramisu's supposed to be here by now. Why don't you skedaddle and get it for me, Gokudera?"

"How dare you treat my brother like that!"

"I'm the Head Chef here and he's my sous chef." He eyed her up and down distastefully. "Of course, someone of your caliber would never know what it's like in a real kitchen."

Gokudera immediately ran back into the kitchen when his sister nearly exploded with a rush of colorful curses and oh God, was she threatening to castrate him? He could hear the two of them continue to scream behind him, though it was mostly Bianchi doing the screaming. Hana was at the front looking like she swallowed a bee. She was definitely going to get a raise.

Gokudera grabbed the towel he threw before and addressed the other cooks. "Okay, we're going to pretend that nothing is going on. So, get your shit together and cook like your life depends on it!"

"Yes, Chef!"

"Haru, you better make the best goddamn desserts of your life in the next hour or so help me God, I will strangle you!"

"Hahi! Yes, Chef!"

* * *

There were many instances where Gokudera considered calling Reborn, but he always chickened out because this was obviously between Tsuna and Bianchi and he didn't think his friend would appreciate him calling his boyfriend. Huh. Now that he thought about it, Tsuna never really said that Reborn was his boyfriend out loud before.

Oh God, was that why Bianchi came here? To settle her (nonexistent) love with Reborn once and for all? Honestly, it was pretty stupid and Gokudera hoped Tsuna would knock her down a peg or two. She was a nice person but tended to get very distracted if she didn't get what she wanted. Why did it have to be Reborn though? What the hell happened to Romeo?

Oh.

He wasn't going to think about that.

Hana poked her head in the kitchen and beckoned him over impatiently. "The monkey lady is leaving. She wants to see you."

Gokudera took in a deep breath and followed her outside. He quickly looked over Tsuna, relieved to see that he was unharmed and keeling over from his sister's poisonous cooking. He hoped the brunet never let her touch any of his desserts.

"Hayato!" Bianchi said cheerfully. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up! We're going home!"

Gokudera blinked. "What?"

"Mama and Papa miss you so much and Shamal also agreed that he'd let you take over the kitchen. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Wait, _what_?"

He looked at Tsuna who just shrugged.

"I don't know what she's talking about either. By the way, the crust on the white peach tart was too crunchy."

"I'll…let Haru know. Wait, Bianchi, what are you talking about?"

His sister just smiled and clapped her hands together. "Papa agreed to open a restaurant for you in Italy. Isn't that wonderful? It's already under construction and will take a month until it's finished."

"Bianchi… I'm not going back to Italy. I'm staying here."

A scary gleam glinted in her eyes but her smile never faltered. "Oh?" She glared at Tsuna. "Are you holding my little brother hostage, Sawada?"

Tsuna didn't look fazed at all. "Free will is a thing, woman."

"Let's talk about this later, okay, Bianchi?" Gokudera said quickly. "I need to go back in the kitchen and you're disturbing the restaurant."

Bianchi scowled. "This restaurant won't last while I'm here. I have connections and I'm going to tear this place to the ground. Mark my words, Sawada!"

Tsuna gasped in mock-horror. "Oh, no, whatever shall I do? Hmm, well, at least I can run back to _Renato's_ arms if that's the case."

"Stop saying his name!"

"Renato, Renato, Renato, Renato—"

Bianchi threw her arms up in the air. "Ugh!" She jabbed Gokudera's chest with her finger. "You _will_ come back to Italy, _fratellino_. I swear it!"

She left the restaurant in a huff, her heels clacking angrily on the marble floors. Gokudera just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry about my sister," he finally said. "She can be overbearing but she'll come around."

Tsuna waved him off. "Oh, I don't care about that. She's nuts but I dealt with worse."

"Seriously though, did she just come all the way here to talk about Reborn?"

"Well, half of it was about him and the other half was about their future marriage. So, yes. I guess you can say that."

Gokudera frowned at his friend's blasé attitude. "Aren't you concerned at all? Bianchi doesn't pull her punches at all."

"I have Fon for that if that happens."

Gokudera sighed. "You _know_ what I mean, Tsuna. Don't pull that crap."

Tsuna just rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, geez. She really can't do anything to the restaurant since I have immunity."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "What immunity? What are you talking about?"

"I really wanted to do this later. Actually, never, but wow, your sister was kind of unexpected. Anyways, what I meant is that this restaurant is under the Vongola name. So even if she tried to pull anything, Vongola will probably crush her little business and your father's—no offense, it's just how they roll—so yeah. That's the kind of immunity we have. Great, isn't it?"

"Tsuna…you said Vongola…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Vongola, as in the largest culinary chain in the industry Vongola…"

"Yes."

"Literally on the top of the food chain…"

Tsuna sighed irritably. " _Yes_. That Vongola. Unless you thought I meant the clams."

Gokudera could barely breathe. "How the hell did you manage to put this in their name?"

The brunet shifted a little. "Uh, got a call from daddy dearest and it sort of happened?"

"Your father works in _Vongola_?"

"Yes…? Well, he's Nono's adviser—CEDEF or whatever it's called—but—"

Gokudera felt like tearing his hair apart. "Why don't I know this?"

Tsuna looked at him blankly. "Because it never came up. Besides, I'm going to give this restaurant to you when the year's up. I don't want anything to do with them."

Gokudera widened his eyes. "What?"

Tsuna smiled innocently as he practically skipped towards the kitchen. "Oh, look at that. The kitchen is barely functioning. Let's go, Gokudera."

"Tsuna…"

"I-pin, I'll take over the orders from now! Thanks for taking charge."

The waitress smiled at him. "Of course, Chef!"

" _Tsuna_!"

The brunet just ignored him, disappearing behind the large door. Gokudera groaned and ran a hand through his hair. God... Tsuna was just insufferable.

Still, his lips twitched into a small smile as he eventually followed his best friend back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Fratellino – "little brother" in Italian**

 **Stronzino – "a little asshole" in Italian**

* * *

 **A/N Ahh, couldn't resist this one. Kind of crammed a lot of stuff in the beginning and I'm not sure if I did the prompt any justice. I hoped it came out alright. Thank you, Warrior of Aces, for the continuation prompt! It was pretty fun to write and I couldn't resist, hehe.**

 **I'm sorry if I haven't gotten to your prompt yet but I have a list and I'm going through them all practically. Thank you for your patience! I just realized that a lot of the couples so far are Tsuna with one of the Arcobaleno's, haha. Not that it's a bad thing but just an observation.**

 **Leave a request and a thought or two if you can!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	7. Kogarashi (10thGenx27)

Title: Kogarashi

Requested by: Nuvola De Demone

Pairings: 10thGenx27

Warnings: OOCness, historical!AU, possible historical inaccuracies, everyone's TYL, blood, violence

Additional Notes: Any resemblance to other people is purely coincidental. Some creative liberties were taken for the sake of the story, which is mostly centered around fictional cities during the time period. Lambo will be referred to as Hideo in this since I didn't like how off his name sounded in this setting.

Prompt: "An Ancient Japan setting"

 _Kogarashi_ – the withering wind that comes at the start of winter and blows the last leaves off the trees

* * *

 **May 5, 1531: Namimori, Japan: Hibari Household**

"Welcome back, Hibari-sama."

Kyoya brushed past his adviser without giving the other man a glance. Easily shedding off his bloody armor and paddings, he dropped them unceremoniously to the ground with a loud thump. Hayato sighed behind him, but Kyoya didn't pay him any mind. "I already sent word to Kusakabe-san," Hayato said. "He will be here shortly."

Kyoya assessed the wounds Mukuro afflicted on him in their skirmish earlier that day. They were shallow yet dangerously close to some essential organs. He clicked his tongue before removing the top of his robe to gauge more of his torso. Some parts were already bandaged from prior battles, but blood had already seeped through, staining them red. His enemy was just as skilled as he was with the blade; however, Kyoya had made sure to slice more than skin and muscle before Mukuro retreated with his men, the same mocking smile etched on his bloody lips.

It drove Kyoya mad how he hadn't killed him yet.

Still, this skirmish was longer than the others. The body count was higher than usual and only a third of his men managed to return home with him. Kyoya didn't say a word to them or acknowledged their groans of pain. He only rode ahead to deal with his furious thoughts alone and avoid any unnecessary chatter. They knew how to take care of themselves; there was no need in pampering them.

Hayato was quiet while Kyoya assessed his injuries. His adviser was smart enough to leave him to his thoughts, which was the only reason he kept the man by his side for so long. Others would've thought it was admirable (or suicidal) for anyone to stand Kyoya's temperament, but Kyoya saw it as an inconvenience. Hayato was only an herbivore after all.

"Rokudo escaped again," Hayato said blandly.

Kyoya just clicked his tongue irritably. "Don't _speak_."

Hayato continued without missing a beat. The man was already used to Kyoya's short temper and still persisted anyways. "I advised you many times to attack him from behind. He never guards his backlines because you always charge at his front."

Kyoya glared at him, but Hayato looked unfazed. "Remember your place, herbivore."

"I am your adviser, Hibari-sama. I am supposed to be counseling you."

Kyoya unsheathed his sword and pointed it dangerously close to Hayato's neck. The blade pressed lightly onto the man's jugular vein. "I will not repeat myself."

Pursing his lips, Hayato didn't continue any further, his face paler than usual. A knock came from the door.

"Hibari-sama, Kusakabe-san is here," one of the servants announced.

"Allow him in," Hayato said tightly.

The door slid open and the physician walked inside with a bow. His hair was wild as always, as if he ran all the way here, yet his appearance was still clean-cut and neat. Nothing was out of place. He merely raised a brow upon seeing the two men in a tense stalemate. "Hibari-sama," he said, carrying his usual kit, "please sit."

Kyoya grunted before sheathing his sword and sitting down with as much grace he could muster. Kusakabe knelt by his side, then gently poked and prodded his bruised skin. If it were anyone else, Kyoya would have lashed out, but Kusakabe had been with him as long as he could remember and was an irreplaceable ally. He was still an herbivore though, just like the rest of them.

"I will have to clean your wounds," Kusakabe said. "You sustained more than usual today."

Kyoya scowled. "Just finish your duty and leave."

Wordlessly, the physician unwrapped Kyoya's old bandages and started cleaning his injuries, careful not to agitate the shallow cuts. The tension in Kyoya's body didn't wane even after Kusakabe finished redressing his wounds. There was a hush of silence that neither of the men disturbed. Other than the strain of fabric and the chirping of birds outside, no one spoke.

Finally, Kusakabe started packing up his kit. "I recommend that you don't move around too much, Hibari-sama," he said, despite knowing that his words would fall on deaf ears. "Your wounds are more extensive this time and you will bleed out if you agitate them. Perhaps, consider not going out to battle for the next few weeks. Preferably for the rest of the year."

Hibari tugged his bloody robe over his strong shoulders and was already standing before Kusakabe stopped speaking. "Leave."

Kusakabe let out a small breath that almost resembled a sigh, then composed himself and stood up. He bowed. "Please be more careful. I prefer not to see your corpse the next time we meet."

Kyoya just grunted and brushed his fingers over the firm bandages. Scowling again, he imagined digging his blade into Mukuro's stomach, twisting and pulling hard enough to spill his filthy guts onto the floor.

 _Next time will be his last._

However, a small part of him knew that it wouldn't be. It was only slightly comforting to think that way. It was how he managed to sleep at night.

"Hibari-sama," Hayato said, making his irritating presence known again, "you should get ready to go to Yamamoto-sama's home soon."

"I am not going."

Hayato continued to speak dryly as if Kyoya didn't say anything. "Your bath is ready and your kimono has already been prepared. I would recommend that you don't upset Yamamoto-sama and Sasagawa-sama like last time."

A surge of irascibility swelled in Kyoya's chest. He somehow managed to keep it at bay by taking a deep breath. Takeshi and Ryohei were powerful daimyos like him in Namimori, and the only clan heads to ally with his clan, which ruled the city. Their coalition fended off other warlords who struggled to take whatever land they could for their own control. He found it trivial, and ultimately dismissed the strong contention that ran through the nation despite Hayato's warnings of doing so.

It took only one battle for the other daimyos to back off Namimori, making it completely untouchable and undesirable. Kyoya had already staked his claim, and it was within his rights to bare his teeth when anyone challenged him.

If only that fool, Mukuro, got the message.

Even though Hayato had informed him that Mukuro was uninterested in claiming Namimori—the man already ruled Kokuyo and was content with his position—Kyoya didn't care. Anyone who dared to step a foot in his territory would be bitten to death and thrown away to rot.

Hayato looked at him expectantly, not taking no for an answer this time, and Kyoya had no choice but to leave his room for the bathhouse. If Mukuro was irritating, Takeshi and Ryohei were infuriating, especially when he didn't join them when asked. Their gatherings were trivial and a waste of his time.

"I will leave within the hour," he said tersely.

Hayato bowed. "Yes, Hibari-sama."

* * *

 **Yamamoto Household**

Once Kyoya made his presence known on Takeshi's compound, he was led to a large room where the party was being held. Almost instantly, Takeshi himself had slid the door open as if expecting Kyoya's arrival. The easy grin on his face was enough to worsen Kyoya's mood even more. The room's loud chatter, music, and bright lights made him feel a little nauseous and more than annoyed to just bite everyone to death.

"Hibari," Takeshi said, oblivious to the other man's mood, "come in! You're just in time!"

Ryohei's drunken laughter, along with several men in the room, proved otherwise. Kyoya pursed his lips, his hand already tightening around the hilt of his katana. His gray eyes glinted dangerously, but the ache of his wounds was just enough to keep him at bay—somewhat.

"We were waiting for you," Takeshi continued, leading him inside. "Come, we have a lot of food prepared."

Kyoya grudgingly followed him. Behind, the door slid shut. The floor was warm against his feet. His nose slightly crinkled from the strong smell of alcohol. Meat and various kinds of dishes were arranged on the long table, offering a colorful and welcoming display. Some men seemed to sober up once they saw Kyoya, but he didn't offer them any acknowledgement. It was natural for herbivores to cower under the presence of a carnivore. However, he wasn't in much of a mood to hunt tonight.

A few courtesans danced in the middle of the room, their colorful kimono and fans swaying to the beat of the drums. They faltered slightly in their steps when they saw Kyoya, but he just sat down beside Takeshi without a word. Normally, he would've beaten anyone in such an indecent profession but he was too tired. The herbivores were lucky tonight.

He looked anywhere but the people in the room. Distancing himself would be much less of a problem if he was alone and away from the crowding. Takeshi and Ryohei were just more insufferable if he avoided any more of their "get-togethers".

"Oh, Hibari!" Ryohei said, finally taking notice of him. "You came! How are you?"

Kyoya sipped a cup of tea already laid out for him, his nerves slowly relaxing from the calming beverage. He supposed that Takeshi had good tea. The other man had always been a good host, just like his late father, and got along well with anyone. Kyoya only agreed to their alliance because their fathers had been comrades on the battlefront and he respected Takeshi's swordsmanship. If Kyoya was less proud, he'd admit that Takeshi wielded the blade better than he did.

It was a pity that he had only saw him use it once, when they had clashed briefly in Kyoya's younger days, the time when war had loomed in the horizon and men were dropping to the ground like flies. Takeshi had thrown him off then, his easy grin turning sharper like the sword he held and his friendly eyes narrowing in monstrous concentration.

And just like that, as soon as they had collided, metal against metal, Takeshi pulled away and laughed breathlessly while sheathing his katana, a sign of surrender. Kyoya found it mocking and foolish, but only stood still with a nasty gash on his side and reeled from the conflicting nature the man showed. He had finally deemed Takeshi an herbivore when he later bared his throat and submitted to the Hibari Clan's rule.

"Sasagawa-sama," a soft voice said, "would you like some more sake?"

Kyoya turned his head imperceptibly to see a flash of brown and orange. His hand still cradled the small cup in his palm, the faint heat radiating through the thick ceramic. It was more a comfort than a nuisance.

"Ah, Sora, you know how to serve well," Ryohei said, extending his own empty cup. "I'm still skeptical how this is your first time."

Takeshi laughed. "Sasagawa-dono, you drank too much already. Why don't you drink some tea instead?"

"No sake is too much on such a joyous occasion, Yamamoto-sama," the newcomer said, as if the answer was waiting for the right moment to be spoken from the tip of his tongue.

Ryohei roared into laughter, forcing Kyoya to pick up his own cup from being knocked over. He scowled when the older man slapped the long table with a strong fist. "Takeshi," Ryohei said, "where did you find him?" He grinned at the smaller man. "I like you, Sora!"

"Ah, you are too kind, Sasagawa-sama." The figure was approaching Kyoya now. He didn't realize his body was too tense until the faint smell of camellia tickled his nose. His eyes looked up, but the young man still had his gaze on Ryohei. The man's loose kimono cascaded down fair shoulders, exposing his slender neck. "Please enjoy their dance as well. They are far more talented than I am. They've been practicing for weeks."

So, this get-together had been planned months beforehand. If Kyoya was a better man, he would've been flattered. But he wasn't, and this whole occasion was a waste of time. He'd rather be sleeping or training than be here.

Yamamoto chuckled. "You are too modest, Sora."

"As I should be, Yamamoto-sama."

The young man finally looked towards Kyoya, though only for a brief moment, a slip on the other's part, before lowering his eyes. His long lashes fluttered against smooth skin and his brown eyes were warm and meek. This man embodied the definition of an herbivore almost too perfectly—And it irritated Kyoya.

"Would you like some sake, Hibari-sama?" The man's voice was gentle without inflection.

Kyoya merely glanced at him from the corner of his eye before sipping more of his tea. A rude dismissal if anything, and yet, the man just smiled before moving onto Takeshi.

Even when the party was over and dawn approached shyly in the horizon, Kyoya and Sora were the only ones awake amongst the strewn men and courtesans. Ryohei was passed out on the table, his kimono tugged down to his arms, revealing a toned chest and stomach. Takeshi wasn't any better and had tried countless times to tug something down to cuddle with, which happened to be Kyoya.

He vaguely wondered why he hadn't left yet. Sora politely ignored his presence. The young man helped the women into better positions on the floor, mindful of the men around them. His feet were silent against the mat and he walked with a surprisingly elegant gait. Kyoya kicked Takeshi's groping hand away for the umpteenth time before standing up. Walking none-too-carefully around the sleeping men, he slid the door open to leave.

A quiet, hushed voice spoke behind him, making him pause. "Travel safely, Hibari-sama. Ah, and happy birthday."

Kyoya didn't need to look at the young man's face to see that he was smiling. A small tingle crawled unpleasantly up his spine. The only response he gave was a small exhale through his nose.

And with that he left, sliding the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 **May 13, 1531 – Namimori, Japan: Hibari Household**

The birthday celebration was nothing but a fleeting memory in Kyoya's mind. There were other things to worry about, like killing Mukuro. His generals and advisers were assembled in the meeting room, but he paid no heed to what they were saying. He only ran these meetings to make the herbivores stop complaining about being useless to the Hibari name.

Hayato stood dutifully by his side, his face scrunched up in deep thought as everyone assessed the large map detailing the territories between Namimori and Kokuyo. Closing his eyes, Kyoya sipped his tea and drowned out their loud, irritating voices. His mind had finally achieved a temporary state of peace until someone said, "Well, of course! I have used this maneuver once when I fought against Hitsuji and his men in Midori. They stood no chance against us."

"And how did you even think of such a strategy?"

Kyoya opened his eyes then at the peculiar intonation of Hayato's voice. There was an undercurrent of curiosity and bewilderment in his tone that was unlike him. One of the generals—Watanabe—smiled a little sheepishly. "Ah well, I did not, Gokudera-san." The other generals just glanced at each other dubiously. Hayato merely quirked a brow in question and waited for the buff man to continue. "There is a young man I know—he is quite brilliant really—who told me about the tactic. I'm sure you know him, Hibari-sama. I heard he made an appearance at Yamamoto-sama's home a few weeks ago."

Kyoya turned his gaze to Watanabe, who tensed and bowed his head to look anywhere else but his cold eyes. "I do not."

"Who is this young man, Watanabe-san?" Hayato said, filling in the uneasy silence.

"Well, see, he is a _taikomochi_. His name is Sora."

Another bout of silence fell upon the room.

"You took counsel from a prostitute?" another general finally said, but there was more skepticism in his scratchy voice rather than disgust.

Watanabe rolled his eyes. "Must you be reminded what a _taikomochi_ is, Yoshida? He's not a prostitute, simply a male courtesan. I've seen you occasionally with some so don't try to make yourself out to be a hypocrite."

Yoshida had the decency to keep his mouth shut after that.

"It is not unusual to get counsel from a _taikomochi_ ," another general said. "But I will be honest—I didn't expect for _you_ to listen to anyone else other than your own blabbering, Watanabe."

Stifled chuckles rose in the air. Kyoya didn't acknowledge them. The nervous thrum that tingled in his body didn't deter the strange feeling in his chest. Why he remembered brown eyes and a slender neck was beyond him—it irked him. He abruptly stood up and left, silently dismissing the meeting with his parting.

Hayato caught up with him in his garden later, his lips set in thin line. Kyoya silently fed the birds from his hand, not looking up. Such fragile, innocent creatures. Their wings were powerful, giving them the gift of flight, and yet their brittle bones were easy to crush with one hand.

"Hibari-sama, y—"

"Find the herbivore."

Hayato paused. "Find _who_ , Hibari-sama?"

Kyoya didn't know why he ordered it. Perhaps it was the idleness the past week or being fiercely isolated from battle by a much firmer Kusakabe. He clicked his tongue. Nonetheless, there was a nagging tug at the back of his head.

He refused to say it was because he was bewitched by those brown eyes.

* * *

 **Namimori, Japan: Sumire District**

Hayato never knew a time when he was away from Kyoya's side. He had known the man's father before he died in battle and was always perplexed by how different the father and son were.

Jirou was the only one who had reached out to Hayato when he was a child, undeterred by his feral snarls and starving body. His hand had been warm when he pulled Hayato out of the gutter where his dead sister laid and eased him into a life of luxury he could only dream of. So, when he met the Kyoya's steely eyes, he hesitated.

Their relationship was difficult to place, even to Hayato. He wouldn't call it a friendship. Kyoya never let anyone too close, not even his own father. Perhaps it had something to do with his deceased mother, but Hayato never dared to ask again after Kyoya broke several of his ribs and a leg. So, like always, he was left to ponder and pick up the pieces himself, something he was good at, but had trouble with when it came to Kyoya.

Despite the mystery shrouding Kyoya's intimidating character, Hayato knew him best out of anyone, second to Kusakabe. The flaws in his character should've gotten him killed long ago—for such a difficult man, Kyoya had rather simplistic views of the world—but he was still alive and continued baring his fangs at anyone who dared to oppose him. Never had Hayato met such a fearless man in his life. Perhaps Mukuro. The man never wasted a moment in taunting Kyoya; he was either a masochist or suicidal. But even the strange daimyo seemed more human and softened by his sister's presence, something Mukuro would never admit out loud.

Kyoya proved to be more frustrating after telling Hayato to find Sora. He briefly wondered if that was even prostitute's real name, but didn't dwell on it too much. He was already exhibiting a headache.

It was just around the afternoon when he left to find the enigmatic _taikomochi_. He had asked General Watanabe prior on what he knew about the other. The information wasn't much, but it was enough for Hayato. A well-seasoned _taikomochi_ who had been in the business for a few years. Young, bright, kind—just about everything he was supposed to be as a male geisha.

Hayato asked around the seedier places in town, which were drastically reduced since Kyoya became the new daimyo of the Hibari Clan, but only received wary eyes and sharp dismissals. He expected as much. The people feared Kyoya as much as they hated him. Any ideas of a rebellion had been crushed when Kyoya confiscated the weaponry from the public. That was one of the very few advices he had followed from Hayato.

A weary sigh escaped his lips after he left another courtesan house. He clicked his tongue. How hard was it to find one person in small town like Namimori? Was Sora even a native? Probably not. Then again, Kyoya would get angry if he didn't bring him back. Hayato didn't even understand why he wanted to meet the _taikomochi_. It was definitely not for a romp in the sheets—Kyoya showed no interest towards men or women; some salacious rumors going around hinted that he might be doing it with animals instead, but Hayato had yet to see it and really didn't want to if it was true—and it was certainly not for some idle chat.

Hayato bit back another sigh while running a hand through his hair. The villagers all avoided him and it was pointless to ask any of them. They'd just keep their lips shut or slam the doors in his face. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the creaking of a barrel and horse trots until it was too late.

"Hey!" a gruff voice shouted behind him.

Turning, Hayato scowled but froze when he saw a farmer and his horse hurtling towards him. He barely had the time to move when a hand gripped his arm and pulled. He yelped at the unexpected motion, smacking against another body. He groaned from the ground's impact, his head dizzy. A gasp came from the person beneath him, making him tense and look down. Two brown eyes looked back at him. Hayato's breath hitched at the worry marring the other man's features.

"Are you alright, sir?" the man said. "Did you break anything?"

Hayato rolled his eyes. "I should be asking _you_ that." He stood up carefully, aware of the curious eyes on them. "Why did you do that?"

The man frowned but accepted Hayato's helping hand nonetheless. His hand was warm against Hayato's. Unexpectedly, a spike of fear struck his chest. The man's fingers were fragile and light on his palm, and he had a thought that he'd somehow crush them. He barely contained his frown when the other's hand pulled away from his.

"You were about to get hit. No one was telling you to move, too." Hayato only stared when the young man huffed. Kami, everything about him was just _small_. Even his orange kimono looked a little big on his slim frame. Hayato wondered if he was really a man. "How cruel of them. You could've been killed."

"But it was me."

The man looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Hayato frowned. "Do you not know who I am?"

He felt a little self-conscious when the man looked him up and down, studying him in confusion. Finally, the other's gaze settled on the Hibari symbol on his red kimono. His lips parted a bit as his eyes lighted in recognition. "So, you are from the Hibari Clan?"

Hayato's face adopted a blank mask, and he braced himself for the repulsion for his association. "Yes."

To his shock, the young man just tilted his head. "I still do not understand."

Hayato's brows furrowed. "Usually others would run away by now."

"Ah." The unexpected sympathy in the man's eyes made Hayato uneasy on his feet. "Well, I would've still saved you regardless."

Hayato's heart stuttered for a second when a gentle smile curled on the other's pale lips. He could only stare in disbelief at the man, wondering if he was actually from here.

"Why?"

The question slipped without him thinking. He flinched, waiting for blows that never came. It was always his inquisitive nature that ignited Kyoya's wrath, something he still couldn't let go. The automatic response was a reflex at this point. It did nothing to lessen the pain but it readied him for whatever Kyoya gave him. This time, all he got was a sweet laugh and mirthful eyes.

"Why? Did you not want to be?"

For a moment, Hayato remembered Jirou and his kindness, the father he never thought he'd have in his abysmal life; now that same kindness seemed to radiate from the young man in front of him.

"I am Gokudera Hayato."

The man looked surprised, not at the name, but at the introduction. Still, he responded with a small bow that had Hayato reeling. No one ever bowed to him before aside from the servants in the compound. Not even the generals or Kusakabe would spare him the same courtesy. "You can call me Sora."

It was Hayato's turn to be shocked. Still, the other man smiled so kindly, so sweetly, that he found himself hesitating, just like when he had first met Kyoya. This man was a _taikomochi_ ; it was his job to please and satisfy customers. Hayato wasn't sure if that extended to strangers, but he held onto the thought like a lifeline.

It was probably stupid of him to think that Sora's kindness was from his own character, but Hayato always had a penchant for lofty ideals.

And just like that, he was easily ensnared by the other man's smile.

* * *

 **Namimori, Japan: Hibari Household**

Kyoya was alone when Hayato knocked on his door and announced Sora's presence. The man sat comfortably by his small tea table, his futon folded neatly in the corner of his room. He was most content in his chambers, where no one would bother or approach him without good reason. Yet no reason was ever good enough if it disturbed Kyoya's peace.

The door slid open, and Hayato and the _taikomochi_ stepped inside. Hayato stared at him with a strange boldness that caught Kyoya slightly off-guard, but he held onto his stoic gaze and merely looked back with the same intensity. That made Hayato slightly falter.

"Hibari-sama, Sora-san is here," Hayato said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Leave."

Hayato pursed his lips but didn't protest. He glanced at Sora, who smiled at him comfortingly, then left, closing the door behind him. A beat of silence passed. Sora did not stand stiffly at the entrance; he was empty of tension compared to Kyoya's who was reminded daily of his sore wounds. Still, he doubted that it because of his wounds. He picked up the brass teapot and refilled his cup, his grip steady. The hushed trickling of liquid was quietly received by the silence.

"You called for me, Hibari-sama."

Again, that soft voice that seemed to plague Kyoya's mind made its appearance. He didn't ask any questions either. There was no curiosity. It was odd, but it did nothing to grate on Kyoya's nerves strangely enough. The herbivore had yet to do anything that set him off. Gently, Kyoya blew on his cup, the soft heat tickling his lips. "Sit."

Sora bowed, then moved forward with the same grace he had when they first met. His orange kimono sagged slightly from his shoulders. His eyes were still the same—kind, brown, and meek. Everything about him just screamed herbivore, and yet, there was a tautness in his lithe frame that made Kyoya briefly reconsider. His back was straight and there was no hesitance in his movements. Everything was done with purpose. It might've impressed Kyoya if the man didn't look so inconspicuous.

No, in his mind, Sora was an herbivore, just like the rest of the pathetic herd.

Kyoya couldn't comprehend the frustration clutching his mind, but he shoved it down when Sora sat across from him, his eyes still downcast and resting on his hands. Kyoya sipped his tea and placed the cup on the table, the light _clink_ cutting through the silence. "What is your name, herbivore?"

Sora looked up then, though cautiously. His lips twitched into a small smile; it never really formed right. "My name is Sora."

Kyoya pursed his lips. "Your real name."

The smile came then, with a twinge of mirth. It irked Kyoya to no end. "But Sora is m—"

"No, it's not."

The smile never disappeared, and Kyoya was overcome with the urge to tear it off his face with the knife he hid under his sleeves.

"I apologize, Hibari-sama, but you called for Sora."

Kyoya scowled. He wasn't in the mood for playful tricks or double meanings. It reminded him of Mukuro. His hand tightened around his cup, the ceramic burning against his palm. Sora glanced at it with a frown but didn't point it out. "Why did y—"

Kyoya cut him off with a glare, slightly satisfied when Sora quickly shut up. Still, the frustration worming through his brain was still unsettling. "Entertain me."

The command was unexpected, but Kyoya didn't linger on it for long. He _was_ rather bored, and if this herbivore couldn't do what his job entailed, then this was a waste of time. Sora blinked, then composed himself swiftly. His lips pursed together in thought before curing into a small grin. "Would you like to hear a story, Hibari-sama?"

Kyoya scowled. "I said to entertain me."

If the skepticism somehow made itself known in Kyoya's tense voice, Sora ignored it with grace. Chuckling, he spoke like he was talking to a child. "Yes, well, I promise that this story will _entertain_ you. Unless you have anything else more specific in mind."

Kyoya clicked his tongue, his mood souring when nothing he did intimidate the herbivore. Sora's face remained pleasant and open.

 _How foolish,_ Kyoya thought.

"Have you ever heard of stories about the _yokai_ that live in Namimori, Hibari-sama?"

Kyoya's hands tensed with the urge to beat something, his knuckles going white. "What _yokai_?"

Sora blinked a couple of times before laughing. It sounded like the fluttering of wings, breathless, light, and so fragile. And yet, he did not keel over and break. He sat there with shoulders shaking and his hand covering his mouth. Kyoya did not understand this bizarre creature.

"Hibari-sama," Sora finally said, "there are no _actual_ _yokai_ that live in Namimori." His eyes glinted mischievously, like Mukuro, but it wasn't cruel or mocking. It was innocent and so child-like that Kyoya wasn't sure how to take it. "Well, it's not really farfetched. Perhaps they do live here, perhaps not. It depends if you believe them. They say that the more you believe in something, the more tangible it becomes." Sora tilted his head, showing a part of his neck. "Do you believe in _yokai_ , Hibari-sama?"

Kyoya's jaw clenched involuntarily. His teeth ached from the tension. "I asked to be entertained."

Sora smiled, all soft edges and no sharp curves. "Of course. I apologize."

Grunting, Kyoya drank some more tea to calm his nerves. He then waited as Sora took in a small breath and exhaled slowly.

"There was a young girl who lived here centuries ago," Sora said, his voice taking a much soothing tone. "She was born with the whitest skin and blackest hair; so fine they were, no other woman could compare to her beauty. Even when she roamed the streets, others would always offer her a smile, showering her with gifts and lovely praises. Still, she was lonely. Being surrounded by a sea of people never quelled the ache in her heart when she had no one to call as a friend."

Pithily, those words were piercing in their structured beauty, and Kyoya gripped his cup even harder to stop his hand from shaking. He wanted Sora to keep quiet, to stop talking, but he was already enraptured by the other's man tale. He didn't know if it was because of the doleful tale or the way Sora spoke. There was something mystical about him Kyoya couldn't place.

Sora's voice softened then, almost lyrical to Kyoya's ears. "So she ran—she ran away far into the mountains for she was also just as foolish as she was beautiful. There, she found an even emptier place than her home. There were no people to greet her, no mother to braid her hair, no father to keep her warm—just her and the quiet trees and soil where no living creatures dared to disturb her. The girl's absence was noticed immediately, and with winter coming, her father sent swarms of men into the mountains before the first snow fell."

A small hush fell in the room. Aside from the chirping of birds and steady breaths from the two men, the silence remained delicately on edge. Kyoya could envision it—the girl running blind into the mountains with her long hair trailing behind her, her skin pale under the sunlight, the alps tall and looming over Namimori as winter slowly approached.

He blinked, but the images blurred in his own direct line of vision, as if he was physically there watching the girl run away. Never had he conjured such vivid images in his mind. He wasn't exactly the imaginative type. Eventually, he grew impatient when Sora didn't continue. The other man was watching him with a thoughtful eye, but it wasn't invasive or intruding—just pensive, as if he was thinking of something else, not Kyoya.

Before Kyoya could speak, Sora continued as if the silence never held them, easily returning to the flow of his tale. "When the first snow fell, the men continued searching the mountains and calling out the girl's name, but there was no answer or sighting of her anywhere. Eventually, the number of men dwindled until no one else had the will to venture in the cold mountains again. Soon the girl became forgotten by everyone but one—the servant that served her family. He had been with them for many years and helped raised her since she was a baby. When everyone else gave up, he took it upon himself to find the sweet girl he grew fond of. So one evening, he put on his warmest, thickest clothes and trekked up the mountains, winter or not.

"The servant didn't know how much time he spent climbing through the thick snow, but he did not, _would not_ , rest until he found the girl; for he thought that every minute he'd stop to catch his breath would be just another minute prolonging the girl's terror in the mountains. He'd scream her name endlessly until his voice grew hoarse and all he could do was whisper her name. Soon, he saw a figure in the distance, sitting on a small rock. His pace grew faster and he saw the familiar trail of black hair and white skin—finally, he found the young mistress!

"Even then, she did not turn to face him until he called out to her one more time. When she did, she did not move from her spot. The servant told her to wait there until he came to her side. Her hair was blacker than he remembered and her skin was whiter than the snow. Still, that did not deter him because he was very happy to find her. When he approached, he gave her his cloak but her skin was still cold and she never moved from her spot. She only asked why he arrived.

"Bewildered, the servant told her that everyone missed her at home and tried to coax her to return with him; however, the girl refused for she was waiting for someone. Unknown to the servant, the girl did not recognize him for death had already chipped away her memories of the living. Nonetheless, he persisted, so the girl asked if he would stay with her and keep her company in the cold. The servant did not hesitate to sit down beside her. He did not question how cold her hand was nor did he question the tattered white kimono she wore.

"Soon he eventually froze to death, but his hand still did not let go of the girl's. She disappeared before spring came, and no one looked for them after winter passed. Some say you can see the remains of the servant in the mountains, holding onto the small rock; others say you can find the young girl in the same spot but warn to never approach her for she was now the Yuki Onna; and all who encounter her will suffer the same fate."

Slowly, Sora closed his eyes as he exhaled. His shoulders sagged before his eyes fluttered open again. He looked almost refreshed, as if he had taken a long dip in the sauna. There was a sense of calm about him that even eased some of the tension in Kyoya's shoulders. His hand had let go of his cup long before the tale ended, his palm cool.

Kyoya spoke up before he could stop himself. "That servant was a foolish herbivore."

Sora's lips twitched a little, unable to decide whether to frown or smile. "May I ask why, Hibari-sama? I think it's rather sweet."

Kyoya scowled. Of course, this herbivore would find it sentimental. Herbivores flocked together for emotional codependence that only hindered their evolution in the wild. It was why they were hunted and trampled upon by the carnivores—they were weak and fragile, which only made them more deserving to be at the bottom of the food chain. "He did not have to save the girl," he said. "He could have lived."

"But he wanted to," Sora said, as if talking to a child. "And yes, I suppose he could have lived, but"—he met Kyoya's gaze—"would it have been better if he lived knowing that he could've done something but did not do anything about it? I see it as a matter of love, don't you, Hibari-sama?"

Kyoya scowled. "I do not understand. If the girl herbivore hadn't ran away, then the servant could have lived."

Sora smiled then, but it was thin, and didn't reach his eyes. "You cannot blame the victims for what they did. That is cruel, even for someone like you."

A growl slipped through Kyoya's lips. "Know your place, herbivore."

Sora bowed his head. "I apologize, Hibari-sama. That was very thoughtless of me."

Kyoya just clicked his tongue. He looked away to gaze out into the garden. His silence again was used as a dismissal. Sora stood up soundlessly and bowed again. "I am honored to have been in your company, Hibari-sama. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

After Hayato escorted Sora out, Kyoya did not leave his room for the rest of the day. His mind was plagued with the images of snow, black hair, and a cold hand in another's. He did not see Sora for another month.

* * *

 **June 5, 1531: Namimori, Japan: Hibari Household**

Kyoya ignored Hayato's scoff from the sidelines when the spar started and completely disregarded Takeshi lounging on the _engawa_. His muscles protested against Ryohei's punches and kicks, even if they were held back, which only pushed Kyoya to lash out even more.

He soon took advantage of Ryohei's small slip, hooking his foot around the other's ankle and bringing him to the ground. He twisted his wooden katana and brought it down harshly against Ryohei's sweaty neck, eliciting a throaty groan and laughter.

The older man grinned. "That was good, Hibari!"

Kyoya roughly released the man. "You're not trying today, herbivore."

At least Ryohei had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm not holding back. Just haven't been feeling well for the past few days."

Always prepared to lighten the mood, even Takeshi's smile waned a bit. "Have you seen a doctor?"

Ryohei waved him off. "Hana made sure I did. I'll be fine. Just some rest and medicine will do."

"And yet, you are here, Sasagawa-dono," Hayato said dryly.

Takeshi laughed. "Let the man live, Gokudera! If Ryohei-san says he's fine, then he's fine."

The other man scowled at him, though kept his mouth shut. Those two always seemed to pick an argument with each other; well, more on Hayato's end. Takeshi would take the other's insults with an easy laugh, unoffended.

Kyoya grabbed the wet cloth Hayato handed him and wiped away the sweat from his brow. The sun was merciless today as the summer heat was starting to kick in. Kyoya never liked this season—it gave birth to that herbivore Mukuro—and preferred spring when the cherry blossoms were in bloom.

"Why don't we go inside and cool off with some _mugicha_?" Takeshi said, snapping his fan close. "You don't mind right, Hibari?"

Kyoya just entered one of the rooms and closed the door behind him. Takeshi chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

After the servants brought in the _mugachi_ , Kyoya kept his distance from the other men. His brow twitched when Takeshi and Ryohei laughed from some inane joke. Hayato looked just as irritated, but Kyoya made him stay only to make him suffer with him. He blamed the heat for his pettiness.

Still, the cool tea was refreshing and Kyoya felt a bit better after drinking it. It would've been much better if the herbivores hadn't invited themselves in.

"Ah, why don't you invite Sora here?" Ryohei said. "It's been a while since I've seen him. I actually find myself missing some of his stories."

Hayato raised a brow. "I didn't peg you for listening to stories, Sasagawa-dono."

Ryohei grinned, oblivious to the subtle jab. "Not unless they're from Sora. He's talented, and Kyoko and Hana like him, too. I invited him when we celebrated Hideo's birthday a month ago and they loved him."

Hayato sighed. "Only you would celebrate a servant's birthday. That does not bode well to the other warlords' eyes, Sasagawa-dono."

Takeshi laughed. "I think it's very nice of him. Hideo is what, fifteen years of age now?"

Ryohei nodded. "Yes. He's been adjusting well in our home since we found him. Kyoko thinks of him fondly like a little brother."

"Well, if Hibari allows it, I could send out one of my servants to find Sora." Takeshi smiled brightly. "What do you say, Hibari?"

Kyoya didn't offer him a response. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Sora again. That tale about the Yuki Onna still irritated him, even when he _wasn't_ thinking about it. Not even that, the herbivore's voice managed to seep through the cracks of his mind, reminding him of the garden birds' sweet trills. It was welcoming and unwelcoming at the same time.

"You seem close to Sora, Takeshi," Ryohei said.

Takeshi blinked. "Really? I only met him a couple of months ago. Enma recommended him and I invited him on my birthday." He shrugged. "Sora tells really fun stories and he's smart, too. I think you'll like him, Gokudera. He knows a lot of things."

Hayato frowned. "You're rather simple-minded, Yamamoto-dono. Anything can catch your fancy easily. You should spare yourself the complicated thoughts."

Takeshi grinned, his laugh still rich and happy. "I know. I was never a good student before either, but Sora makes it sound easy and fun!"

Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically. "Let's invite him over then!"

"If Hibari-sama allows it," Hayato said tersely. "Don't forget that this is his home."

Kyoya peered at the waiting men over his cup, their eyes bright and eager. Hayato kept his gaze downcast, but his anticipation was poorly-hidden. Finally, Kyoya waved his hand dismissively as he sipped more of his cold beverage. If the herbivores would shut up, then he would let them do as they pleased. They were, at least, smart enough to leave him be when needed.

He sighed when the men, excluding Hayato, cheered.

It took a while for Takeshi's servant to fetch Sora, but the other men didn't mind. By the time he arrived, they were fairly relaxed and chatting amicably, excluding Hayato who only argued with Takeshi. Kyoya seriously wondered how he was saddled with these idiotic herbivores.

"Yamamoto-sama, Sora-san is here," the servant said from outside the door.

The door slid open and Sora walked inside with a bow. Kyoya blinked at the garb he wore—a light, summer kimono colored a beautiful shade of sunset orange. It strangely brought out the brown in his eyes and meshed well with his light skin.

Sora smiled at the men. "Good afternoon, Yamamoto-sama, Sasagawa-sama, Hibari-sama, Gokudera-sama." Speaking each man's name, he bowed towards them respectively.

With a blush, Hayato shook his head. "Oh no, you don't have to call me that, Sora. I'm just Hibari-sama's adviser."

Sora smiled kindly. "And I am here to entertain my customers, no?"

Ryohei laughed. "I missed you, Sora. Even Hana misses your wit."

"You humble me, Sasagawa-sama. It would be an honor to meet Kurokawa-sama again, and Kyoko-san, too."

"Now, don't go stealing my sister's heart." Though Ryohei sounded more teasing than serious. "She's still too young to think about marriage."

"She is nineteen years of age, Sasagawa-dono," Hayato said. "That's already too late for her to get married."

Ryohei grinned. "That's even better."

Takeshi laughed. "Well, I'm sure Kyoko-chan can find someone suitable soon. There are plenty of good men in Namimori." He glanced amusedly at Kyoya. "Even Hibari isn't a bad choice."

Kyoya glared at him. "I am not interested."

"Not interested in marriage or in Kyoko-chan?" Takeshi said teasingly. "Come on, Hibari. She's a sweet and pretty girl."

"I'm right here, Takeshi," Ryohei said. "And if anyone asks for Kyoko's hand in marriage, they have to go through me first."

"Don't you mean Hana?"

Ryohei shuddered. "Right. Hana, then me." He pointed at Kyoya and Takeshi. "So don't go and have any strange thoughts about my sister, alright? I'll know!"

"Maa, maa, I was only joking. I have no interest in Kyoko-chan."

Kyoya clicked his tongue. "I'm interested in neither, herbivore."

Ryohei nodded. "That's good to hear." He gestured Sora to come forward. "Sora, come sit. We were wondering if you could tell us another one of your tales."

Sora smiled as he knelt down in front of the men. "Well, of course. Is there something specific you would like to hear?"

"Surprise us!" Takeshi said. "We'll love anything you tell."

Kyoya shifted in his seat, eyeing the brunet warily. He had never gotten over the Yuki Onna story, and was already thinking that this was a terrible idea. Sora briefly met his eyes, smiling reassuringly as if he could read his thoughts.

"Well, I suppose," Sora said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Ah!"

He then took a deep breath and exhaled, just like he did last time. When Sora opened his eyes, Kyoya blinked, slightly startled at the sudden golden hue they took. It must be the light, he thought when they returned back to their original hue. "This is one my favorites. I do hope you like it. I think it's rather wonderful."

The men waited with bated breath before Sora spoke again. Even Kyoya found himself leaning forward to hear what the herbivore had to say.

"In Namimori, many years ago, a young couple gave birth to a little boy named Iwao. He was a bright and happy child who the villagers loved dearly. Every day, he'd walk around the streets to talk to the others. They would smile and entertain his questions as long as they could before continuing their day, never minding about giving him their time. He had many friends who enjoyed playing with him since he was just as fun as he was welcoming.

"Soon, the town experienced a terrible drought. With no rain, the farmers' crops could not grow. The people grew hungrier day by day while the farmers prayed to the gods. Iwao, who could not bear to see the people suffer any longer, ventured out to the forest temples to pray for the gods' mercy. However, on his way there, he saw a pretty woman walking over the bridge. She wore a lovely white kimono and held a large umbrella over her head. Iwao was curious about this woman so he boldly approached her on her path.

"He asked her who she was and why she held an umbrella when it wasn't raining. The woman only walked past him, quiet and in a daze. This didn't deter Iwao, so he asked again. It was then he realized that she was soaked to the bone and there were tears pouring endlessly down her pale cheeks. He asked why she was crying. The woman finally turned to him and said she was bringing rain to his people so the crops could grow again. She spoke so quietly that the boy had to cup his ears to hear what she said.

"Still, rather than rejoice at the idea of rain finally blessing his town, Iwao asked again why she was crying. The woman was puzzled by the question—all her eternal life, she was never asked to speak about her troubles. She only came and left quietly with the rain that followed her. But she did so anyway to quell the boy's curiosity. She said that in order for it to rain, she must continue to weep. The life she led was one of eternal sorrow and she could never be happy. Iwao, moved by the woman's loneliness, asked if he could walk with her back to his town. The woman was so touched by the boy's kindness that she wept even more, but not out of sadness, but of happiness.

"After blessing the fields with rain, the woman returned the way she came. Iwao walked with her the whole way and thanked her for bringing rain to his people's crops. The woman gave him a small trinket, instructing him to use it if he ever needed her again. He promised that he would and wished her to be happy on her endless journey. With that, she parted ways with the sweet boy, weeping happy tears and bringing rain with her to the next town."

A hush fell over the room. Sora stayed quiet, his smile serene as he waited for the men to respond. Kyoya found himself staring at the other man, unable to tear his eyes away from Sora's face. While he spoke his tale, Sora had never looked so docile or open. There was an innocent air about him despite the heavy words spilling effortlessly from his tongue.

And that was when Kyoya saw him for the little animal that he was, something to be coddled and protected from the horrors of the world. That innocence that he had lost in his youth still lived in Sora and he found himself vowing to protect it. Takeshi gave him a knowing smile, but Kyoya didn't acknowledge it. He kept his gaze locked on Sora when he told more tales at Ryohei's request. Even Hayato shyly asked for another one.

When evening came, Kyoya basked in the sound of cicadas, laughter, and the sound of Sora's voice.

* * *

 **June 9, 1531: Namimori, Japan: Asagao District**

Kyoya was in an even worse mood than usual. This time, Hayato had steered clear of the furious man and ordered the servants to stay away from his personal chambers. They didn't need to be told twice.

There was another skirmish that morning, but this time, it was Mukuro who had attacked first. This already rose Hayato's suspicions since the other man always waited for Kyoya to make the first move, and he had a feeling that the other man had something planned under his sleeve. He just didn't know what and that irritated him to no end. Kyoya never told him what happened on the battlefields. He looked far worse than his previous battles and even walked with a small limp that he tried to hide.

So Hayato took it upon himself to scout the soldiers that Kyoya took that day and ask what happened. It was his job to make sure Kyoya didn't do anything stupid or get himself killed, even if he rarely listened to him—it was a promise he made to the man's father, and he planned to keep it in repayment for the man's kindness.

Most of the soldiers he asked couldn't give him the answers he was looking for, but they did say that they had never seen Kyoya so livid before. Sure, he lost his temper frequently with Mukuro but this was something else. He had become a monster on the battlefield, a raging beast, and nearly killed Mukuro if the other man hadn't escaped like he usually did. No one knew why.

Sighing deeply, Hayato ran a hand through his hair. The heat was insufferable today. There were only a few more soldiers to meet and he was determined to get to them all. He refused to admit that it was just another way to avoid Kyoya. When he announced his presence in another home, the door slid open to reveal a bandaged man. He nodded at Hayato in greeting. "Gokudera-san."

"Mochida-san," Hayato said, "I'm assuming you know why I'm here."

The soldier scoffed, then winced when he shifted. His side was heavily bandaged and his left ankle was swollen.

"Dear, who is that?" his wife said, poking her head out from their bedroom. "Ah, Gokudera-san, good afternoon."

Hayato nodded in greeting. "I just need to talk to your husband for a little bit."

"Is Satoshi with you?" Mochida said.

His wife nodded. "He's taking a nap. Would you like anything to drink, Gokudera-san? Water perhaps?"

Hayato shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

She nodded and shuffled back inside the room, closing the door. Mochida sighed wearily. "I'm only assuming that you heard of what happened today."

Hayato nodded. "I was hoping to find out what happened to Hibari-sama today."

Mochida grimaced. "I only got bits and pieces of what happened."

"Anything will be helpful."

The soldier looked away for a moment, his eyes distant and thoughtful. "I'm not quite sure if what I heard was accurate. I was fighting off another one of Rokudo's men nearby when I saw Hibari-sama…" He shuddered. "I've neverseen Hibari-sama so furious. Rokudo—he was an absolute _madman_. All he did was laugh while they fought." Mochida tenderly touched his wound. "I got this from Rokudo. Hibari-sama slipped and I managed to get to him in time." His brows furrowed. "Their conversation was strange. They had mentioned something about keeping the sky to themselves, but I am not sure if it's a metaphor. I didn't recognize the saying."

Hayato paled. "Sky…?"

His voice cracked a bit, catching Mochida's attention. The other man frowned in concern. "Are you alright? Does that mean anything to you, Gokudera-san?"

Hayato pursed his lips, cursing the summer heat again. He bowed towards Mochida. "Thank you. You've been a great help. I hope you recover well soon. Please, let me know if there is anything else you need."

Ignoring the man's confused look, Hayato left the soldier's compound. His nails dug into his sweaty palms as his breath hitched. His mind was reeling and he couldn't keep his thoughts together. Sky—Sora. There was no other meaning. He licked his chapped lips. Damn it, he should've seen this coming; but then again, he had let his own emotions override his rationale. He flinched when he saw a familiar shade of orange at the corner of his eye. Before he knew it, his legs were already moving on their own.

"So—"

He froze.

"—ke sure that he doesn't move around too much," the familiar voice said quietly.

The man Sora was talking to nodded solemnly. Hayato recognized him from his short black hair and green kimono—Kakimoto Chikusa, one of Mukuro's most trusted advisers and generals. What was he doing here in Namimori?

"He will be in good hands," the man said. "There is nothing to worry about."

Sora nodded, though he still looked worried. "Thank you, Kakimoto-san. And please, tell Nagi that I appreciate the kimono she made for me."

Chikusa's pale lips twitched in a slight smile. "Of course. I'm sure she'd be delighted. Travel safely."

"You too."

Once the man left, Sora turned to leave, but Hayato was already three steps ahead. He grabbed Sora's arm and tugged him harshly to face him. Sora widened his eyes. "G—Gokudera-san!"

"What are you _doing_?" Hayato hissed. "Why were you talking with that man?"

"You're hurting me!"

Hayato flinched. His hand was wrapped tightly around Sora's arm, his knuckles white from his grip. He let go as if he was burned. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't—"

Trembling, Sora brushed his sleeve to smooth out the light fabric. "He was only a customer, Gokudera-san."

Hayato frowned. "He works for Rokudo Mukuro. That man is dangerous. I don't know why he's here but—"

Sora huffed. "Kakimoto-san only escorts me this far to make sure I'm safe. He knows what will happen if he ventures any further. I have served Mukuro-sama many times before. This isn't anything different."

Those words made Hayato tense. Again and again, they circled around his head and he could barely grasp their meaning. He mentally cursed. Why did he think any different? Sora was a _taikomochi_. It wasn't like he belonged to anyone—he was a free man to go where he pleased. Hayato had no right to lash out like he did.

"I…I am sorry, Sora," he said tightly. "I didn't mean it. Please forgive me…"

Sora's face softened. Hayato stiffened when Sora placed a hand almost tenderly on his cheek. He found himself leaning into the warm touch. "It's alright, Gokudera-san. I understand. But Kakimoto-san isn't stupid. He drops me off here and leaves immediately for Kokuyo." He smiled. "No detours."

Hayato clutched the other's hand firmly. "Still, Rokudo is dangerous. He could hurt you."

Sora laughed, and Hayato found it the most beautiful sound he ever heard. "Ah well, he can't do much at the moment even if he tried. He's very hurt."

Hayato sighed. "Please promise me that you won't go to him ever again. He's a man that cannot be trusted, no matter what he says. They're all lies."

Sora smiled lightly. "I can't promise that, Gokudera-san. Don't worry. I can take care of myself just fine. I'm alive so far, aren't I?"

"That…doesn't make me feel any better."

Sora laughed, his cheeks dusted with a pretty shade of red. Whether it was from the heat, Hayato couldn't tell; still, he wished that moments like these would come by more frequently in his meaningless life. When he returned to Kyoya's home, he was quickly ushered to the meeting room where all the generals were assembled, their faces grave.

Kyoya didn't ask where he went. Hayato doubted he even cared. Still, he was startled when Kyoya looked at him blankly, his countenance devoid of hostility. There was fire burning behind those cold gray eyes. "W—Why are we all gathered here, generals?" he managed to say, shivers crawling up his spine.

Kyoya glowered, making everyone flinch. "We will invade that herbivore's house— _tonight_."

* * *

 **Kokuyo, Japan: Rokudo Household**

"His adviser saw us, Rokudo-sama. I apologize for not being as discreet."

A bandaged hand waved lazily in the air. "There's no need to worry, Chikusa-kun. That actually was perfect for my dear Sora."

Chikusa furrowed his brows, obviously confused. "I…see."

The other man chuckled, sitting up straighter from his cushion despite his injuries. Heavy bandages wrapped around his entire upper body, though he barely winced from the movement. Frowning, Nagi reached out to help her brother sit more comfortably and not agitate his wounds. "Onii-san, the doctor said you should rest," she said.

"Ah, how kind of you, Nagi. But I am fine, really." Mukuro took her smaller hands into his. "This is nothing."

Nagi sighed but didn't push any further, knowing how awfully stubborn her brother could be. So she just patted his hands before resuming her needlework again.

"Either way, since that dog of his saw you, it will only be a matter of time before the skylark makes his move."

Chikusa and Nagi tensed. Her hands still went through the motions though, sewing the red kimono on her lap. It was the only way to keep her hands from trembling and her mind focused on more pleasant things.

"I—I should have been more careful, Rokudo-sama," Chikusa said. "But Sora insisted on having me drop him in one of the closer districts in Namimori."

Mukuro smiled. "And I will say it again, Chikusa-kun, you did fine."

"What are you planning, Onii-san?" Nagi said, her brows furrowed. "Please don't involve Sora in your schemes. He does not deserve to be used for something so…cruel."

She may be weak in both mind and body—her childhood illness had taken a much worse toll than the doctors had expected, taking her right eye and most of her energy—and less devious than her brother, but she had always cherished Sora as a dear friend and would do anything to keep him away from her brother's plans. Having witnessed many of Mukuro's schemes, Nagi refused to see them reach someone as kind as Sora.

Mukuro chuckled. "Ah, dear Nagi, I have nothing planned at all. It seems like Sora has something up his sleeve." Nagi blinked. "I'm not sure what he has in mind, but I'm interested in seeing it unfold."

Nagi chewed on her lower lip. That…was not she expected. Sora was a sweet man who told the most delightful stories, even advising Mukuro and his generals when they asked for his input. He was brilliant as much as he was kind. For him to be planning something devious was unlike him; however, it must have its purpose if he was resorting to such drastic measures. She could only pray that he remained safe.

The doors flung open and Ken barged in the room, startling Nagi. "Rokudo-sama, there are reports of Hibari's men coming in from the west!"

Chikusa widened his eyes and stood up in attention. Nagi gasped. A needle pricked her finger, and a droplet of blood oozed from the wound. Before she could process what was happening, Mukuro had already grabbed her and pushed her towards Chikusa. "Take Nagi to one of the safe houses in Momo," Mukuro said. "Send for the generals and make sure our perimeters are secured. The skylark will most definitely come here."

"Onii-san!" Nagi gasped.

Mukuro smiled, his eyes gentle just for her. "Don't worry, Nagi. Don't you have any faith in your brother? I will see you there."

Nagi could barely get a word out when Chikusa dragged her out of the room. Her feet stumbled on the wooden floor countless times, but the other man never failed to stand her upright again. Gaping, she looked around frantically as servants and soldiers dashed around the usually quiet house. So quickly, everything fell apart. In the distance, she could hear war cries and galloping horses.

"You will be safe with me, Nagi-san," Chikusa said. "There is a horse ready for you in the back."

"What about my brother?" Nagi said.

"He will be f—"

Nagi screamed when Chikusa slumped on the ground, choking on his own blood. A long, deep gash tore through his back. Stumbling backwards, Nagi looked up when she met cold gray eyes. Her breath hitched and she could do nothing when a blade slashed her neck.

* * *

 **August 28, 1531: Namimori, Japan: Hibari Household**

"There are still no sightings of Rokudo so far, Hibari-sama," Watanabe said. "None of his men remain in Kokuyo either. I believe it is safe to say he won't be bothering us any time soon."

"Don't underestimate that man," Ito said. "Before you know it, he'll rise from the dead and drag us all down with him."

"I won't be surprised if he is still mourning his sister," Nakajima said, sipping some _mugicha_. "They were very close, weren't they?" He glanced at the silent Kyoya. "Again, it was a rather brilliant change in tactics, Hibari-sama. We managed to divert Rokudo's attention and strike in for the kill. Now, he has no choice but to hide and lick his wounds. Pity we couldn't actually capture the man, but he's proven to be quite slippery."

"Other than that, I believe we gained the greater benefit," Hayato said. "Kokuyo is under our rule. It will help expand Namimori and establish a broader network of trade with other cities."

Watanabe laughed. "Well, why not all of Japan while we're at it? Surely you must feel more ambitious than that!"

Kyoya clicked his tongue, making everyone tense. "Namimori is mine and mine alone and that is enough, herbivore. Don't speak about such foolish ideals."

Watanabe bowed. "I apologize, Hibari-sama."

Kyoya stood up and left the room, effectively dismissing the meeting. He ignored the men's quiet farewells as he walked down the empty hallways. When Hayato reached him, he said, "Do not disturb me."

His adviser bowed. "Yes, Hibari-sama."

* * *

 **Kokuyo, Japan: Momo District**

For days, they hid, and for days, Mukuro was left to ponder in the shadows of his room. His wounds were almost all healed, but he did not step out of his safe house. He was in no condition to fight against Kyoya and his men when his own were all nearly slaughtered. For once, his mind did not think as he wished. The cogs had halted with sign of cobwebs.

"Rokudo-sama, Sora is here," Ken's quiet voice spoke through the door.

"Send him in and leave us be," Mukuro said.

When Sora walked inside with his head bowed, Mukuro quelled the urge to slit his throat right then and there. He found it admirable of himself, considering the circumstances nowadays. He silently watched Sora sit down across from him. He wore a dark brown kimono today instead of the usual orange. Neither of them spoke.

Mukuro reached for a spare cup and poured some tea inside. "Tea?"

Sora glanced at his cup then at Mukuro's, which was already empty. "Would you like for me to pour your cup as well, Rokudo-sama?"

His voice was soft yet still firm. Mukuro turned the kettle around for Sora to take hold. He didn't take his eyes off of the younger man's face. It was politely blank, irking Mukuro to no end. He took a small, deep breath to calm his nerves. His hand moved to bring his cup of tea up to his pale lips. Blowing gently, he took a sip, the hot liquid burning his tongue pleasurably.

"I am glad to see you safe, Rokudo-sama."

Mukuro placed his cup down with the same effortless grace before everything was taken from him. "Yes, and you seem to enjoy life more than usual, Sora." He took pleasure in seeing the other man flinch. "Do you know why I called you here, giving you such explicit access to my sanctuary?"

Sora stayed quiet, his eyes wary and sad. Mukuro clicked his tongue lightly. "I asked you a question, Sora, and I expect an answer." He smirked. "Or were you expecting me to just hand my life to you that easily? I'm a stubborn man and I don't wish to die just yet. You know that very well."

"I did not expect Nagi to die…"

Mukuro glared. "Do not _speak_ her name."

"Is that why you called me here?" Sora's voice reverted back to a cool, professional tone. "Because I'm more than happy to listen to your burdens and sorrows."

Mukuro smiled thinly. "You are entirely off the mark. I thought you were smarter than that."

"You are not the only one suffering, Rokudo-sama."

The tension in Mukuro's shoulders was becoming more painful. Still, he restrained himself. "Choose your words more wisely."

"Nagi wasn't supposed to die."

Mukuro leapt over the table, ignoring the ache in his weakened body. A loud crash pierced the silence as he wrapped his hands around Sora's throat. The other man widened his eyes, trying to. pry off Mukuro's grip.

"I do not know what you are doing, _Tsunayoshi_ ," Mukuro hissed, "but you already tried my patience."

The other man inhaled sharply; whether it was because he was found out or from the use of his real name, Mukuro did not care. He had already lost the city he had ruled for years and half of his own wit, his own soul, after his sister's death. What more could he lose now?

"You underestimated me, Tsunayoshi, and that in itself is insulting. I can kill you right now and no one will know. How many people will mourn your death, hm? The skylark perhaps? Or that mongrel of his?"

Tsunayoshi struggled weakly under him, his mouth open and choking desperately for air. Mukuro relished in it. He had control, the control that he had so desired and needed to assure him of his own power. And what better way to show it by taking Tsunayoshi's life with his own hands? Still, that small voice, that small semblance of reason and love that sounded too much like his sister, told him that this wasn't right, that there were other things to worry about.

"Tell me, how _did_ you manage to tame that beast? Was it just coincidence for him to suddenly think intelligently for once?" Mukuro laughed bitterly. "You might as well have killed Nagi yourself for sending that animal to my home. Is that why you came so willingly? Will he fly in here too, and tear me apart?"

"No…"

Mukuro's eyes glinted in the harsh light, his smile never leaving his pale face. "What was that, Tsunayoshi? No? Please, elaborate."

"I…didn't…send him…"

"You're lying."

"Nagi…was…my friend…"

"Keep your mouth _shut_."

"You can't…kill me…"

"You are more foolish than I thought. Your life is quite literally in my hands, did you forget?"

"You won't… Nagi would hate it…"

It was then Mukuro realized his grip had loosened around Tsunayoshi's already bruising neck. He stared at the gasping man, his hands never letting go. Tsunayoshi's skin burned against his palms, his neck so small underneath his larger hands. He could feel the other's pulse beat gently against his fingers. He shuddered, chuckling weakly. "You are cruel and foolish to use my dear Nagi like that against me," Mukuro said. "How much more daft will you be today, I wonder?"

Tsunayoshi's gaze didn't waver under his, though there were still remnants of pain etched on his face. "If being stupid and foolish will ease your pain, then I will continue to do so, Rokudo-sama. I am here to serve you…"

Mukuro laughed, his body aching from the motion. "You spoil me, Tsunayoshi. Tell me, what _have_ you been doing lately?"

Tsunayoshi's lips twitched into a small smile, the movement capturing Mukuro's gaze. "I'm afraid that you are not a part of it."

"Then what am I?"

"A useful tool, if that's what you'd like to hear."

"And was my sweet little sister a tool to you as well?"

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes. "Never." He looked away. "She was…never supposed to die."

"I don't believe you," Mukuro said, his voice akin to a whisper.

"Believe what you want if it helps you sleep at night, Rokudo-sama. But I did not send Hibari nor did I expect Nag—"

Mukuro silenced him, catching the words almost breathlessly with his own lips. He drew back to smile, showing some teeth. "Then let me believe what I want, Tsunayoshi."

He then pressed his mouth against Tsunayoshi's again, much rougher this time, more desperate. He bit the other's lip harshly, eliciting a choked groan, before moving a hand up to grip soft brown hair. Their kiss tasted like salt and _asagao_.

* * *

 **October 17, 1531: Namimori, Japan: Hibari Household**

Ryohei had perished a week ago from illness. Hana followed her husband by hanging herself the day after. Kyoko drank poison the next night. And just like that, the Sasagawa Clan silently withered away.

Kyoya had taken the news admirably before retreating to his quarters. Takeshi had come to stay with Kyoya, quiet with no words to spare. Hayato did not squabble once with the other man. When the three finally came together again that night, Kyoya was the first to speak, startling the other two out of their stupor. "Everything is strange," he said, his arms crossed against his chest.

Takeshi glanced at him wearily. "What do you mean strange?"

"Mukuro is still alive. I can feel it. His stench is everywhere."

"Hibari-sama," Hayato said, "we already scouted Kokuyo several times. He might've either died from his injuries or ran away to another city, maybe sailed out of the country. No matter, there has been no news of him."

Kyoya scowled, still unconvinced. Something nagged him at the back of his mind. It was small but there. There was something odd going on and it frustrated him to no end when he couldn't pinpoint the source. Ryohei had always been healthy, too healthy, and the fact that he suddenly became ill and died did not make sense. Hana was also a proud woman and would've not subjected herself to something so low as to suicide. She was close friends with Kyoko and would never leave her behind to suffer alone. Kyoko was delicate, but she would've had her friend's support if Hana had lived.

Kyoya may not seem to pay attention to others' relationships, but he wasn't stupid. It was the carnivore's job to observe the pack and then make a decision on how to lure its prey away. This was definitely Mukuro's doing—that herbivore had always been much slyer than the others and did not know the meaning of running away. He always came back one way or another and this wasn't any different.

And Kyoya would make sure to end him the next time they meet.

"What are you going to do now, Hibari?" Takeshi said. "Without Ryohei, most of the alliances that he managed to gain with the other clans are now null. I could try to convince them otherwise, but they pledged their allegiance to him, not you."

"Do what you can then," Hayato said in Kyoya's place. "Kokuyo is already weak and we can manage the larger territory. Either way, alliances aren't the issue now." He hesitated for a moment before squaring his shoulders. "Hibari-sama, I requested an audience with Sora. He told me that he had some information about Rokudo that you would be interested in."

Kyoya bristled. "Why does he know the herbivore?"

Hayato pursed his lips. "Well, he has actually known Rokudo for a while. He was one of his customers."

Before Kyoya could say anything else, a servant announced Sora's arrival and opened the door. The young man was wearing a red kimono with a white obi, which was odd. He must have come from a celebration of sorts. His face looked a bit duller than usual but his eyes were still bright. He bowed. "Good evening, Hibari-sama, Yamamoto-sama, Gokudera-sama."

His voice was still carried the same lyrical lilt. Kyoya momentarily closed his eyes to take in a deep breath. "Herbivore, why did you serve Mukuro?"

Sora pursed his lips. "He was only a client. Many of the daimyos are."

"Why did you not tell me?"

Sora frowned. "I am not obligated to inform you about my clientele, Hibari-sama. Regardless, whatever happens behind closed doors stays there."

Kyoya clicked his tongue and reverted to sipping his tea to quell his anger.

"Sorry about that, Sora," Takeshi said. "It's been difficult lately, for all of us."

Sora's face softened. "Yes. I am very sorry about your loss." He sighed heavily. "It seems that times are becoming much darker now."

"Everything will be alright," Hayato said quickly. "If you are under Hibari-sama's protection, you will be unharmed until the wars are over. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Ah, is that why I was also called here?"

"Well, we were just wondering what information you had on Rokudo as well."

Sora smiled slightly. "Oh, about that. I actually met him a few weeks ago."

Hayato choked on his own tea. " _W—What_?"

Kyoya nearly broke the cup in his hand. "Herbivore."

"He's quite well actually," Sora said, as if he was talking about the weather. "All of his wounds are healed."

"But—But—" Hayato gaped at Sora, trying to find the right words. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sora raised a brow. "I am not obligated to tell you about my clientele. Really, I only accepted your invitation, Gokudera-sama, to send Hibari-sama's his regards."

Kyoya stood up and unsheathed his blade, pointing it dangerously close at Sora's neck. "Herbivore, you are lying."

Sora didn't even flinch when Hayato stood up to pacify Kyoya. "I do not lie, Hibari-sama." His lips twitched. "Well, I suppose sometimes I do."

A choking gasp caught Kyoya's attention. Hayato gripped his throat and collapsed to the ground. Blood gushed from his mouth, splattering the floor. His eyes were wide in disbelief. Before Kyoya could move, a sudden rush of nausea overcame him. His feet stumbled as he tried to regain his balance.

"Herbivore…"

Sora pushed his blade away from his neck with a cool gaze. "I quite liked you, Hibari-sama, but you had a rather simplistic way of looking about things."

Kyoya's katana slipped from his grasp as he fell. A scorching sensation wracked through his body, making him unconsciously convulse. Gasping, he coughed up blood, tremors wracking through his burning body. His breaths came out ragged, the motion scorching his dry throat. He could see Takeshi move towards Sora, his face so gentle Kyoya wanted scream and lash out. That traitor!

 _Why?_

"Rest, Hibari-sama." Sora's voice faded in and out. "Namimori will be in better hands now."

Another cough was Kyoya's response as black spots danced in his blurring vision. He didn't know who to be angrier at—Sora or himself.

How could he have believed that he had loved him once?

* * *

" _Now the city that you knew_

 _Has become an empty moor,_

 _From which the evening skylark rises_

 _While your tears fall."_

 _-_ Ōnin Ki

* * *

 **Historical Facts**

 **1) The one-shot is based around 16** **th** **-century Japan, which was an era of civil strife between warlords for control of the nation. It is also known as the Sengoku Period, or the Age of Warring States, and lasted from 1467-1567.**

 **2) A taikomochi was a male geisha and existed since the 13** **th** **-century. They both advised and entertained the daimyos. By the 16** **th** **-century, they were more known as storytellers and sounding boards for military strategies, even fighting with their lords. They were known to be very witty but also humble to show respect to the daimyos.**

 **3) Camellia is a spring flower in Japan and also known as "tsubaki". It means "humility", "discretion", and "perfect love".**

 **4) Sumire is the Japanese term for violet. It is also a spring flower and means "a small love", "sincerity", and "small bliss".**

 **5) Asagao is the Japanese term for morning glory. It is a summer flower and means "brief love".**

 **6) Momo is the Japanese term for peach. It is a spring flower and means "I am your captive" and "fascinating personality".**

 **7) Engawa is a non-tatami-matted flooring, like a wooden porch.**

 **8) Mugicha is a summer drink in Japan. It's basically cold barley tea. During the era of civil strife, military commanders would drink it sometimes as hot tea or mix it with alcohol.**

 **9) Yokai are Japanese demons.**

 **10) Yuki Onna means "snow woman". She varies from tale to tale, but is generally a beautiful but serene woman who many encounters in a snowy landscape and ruthlessly kills her victims. The version that Sora tells is purely made-up by the author.**

 **11) Ame Onna means rain woman. She is said to be a Chinese goddess who changes forms between clouds and rain. She is often depicted as a melancholic, lonely woman who quietly comes and go with the rain. The version that Sora tells is purely made-up by the author.**

 **12) The last bit is an excerpt from the Onin Ki, a document that describes the causes and effects of the Onin War. It's classified as a military historical fiction, but is said to have written from a first-person account of the conflict.**

* * *

 **Little Notes and Fun Facts**

 **1) Tsuna is a really good actor, haha.**

 **2) He had also poisoned Hibari's tea prior to arriving in his room.**

 **3) Nagi's death was really just an unfortunate accident. Tsuna didn't foresee her death. It was kind of Mukuro's fault for really pushing Kyoya in their fight. Then again, Nagi and Mukuro are the victims here.**

 **4) About the Sasagawa Clan's deaths: Tsuna had Lambo/Hideo slowly poison Ryohei's drinks after seducing him on his birthday. Lambo/Hideo also killed Hana and made it look like she committed suicide the day after Ryohei's death. Kyoko was the unfortunate victim to the chains of events.**

 **5) Tsuna's red and white kimono are prominent traditional colors in Japan. Both colors are used in decorations at events that bring joy and happiness. They're also worn at important ceremonies like weddings, birthdays, and other life events. So, essentially, Tsuna was wearing that to celebrate Takeshi's victory in the end, ahahaha.**

* * *

 **A/N Uhh, what a twist…? Ahaha.**

 **Hmm, well, this kind of took a life of its own…? I hope it came out alright though. I found this more difficult to write than the F27 one-shot, haha. Thank you, Nuvola De Demone, for the prompt! I hope you liked my interpretation of it, haha. A secret assassin but not really assassin Tsuna.**

 **So, it all started out pretty fluffy and went dark real fast (sweats nervously). Poor, uh, everyone really, ahaha. Well, except for Takeshi. 'cause he got what he wanted in the end. In other words, Tsuna went around screwing shit up for Takeshi and it all (mostly) worked out in the end. This is basically my way of making it up to the 8027 pairing after the F27 one-shot, lol. Well, I can say that the next prompts are much…happier than this, ahaha.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter!**

 **Have a lovely day and happy new year, peeps~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**

 **Revised: 8/23/2019**


	8. Reborn! On Ice (R27)

Title: Reborn! On Ice

Song: _Mariage D'amoure_ by Paul de Senneville

Pairings: R27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, YuriOnIce!AU, figureskating!AU, snarky!Tsuna, twin!fic, Nana, Iemitsu, and twin bashing (ahaha)

Additional Notes: I'm not all that familiar with the technical aspects of the sport, but I'll do my best! It's probably inaccurate and used incorrectly, but I tried, fam. Also, the music selection might not be the most ideal for figure skating, I think. It's more for my own pleasure, lol. Some parts of the story will correlate to the original anime but I changed up some things to give it that…KHR feel. And I might've put in a little too much angst but it's okay because Reborn will come in to save the day! Ahaha…

Prompt: Tsuna was never going to skate again, but help came from the most unexpected source.

* * *

It was official.

Ieyasu was a dick. A goddamn dick that needed to burn in hell and never see daylight again—and that was putting it nicely.

Tsuna had been trying to calm his nerves in the waiting room and stretching as a quick warm-up when his phone buzzed in his bag. His coach, Kawahira, had told him beforehand to keep his phone off so he wouldn't get distracted, but it must've slipped his mind. The brunet walked over to silence the incessant buzzing when he realized that it was a series of texts from his younger twin, which was strange since the other _never_ texted him once since he left Japan to train.

He shouldn't have read them. He should've just looked the other way.

When he walked out to where his coach was waiting for him, Tsuna could barely breathe. The cheers from the crowd were distant in his ringing ears and his legs were shaking so hard he could've crawled all the way out. But he had some dignity and pride left and damn it, he was going to _pull_ through whether he liked it or not. It really didn't have to do with the fact that Reborn—the most decorated and successful male figure skater in the world—was most likely watching—nope, not at all.

Kawahira took one look at his face and frowned. The man steered him to the side where there were less people, which Tsuna was grateful for.

"Tsunayoshi, what's wrong?"

It took one simple question to crack the fragile dam. Tsuna's breath hitched and he clenched his hands into fists by his sides. He stared wide-eyed at the concerned man, his voice failing him in epic proportions. No matter what he wanted to say, his mind drew blanks and his throat constricted, preventing him from speaking properly. Kawahira grasped his shoulders firmly, his eyes serious.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, you need to breathe," his coach said in a hushed tone. "All you have to do is let yourself go for four minutes on the ice. You came this far, Tsunayoshi. Don't let all your hard training go to waste."

"Renchan," Tsuna said, his voice cracking at the end. "He—He…"

Kawahira heard him even if he was speaking in a broken whisper, but before he could say anything, the announcer was already saying Tsuna's name through the speakers.

"…representing Japan, Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

A wave of cheers rebounded in the large stadium, making Tsuna flinch. A deluge of thoughts suddenly overwhelmed him then. His body suddenly felt cold. Oh, God, he couldn't do this. He was going to fuck up and screw everything up. It was a miracle he even made it to the Grand Prix final in the first place after the competitor above him had broken his ankle during his performance and Tsuna just wasn't _ready_ for this.

"Tsunayoshi, there is no shame in pulling out now."

Pulling out? When the weight of his own country was riding on his shoulders? After he trained _five_ goddamn years for this? He couldn't afford to drop out now. He had wanted to show his family and peers that there was something more to him than Dame-Tsuna, that he _could_ do something right for a change, even if it was something "girly" as figure skating as Ieyasu put it. Still, when he saw his name at last place on the ranking screen, his heart nearly stopped.

"I—I can do it," he managed to stutter out.

Kawahira hesitated and Tsuna wanted to scream. Even his coach thought he was good-for-nothing. It was almost commendable that the other man managed to stay with him for this long. The brunet turned away briskly, ignoring his coach's alarmed words. Whatever he was saying, it was no use now.

Tsuna took a deep, shaky breath and skated out to the rink.

* * *

The last notes of his piece dissolved heavily into a suffocating silence.

Tsuna didn't even look around to gauge everyone's reactions—he just had to _leave_. After excusing himself to the restroom, he changed out of his stifling blue outfit and threw on his casual clothing, not even bothering to acknowledge the other skaters in the dressing room. He grabbed his duffel bag, zipped his jacket, which was white and red to symbolize the Japanese flag and had the country's name written in the front, and almost dashed to the restroom.

He was grateful that no reporters were out yet, and that the hallways were only filled with some audience members he didn't bother to look closely at. No one stopped him. The bathroom was empty, thank God, because he was pretty sure he was going to—

He stumbled into a random stall and heaved whatever he ate for lunch that day in the toilet. Coughing, Tsuna wrinkled his nose at the sour odor before throwing up again. His hand shook when he flushed the toilet while his body seemingly collapsed against the stall. His duffel bag laid heavily on his lap and he could feel the slight pressure from the blades of his skates digging into his thighs.

His inexplicable fury seemed to overcome his shame and embarrassment at that moment when he pulled out his phone and jabbed in an all-too familiar number. The line rang three times before the other person picked up.

Tsuna couldn't even speak. He tried to find the right words to say—he prepared a fucking speech for this, goddamn it—but his tongue felt heavy and his mind blanked out at the worst times possible.

"Oh, Nii-san." Tsuna forgot how much he hated that drawling tone of his brother. "Are you okay? You didn't look too good up there."

Tsuna inhaled deeply through his nose and his hand tightened around his phone. "What the _fuck_ , Ieyasu? Why did you—What—"

"Don't worry, Nii-san," Ieyasu said in mock-sympathy. "We understand. It's been really difficult, right? Those five years really paid off, didn't they?"

"Shut up, you piece of shit," Tsuna hissed. "Where's Renchan?"

Ieyasu sighed dramatically. "It was unfortunate, really. But I'll let you know where we buried him. He's actually right behind in our backyard. You can't miss it. There's even a small shrine for him."

Tsuna paled. "Buried…? You already buried him…?"

"I mean, it's been a while, Nii-san. Three years in fact. Poor Renchan. You couldn't even attend his funeral. He must've been so sad you weren't there."

Tsuna covered his mouth before he really did scream. His eyes burned as tears fell down his cheeks. Three years… Oh, God, Renchan died three years ago and he didn't _know_. Flashes of his dog suddenly burst in his mind in quick, painful succession—waking up with Tsuna to join his morning run; snuggling up against him to make sure Tsuna didn't get too cold at night; following him to practice and waiting until he was done without any fuss; greeting him at the door whenever he came back from school; licking and growling at his wounds from training.

Never mind the fact that Renchan was short for Renato, which was Reborn's real name. The dog—He was _everything_ to Tsuna. He was always there for him when he needed comfort, when no one else would reach out to him. Renchan was just—

How _dare_ they? Tsuna thought furiously. How _dare_ his brother pull something like this?

He couldn't tell what he should be angrier at—the fact that he let Ieyasu's texts get to him or the fact that his brother did something so fucked up.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," he choked out. "How could you do that to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But please calm down, Nii-san, you're scaring me. I know you're very emotional right now, but I didn't do anything wrong."

"Stop pulling that bullshit, Ieyasu. If you had anything to do with—if you had so much as _touched_ Renchan, I'm going to fucking kill you."

There was some shuffling in the background before another voice spoke from the other line, making Tsuna tense.

"Tsu-kun?" It was his mother. Shit, he should've known that Ieyasu wasn't alone. "What's going on? Yasu-kun looks very scared. Are you scolding him again?"

"I—Why didn't anyone tell me about Renchan?" Tsuna said, his voice cracking.

"Oh, sweetie." His mother sounded sympathetic, but it didn't ring true in his ears. She was always a ditzy woman and meant well, but it was baffling how she was even able to raise any children at all. "You were so busy with your training that I didn't think it was good to distract you. I was hoping to tell you when you came back home."

" _Three_ years, Okaa-san. It's been _three_ years. It doesn't matter—Renchan was my _dog_. I have the right to know."

"Everything will be alright, dear. At least, you have Natsu, right? He misses you a lot and my, he grew bigger since you left."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. Apparently, his mouth thought the same. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Tsu-kun! Language!"

The brunet didn't care. For years, his family had always told him that he wouldn't amount to anything and now that he made a name for himself, they were all smiles and laughter that were never genuine. It disgusted him and that wasn't what he wanted when he first got into figure skating. He wanted them to _see_ he could do something, but they didn't see. They didn't understand.

"I understand that you must be upset about your performance today, but you'll do better next time, okay? So, please don't take it out on Yasu-kun. He didn't do anything wrong."

"He—He—"

Tsuna just sighed and rubbed his face with a shaking hand. He was too exhausted to explain himself again. It never worked anyways. Suddenly, he felt small, very small. He wished Renchan was with him…

"When will you be coming home, Tsu-kun? The season is over, right?" His mother's chipper tone suddenly made him nauseous all over again. "Oh, I'll prepare a feast and invite everyone!"

"I don't know," Tsuna said dully. "I need to go now."

"Oh, but your fath—"

The brunet abruptly hung up, not even caring how rude it was. He'd been in the bathroom for nearly half an hour now. A bitter chuckle escaped his chapped lips as he rubbed his eyes. His parents were going to give him hell soon for what he did. Guess what? He didn't give a flying fuck.

Hauling himself up from the ground, Tsuna grabbed his duffel bag and shakily unlocked the stall door. His legs almost gave out if he didn't manage to support himself by holding onto the sink. He washed his mouth out as much as he could and splashed cold water on his face, letting out a shaky sigh when he looked in the mirror. He looked like shit.

He managed to find some gum in his bag—thank God—and chewed on it furiously when he left the bathroom. There were much more people in the hallways now. He could see some of the skaters being interviewed at the corner of his eye and automatically moved away from the loud commotion. His luck apparently ended when he found that piece of gum.

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna pretended he didn't hear his name being shouted across the room. Cold sweat broke out on his skin. The air suddenly felt tight, too tight. He barely managed to take another few steps when the other person quickly intercepted his path.

"Sawada-san, I was afraid you already left!"

Tsuna forced on a small smile to be polite. "Ah, not yet, Kozato-san."

Kozato Makoto was, thankfully, not a reporter. He was one of the Japanese announcers for many figure skating competitions. While he was a nice man, Tsuna really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He glanced around to look for an escape when he met a pair of dark obsidian eyes across the room. For a moment, he couldn't breathe again.

It was Reborn, standing amongst a sea of reporters congratulating him on his fifth Grand Prix victory. He smoothly answered their questions without a hitch, his charming smile making all the ladies swoon. His jacket had Italy printed in the front and looked bit tacky. Still, he managed to look handsome and stunning in all his glory.

"—retire?"

Tsuna blinked, his attention quickly shifting back to the man in front of him. "I'm…sorry, but could you repeat your question?"

"I was just wondering if you're having any thought about retiring," Makoto said.

Tsuna pulled a small face. "What? No, I mean—Yeah, no. I didn't say anything about retiring."

The man nodded enthusiastically. "That's great! For a second, I thought you were actually thinking about it after your performance today. I know that the pressure is intimidating, but I sincerely believe that you have the potential to pull through! Really, Sawada-san, this is only a stumble in your career so don't let it get to your head too much, alright? My kids are actually big fans of you! They absolutely love you! So, do you have any plans going forward now? Are you going to train longer or will you go back to Namimori?"

Tsuna blinked rapidly, trying to keep up with the man's eager little speech, when Kawahira suddenly popped out from the crowd and managed to save him from more embarrassment.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, there you are," his coach said, gripping his shoulder. "Hello, Kozato-san. I apologize from cutting your conversation short, but would you excuse us? Thank you."

Kawahira didn't even give the other man much time to respond before he steered Tsuna away.

"Thank you," Tsuna said quietly.

"Of course." Kawahira glanced at him. "Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?"

"Never better."

The man didn't comment on his sarcasm. Instead, he just nodded coolly. "We'll talk more at the hotel. Is there anything you prefer to eat for dinner?"

"How was it?"

Kawahira quirked a brow, but indulged him nonetheless. That was one thing Tsuna appreciated about his coach—he didn't hold back on his criticisms, even if they were pretty harsh. Still, Tsuna braced himself for the worst.

"You didn't gather enough speed for your jumps, but that has always been your issue since the beginning. I don't know how you managed to pull off your jumps with the state you were in. The landings were shaky at best and your launches were too stiff. Your step sequences were not in tune with the music towards the end, but you managed to finish the program, which is the more important part. The judges were a little generous this time around."

Tsuna nodded dully. He'd have to re-watch his performance later when he was up for it. Now, he just wanted to lay in bed and never leave his hotel room.

"We'll talk more at the hotel," his coach said, opening the door for him. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat? Italy has some fine cuisine you should try out."

"It doesn't matter."

Neither of them spoke after in the cab on the way back.

* * *

Tsuna didn't go home until March of next year.

He had taken Kawahira's advice to relax and even do some sight-seeing in Milan before he returned to Namimori. It was probably the most content he'd ever been in his life, even when his chest ached at the thought of Renchan. Just…being away from the ring and ignoring calls from his parents and friends was almost liberating. He would find himself breathing without a hitch and his mind clear of all worries.

However, he knew that he couldn't avoid his problems forever. When he finally mustered up the courage to tell Kawahira that he wouldn't be needing him as a coach anymore and that he wouldn't continue skating, the other man only stared at him and shook his head in disappointment, as if _he_ did something wrong and not Tsuna.

Nonetheless, it unnerved him when Kawahira said, "I apologize that I wasn't enough for you, Tsunayoshi. Although, I didn't think that I was ever the best fit for you as a coach. If you ever change your mind, I look forward to seeing you on the ice again."

It should be the other way around, Tsuna thought, but he was too overwhelmed by the unexpected words that he only nodded and bid his ex-coach goodbye at the airport.

He slept during most of the flight and woke up just in time when the plane landed. He didn't expect anyone to be there when he gathered his luggage. No one knew he was coming back and he never told anyone about his plans. He didn't think he could stomach the utter disappointment from his parents again or his brother's insufferable sneer.

So, it shocked him when he saw Bianchi, his old ballet teacher, waiting for him at the Namimori International Airport, sunglasses and all. He blinked once, twice, to make sure he wasn't seeing things when he was suddenly squished by long arms and a womanly chest.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi said, nuzzling his hair. "Oh, I missed your hair—and you, don't worry—but I missed your hair the most! It's still fluffy and soft just like I remembered!"

Tsuna patted her arm weakly. "Bianchi—breathe—can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry." At least she had the decency to look sheepish. "You don't look that terrible, Tsuna. Not what I expected, to be honest. I thought you'd lose a lot of weight by now—Well, you're still a bit thin. Really, you should eat more and practice less. It's not good for you."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile a little. Bianchi might be overbearing sometimes, but she meant well. She was one of the few people in his life who actually looked out for him and made sure he didn't push himself too far. There were countless times when she lent a shoulder for him to cry on when it became too much. She'd sing him sweet lullabies in her native Italian tongue and tell him stories about her little brother, Gokudera, who she lost contact with and was one of the rising junior stars in the figure-skating world. Tsuna didn't get a chance to actually meet him yet, but he knew that the boy had been at the Grand Prix Finals to watch Reborn skate.

"Why are you here, Bianchi?" he said.

The woman sighed and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I be here, Tsuna? Don't you miss me?"

"No."

"You brat."

Tsuna laughed when Bianchi brought him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Okay, okay, yeah, I missed you."

"But of course."

He rolled his eyes playfully when she flicked some of her long pink hair over her shoulder. But honestly, he did find himself missing Bianchi and a few of his friends back in Namimori. Just not his family.

"Come on," Bianchi said, letting him go. "I'll give you a ride."

"Oh, you don't have to," Tsuna said, rolling his suitcase behind him.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, brat, so get in the car."

"I don't think you're doing it right. Where's my candy?"

Bianchi groaned. "Don't make me have second thoughts."

Tsuna grinned cheekily, but followed her to her car anyways. He supposed it was better than getting recognized on the bus or in the streets. He really didn't think he was ready to confront any questions from people or see people in general.

Bianchi turned on the engine and reversed out of the parking spot. "So, tell me, how did it feel to see Reborn up close?"

Tsuna flushed a little. "It was…amazing."

Bianchi sighed dreamily. "I bet. That man is just too perfect for words, I swear."

Tsuna nodded. It really was a whole other experience to see Reborn skate in person. He was considered a living legend, a one-in-a-million skater, having won five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and countless European competitions. It was a wonder why he didn't go for the Olympics. Tsuna had first seen Reborn skate on TV when the man was only 13 in the Junior Grand Prix Finals. He would never forget how the young Italian took the world by storm with his powerful performance to _Mariage D'amoure_. How someone so young could be so exquisitely expressive baffled just about everyone. He had won first place and even created another world record, which hadn't been broken since. Gokudera was the only competitor to come close very recently.

Still, Reborn had made a large name for himself and became a worldwide sensation. It was only fitting to call him the world's greatest male figure skater to ever live, a title Reborn stated quite proudly on some occasions. He was devilishly charming and knew how to play to the crowds when he was off the rink; however, once he took the icy stage, he became a different person altogether.

Tsuna had studied his long skate program religiously after the Grand Prix Finals. It was so beautifully done that Tsuna was actually moved to tears when he first watched it (not that he hadn't shed some tears to Reborn's past performances, too). The choreography meshed perfectly with the song choice— _Pas de Deux_ from "The Nutcracker" by Tchaikovsky—that it simply took Tsuna's breath away. He had also been a little stunned by the selected piece. It was something you wouldn't expect Reborn to skate to due to his sophisticated and cool appearance, but he made it _work_ and that was all that mattered.

The piece was conventionally skated to by pair skaters, and when the first notes of the harp filled the stadium, Reborn had just moved seamlessly to the hauntingly beautiful melody without a hitch. He looked like he was dancing with himself and someone imaginary at the same time, captivating the audience and stunning the judges. Tsuna had sometimes wondered what the program would look like if Reborn had a partner skating with him, but remembered that no one could ever be considered his equal. It was almost impossible to imagine him with someone else because it would be hard for anyone to be able to match Reborn's pace. He was in a world of his own, only blessing the audience with just glimpses of what was occurring behind the curtains and having them wanting more.

"It was just amazing," Tsuna said. "I didn't think I'd ever be able to see him skate in person. It's like a dream. Sometimes I still think it was."

Bianchi smiled. "Well, it wasn't a dream so you're blessed with the image of that gorgeous man in your head forever! In person!"

Tsuna huffed. "When you say it like that, I sound like a crazy fan."

"I'm not the one with his posters all over my bedroom wall."

Tsuna blushed. "Hey, that was just a phase when I was a kid!"

Bianchi snorted. "You're 23 now, Tsuna. That's way past your 9-year-old self." She smirked. "But I understand. You know, it's normal for boys your age to—"

"Oh, my God, keep your mouth shut, woman!"

" _Excuse_ me? I'm the same age as Reborn!"

"No, you're not. You're probably in your fifties."

" _What?_ "

"Bianchi, keep your eyes on the road!"

She managed to drive back into lane and slowed the car down to the normal speed limit, barely hitting another car. Tsuna sighed before scowling at the snickering woman.

"I swear, if I die, it's on _you_."

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, Tsuna. You're still alive."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You're the one driving, not me."

"I can kick you out on the highway right now."

"You are a wonderful, beautiful human being who deserves only my humble servitude."

Bianchi snorted. "Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Tsuna pondered on his next words to say, the question striking a nerve he didn't expect. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Kawahira-san called you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, just before you let Italy. How was it by the way?"

Tsuna smiled. "It was wonderful. I hope I can visit it again someday."

Bianchi snickered. "To stalk Reborn?"

To her surprise, Tsuna didn't retort with a smart comment. Instead, he just looked out the window at the passing scenery, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"I'll probably never meet him again," he said. "I…Did you know Renchan died three years ago?"

Bianchi's tone turned low and solemn. "Yeah, but…how did you find out?"

Tsuna laughed bitterly. "So, you were holding it from me, too?"

Bianchi sighed. "Tsuna, you were out of the country and—Okay, it probably didn't sound like a great idea, but you couldn't get distracted, not when you were working so hard for the Grand Prix. I know how much Renchan meant to you." She narrowed her eyes. "How did you find out anyway?"

The brunet nearly spat his words out. "Ieyasu told me."

Tsuna gasped when Bianchi suddenly swerved to the side and slammed the brakes. He nearly flew out of his seat if his seatbelt hadn't held him back.

"Bia—"

He flinched when she glared at him, her green eyes venomous.

" _What_?"

Tsuna couldn't get the words out properly until Bianchi started cursing up a storm.

"My God, when I get my hands on that little shit, I'm going to fucking _kill_ him!"

Tsuna let out a weak laugh. "Join the club."

"Explain, Ts—" Bianchi widened her eyes, realization dawning on her features. She looked at him, horrified. "Don't tell me—"

"I shouldn't have looked at my phone," Tsuna said quietly, looking down at his pale hands. "But it wasn't off and he _knew_. I fucked up, Bianchi."

A beat of silence passed between them as Bianchi tried to find the words to say.

"Tsuna…"

"I don't know. I—I fucked up at the finals and probably made a laughingstock out of myself. I just couldn't—I couldn't _think_. I was just so angry."

He jumped when Bianchi placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her face, which was marred with sympathy. It made his heart ache. He didn't deserve that.

"Tsuna, it _wasn't_ your fault." She scowled. "What Ieyasu did was fucked up, but it _wasn't_ your fault, Tsuna. Your emotions got the better of you, but that's _okay_ because you're human. Anyone would've reacted the same way."

"I couldn't even get a decent standing."

"Tsuna, no one's going to care if you got a medal or not. Your ranking in some competition isn't going to define you for the rest of your life. So, what if you fucked up? You're still young and you have a promising career ahead of you. You'll blow everyone away when you come out the next time, right? So, don't beat yourself up for it. In fact, I'm going to beat the hell out of that little brat."

"I'm not going back."

Bianchi widened her eyes. "What?"

"I'm not skating again."

"Tsuna, what are you saying?"

"Nothing I do is ever good or good enough. I'm just tired, Bianchi. I don't want to face that again."

"But, Tsuna, you love skating and you _are_ good at it."

Tsuna laughed bitterly and rubbed his face wearily. "I trained for five years for something that was bound to be impossible in the first place. It was a miracle that I even got _in_ the finals. You saw me that day—I was terrible."

"Because you heard something you shouldn't have. That was out of your control."

Tsuna tensed. "Still, I shouldn't have let it get to my head. And this season wasn't even that great for me either. I screwed up so many times in my programs. I wonder why I even bothered with this anyways."

"That's it."

Tsuna jumped when Bianchi stepped on the gas pedal. "W—What are you doing, Bianchi?"

Bianchi's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "Driving."

"I can see that, but _where_ are you going?"

"To get those shitty thoughts out of your head."

"I thought you wanted Iey—"

"Don't even _say_ his name in front of me because I won't hesitate to turn the car around and _run_ him over at a moment's notice."

Silence.

"I wouldn't mi—"

" _Tsuna._ "

Tsuna kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!"

The young man could barely brace himself when Kyoko jumped on him, pulling him into a big hug.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan."

She pulled away with a bright smile. "I didn't know you were back!"

Tsuna chuckled sheepishly. "Actually, I just came back a while ago."

"What? Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Because he's terribly stupid," Bianchi said, walking up behind him. "Hey, Kyoko-chan."

The girl smiled. "Bianchi! How are you? It's been a while."

Bianchi nodded in greeting. "I'm fine, thanks." She looked around the family-owned ice-skating rink. "You take care of the place pretty well."

Kyoko grinned. "Of course! Skaters deserve the best place to practice and train after all!" She gasped. "Oh, Tsuna, did you come here to skate? It's been so long! And you _have_ to tell me how it was abroad! I missed you so much! And so did Onii-san, Haru-chan, and Hana-chan!"

"Oh, I—"

Bianchi quickly interrupted him. "Yup, he's here to skate. Sorry we came when you were closing up."

Kyoko shook her head. "Not a problem at all! You caught me just in time. Come, Tsuna!"

The brunet had no choice but to be dragged and shoved into the changing room.

"I don't see the point in this, Bianchi."

"Are you warmed up yet?"

Tsuna sighed as he shook his arms and legs, hopping a little. "Yeah."

"Good. Now get in there and skate!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "That's easier said than done. It's been a while since I've been in the ri—" He squeaked when Bianchi threw a slipper at his face. "What the hell, Bianchi?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, brat!"

"Okay, okay, geez."

Kyoko clapped her hands when he skated out onto the rink. "You can do this, Tsuna-kun! Oh, this is so exciting! I missed watching you skate in person. It's completely different from watching you on the screen."

Tsuna circled around the rink to get a good feel of it and get his legs accustomed to his movements. He smiled slightly. "Don't get your hopes up, Kyoko-chan. I'm pretty rusty."

Kyoko smiled. "It doesn't matter because you're always so much happier when you're on the ice, Tsuna-kun! I don't mind as long as you're smiling!"

That made Tsuna pause. He stared at Kyoko's bright face for a moment before looking away with a small sigh.

"I guess…"

"Oi, get your shit together, Tsuna! No dillydallying!"

"Geez, how old _are_ you?"

Tsuna and even Kyoko laughed when Bianchi entered another one of her furious tirades. Really, she was just easy to rile up sometimes. Tsuna finally skated to the center of the rink, his legs buzzing in anticipation. His fingers tingled when he relaxed into a pose he had seen a million times. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, forcing his body to relax. A small buzz prickled in his ears in the silence, but he closed his eyes to withdraw deep within himself, blocking out any distractions and all of his insecurities.

It was only him and the rink now.

The familiar scales of the harp soon filled the arena—and Tsuna took off. The strings soon joined with a soft harmony as his skates glided seamlessly on the ice, the light scrapes almost soundless and yet so soothing in his sensitive ears. His arms moved in tandem to the beat of the beautiful piece, his legs entering a fluid and graceful step sequence that he studied and marveled over for days.

The cool breeze caressed his flushed cheeks while he moved elegantly across the ice, soothing his nerves considerably. The world sped up around him, his feet crossing over each other as he skated backwards to prepare for the first jumping combination. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he forgot how _alive_ he felt on the ice, how much he _missed_ this feeling. He turned and almost smiled in childish delight when he heard the satisfying sound of the blade being pushed into the ice. A shiver ran up his spine as he slightly bent forward and jumped. He didn't even think when he rotated rapidly in mid-air, completing the quadruple flip, and leapt again to enter a triple toe. A small breath escaped his lips when he landed perfectly both times, but that didn't stop him from moving, from immersing himself in a world where he truly felt safe— _happy_.

His hands reached out to him, chasing and begging for something so beautiful to return to him, before he pulled them back against his chest and tossed his head in the air, spinning smoothly in a semi-circle. His legs never wavered as he entered another gorgeous sequence of steps. Reborn was truly a genius choreographer.

Tsuna continued to pursue that imaginary thing across the ice. He had no clue to what "it" was for Reborn, but the concept fit so perfectly with the routine and the music that he just lost himself completely in the moment—desperately chasing something so hopeful and yet so utterly lost, which brushed painfully, but gently, against his fingertips. His breath hitched when he jumped in the air with a forward takeoff, kicking the same takeoff leg backwards, and landed in an upright spin on his right foot. Kyoko gasped behind him, the soft sound disappearing in the steady crescendo of brass instruments.

He spun for what seemed like hours before spiraling down and rising again to glide smoothly across the ice again. His eyes burned when he thought of Renchan. He could _see_ the Doberman sitting on one of the bleachers, his eyes never leaving Tsuna even once while he skated around the rink. Tsuna peered over his shoulder when he crossed his feet over again, as if to reassure himself that Renchan was still there, alive and breathing. He wasn't. He was never there to begin with and never will be.

Tsuna's breath hitched. He could hear his heart pound painfully against his chest over the explosion of brass and strings, but his arms still moved, entering their own little dance, while his feet slid into another difficult sequence of steps. In, out, spin, turn, reach, stretch, _catch it_. He jumped again. Triple Lutz— _Renchan_ —double toe loop— _Don't leave me_ —triple Salchow— _I'm so sorry._ His arms reached out again, and one hand lowered gracefully over his head as he bowed halfway, his left leg carrying his weight halfway across the ice.

His ears nearly burst when the cymbals crashed in the piece, but he had to keep going—he needed to keep moving. He couldn't stop—wouldn't. The tempo picked up its pace and so did he. Reborn had moved through the second half with such passion and fervor, it almost looked desperate, like he had succumbed to the primitive nature of the chase and forgot why he had started in the first place. His face, stoic and composed outside of the rink, had contorted into something akin to quiet agony. It had been so subtle, so miniscule, that Tsuna had to rewind the program multiple times to catch that expression again.

The harp and violins returned again, slowing his pace just marginally. The chase was still going and he couldn't stop. He lifted his back leg straight behind him as he glided around the edges of the rink. For a few seconds, he could finally breathe again. Bracing himself, he turned and prepped for the final jump. His legs slightly shook while he gained speed, but the cool breeze tousled his hair as if to say, "it's okay". So, he jumped. The air whistled around him while he rotated rapidly—triple axel—his hands closed in against his chest. He stuck the landing.

Soon, he picked up his speed again. It was so close, he could feel it. The violins' sweet and sad serenade caressed his skin, the timpani's steady beat keeping him in line. But why was he still so afraid? His hand reached out again as he turned, the blades of his skates smoothly carrying him over. The woodwinds' quick staccato drew him into a short sequence again before he pushed forcefully into a spin circle. He slowly brought his left leg down and drew his arms closer to his body, accelerating his spin exponentially. The timpani rolled into a steady, pulsing rhythm; the violins soon guided the last beats followed by the horns and woodwinds. At the last second, Tsuna exited gracefully, bringing his hand over his mouth, and directed his gaze downwards.

The music ended with an abrupt, synchronized beat.

A sudden hush fell over the arena. Tsuna didn't dare to breathe, as if the magic of the moment would disappear too quickly once it realized it didn't have him in its grasp anymore. He closed his eyes to bask in the last few seconds of his high. He could feel sweat dripping down his face and his shirt sticking onto his skin, but he didn't care.

Let me be selfish for just this moment, he thought. Let me be free for just a few more minutes.

Finally, his body relaxed out of the pose. Tsuna opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the suddenly unfamiliar sight. The lights in the rink were somewhat low and cast an almost ethereal glow on his skin. He found enough energy to skate towards the exit, his muscles aching from the intense routine. Bianchi and Kyoko were gaping at him, the latter with tears in her eyes.

"Kyoko-chan?" he said, his voice breathless. "What's wrong?"

He stumbled when she suddenly ran over and hugged him. Her voice cracked when she spoke through quiet sobs.

"Tsuna-kun, that was just… _beautiful_."

It was probably just to make him feel better, but Tsuna couldn't help but smile anyways.

* * *

It was a good thing that his parents owned an onsen or else they would've freaked out on him even more when Bianchi accompanied him all the way home. She grabbed one of Tsuna's suitcases and promptly found herself a room, not caring how rude she seemed. She didn't even greet his parents properly—just gave them a dismissive wave and tossed a bundle of cash on their front counter.

Tsuna took great satisfaction in seeing Ieyasu flinch when Bianchi marched through the door. If anyone terrified Ieyasu, it was Bianchi (it had nothing to do with the fact that she sometimes deliberately poisoned his food with laxatives when he was little). Still, Tsuna greeted his parents with a small bow and politely refused their offer for dinner. He was relieved to hear that Renchan had died from old age and not from disease, but it still pained him to think that he wasn't there for his dog in his last moments and all the more furious at his brother.

He ignored the way his father glared at his back when he walked to his room. It would definitely bite him in the ass later, but he'd try to excuse it as exhaustion, which wasn't that far off from the truth.

Sighing, Tsuna sank in deeper in one of the private hot springs, relishing the warm water soothing his aching muscles. The door slid open then and he could hear the soft pitter-patter of feet slowly approach from behind him.

Ieyasu's voice echoed in the steamy room. "Tou-san is really pissed."

Tsuna closed his eyes and pretended not to hear. "Leave me alone."

"Didn't you see Renchan? He's in the back like I told you. I thought you'd want to see him first when you came back."

"Are you deaf?"

The little shit continued to talk. "Kaa-san is also sad that you won't talk to her."

Tsuna restrained the urge to sigh. " _Leave_."

"She was also upset when she saw your performance." Ieyasu laughed, which grated Tsuna's ears. "Wow, it was just—I don't anything about the stupid sport, but even I knew you fucked up the whole thing big time. It was pretty hilarious honestly."

"Shut the hell up and get _out_."

"What do you think Reborn thought about it, huh? Probably thought why a useless person like you would even _touch_ the sport in the first place. Really, Tsuna, there's no point in trying because you're just going to fuck things up anyway."

Before Tsuna could grab his brother and pull him into his watery death, the door abruptly slid open and a towel-clad Bianchi stood at the doorway, her eyes murderous. Tsuna and Ieyasu both flinched for different reasons. One wondered why Bianchi was around this area in the first place while the other knew that he shouldn't have forgotten about the deadly scorpion in his home.

Bianchi smiled sweetly at Ieyasu who paled even more. "Care to repeat that, sweetie?"

The young man just let out a pathetic squeak and scrambled out the door, tripping twice before he managed to run past the terrifying woman. Bianchi glared at his turned back and clicked her tongue. Tsuna widened his eyes when she sauntered into the room, closing the door behind her.

"B—Bianchi, what are you doing here?"

"To relax, obviously. Geez, are you that stupid?"

The young woman stepped into the onsen, thankfully with her towel still on, and let out a content sigh when she basked in the water. Tsuna gaped as she slung her arms around the outer edge of the pool, looking relaxed and composed as ever.

"Close your mouth, Tsuna. You're going to swallow a fly."

The brunet snapped his mouth shut. He looked anywhere but Bianchi, his cheeks blushing even more.

"Y—You're not supposed to be here, Bianchi."

"I'm a paying customer and I can do whatever I want. Besides, a little nudity doesn't hurt." Bianchi glanced at the door. "Seriously though, how long is he going to keep his hair orange? It's been, what, a year, I think?"

Tsuna just shrugged. "I don't give a crap." He scowled. "If he'd just leave me alone and stop messing with me, I'd be even happier."

Bianchi sighed. "You're right. You know what you need, Tsuna? A knight in shining armor to whisk you far away from this place. I'll gladly be your maid of honor."

Tsuna nearly choked and sputtered when he accidentally drank in some water. Shit. He coughed out of reflex and felt Bianchi pat his back to help him ride it out.

"W—What?"

"I said, a k—"

"I _heard_ what you said, but seriously, what the hell, Bianchi?"

The woman shrugged. "That's the way I see it."

Tsuna scowled. "Don't try to turn my life into one of those crappy romance books you read."

"Hey, love is pure and beautiful, okay? You'll learn to love it someday, too."

She snickered at what she said, but Tsuna didn't. He just stared at her like she grew three heads.

"Well, if love is _so_ pure and beautiful, why aren't you married?"

"That's because I haven't met the right person yet."

"Uh-huh, and probably never will."

Tsuna squeaked and barely dodged Bianchi's grabby hand in time. The water sloshed around them as Bianchi stood up, her brow twitching.

"Care to repeat that, sweetheart?"

"The day you get married is the day pigs fly."

"Why you little—Get back here!"

If anyone noticed the loud laughter, squeals, and splashing water from the private sections, no one said anything.

* * *

 _Look at this, Reborn. It's exactly like your's! I cried, too. It was beautiful!_ _And he's so adorable!_

It wasn't every day the man received a text from Luce, when she was so busy taking care of her daughter and husband. Still, Reborn clicked on the link she sent him anyways. He didn't even blink when he saw the young man in the video: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the figure skater from Japan who performed disastrously in his long program (and poorly throughout the season). It was both easy and hard to forget the routine. Easy because of how utterly mediocre it was, hard because of how terrible it was.

When the familiar tune of _Pas de Deux_ filtered in the air, Reborn couldn't help but watch the skater glide across the ice, his elegant arms moving exactly like how Reborn did in the Grand Prix Finals. In fact, the brunet skated his program perfectly, even down to the expressions, which Reborn thought no one ever really noticed. However, that wasn't what caught his attention—it was the way Tsunayoshi moved with such grace and passion that he had lacked throughout the season.

Where was _this_ skater at the Grand Prix Finals?

His Doberman, Leon, leapt gracefully onto his couch just as Tsunayoshi pulled off his triple-jump combination. The take-off was a little shaky, but he got the right rotations and stuck all of his landings. Soon, Reborn found himself slowly sucked in the desperate chase Tsunayoshi pursued on the ice, perfectly imitating Reborn's interpretation but somehow making it his own at the same time. Though the routine was recorded with a phone at a distance, Reborn could still make out the young man's face contorted into genuine agony and grief.

Ah, that seemed more personal.

Reborn didn't realize he was still staring at the skater until the video ended. For a few minutes, his mind reeled as it tried to process what he just watched. He stood up from his black leather couch to grab his cup of espresso and slowly sip the rich liquid, sighing quietly in content when it reached his tongue. He stared out into the streets of Rome, which bustled with pedestrians and tourists, lively as ever.

He soon dialed a number on his phone and patiently waited for the line to pick up. When it did, his voice was curt and brief.

"A ticket to Namimori, Japan tomorrow morning. Send the ticket tonight."

His lips twitched into a slight smirk when he hung up. This was definitely an interesting development. He'd have to thank Luce later when the time called for it.

* * *

 **A/N Ahahaha, look at that. I mostly wrote this for fun but then I got too excited and this happened! A Yuri on Ice AU no one asked for, haha. Honestly, I kind of got lazy at the end so I decided to maybe divide this into a two or three-shot. Let me know if you peeps would like that!**

 **Ahh, I had to listen to** _ **Pas de Deux**_ **on a repeat to capture the feel of the music and time it with Tsuna's little routine there, but I'm pretty sure I messed up anyways. It really is a beautiful piece though and I'd definitely recommend it! Please do let me know what you thought about that—too confusing? Too sappy? Too much?**

 **And I kind of gave Reborn the same credentials and awards as Viktor because…yeah, just because, haha. It sounds credible enough, right? Also, this story's title kind of makes sense. Well, there's the fact that Reborn** _ **is**_ **technically on ice, but there's also the aspect where Tsuna will be "reborn" on ice later on. :^D**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Leave a thought or two if you can and any prompts if you'd like!**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	9. Reborn! On Ice: Part II (R27)

Title: Reborn! On Ice: Part II

Song: _Mariage D'amoure_ by Paul de Senneville

Pairings: R27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, YuriOnIce!AU, figureskating!AU, snarky!Tsuna, twin!fic, Nana, Iemitsu, and twin bashing (ahaha)

Additional Notes: Basically, same as the last notes, lol.

Prompt: Tsuna was never going to skate again, but help came from the most unexpected source.

* * *

Something tickled his nose, which slowly eased him away from his slumber.

Groaning, Tsuna turned over and pulled his covers higher over his head. The same tickling sensation, though more muted, nudged his hair before a heavy weight curled around his head. The brunet sighed, knowing the sneaky culprit. He reached out and petted Natsu's orange fur, earning a small purr in response.

"Mornin', Natsu," Tsuna mumbled. "Let me sleep, 'kay?"

Natsu was an adorable orange tabby that Tsuna found on the streets before he left Japan. Sweet but intelligent, Natsu quickly took a liking to Tsuna and even Renchan, though rarely got close with his parents or Ieyasu, which Tsuna rewarded with cuddles and kisses. Natsu did grow a lot since Tsuna left and never left his side, preferring his company to wandering in the streets. Tsuna didn't know whether to find it endearing or worrying. He was pretty sure cats weren't supposed to act like that.

Shifting, Tsuna patted the spot beside him. Natsu immediately moved from his hair to curl next to his face. Tsuna gently held the cat in his arms, carefully stroking Natsu's fur. His heart ached for Renchan, but he had to move on eventually, even if it was going to be hell. Still, he couldn't help but miss his dog.

As if sensing his owner's dilemma, Natsu licked Tsuna's chin, making the other laugh. Tsuna nuzzled the cat's neck. "It's just you and me now, Natsu," he murmured.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making him and Natsu jump. Tsuna yelped when Bianchi stormed in his room with a crazed look in her eyes.

"B—Bianchi, what are you doing here?" he said, hugging Natsu tighter to his chest.

Natsu bared his fangs and hissed. Bianchi paid them no mind and just shoved her phone in Tsuna's face, barely missing Natsu's clawed swipe. "Tsuna, look!" she said.

Tsuna squinted before reaching for his glasses from his nightstand and putting them on. He adjusted them carefully while he read the article. His jaw dropped. "Wait, isn't that _me_? Why is Kyoko-chan's rink in the background? What is this?"

Bianchi smirked. "Well, Kyoko recorded your little routine and _had_ to put it online. Look, you already reached over a million views! People love it!"

"That's not the point! Why did you upload that? It's embarrassing!"

Bianchi just rolled her eyes. "Tsuna, come on, you did _phenomenally_. I've never seen you skate like this before, _ever_." She grinned. "There's also rumors that Reborn watched it himself. Isn't that great?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. Reborn watching _that_? He was torn between being elated or horrified. The routine wasn't even that great, but the article gushed about how well he skated to Reborn's program and that many were hoping for a strong comeback for the next season, which would've made him happy if he weren't so miserable (the author was so obviously Kozato Makoto, Tsuna didn't even have to look _twice_ ; it was nice that the man believed in him, but Tsuna really wasn't in the mood).

"That's impossible," he muttered, stroking Natsu's fur to calm the cat down.

"Oh my God, Tsuna, _lighten_ up! Never underestimate the power of the internet!" Bianchi perked up. "You know what you need? Another dose of Reborn-immersion!"

Tsuna and even Natsu stared at her like she grew fifteen heads. "A what of what now?" he said.

Bianchi wasn't even listening. She was already shifting through his closet and throwing clothes at his face. Grunting, Tsuna mentally smacked himself. Bianchi _planned_ this. She was even already dressed to go out.

"Hurry up and change, Tsuna!"

Natsu leapt away to avoid getting hit by Tsuna's flying clothes, the traitor. The brunet wrinkled his note when he lifted up one of his favorite orange sweatshirts. Well, at least, Bianchi had fashion sense.

"Where are you taking me?"

Bianchi gave him a bright grin. "On the way for another Reborn-immersion!"

Tsuna groaned into his hand. "Stop _saying_ that. It sounds creepy. Can't you give me a clear answer for once, you crazy woman?"

"What was that? You wanted to wear that cute rabbit hoodie I got you when you were fourteen? I'm pretty sure it'd still fit you. Actually, why not? You only wore it once."

Tsuna bolted from his bed and shoved the cackling woman out his door. "Get _out_!"

Slamming the door in Bianchi's snickering face had never felt so satisfying.

* * *

Tsuna walked down the stairs after putting on his hellish contacts with Natsu trailing behind him. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and bit a chunk of it, making a small crunch.

"Tsu-kun, aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?" Nana said from the dining table.

"No, I'm busy," Tsuna said, slipping on his boots.

"Tsuna, don't talk to your mother like that," Iemitsu said sternly. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna turned to address his father. Natsu rubbed against his ankle comfortingly. "As I said, I'm very busy at the moment. We can talk later."

Ieyasu snorted. "Busy with what? You're jobless."

"I don't see you contributing anything, jackass."

They both jumped when Iemitsu slammed his fist on the table. Natsu hissed. "Don't use that language in my house, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Iemitsu said, glaring. Ah, fuck, the full name came out. "You're going to sit down and we're going to talk."

Bianchi, thank God, honked her horn outside, indicating him to hurry up. Tsuna just left, slamming the door behind him and ignoring his father's angry shouts. Rubbing his arms for some warmth, Tsuna dashed down the steps with Natsu jogging beside him. He looked down at the cat in exasperated fondness. "Natsu, you should stay home," he said. "It's cold outs—"

He yelped when he bumped into something hard and nearly slipped on the icy footpath if a hand hadn't grabbed him. Tsuna managed to regain his footing after a few seconds. His legs trembled and he cursed at the slippery walkway. Natsu stayed close by his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Shit," Tsuna said, looking up. "Thank…you…"

Familiar dark eyes looked back at him, making his breath hitch. His mind short-circuited for a moment as he tried to comprehend the fact that _Reborn_ was right in front of him, dressed in a long black overcoat, gloves, and his signature fedora resting on his spiky hair.

Holy shit, was Tsuna dreaming?

Reborn raised a brow. "It'd be such a waste for me to only exist in your dreams."

Tsuna blinked. Wait, did he say that out loud? And how did Reborn speak Japanese so fluently?

"No. You're just easy to read. And I know many languages. Care to learn which ones?"

Tsuna could feel his cheeks heat up and quickly shook his head to get rid of any more unnecessary thoughts. For one, Reborn was here. Two, goddamn this snow and ice. Three, what the _fuck_ is Reborn doing here? In Japan? In _Namimori_ of all places? This town was practically nonexistent on the map.

"Um, what are you doing here, Reborn-san?" he said slowly.

Reborn's lips twitched into a slight smirk, making Tsuna's heartbeat race several miles a minute. Kami, he was going to drop dead for sure now.

"To book a room," Reborn said. "This is the Sawada Onsen, correct?"

Tsuna wanted to bash his head against the floor. Of course Reborn was here to book a room. What kind of question was that? Well, he was obviously heading towards Tsuna's family onsen house and…that didn't really answer what Tsuna meant to say, but he was already too tongue-tied to talk again. So instead, he flailed his arm uselessly in the air behind him, gesturing towards the large onsen house.

"Well, yes. I mean, it's labeled right there."

Tsuna winced. Okay, maybe he should've said that a tad nicer with a pinch less salt. He glanced down to see that Reborn's hand was still wrapped firmly around his arm and flushed. Kami, he was reverting into a schoolgirl with a crush. Fuck. He tapped Reborn's shoulder hesitantly and pointed at the man's large hand. "Could you, um, let me go, please?" he said.

Bianchi, the damn witch, chose that time to get out of her car and yell at him, "Tsuna, what the hell are you doing?"

Tsuna turned around to see her walking towards him before squeaking when he slipped. He hissed when he fell onto his butt and winced when pain shot up his spine.

"Fuck!" he said, glaring at a smirking Reborn. "I said to let go, not make me _fall_!"

"I let go and you fell on your own," Reborn said. "Don't blame me for your own clumsiness."

Bianchi looked murderous marching towards them, her eyes narrowed on Reborn's back. She grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around, but it looked like Reborn let her. Tsuna seriously doubted the man would actually go with what people wanted, and he was too late in warning Bianchi about who she was about to pummel to the ground.

Bianchi opened her mouth to spew out some choice words until she saw Reborn's face. A small, strangled squeak escaped her lips, which would've been funny if Tsuna wasn't so irritated. He slowly rose to his feet with Natsu standing by as some kind of moral support. At least he had one person on his side. He was pretty sure Bianchi went to heaven at this point. He just had to wait until she came back.

"Yes?" Reborn said.

Bianchi stammered out some unintelligible words before grabbing Tsuna and dragging him away. "I'll make sure the brat learns to never mess with you again, sir! Don't worry!"

"I hope you fall on the steps, asshole!" Tsuna yelled over his shoulder.

He yelped when Bianchi smacked his head and reached to rub the sore spot. "What the hell?"

"He says he's sorry for ever disgracing your presence!" Bianchi shouted at Reborn, who just watched them leave with a quirked brow.

She shoved Tsuna in the passenger seat and dashed over to take the wheel. For a second, neither of them spoke. Natsu hopped onto Tsuna's lap, somehow following him to Bianchi's car. Tsuna wasn't complaining though. He stroked the cat's fur to calm his own nerves.

"Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was," Bianchi said, her voice strained.

"No, it was Colonello Altieri," Tsuna deadpanned.

Bianchi raised a trembling hand and stared at it, horrified. "I grabbed…Reborn. Oh my God, I _grabbed_ Reborn and was about to _punch_ him in the face."

"It would've been greatly appreciated if you actually did until you stopped functioning."

"Shut up! I thought he was some asshole who tripped you or something! Why are you so damn clumsy?"

"Excuse me? He bumped into me! Right, Natsu?"

Natsu just snuggled against Tsuna's stomach, not even bothering to offer a response. Traitor.

Bianchi rested her forehead on the steering wheel. "Oh my God. Is he still there?"

"I don't know."

A beat of silence.

"And I'm not looking."

Frowning, Bianchi jammed her keys into the ignition. Tsuna nodded solemnly as she drove out into the streets. His heart eventually returned to its normal pace when they entered a small highway. Bianchi suddenly giggled. "I _touched_ Reborn. I actually touched him."

"Please refrain from speaking," Tsuna said slowly.

"His _muscles_ and oh my God, his face! It's so much better in person! He's _so_ handsome! Thank you, Lord, for blessing us with a man of perfection."

"You crazy woman, keep your eyes on the damn road!"

If Tsuna wasn't going to die from meeting Reborn face-to-face, he was definitely going to die from getting hit by a truck.

* * *

Namimori Ice Palace—of course, Bianchi would bring Tsuna here.

He sighed when she literally kicked him out of the car and stumbled to regain his footing with Natsu close by his heels. He couldn't do anything but follow Bianchi inside the suspiciously empty ice rink. Normally, the place would be filled with people, especially on the weekends. Today was Saturday.

"I booked the whole place for us," Bianchi said, dragging him to the changing rooms. "So you can skate to your heart's content!"

"When did you get that?" Tsuna said, narrowing his eyes when he noticed her carrying his duffle bag.

Bianchi rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You wouldn't have brought it if I told you we were coming here. Now go change. I'll be waiting!"

Cursing pink-haired women, sexy Italian men, and icy paths, Tsuna rested his forehead against the cool lockers and smacked it repeatedly until he finished counting to twenty. Natsu meowed quietly, nuzzling his head against Tsuna's leg. The brunet couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, Natsu," he said, sighing. "Just great."

After changing into his practice clothes and questioning his life, Tsuna grabbed his skates and walked out into the cool, empty rink. He slumped down next to Bianchi who was browsing through her phone.

"They're saying that Reborn can't be found anywhere," she said. "Seems like no one knows he's here yet."

"And why _is_ he here?" Tsuna said, resting his feet on the bleacher below him.

Bianchi shrugged. "Maybe a vacation? He's been competing since forever. I'd understand if he wanted to take a break."

"But why Namimori? No one knows Namimori."

Bianchi made a face. " _You're_ from Namimori, Tsuna. And did you also forget the fact that you're an international competitor? People _know_ who you are. You can't run away from that."

Tsuna looked up at the ceiling. "Is it bad to say that I want to? Look, Bianchi, I told you—I'm not going to skate anymore. I'm done. I don't care anymore. I don't even know why I came here with you."

"Stop saying that, Tsuna. You don't mean that."

Tsuna scowled. "Yes, I do. Are you going deaf? I said it yesterday and I'll say it again— _I'm not skating anymore_."

He jumped when Bianchi suddenly stood up. Her hands clenched into fists by her sides and her eyes reminded him of storm clouds. "Fine," she said. "If that's what you really want. You know what I hate about your shitty attitude? You keep acting as if there's nothing you can do when there's a fuck ton of stuff you _can_ do." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I _know_ you're just saying that to make others pity you, but it makes you look more pathetic than you really are."

Tsuna stood up after. "What? You know, I didn't _ask_ for Ieyasu to drop a fucking bomb on me at the finals; I didn't _ask_ for my parents to constantly remind me that I'm shit; and I didn't _ask_ for anyone's pity. You're delusional."

"See? You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You keep playing the victim and it's disgusting. Do you know how many other people are in your shoes? Plenty, and they're doing better than you. They're actually getting off their asses to make things better for themselves."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Excuse me? Playing the victim? Well, good for them. If you think I'm so disgusting, then why do you keep hanging around me?"

Bianchi pursed her lips. "Because you're better than this."

"Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't be any better than I am now. Take it up with your brother then. I heard he's doing absolutely _fantastic_. Oh wait, you can't, 'cause he's all the way in fucking Italy and never wants to see your face again."

Sharp pain suddenly stung Tsuna's cheek. The loud slap echoed in the rink, ringing hollowly in the air. Tsuna widened his eyes as Bianchi glowered at him. "Don't _ever_ talk about Hayato like that again," she said.

Tsuna could only gape at her back when she left the rink, the doors slamming shut behind her. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. He could hear his blood rush in his ears and his heart painfully beat against his chest. He stumbled back onto the bleacher, the loud thud echoing in the air. His hands shook while he tried to regain his bearings. He kicked the bleacher in front of him, making Natsu jump. "Fuck!"

Gripping his head, Tsuna let out a shaky breath and slowly counted to ten. "I'm a goddamn idiot. Shit."

His thoughts swirled in an upending torrent in his head, making him feel nauseous. Kami, he just wanted to choke on his own vomit to death or maybe just give Bianchi the honors of personally killing him herself. Shit, Bianchi…

Tsuna was torn between running after her or giving her space, but he knew one thing: he was a fucking asshole. His eyes burned and he rubbed them with the heel of his palms. The darkness that clouded his vision then was very much appreciated, but he knew it couldn't last forever. Natsu tentatively climbed onto his lap and licked his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"Natsu, don't," Tsuna said, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the lights above him.

Natsu meowed and nuzzled Tsuna's cheek in a gesture of comfort. Still, Tsuna just continued staring out into the empty rink, taking note of how smooth the ice was. He would've immediately went out there and skated until reality became nothing but a distant dream; now, it just looked too far away. He couldn't even bring himself to get up and move.

A distant clang made him perk up. "Bianchi?"

He blinked when he saw Reborn standing at the doorway and looking around. Soon, his eyes landed on Tsuna before he went back to inspecting the ice rink.

Tsuna frowned. "How did you get in?" he said, his quiet voice sounding louder in the empty space.

"The doors were open," Reborn said, slowly making his way down the steps. His footsteps echoed against the walls. "I suppose this will do."

Tsuna furrowed his brows. "Excuse me?"

When Reborn finally stood in front of him, Tsuna couldn't help but notice how tall he was. It was actually pretty intimidating, notwithstanding the fact that Tsuna was his major name.

"Did you warm-up yet?" Reborn said.

"I'm sorry, _why_ are you here again?"

"To see you skate. Isn't that what you do here?"

Tsuna stared at him like he grew twenty heads. Reborn's words repeated over and over in his head before it finally settled. "Are you saying that you came all the way to Namimori to watch me _skate_?"

"I'm glad that you're a little bit smarter than you seem."

Tsuna could only gape at him, ignoring the insult. "Why?"

Reborn walked over to the small entrance of the rink and looked over the smooth ice. "I saw you skate to my program." He smirked at Tsuna, making him flush. "I wanted to see it for myself."

Tsuna didn't know what to think. "Are you being serious? That wasn't anything. I don't know why my friend posted it online, but it was just a fluke. You wasted your time coming here. Besides, I'm not skating anymore. I'm done." He grabbed his duffel bag and stood up with a small bow towards Reborn. "I'm sorry you came all the way out here for nothing, Reborn-san. At least I hope you enjoy your stay here. Namimori can't compare to Italy but it's nice enough."

"I was under the impression that you wanted to stay longer for the next season." Reborn's voice made Tsuna pause in his step. "Your previous season was one of the worst I've ever witnessed. Even a child could skate better than you."

Tsuna's brow twitched. "Wow, thank you for your words of wisdom."

"That was why I decided to come here and coach you," Reborn said. Tsuna whirled around so fast, his neck nearly snapped. "But I guess not."

"Wait!" Tsuna said, his eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Reborn raised a brow, but his lips twitched into a knowing smile. "I don't like repeating myself. But if you insist on not skating anymore, I'm not willing to coach an indisposed student."

Tsuna tried to comprehend what Reborn was saying. "Why—I mean—Why would you—Are you—Wait, you—Coaching me?"

"Yes, I came here to coach you."

Tsuna blinked a couple of times to make sure he really wasn't dreaming. He gripped his duffel bag tightly. Reborn's words still didn't make sense.

"Why?" he said, grimacing when his voice cracked. "Why would you want to coach me? Are you…retiring?"

Reborn slowly tapped a gloved finger against the railings. "Who knows? But I came here to coach you. Think of it as an indefinite break for now."

"But _why_? You said I was a bad skater. What the hell is in it for you anyways?"

Reborn pinned Tsuna to the spot with unnervingly sharp eyes, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel bare under his gaze. "Yes, you're bad, but you skated my program decently enough. Your coach, Kawahira, is good but not right for you. He's stiff when he chooses programs for his skaters, which keeps you from branching out. Your long program at the Grand Prix Finals was terrible but not hopeless."

Tsuna didn't know what to think or say to that. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Reborn travelled all the way here just to _coach_ him. Okay, he was seriously dreaming.

"You aren't dreaming." Reborn's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "I came here to coach you. Is your answer still no?"

"I…I can't skate."

"Can't or won't?"

Tsuna swallowed a lump in his throat. "I—Both. You said it yourself: I'm terrible. That day at the finals, I fucked up. I—I can't go back."

"Look at me."

Tsuna tensed but complied nonetheless. Reborn still looked impassive, a stark contrast to the man who skated on ice. "Yes, you performed terrible that day but you aren't going to perform like that again," Reborn said. "All you need to do is let me coach you. You'll win the gold in the next Grand Prix." He smirked. "There will be enough to last a lifetime, but you can only live for so long. Are you going to waste this opportunity I'm giving to you so nicely, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna clenched his hands into fists. He was already set on never going back on the ice. Not once did he ever think that he could go back again and face the audience. Bianchi…was right. Despite her harsh words, she was right. Tsuna wanted to scream, at his parents, at the people who doubted him, at everyone who kicked and beat him when he was younger.

All he wanted was for others to accept him, praise him, _like_ him, but all he ever did was whine about it. He didn't push himself to do more than he could, always stopping before he could cross the edge—and he had one more chance to make everything right again. Still, maybe this was all a fluke, a huge elaborate set-up to make him look more like an idiot than he was at the finals. But there was still that stupid part of him that hoped this was real.

He exhaled slowly, savoring what few precious seconds he had left. "Why me?"

"You have raw talent—it's just a pity that no one hasn't fully extracted that yet."

"And how do you know that you're the right coach for me?"

Reborn smiled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Tsuna restrained a sigh. Really, was the man always this insufferable? "Let me rephrase that then. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Reborn straightened himself. "Not unless you learn from me. So what is your answer?"

Tsuna glanced at the rink, taking in the smoothness of the pale ice. He could hear the ghost of his own skates gliding against the surface, a soft melody he couldn't find anywhere else, feel the cool air kiss his cheeks and adrenaline pump through his veins before he leapt.

So how could he ever see himself letting all that go?

Reborn seemed to understand where Tsuna's thought process was going, which was creepy but oddly reassuring, since he gestured at the rink behind him. "Warm up and get in," he said. "We have the whole day to spare."

Tsuna just nodded. He wasn't going to fuck up again.

* * *

Okay, it was official—Tsuna was starting to regret taking Reborn's offer because what the _fuck_ was this man's training regimen?

Not even goddamn _steroids_ could compare to Reborn's training. How the man wasn't jacked up was something Tsuna could never understand. It was also only the first day, and he was pretty convinced that he made a contract with the devil.

Tsuna placed his hands on his knees after jumping for the millionth time and nearly collapsed from the extra weight if he hadn't gripped onto the railing in time. Panting, he wiped away the sweat from his brow and almost glared at Reborn who skated towards him without much difficulty. He was tempted to just break the man's legs if he could.

"You're still forgetting to open your arms again in the air on the downward part of the jump," Reborn said as if Tsuna wasn't dying from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "Again."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. Not once did he complain during their training because he had some pride to acknowledge the fact that he _willingly_ took Reborn's offer. Taking a few more seconds to forget the fact that his legs were reduced to jelly, Tsuna forced himself to skate around the ice again, entering laps to gather some speed.

Reborn stood to the side, wearing a black sweater instead of his coat and scarf with his fedora placed on the railings. Natsu was curled up on one of the bleachers, sleeping. Reborn watched Tsuna move with keen eyes in an otherwise lax position. "Your jumps are weak because of your core," he said as Tsuna skated past him the third time. "We'll have to work on that starting tomorrow. Move faster."

Tsuna clenched his jaw. His legs crossed over each other while he skated backwards. He paused then to raise his right leg in front of him; the wind whistled around him when he jumped and rotated in the air. One, two—shit. He stumbled and skidded across the ice, wincing when his back hit the walls of the rink. Dull pain quaked through his body, but he ignored it.

Shaking his head, he stood up but nearly slipped if a pair of strong arms hadn't steadied him. Tsuna blushed when he up righted himself against a lean torso and mumbled his thanks. He could feel Reborn's chest vibrate when the man chuckled under his breath.

"Watch me."

Tsuna almost shuddered when Reborn moved away, carrying his warmth with him. He forgot that soon when Reborn skated with blinding speed, almost becoming a blur. His breath hitched when Reborn leaped into the air, executing a perfect triple axel, before landing on the ice smoothly. He made it look so effortless…

"What is the difference?" Reborn said, skating towards him.

Tsuna braced himself against the railing. "You actually got three and a half rotations in."

Reborn's lips twitched into an amused smile. "Anything else more useful?"

Tsuna huffed. He ran the image of Reborn jumping again in his head, comparing it to his own jumps. It was much better to see in-person and he still couldn't believe that _Reborn_ was actually coaching him, but he digressed.

"Your core," he said. "You held it in along with your spine and waist."

"You have a brain," Reborn said, leaning against the walls and ignoring the way Tsuna rolled his eyes. "What else?"

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "You took off from the forward outside edge of your left foot. Was I doing the opposite _again_?" He sighed. "It's such a pain to pull off." He yelped when Reborn knocked him over the head with his fist, almost stumbling to the ground again. He glared at the smirking man. "What the hell was that for?"

"Gravity pulls the human body at a force of 9.81 meters per second," Reborn said. "A jump is also contributed by other forces: velocity across the ice and centrifugal force created by the jump's spin rotation. The practicalities behind jumping include correct body positions, the distribution of weight, rhythm and timing, so on and so forth. The triple Axel is difficult because it's the only jump with a forward takeoff. Are you listening, Tsuna?"

How Tsuna got his name reduced from Tsunayoshi to Tsuna was also a mystery. It was almost intimate. Reborn crossed his arms over his chest. "Pay attention," he said. "Did you get anything I said?"

Tsuna blinked. "Um, yeah. Totally. Gravity, velocity, cen—centri—centrigal force—"

"Centrifugal force," Reborn said.

"Yeah, that."

"I'm going to quiz you on this later."

Tsuna gaped at him. "Wait, _what_? This isn't school!"

Reborn smirked almost cruelly. "Oh, yes, it is. Welcome to Reborn's School of Figure Skating for Idiots. Congratulations on your admittance. Didn't we go over this already?"

"No!"

Reborn didn't seem fazed. "Since the triple Axel depends on a forward takeoff, you'll have to spin more rapidly in order to complete all the rotations. Your body isn't aligned properly in the air and you're not taking off correctly either. Your ankle, knee, and hip have to work together to push you up. You're only relying on your ankle."

Sighing, Tsuna rubbed his eyes. "Okay."

Reborn glanced at his watch and skated towards the exit. "Keep that in mind for tomorrow."

Thanking every god that existed, Tsuna followed him outside the rink. He collapsed on the bleacher and laid there for a while. His body felt awfully heavy and his sweaty clothes felt disgusting on his skin. A nice, hot bath would do the trick. Tsuna pursed his lips when he remembered the events from earlier in the day. His father would definitely skin him alive when he got back and Bianchi…

His cheek still ached from the slap she gave him hours ago.

Tsuna sighed again before forcing himself to sit up, petting Natsu who appeared by his side. Reborn had already removed his skates and slipped on his coat. Tsuna's fingers shook while he tried untying his laces. He cursed when he could barely get the double knot loose until a pair of large hands swooped down to untie them for him. Tsuna blinked when he realized Reborn was unfastening the laces. He could only stare as long, strong fingers quickly loosened the knots. He didn't understand how Reborn could make untying laces look so elegant.

"Oh, um, thank you," Tsuna said.

Reborn raised a brow. "I don't understand how you can be this clumsy."

Tsuna flushed. "I'm just _tired_ , asshole. Cut me some slack." He stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. "I'm going to change."

He slipped off his skates as soon as he entered the changing rooms and tossed them aside. Rubbing his face, Tsuna let out a choked laugh. Natsu rubbed his leg comfortingly and sat down patiently while he quickly changed. After throwing on his hoodie and jeans, Tsuna washed his face with some cold water in the bathroom. He stared at the mirror for a few minutes, noting his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair.

He looked alive.

* * *

It was already evening when the two left. After Tsuna locked the doors and texted Kyoko his thanks, he let Natsu jump into his arms and grunted from the cat's weight. He really did grow.

Walking was painful. Every muscle ached and Tsuna was seriously wondering if Reborn was the devil or not. Most likely since he was a slave-driver and an inhuman athlete. Tsuna didn't protest much when Reborn guided him to his car—he was probably going to collapse if he took the bus—and it was a _really_ nice car: a sleek, black Maserati that smelled like espresso and Reborn's musky cologne.

Tsuna mentally shook his head. Sure, he was a huge fan but Reborn was his coach now, which was still unbelievable, no matter how many times Tsuna thought about it. Actually, Reborn wasn't even a coach himself, but he taught well. Well, that was pretty much guaranteed considering how long Reborn competed.

"Who was that woman?"

Tsuna tensed when Reborn spoke. He glanced out the window to see that they were probably breaking every traffic rule in Japan. He turned away before he got any more nauseous. "Bianchi," he said. "She was my ballet teacher."

"She wasn't there."

Tsuna grimaced. "Yeah. We…had a disagreement."

"Fix it," Reborn said. "You'll need her for your training."

Tsuna sighed. "I don't know if she wants to talk to me anymore. I said some pretty shitty things."

Reborn raised a brow. "Did I say wallow in self-pity? I said to fix it."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Wow, you must be the light of all the parties."

Reborn smirked. "Of course I am."

"Glad to know."

"I meant it when I said fix whatever misgivings you have with her. We only have a year or so until the next Grand Prix."

"You're really set on the gold, huh?"

"You _will_ get the gold. I'll make sure of it."

Tsuna shivered from the implications of that statement. Kami, he could see the future torture and brutal training already. "I don't know. Can you? Can _I_ really do that?"

"I never fail and I don't intend to."

Tsuna stroked Natsu's fur absent-mindedly, taking small comfort in the cat's presence. "Yes, that's _you_ , but me…What if I screw up again? I can't afford that."

"Then don't. I'll make sure you don't mess up again."

"That's a lot of faith you have in me."

Reborn smirked. "Currently, I have no faith in you. You're only slightly above the average skater and not even by much. I only have faith in myself."

Tsuna deadpanned. "Gee, thanks. That really lifts my spirits."

"My job is to have you get that gold in the Grand Prix and I intend to succeed with full marks."

Even though Reborn's words were callous, they were still somewhat comforting and Tsuna couldn't help but really hope that it'd come true.

"Thank you, Reborn-san," he said quietly.

"You can only afford to say that after you win the gold."

Tsuna smiled. "Still, thank you for giving me another chance."

The rest of the ride was driven in complete but comfortable silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the Sawada Onsen, Tsuna couldn't help but hold Natsu tighter to his chest. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his parents actually waiting for him at the entrance.

Whatever his father was going to say to him quickly died in his throat when he noticed Reborn behind him. Tsuna wasn't lying if he said that he was disgusted when Iemitsu immediately gave Reborn a bright grin.

"Ah, Reborn-san, welcome back!" he said, ushering the man inside. "How was your drive? Namimori isn't the biggest town around but it has some nice places."

Reborn just offered him a slight nod as he shrugged off his coat, which Nana quickly helped him with. "Tsuna will be showing me around tomorrow. Do you happen to serve espresso, Sawada-san?"

Nana smiled sweetly. "Please call me Nana, Reborn-san. And yes, we have espresso. Would you like me to deliver it to your room?"

Iemitsu looked back and forth between Reborn and Tsuna, trying to understand this sudden development. Tsuna just toed off his shoes at the entranceway and tried to sneak away when Nana said, "Tsu-kun, where are you going?"

Mumbling a curse under his breath, Tsuna turned to face his mother. "My room. I was about to go take a bath."

"Oh, go wash yourself and come back when you're finished, alright?"

The " _Your father and I need to have a talk with you"_ didn't even have to be said out loud for her message to get across. Tsuna just left as fast as he could. When he passed Bianchi's room, he stopped to stare at the door and mull over whether he should knock or not before turning away. He cursed at himself for being such a coward as he walked into his bedroom.

Dumping his duffel bag onto the floor, he quickly set out to take a nice, hot bath in the private onsen. He groaned when the hot water eased the tension in his muscles. Soaking himself more, Tsuna washed the sweat off his skin and got out to massage his hair with some shampoo. His fingers trembled a bit from the effort, but he managed anyways.

After debating on whether or not he'd stay longer, Tsuna finally returned to his room to change into some T-shirt and shorts. Natsu greeted him with a meow and followed him downstairs where Nana and Iemitsu were talking with Reborn like they were a bunch of old friends. Ieyasu was still nowhere to be seen.

Tsuna still couldn't believe that Reborn was here.

The said man was the first to notice his presence and gestured him to sit down. Tsuna huffed but obeyed, finally drawing his parents' attention.

Nana smiled at him. "Tsu-kun, my, that was fast. I'll get dinner for you and Reborn-kun. What were you doing this late at night?"

Tsuna just made himself comfortable on his floor cushion. Natsu curled next to him, swishing his tail lazily and ignoring Iemitsu's disapproving stare. "I was just busy," he said.

"Bianchi left," Iemitsu said. "Did something happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Tsuna nodded in thanks when Nana set his bowl of rice in front of him. Reborn smiled at her charmingly, making her blush when he thanked her as well.

"How did you get acquainted with Reborn?" Iemitsu said. "Did you bother him?"

Nana chuckled behind her hand. "Oh, you know how much Tsu-kun admires Reborn-kun, dear. Why, he still has those posters up in his room."

Tsuna choked on his rice. "O—Okaa-san!"

He paled even more when Reborn gave him an amused smirk. "Oh? Posters?"

"I—I collected them when I was nine, okay? It's nothing."

"He still has them up in his room," Nana said. "It's quite endearing. All he ever talked about was you when he was younger. Why, you were the one who inspired him to skate!" She sighed. "It's disheartening to know that Tsu-kun won't be doing that anymore. He insists on it quite stubbornly, too."

Tsuna gripped his chopsticks tightly in his hand. He felt like crawling into a hole and die. Iemitsu poured himself a glass of water.

"I think it's good for him," he said. "Nothing good ever came out of his career. I tried telling him to do something else for a change but he's always insisting that skating was his calling."

Tsuna placed his chopsticks down on the table and stood up. Nana looked up at him, confused.

"Tsu-kun, where are you going?" she said "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Tsuna said. "I'll be in my room."

He stopped short when Reborn spoke up, "He will win the gold in the next Grand Prix."

Tsuna swiveled on this feet, his eyes wide. Reborn calmly sipped his cup and set it down on the table, taking all the time in the world. When their eyes met, Tsuna's breath hitched.

Iemitsu raised a brow. "Well, that's nice of you to say but Tsuna told us that he quit." He laughed. "No point in trying to win something you're not going to compete in."

"He didn't quit," Reborn said, never taking his eyes off of Tsuna. "In fact, he changed his mind this afternoon."

Nana tilted her head. "I still don't understand, Reborn-kun."

"What I mean to say, Sawada-san, is that starting today, I will be Tsuna's coach—and he will win the gold in the next Grand Prix."

* * *

 **A/N In light of the Winter Olympics, I decided to make this a three-shot, haha.**

 **And also, kudos to the Japan team for skating to the "Yuri on Ice" OST. Many fans' dreams came true that day, ahahaha. (Also, I miss Kim Yuna… what a phenomenal skater.)**

 **So, here is the result of some brain-storming and last-second research. I hope you enjoyed it! (Plus, I was working on this instead of actual school work so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, haha. It's four in the morning here… I'll get back to them when I get my dose of coffee, hehe)**

 **I'll return to your prompts after I complete this one-shot so no worries about not seeing them! I'll get through them all and more. I'm still taking prompts so drop one here if you'd like to see it written!**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope to see you again in the next chapter! Leave a thought or two if you can.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**

 **Revised: 5/23/2018**


	10. Reborn! On Ice: Part III (R27)

Title: Reborn! On Ice: Part III

Song: _Mariage D'amoure_ by Paul de Senneville

Pairings: R27

Warnings: Possible OOCness, YuriOnIce!AU, figureskating!AU, snarky!Tsuna, twin!fic, Nana, Iemitsu, and twin bashing (ahaha)

Prompt: Tsuna was never going to skate again, but help came from the most unexpected source.

* * *

A moment of stunned silence fell over the kitchen.

Tsuna shifted under his parents' scrutiny, looking anywhere but them. He didn't know whether to be mortified or happy—a little bit of both maybe, but this was still new territory for him.

"Did you just say that you'll be Tsu-kun's coach?" Nana finally said.

Tsuna tensed from the genuine surprise in her voice. He unconsciously stepped back, glancing at the doorway. If he was sneaky enough, he could run for it.

Reborn's response was immediate, cool and unflinching. "Yes."

When Tsuna locked gazes with Reborn, the other's dark eyes looked brighter all of a sudden, almost golden. A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine. He'd never seen Reborn like this before.

Iemitsu huffed a laugh. "And Tsuna agreed?"

"Yes," Reborn said.

"I don't know," Iemitsu said. "That's nice, but Tsuna's not ready for that again."

Tsuna flinched, his heart nearly sinking from the skepticism on his father's face. Nana smiled. "Dear, that's a little much," she said. "But, Tsu-kun, you should consider taking a longer break, maybe spend some time doing something else. That'll help you take your mind off of things." She clapped her hands. "Oh, you could even spend more time with Yasu-kun!"

"Tsuna doesn't have the time or luxury to do anything else but train," Reborn said. "He's only going to grow older, and his lacking career so far has already made him a weak contender for the next season."

Iemitsu leaned his elbow on the table. "That's what I've been saying for years! Look, Tsuna, time isn't going to be easy on you. Did you see the other competitors out there? What's his name? Haruo? Hachiro?"

"Hayato," Nana said.

"Right! That boy's a natural! I don't know anything about skating, but I know a winner when I see one."

Tsuna swallowed thickly. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He grasped the doorway, his fingers burning from his tight grip.

"I don't like being interrupted," Reborn suddenly said. Iemitsu, even Nana, flinched under his sharp gaze. "And you don't have a say in this matter if you don't know the circumstances."

Iemitsu furrowed his brows. "Now, wait a minute—"

Nana held his arm. "Dear—"

"—Tsuna is my _son_ and you're nothing but—"

"His coach," Reborn said. "His training and schedules from now on will be under my supervision. I don't want you, your wife, or your other son interfering. It will only impede Tsuna's progress and provide unnecessary distractions, which he can't afford."

Iemitsu scowled. "You d—"

"Tsuna's an adult and doesn't need your permission to do what he wants. He chose this and I'll make sure he follows through with his promise. I won't be repeating myself a third time, Sawada-san."

Iemitsu was either really stupid or really brave. "And I won't be repeating myself either—Tsuna is my _son_." He looked at Tsuna, making him tense. "Are you being serious about this? Do you _want_ a repeat of what happened last time?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "There won't be a repeat of a last time. Ts—"

"I'm sure my son knows how to speak for himself, Reborn-san."

Nana rubbed Iemitsu's taut shoulder. "Honey…"

Tsuna's breath hitched when all eyes turned on him. "I—I—"

He jumped when the front door slammed open, but was silently grateful for the small distraction. Ieyasu sauntered inside and dumped his bag on the ground.

"I'm home," he said blandly.

Beaming, Nana hurried over to help him take off his coat. "Welcome home, Yasu-kun! Did you have fun with your friends?"

Ieyasu didn't look up from his phone to greet his mother. "Yup," he said. Tsuna grunted when his brother brushed past his shoulder, making him stumble. "Wow, smells good, Kaa-san!"

"Oh, didn't you eat already?" Nana said, trailing behind him.

Ieyasu grinned. "I can never pass up your cooking!"

Iemitsu laughed. "That's my boy!"

Nana giggled. "Alright then, I'll get you your bowl. Sit, sit. Oh, sweetie, have you met Reborn-kun?"

Ieyasu quirked a brow when he finally noticed the man. Reborn merely glanced at him before looking back to Tsuna. Rubbing his aching shoulder, Tsuna just left the kitchen. It hurt just a little when no one called for him, but his parents' warm laughter reminded him how much of an insignificant shadow he was in their lives.

He stepped out into the cold. The moon hung in the night sky, casting a soft glow on his face. Tsuna's breath hitched when he crossed the small yard and stopped in front of Renchan's grave. Some snow covered the dog's portrait and a withered lily. Tsuna crouched to brush it away.

"Hey, Ren-chan," he said, his breath appearing as white puffs in the air. "I'm sorry for being late. Well, three years late." He chuckled bitterly. "At least—At least, you didn't suffer or anything. You"—Tsuna clenched his hands into fists—"You suck, you know? You could've just—just waited for me, just a little bit more."

Shivering, Tsuna rubbed his arms for warmth. Maybe he should've grabbed a coat before coming out here; still he stayed rooted to the spot.

"I quit," he said, caressing Renchan's portrait with his thumb. "Well, I _did_ but"—he huffed—"It's weird, really weird. I think I'm still dreaming." Tsuna felt his eyes burn and blinked a couple of times. His chest felt too tight. "I don't know if I can do it. I—Bianchi left." He chuckled. "She slapped me. I deserved it though. I'm so fucking stupid." Chin quivering, he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why—Why can't you be here, Renchan? I need you…"

All his life, Tsuna had to jump over obstacle after obstacle just to survive. No matter how long it took or how hard it was, he could bear it if others stopped pushing him down. Ieyasu was just a constant reminder of the person Tsuna could've been and it _showed_ —it fucking showed so much Tsuna felt like screaming every time he saw his face.

Even his parents thought the same. Tsuna closed his eyes. Maybe he could freeze to death out here. It sounded fitting, perfect actually.

Soft snow crunched behind him. Tsuna stiffened when something heavy and warm draped over his shoulders. Looking down, he saw that it was a black coat—Reborn's coat. It smelled faintly like espresso and something woody, but Tsuna couldn't pinpoint the fragrance.

"Getting sick won't help either of us," Reborn said.

Tsuna didn't look up or move. All of his limbs felt heavy, and he really was serious about freezing to death. Still, he couldn't bring himself to remove Reborn's coat. His fingers curled into fists against his aching chest.

Neither of them spoke for a while. The silence wasn't as suffocating, just quiet, the good kind of quiet. Reborn's nearly golden eyes flashed in his mind. Tsuna's breath hitched and he curled in himself even more. He looked so confident, but…

"They're not wrong," Tsuna said. "You should go back to Italy."

Reborn's voice was still irritatingly calm. "I didn't come here to waste my time."

Tsuna pursed his lips. " _I'm_ wasting your time." He yelped when Reborn smacked his head. Rubbing the sore spot, Tsuna bit his lip. "You're made of fucking stone, I swear."

Reborn huffed under his breath. "Moping won't help you."

Tsuna felt small wrapping his arms around his knees. "When I…skated your long program, I thought of Renchan." He tightened his hands. "I found him on the streets when I was coming home. He's—He was everything to me."

Reborn remained quiet while he talked. Tsuna didn't know whether to be grateful or humiliated; but at this point, what more did he have to lose?

"I shouldn't have looked at my phone." Tsuna's voice cracked a little. "But that little shit"—He inhaled sharply—"Fuck. It's been three years. So yeah…there's my dirty laundry for you." Grimacing, Tsuna shook his numb legs. "You have Leon, right? Take care of him. You might not know when…"

His voice trailed off when he met Reborn's gaze. Under the moonlight, the man still looked intimidating but there was something softer about him. Tsuna blinked, and it disappeared, facing the same impassive man from before. Maybe he was just seeing things.

Reborn only wore a black sweater and slacks, unperturbed by the cold. "Rather than worrying about Leon, you should worry about yourself. If you get sick, your training will be set back. We can't afford to waste any time."

Tsuna opened his mouth but closed it. They walked side-by-side in silence, with the snow crunching softly underneath them.

* * *

Sleep had been nicer than Tsuna expected.

He dreamt of nothing. Also, he felt strangely warm. Shifting, Tsuna rolled over until he felt something tickle his nose. He blinked rapidly and winced when some sunlight assaulted his vision. What the…?

"R—Renchan?" he said, his eyes widening.

A large Doberman snoozed by Tsuna's side. The dog's ear twitched before he rolled over and propped his head on Tsuna's stomach. Gasping, Tsuna slowly reached out for the dog's head but stopped when he saw the ebony collar around his neck: _Leon_.

Tsuna fell back on his pillow with a sigh. A few minutes passed before Tsuna sat up again, startling Leon. "Wait, what are you doing _here_?" he said. His bedroom door then slid open. Reborn stood at the doorway clad in black slacks and a casual yellow sweater. Tsuna gaped. "What are _you_ doing here? This is my room!"

Raising a brow, Reborn perused his neat bedroom. He suddenly smirked. Tsuna followed his line of sight to the posters decorating his wall— _Reborn's_ posters. Yelping, he scrambled to his feet and covered them as best as he could. Leon simply hopped off his bed and yawned.

"D—Don't look!" Tsuna said.

Reborn's smirk didn't disappear, the bastard. "Limited edition?"

Tsuna grabbed his pillow and threw it at Reborn's face. The man just moved his head to the side, dodging it. "Get the hell out of my room!"

Reborn simply gestured towards the hallway. "Change. We're going out. Leon."

Leon lightly trotted to the door, leaving Tsuna flushed and wide-eyed. His heart raced against his chest. Patting the posters behind him, Tsuna sighed in relief when none of them was torn. He scowled. Goddamn it—he waited _two_ days early to buy the poster and even waited a night early.

He stared at a smaller poster featuring Reborn in the 2015 World Championships in Shanghai. Wearing black gloves and a dashing black suit embroidered with gold designs, Reborn posed as a dancer in a masquerade ball. His left hand stretched out to the audience as if asking for a dance. Tsuna could still hear the ominous cellos and double-bass boom in the rink, gradually increasing with the intense tempo and swirling melodies.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna found himself back in his room, not watching Reborn skating across the ice to the intense waltz. Fuck, why did the man have to be so perfect?

* * *

After changing into some hoodie and jeans, Tsuna slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and dashed down the stairs. He found Natsu beside the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"What happened to you?" Tsuna said, petting Natsu's head.

Natsu meowed almost irritably before bounding to the ground and sauntering off to God knows where. Tsuna snorted. Natsu was definitely sulking. Tsuna grabbed an apple before bumping to his mother on his way out.

"Oh, morning, Kaa-san," Tsuna said. "Just getting my apple here. You know, daily nutrition and…stuff."

Nana frowned. Before she could say another word, someone else spoke up, "Sit down and eat, Tsuna."

Tsuna nearly screamed when he noticed Reborn eating breakfast at the dining table without a care in the world. He looked back and forth between Reborn and Nana, who looked completely lost. Well, that wasn't helpful.

"I'm not repeating myself," Reborn said.

Tsuna sputtered dumbly for a second before plopping down across from him. Not caring how petty he looked, he dumped his duffel bag by his feet and scowled at his bowl of rice.

"You're too skinny," Reborn said.

"I didn't ask," Tsuna said, picking up his chopsticks. He honestly wasn't that hungry.

"If you don't eat well, it'll only hinder you."

"I said I _didn't_ ask."

The only sounds in the dining room were Nana washing dishes in the kitchen and some muted chatter from the onsen guests. Tsuna glanced at Nana from the corner of his eye. She was humming a small tune, completely oblivious to the awkward tension.

"From now on, you'll _eat_ breakfast," Reborn said, sipping his miso soup. "You're not allowed to skip any meals or training. I already reserved that skating rink until the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship."

Tsuna nearly choked on his fish. Ignoring Reborn's reprimanding look, he quickly downed some water and wiped his mouth. "The—The what? Already?"

"Yes. That'll be your first step to the Grand Prix series." Tsuna flinched when Reborn looked at him sharply. "I'm not an easy coach. I'm going to expect you to give 1,000% to everything I teach you. There won't be room for arguments."

"Why're you telling me this?" Tsuna said, his gut clenching. Ah, shit, he should've just refused from the beginning. His body was still sore from the impromptu training yesterday.

"I'm simply letting you know my expectations."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever coached before?"

Reborn's lips twitched slightly. "I am now."

Tsuna wrinkled his nose. "You gotta be fu—"

He yelped when Reborn kicked his leg under the table. The man raised a brow but his smirk remained in place. "Language."

Nana poked her head out of the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

Biting his lip, Tsuna rubbed his aching leg. That fucking _hurt_.

Reborn smiled pleasantly. "There's nothing wrong, Sawada-san. Your miso soup is lovely."

Nana beamed and cupped her red cheeks. "Thank you! Would you like some more?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"No, thank you," Reborn said, placing his spoon on the table. "We were just about to leave."

Nana's smile wavered a little. "Ah, well, have a nice day. Don't push yourself too much, alright?"

Reborn grabbed his coat from his chair. "Thank you, but that's not what you should be telling me."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He grunted when Reborn picked up his duffel bag and shoved it against his chest.

"Hurry up," Reborn said, putting on his coat. "We're already five minutes behind schedule. That'll be added to your training."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Wait, what?"

Reborn was already slipping on his shoes. "Five minutes and counting."

Scrambling to his feet, Tsuna stumbled when a loud shriek came from the bathroom. He furrowed his brows as Nana dropped whatever she was holding and dashed up the stairs.

"Yasu-kun?" she said, her voice fading.

Tsuna didn't have any time to think about it more when Reborn glanced at his watch. "Seven minutes," he said.

Gritting his teeth, Tsuna grabbed his sneakers. "You better not be lying."

He could practically _sense_ Reborn smirking above him. "Time doesn't lie, Tsuna."

"Whatever." Tsuna glanced at Natsu who was still sulking on his fluffy bed. "Natsu?" The cat simply flicked his tail in response, not even turning to face him. Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I hope you starve."

He soon followed Reborn outside to his car. Today wasn't as cold as last night but the wind was still fairly chilly. Sitting in the shotgun seat, Tsuna rested his cheek on his fist while Reborn started the car. Still, he wondered what Ieyasu had screamed about.

"He shouldn't have touched what belonged to him," Reborn suddenly said.

Tsuna blinked. "Wha…?" He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say anything."

Reborn smirked. "You did—in your mind."

Tsuna groaned. "Oh my God, you're crazy. _I'm_ crazy for even doing this." He looked out the window. "So…what did he do?"

"I think pink will look nice on him."

A few seconds of silence passed. Suddenly, Tsuna choked on a giggle until he couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He didn't even care if Reborn thought he was actually crazy—that was just fucking gold.

* * *

When they arrived at Namimori Ice Palace, a large crowd surrounded the building. Tsuna squinted, cursing at himself for forgetting his contacts.

"What's going on?" he said.

"It's the press," Reborn said, parking some feet away and unbuckling his seatbelt.

Tsuna widened his eyes. "The press? Why?"

Reborn smirked. "Why else?"

Tsuna didn't have the time to respond. Reborn was already out the car. He looked down at his lap before forcing himself to follow. Trailing behind Reborn, he nearly had a heart attack when the reporters suddenly swarmed them.

Some of them shouted in Italian while others spoke Japanese here and there. Honestly, it was just a clusterfuck of languages. Not that Tsuna had anything against them. It'd just be nice if he knew what most of them were saying.

"Are you retiring, Reborn-san?"

"What are you doing here in Namimori?"

"Will you be participating in the Grand Prix?"

"What's your plan for the next season?"

Tsuna jumped when a mic was shoved in his face. A female reporter regarded him seriously. "Sawada-san, are the rumors about your retirement true?"

Everyone, aside from some camera flashes, immediately silenced when Reborn raised his hand. "My focus now is coaching Tsuna for the next Grand Prix," he said in Japanese. "As to my participation for the next season, we'll see." Tsuna jumped when Reborn wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "No more questions. Thank you."

And just like that, Reborn guided Tsuna inside the building and shut the doors in the reporters' faces. Their distant clamor and shouts still echoed faintly in the lobby.

Tsuna pursed his lips. "Did you really book the whole place?" Not even Kyoko or Haru was around. He was kind of hoping that they'd be a buffer to Reborn's sadism but he guessed he was on his own.

"Go change," Reborn said, heading to the rink.

Tsuna grumbled under his breath, "Sadist."

He flinched when Reborn looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Twenty-two minutes and counting."

Tsuna had never ran to the changing room so fast in his life.

* * *

Stretching had been a pain; stepping onto the ice was even worse.

Tsuna's body still ached from yesterday; his muscles felt like heavy lead. He skated a few laps around the rink, trying to visualize the jumps in his head. Closing his eyes, he relished in the cool breeze caressing his flushed cheeks.

After some rounds, he transitioned into forward crossovers, then backwards. His legs started aching less, his muscles relaxing. The burn was still there, but it was a nice kind of burn.

The doors suddenly opened, creating a loud boom that echoed in the rink. Tsuna yelped and lost his footing, but fell into a pair of strong arms. He didn't even get the chance to speak when someone stormed down the stairs.

"Reborn!" the person said. "What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be with me, bastard!"

Even with his poor vision, Tsuna could tell who that was: Gokudera Hayato, the rising star of a new generation of Italian skaters. Only 15-years-old, he was already a two-time consecutive winner for both the Junior World and Junior Grand Prix Final Championships.

What the hell was _he_ doing _here_?

Tsuna up righted himself, gripping Reborn's arms for support, who easily steadied him.

"You still have ten minutes to finish your warm-up," Reborn said. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera who glowered at them both when a hand gripped his chin and forced him to look back at Reborn. "Ten minutes, Tsuna."

Blushing, Tsuna pushed Reborn away and skated off. "Yeah, ten minutes. Got it."

He stiffened when Gokudera said, "Don't _ignore_ me, Reborn!"

Nonetheless, Reborn gave the teen one look that shut him up instantly. Clicking his tongue, Gokudera stalked over to a bench and sat down, scowling. Tsuna did some simple jumps and tried hard not looking at Gokudera whenever he skated by, but it was just so fucking weird (and awkward).

"Tsuna," Reborn said, his deep voice echoing in the rink, "focus. Do it again."

"Right," Tsuna mumbled.

He timed himself, then bent his free knee forward and took off into the air. Pulling his arms tightly to his chest, Tsuna executed a double Salchow before landing on his skate. Gokudera scoffed from the side but Tsuna ignored him—or well, tried to.

This went on for some time. Slowly, Tsuna forgot Gokudera was there, focusing only on Reborn's curt instructions and keeping up with his hellish regimen. Reborn should be fucking _sued_ for this. It was bound to kill someone soon.

Muscles burning, Tsuna gained speed for another go at the triple axel. Bending both knees, he took off. One, two, three, a ha—fuck. He landed shakily and fell to the ice again. His body didn't even hurt when he tumbled onto his back. Sighing, Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment before hauling himself up, his knees trembling.

He rolled his eyes when Gokudera scoffed for the umpteenth time. "Yeah, whatever, kid."

Gokudera scowled. "I'm not a kid, bastard."

Tsuna laughed. "Funny." He deadpanned. "Not. Go fu—" He squeaked when Reborn smacked his head, gliding past him. "What the—" He shut up after Reborn gave him a questioning look. "Heck. I was gonna say heck."

Reborn just raised a brow, making Tsuna huff. Skating towards the rink's exit, Reborn gestured for Gokudera to stand. The teen did, his scowl still in place. Now that Tsuna was closer, he could see Gokudera wearing some black-and-white baseball jacket with a pretty cool-looking tiger stitched on the back. Well, the kid had good taste.

"Pass that," Reborn said, pointing at a water bottle. Gokudera pursed his lips but obeyed anyways, chucking it at Reborn's face who caught it gracefully. Tsuna barely had time to react when Reborn tossed the bottle to him. "Small sips. Work on your axels then. You're under-rotating."

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna tried hard not to chug the water in large gulps. _Small sips, my ass_ , he thought, capping the bottle. _I'm going to fucking die at this rate._

"You're not going to die," Reborn said, leaning against the rink's wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "Stop being dramatic."

"That's creepy," Tsuna said, skating over to place the water bottle down.

"Oi, I'm right here," Gokudera said, glaring. "Stop ignoring me, Reborn."

Tsuna's brow twitched. "Look, I don't know why you're here, but I think we'd all be happier if you kept your mouth shut."

"Fuck off."

Tsuna widened his eyes. Looking back and forth between Reborn and Gokudera, he shook the former's arm and pointed at Gokudera. "Hey, he said that."

Reborn raised a brow. "I'm aware."

"But—But he said _that_."

"Your point?"

Tsuna scowled. "You hit me if I say sh— _stuff_ like that. Why don't you do something to him?"

Reborn's lips slightly twitched. "He's not my student."

Tsuna's cheeks _weren't_ red from that. No, it was cold, his body was sore, and he just wanted to drop dead. Yeah, that was it. And if Gokudera didn't drop that smirk, Tsuna would help him in the next second.

"Fu— _Freakin'_ unbelievable," Tsuna muttered under his breath. He scowled when Reborn quirked a brow. "Freakin'—I said _freakin'_."

Huffing lightly, Reborn just tipped his (stupid) fedora. "You have two minutes to explain why you're here."

Gokudera sputtered, "W—What?"

Reborn glanced at his watch. "Time's ticking."

Tsuna couldn't help but snicker at the indignant expression on Gokudera's face. The teen glared at him, but he just shrugged. "You promised to make me a program!" Gokudera said. "And don't say you forgot about it either! I know you know! You said it yourself!"

Tsuna blinked. He glanced at Reborn who kept a cool mask in place. Figures.

"You have a minute left," Reborn said.

Gokudera clenched his hands into fists. "Are you fucking listening to me?"

"I am."

"Then say something!"

What the heck was Gokudera talking about? Tsuna jumped when Gokudera slammed his fist on the railing.

"Reborn!" Gokudera said, his eyes murderous. They were eerily similar to someone else Tsuna knew. He could see how they were related.

Reborn only said, "Twenty-two seconds."

Inhaling sharply, Gokudera gritted his teeth. "So what the hell are you doing here with this"—he jabbed a thumb at Tsuna—"fucking loser?"

Tsuna snorted. "Come on, kid, you can be more creative than that."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I'm terrified."

"He's my student," Reborn said. "Is that all?"

"Just answer my goddamn question!" Gokudera said. "You promised!"

"I have my priorities, Hayato." Gokudera tensed when Reborn spoke his name. "And that promise was only _if_ you had beaten my score. From what I remember, you were five points short."

Gokudera looked like he swallowed a lemon. "I—You—But—"

Tsuna slightly winced. There was some genuine hurt behind Gokudera's anger.

"If that's all," Reborn said, standing upright, "Tsuna, triple axel."

Tsuna blurted out the words without thinking, "You can just make a program for him. I don't really mind."

"I'm not going to waste my time on other things," Reborn said, making Tsuna tense. Suddenly he smirked. "But are you willing to share me that easily?"

Tsuna flushed. "Wait—I—That's not what I mea—"

"Fine."

Tsuna froze. Fuck, did he screw up? He mentally smacked himself. What the heck was he even thinking by saying that? Wait, he wasn't.

"Choose a song."

Tsuna and Gokudera both blinked.

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

Reborn gestured towards the rink. "Only one person can get the gold, and I'm only willing to bring one there."

Tsuna suddenly felt cold when Reborn's gaze pinned him to the spot. Shit, he fucked up—he fucked up _bad_.

"So," Gokudera said, "you're, what, proposing a competition?"

"I'm glad you've caught up," Reborn said.

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Fine, but when I win, you're going to coach _me_."

Tsuna's gears in his mind started locking up. Win? Coach? For a brief moment, his father's words rang in his ears: _"Right! That boy's a natural! I don't know much about skating, but I know a winner when I see one."_

"If Tsuna accepts," Reborn said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh," Tsuna said smartly. "Um, what if…I say no?"

"Then I'll focus elsewhere. Being your coach means I'm yours just as much as you're mine, and I'm not willing to share." Reborn smirked. "One person can only get the gold after all."

Tsuna was pretty sure Reborn was saying what he thought he was saying, but getting into that was just going to give him more headaches. Yeah, Tsuna wanted to drop dead now.

"So if I win—"

" _Whoever_ wins will be my student."

"Right…" Tsuna sighed. "How will this work?"

Reborn procured two slips of paper from his slacks. Tsuna didn't question it. At this point, the man might as well carry a gun. Reborn gave him a knowing smirk.

"Write down a piece," Reborn said, handing them the paper and pen. "I'll choreograph a program for each of you."

Tsuna blinked. "What? Really?"

"You have ten seconds."

" _What_?"

Tsuna and Gokudera shared a look before the latter scribbled something down. Chewing his lip, Tsuna clicked his pen and wrote the first thing that came to mind. Honestly, it was terrible since it was the song he skated to at the Grand Prix Final.

He barely blinked when Reborn took his paper. A moment of tense silence hung in the rink. Reborn scanned their choices before smiling slightly.

"Well?" Gokudera said.

Reborn returned them. "We'll start now."

Tsuna pursed his lips. He looked down at his slip before widening his eyes. "Wait, this isn't—"

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera said, waving his paper in Reborn's face.

Reborn smiled but it wasn't pleasant. "Your programs. Watch carefully. I won't repeat it."

Looking back at Tsuna wasn't his song choice _or_ his handwriting—it was Gokudera's.

 _Masquerade Waltz by Aram Khachaturian_.

The song Reborn had skated to at Shanghai…

* * *

If training alone with Reborn was worse, training with some kid who was probably raised on the streets was even worse.

"For a skinny kid," Tsuna panted, running up the hill, "you're _heavy_."

He winced when Gokudera yelled in his ear, "Shut up! You're just fucking weak! Hurry up! We have only have two minutes!"

"I'm glad you're counting," Tsuna deadpanned.

His arms trembled as he piggy-backed Gokudera up the steep, rocky steps. Goddamn it, he _hated_ this—he hated the shrine, hated these stairs, hated this kid, hated Reborn, hated _everything_. What even _was_ this? This wasn't training—this was something pulled out of the army. Tsuna's legs gave out when he finally reached the top.

Gokudera grunted as he rolled over. "Time?"

Reborn pushed off the tree he was leaning on. Tsuna wanted to punch the smirk off his face; better yet, just punch him in the face; but, he had no strength to move. It had already been half a month and Tsuna was already thinking that death was the better option.

He blinked a couple of times when Reborn loomed over him, casting a shadow over his sweaty face. Reborn hummed and glanced at his watch. "You were two seconds faster than last week."

Tsuna laughed almost hysterically. Tapping Gokudera's limp arm, he ignored the teen's protests. "Oh my God, yes. Finally…"

Gokudera swatted his hand away as he sat up. "Keep your hands to yourself, bastard."

"Whatever," Tsuna said, smiling and closing his eyes. "Two seconds—two seconds is great."

"You can do better," Reborn said, amused.

"Nah, I'm at my limit. Thanks."

"Get up. We're not done yet. I hope you like water."

Tsuna and Gokudera snapped their gazes at the smirking man.

"What?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Holy shit, I'm going to _kill_ him."

"I'm getting to him first, bastard."

"You can take the leftovers, kid."

"I'm _not_ a kid!"

"Oh my God, face it, you're 15. That makes you a kid."

"You're 23 and a fucking grandpa."

"You seriously have some screws loose. Hey, are you keeping count?"

"The hell? No."

A moment of silence passed. Tsuna sighed as the small waterfall continued pouring over his body. He didn't know how long they'd been standing there. The water had been colder but now it was lukewarm. Gokudera shivered next to him and sneezed.

Tsuna snorted. "Cute. What, can't handle it?"

Gokudera scowled. He opened his mouth before sneezing again. Tsuna stifled a laugh. He seriously reminded him of a kitten. Shaking his hands, Tsuna stepped out of the gushing water and stretched his arms in the air. "I'm just going to call it a day," he said, walking over to his towel.

"Oi, time's not up," Gokudera said, not moving from his spot.

Tsuna dried his hair and, leaving the towel on top of his head, sat down on a boulder. He glanced at his phone. "Actually, time's up. It's been over for ten minutes now."

He laughed when Gokudera immediately left the waterfall and waded through the crystal clear blue waters, sloshing them. Tossing Gokudera a towel, Tsuna made himself comfortable on his perch. The steady stream of water soothed his sore muscles and cooled his feet. His shoulders still hurt like hell though.

"Did you figure it out yet?" he said.

Gokudera sniffled. "What?"

"Your program."

Gokudera scoffed. "Did _you_?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. This was probably the most he talked to Gokudera in weeks. "I'm not sure," he said, leaning his chin on his palm. "I'm _pretty_ sure you don't know what you're doing either."

Gokudera smacked his head with his towel. "Don't say shit you don't know."

Tsuna grinned. "But I _do_ know. It's not like we skate in separate rinks."

"I'm not the one who picked _Valse Sentimentale_ , retard."

"And I'm not the one who picked _Masquerade Waltz_ , genius."

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Why'd you even pick your last song?"

"I don't know. I panicked! Besides"—Tsuna snickered—"you're not getting far with the emotional thing, are you?"

"Shut up. And what do you know about being sexy?"

Tsuna flushed. "Hey, that's not fair!"

Gokudera shook his damp hair. "It's not a secret you fucked up last year."

"Now _that's_ low."

Gokudera smirked. "It's the truth."

Tsuna smacked his head, ignoring Gokudera's yelp. "Yeah, whatever."

For a moment or two, they didn't speak. Tsuna's hazy thoughts muddled again for the hundredth time that month. He still felt like he was dreaming. "Why'd you pick the waltz?" he said.

Gokudera stayed quiet for a while. Tsuna glanced over his shoulder, raising a brow when he saw how subdued Gokudera was. He looked a little lost in his thoughts. Tsuna wasn't sure if he had heard him. Sighing, he leaned his head back to look up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"My dog died," he said, "when I performed in the finals. Well, he actually died three years ago. My brother told me. That's when I learned to never look at my phone on competition day or take any calls from him. That works out, too."

"What a load of bullshit."

Tsuna tensed. "What?"

Gokudera leaned his back against Tsuna's boulder, preventing him from seeing his face. "I said what a load of bullshit."

"Hey—"

"So what? You're dumber than I thought. I wouldn't have lost my head."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "Yeah, well, that's you and this is me."

"And you're pathetic."

Case of déjà vu, anyone? Tsuna rubbed his face. "Okay, I am. I get it. Sorry if trying to be friends with you isn't working." He sighed into his hands. He didn't want to go this route. He really didn't. "You know why I picked _Valse Sentimentale_?"

"I didn't ask," Gokudera said.

"I was already thinking of retiring then. I had a rough season. But then Reborn came and things changed." Tsuna stretched out his legs. "I thought that maybe I could get my chance again, you know? I mean, if Reborn came here to help me, that's something, right?" He chuckled bitterly. "But then you came and everything goes down to shit again." Tsuna jumped when Gokudera abruptly stood up and grabbed his phone and towel. "Where are you going?"

"Back down," Gokudera said, not looking at him. "I'm hate this place. Also, I didn't agree to compete with some coward. Grow some balls. At least make this dumb competition worth it."

Even though Tsuna was being insulted every which way to heaven and hell, his heart felt a little lighter. He hadn't realized that he missed the small thrill until now.

* * *

There were two days left until the competition and Tsuna _still_ didn't know how to interpret the program Reborn choreographed for him.

He'd never skated something dynamic or passionate or really branched out of his comfort zone. Well, the choreography was great, as expected from Reborn, but Tsuna found himself trying too hard emulating him instead of making it his own.

Yawning, he sat up from his futon and scratched his head. Natsu flicked his tail against his chest, stretching with a small meow. Tsuna scratched behind his ear, earning a pleased purr. "Morning, Na'su."

He hoped there'd be a day when he wouldn't have to wake up at five in the morning, but his fate was sealed—for the moment. Groaning, he fell back on his pillow. Stupid Gokudera, stupid Reborn, stupid competition, which was apparently the hottest gossip in Namimori at the moment. Haru even called it "Hot Springs on Ice".

Tsuna rolled over and forced himself to get out of bed. Changing into his black-and-blue sweats and washing in the bathroom, he grabbed his phone and earbuds and dashed down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he slowed down when he heard some shuffling in the kitchen. Nana wasn't up until another hour so who…?

Iemitsu's messy blonde head poked above the fridge door. Tsuna tiptoed towards the front door. He was just about to slip on his other sneaker when his father's gruff voice spoke behind him, "Tsuna."

Tsuna tried hard not to tense in favor of tying his laces. "Morning, Otou-san."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Restraining a sigh, Tsuna dusted off his pants while he stood up and turned around. Iemitsu wore shorts for once. Tsuna had lost count of how many times some guests caught his father wearing only boxers, which was embarrassing, but Iemitsu never knew any shame.

"Where're you going?"

"Out," Tsuna said, catching his voice from shaking. "Morning jog."

Iemitsu pursed his lips. "You're taking what that man says seriously."

"Reborn's my coach. I have to."

"Are you serious about this?"

Tsuna furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? I am serious about this. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't."

"I'm not dumb, Tsuna. People's been talking about that competition. The news said winner gets Reborn as a coach?"

"Wow, I'm glad you've caught up with the world again."

Iemitsu frowned. "Don't use that tone with me."

Tsuna clenched his teeth. "Yeah, sorry. Did you want to say something? I need to go."

"We're not done talking."

"I _know_ so could you just get to the point? I don't have time."

"You _never_ have time—not for your brother, your mother, me. You spend every day just _skating_ , which I never thought was the best thing for you!" Iemitsu spat the sport's name out like it was poison.

Tsuna curled his hands into fists. "You don't get to dictate what the best thing is for me. I'm 23. I can do whatever I want _without_ you telling me what to do!"

"You're going to listen to him and not your own father?"

"Reborn's different. He's my coach." Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "And he knows what's better for me than you do."

Iemitsu scowled, making Tsuna step back. He had _never_ seen his father this angry before. "I knew he was bad news the moment he walked through that door. Look at yourself. There's no knowing what that man's up to. He might be trying to exploit you or something."

"The _man_ you're referring to is _Reborn_. And what could Reborn get out of this?"

" _Nothing_."

The whole world suddenly froze. Tsuna could hear his ragged breaths loud and clear in his ears. His nails dug crescent-shaped marks into his palms. "Then I guess that's better than anything else," he said, his tongue heavy. "Because at least he has the fucking guts to believe in some worthless piece of shit like me."

Iemitsu glared at him. "Don't use th—"

"Even if he doesn't believe in me, at least he's by my side where _you_ should've been from the start. That's better than nothing! He came all the way here from _Italy_. You never were there for me—not you or Okaa-san or Ieyasu. So you don't have the fucking right to tell me what to do."

The clock in the living room was the only sound. Tsuna was pretty sure he and his father had stopped breathing. Finally, after a moment, he spoke, "Everything—I'm staking _everything_ on this. If I lose, then I'm quitting for good. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me." Turning, Tsuna grabbed the door handle and jerked it open. A cool breeze swept through his hair, but he didn't feel cold. "And I'm doing it whether you like it or not, _Otou-san_. Have a nice fucking day."

With that, he slammed the door shut and jogged towards the gates where Gokudera was waiting, who wore some gray-and-black sweats with his hair in a short ponytail.

"What took you so long?" Gokudera said, clicking his tongue.

"Sorry," Tsuna said, brushing past him. "You could've gone ahead."

Gokudera pursed his lips. "I don't want the bastard to jump me."

Tsuna grimaced. When they had tried doing the training themselves, Reborn had appeared out of nowhere and somehow dragged them back together. Needless to say, that was the first and last time they disobeyed Reborn's (hellish, satanic, unreasonable) training orders.

"Point taken."

They set out on a jog with Gokudera a step further ahead. "You look like shit," he said.

Tsuna blinked. "I always do." His lips slightly twitched. "Is our little Goku-chan growing a heart?"

"Go jump off a fucking bridge. And _don't_ call me that!"

Tsuna snickered. " _Sure_."

Gokudera huffed. They stayed quiet for a moment after. Tsuna breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the peace and the cool wind blowing against his face. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, purple, and blue as the sun rose in the distance. Sometimes, Tsuna wondered if moments like these could just stay longer, so much longer.

"Oi."

Tsuna snapped his gaze to Gokudera who pointed at an empty bus stop. He smiled. Neither of them said it, but they'd usually stop at the bus station near the elementary school for a quick two minute break. Well technically it wasn't allowed but Reborn never appeared so they just went with it. Taking small sips from his water bottle, Tsuna rolled his shoulders. His body didn't ache as much anymore but that didn't mean he didn't want to drop dead from Reborn's spartan training. Seriously, how wasn't the man disgustingly buff?

Gokudera stretched his legs on the bench. "You better mean it."

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm not wasting my time here to go against a wimp," Gokudera said, sipping his water bottle.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "So you're an eavesdropper."

"You were loud."

"Great." Tsuna slumped down on the bench. "I'm not going to quit."

He flinched when Gokudera suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him up. The teen didn't look that hostile despite the anger alight in his green eyes.

"You better not," Gokudera said, "'cause I didn't waste all this time to go up against some bastard who doesn't give a shit."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "I _do_ give a shit."

Gokudera scoffed, letting him go. Tsuna rubbed his neck. The kid was smaller than him but could apparently pick up a grown man like it was nothing.

"Yeah, right," Gokudera said. "You talk big and that's what I hate about you."

"Look who's talking."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "At least I'm actually good. Wait, I'm _better_ than you."

Tsuna clicked his tongue. "What's your fucking point?"

"Don't chicken out at the last minute, dumbass!"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "What?"

Gokudera looked away. "Just don't cop out, retard. Just…do what you gotta do and…don't let others dictate your life or some shit like that." For a second, Tsuna thought Gokudera mumbled, "That's what she told me…"

Tsuna huffed a small laugh. "Yeah, I won't." He grinned and poked Gokudera's side. "Where'd you get that from? A Hallmark card?"

Gokudera's ears turned red. "Shut up! You get what I mean!"

Tsuna's smile softened. "Yeah." He stood up and stretched his arms in the air. Some bones popped in his back. Suddenly, he smacked Gokudera's head and dashed off. Grinning, he waved at the stunned teen. "Last one there's gotta carry the winner the whole day!"

"You bastard! Get back here!"

* * *

"You're still too stiff with your spins."

Panting hard, Tsuna struggled to maintain his ending pose before leaning over his shaking knees. The piece's last booming note slowly faded into a lingering hush. It was just the two of them that afternoon or late evening. Tsuna lost track of time hours ago. Gokudera had left early for some business, Tsuna hadn't listened.

The competition was tomorrow.

"That's all for today," Reborn said, skating past him.

Tsuna blinked. "Wait, what? Are you serious?" He glanced at the clock. "It's only 5:40."

Reborn smirked from the exit. "And I'm not privy in killing you before a competition. Rest is just as important."

Tsuna made a small face. Reborn should speak for himself 'cause the past month had been complete and utter _hell_. "Yeah, right…"

He skated towards the exit and nearly collapsed on a bench. Something cool suddenly rested on his forehead. When he looked up, he saw Reborn handing him a cold water bottle. He accepted it hesitantly. "Thanks…?"

"Don't overstress your body tonight," Reborn said, walking away. "I'm sure you're smart enough to know what to do."

Tsuna grimaced. He wasn't exactly the greatest at relaxing. Stress was his specialty and he was probably going to stay up half the night thinking of all the worst things that would happen tomorrow. He hissed when Reborn flicked his forehead.

"Stop thinking," Reborn said, bending down to untie Tsuna's skates. Tsuna didn't even have the strength to protest. "Show me the skater from before." Tsuna tensed when Reborn looked up. "Show me every part of you, Tsuna."

Without saying more, Reborn stood up and reached out to him with his hand. Tsuna stared at it, mentally pinching himself to check if he was dreaming. Finally, he took it—Reborn's hand was larger than his, but felt cool and almost comforting—and hauled himself up.

Tsuna's heart nearly skipped a beat. He didn't— _couldn't_ —say anything. Fuck, he sounded like one of those characters from the romance novels Bianchi always read. But, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt lighter when Reborn looked at him like that—the man _believed_ in him.

Even if it was just for show Tsuna didn't feel alone, not anymore.

In Reborn's car he pulled up Kawahira's number: _I don't think I'll leave._

The response was immediate: _I'm glad to hear that, Tsunayoshi. I look forward to seeing you on the ice again._

Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"When did you get all _this_?"

Reborn had a rich career but looking at the piles of skating costumes, Tsuna was pretty sure there wasn't _this_ many. Were there?

"They came in this morning," Reborn said. He was lying on his futon, propped up by his elbow. Leon laid down beside him, his eyes never leaving Tsuna's face. That was a little creepy. "Pick. Hayato already did earlier."

Tsuna blinked. "Why?"

Reborn raised a brow. "Are you going to skate in your sweats?"

Tsuna flushed. "Point taken."

He looked down at the array of colorful clothes. Suddenly he gasped and picked up a black suit with a vest and deep wine red dress shirt. "This is from the 2013 Grand Prix Finals when you skated to the _Carmen_ medley! It looks the same!" He widened his eyes when he found another gem: a yellow shirt with white and gold rhinestone sequins decorating the shoulders. A shade of orange lightly mixed in with the yellow at the hem. "Your senior debut! No one expected you to skate to _Danse Macabre_ with this!"

Reborn huffed. "You're enjoying yourself."

Tsuna scowled but it looked more like a pout. "Hey, I was a fan, okay?"

Reborn raised a brow. "Was?"

Tsuna didn't meet his gaze, busying himself with a deep blue and purple costume that faded into black towards the bottom. "Yeah, until you subjected me to that terrible training. Seriously, I think you're secretly taking steroids."

Reborn hummed to himself. "I don't. Think of it as a testament to my abilities."

Tsuna shifted through some more outfits. Honestly, he didn't know what he was going to pick. He didn't even know how to actually _skate_ his program. One, he didn't know how to show…"sexual love" as Reborn had put it. Two, sexy was not in his dictionary. He was about as sexy as a piece of brick. Three, the competition was _tomorrow_. A small gleam soon caught his eye. He reached out, grabbing a familiar outfit. It was a simple black and silver costume with rhinestone sequin beads on the shoulders. This was from Reborn's official debut as a skater.

"Take it."

Tsuna tensed. He turned around, biting his lip. "I—I couldn't."

"It suits you."

Tsuna's breath hitched. He looked down at the costume, feeling the smooth fabric with his hands. Suddenly, he perked up. Wait, why didn't he think of that before? Looking back at Reborn, Tsuna couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," he said. "Really."

Reborn's lips slightly twitched, his eyes taking on that golden hue again. "Go rest, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded. "I will."

Not really—he had some researching to do.

* * *

Hiding underneath his covers—Reborn had come around _five_ times to make sure he was sleeping; plus, Ieyasu screamed the third time he came but Tsuna didn't question it—Tsuna went on YouTube. When he found what he was looking for, he put on his earbuds.

 _Masquerade Waltz_ thundered in the rink as the pair skaters in the video commenced their program—2016 World Figure Skating Championships Finals in Boston. Colonello and Lal Mirch Altieri, a married couple who were currently the top pair figure skaters in the world. Their record was on par with Reborn until four years ago. Colonello had slipped from over-exhaustion, missing to catch Lal Mirch as she fell to the ice. The scar on her cheek was one of the consequences. Still, they continued taking on the figure skating world by storm, amassing the highest medal count for any pair skaters in history.

Entranced, Tsuna watched Colonello, donning a handsome military uniform, and Lal Mirch, wearing a complementary blue dress, skate across the ice with brilliant synchronicity. They held onto each other in a spin. Lal Mirch smiled coquettishly, trailing a hand under Colonello's chin, before turning to skate off for her own fiery dance.

Grinning wildly, Colonello gave chase, amassing amazing speed to keep up with Lal Mirch's pace. They skated around each other with subtle touches but never giving in to the other. When the final note resounded among the deafening applause, Lal Mirch and Colonello held hands and bowed, waving with bright smiles on Colonello's part. They left the rink side-by-side, hand-in-hand, never a step too forward or behind the other.

Tsuna quickly found the next video he had in mind. The same waltz boomed in another arena with different skaters: Rokudo Mukuro and Nagi, fraternal twins from Naples who were a part of the rising generation of new skaters. 2017 Junior Grand Prix Finals in Nagoya. Their program was much more graceful and sophisticated than Colonello and Lal Mirch's.

Twirling, Nagi returned to Mukuro's arms, her eyes soft. Her purple dress twinkled under the lights. In a dashing black suit, Mukuro guided her across the ice before he lifted her by the waist and threw her in the air. Nagi rotated three times until Mukuro caught her fall for a smooth landing, letting her land on one foot. As the ending note echoed amongst the roaring crowds, Mukuro and Nagi smiled and bowed graciously. Holding hands, they skated off the rink with Mukuro right behind Nagi, his arm wrapped around her slim waist.

Rubbing his face, Tsuna sighed. For one thing, this was purely research and not some way to ogle brilliant skaters. He had a thought before but now, he wasn't so sure. He groaned into his pillow. Lying wasn't his best skill. He _might've_ imagined him and Reborn skating…to the waltz…together.

"Fuck," he mumbled.

That wasn't helping. A waltz required _two_ people, a couple, a pair. Colonello and Lal Mirch had interpreted the piece as a passionate dance between wild lovers while Mukuro and Nagi had interpreted it as a sophisticated dance among gentle souls. Then again, they weren't _Tsuna's_ interpretation, especially since he was dancing alone. Nothing was wrong with Reborn's choreography, there was just something wrong with Tsuna.

How the hell was he supposed to convey "sexual love" when he had no experience whatsoever? Then again Gokudera wasn't exactly happy about the "unconditional love" part on his end either. Tsuna sighed.

Wait.

Reborn had danced to the same piece a few years ago, portraying a single man amongst a sea of suitors who vied for his attention but danced with no one, merely swaying along the fine edge of seduction and refinery—a playboy who could've danced with whoever he wanted to but chose not to.

Tsuna's breath hitched. That could work. Flinging his blankets, he scrambled out of bed and grabbed a random hoodie and pants. Natsu meowed his discomfort from the floor. "Sorry, Natsu," Tsuna said, zipping his blue hoodie. "I'll repay you later, but I gotta do this." He petted Natsu's head. "Watch my room until I come back, okay?"

Only one person could help him right now.

* * *

Maybe he should've thought this more through.

Tsuna paced outside Bianchi's house, catching himself twice from ringing the doorbell. The lights were off and the neighborhood was quiet. "That's normal," he mumbled under his breath, rubbing his arms. "It's like two in the morning, Tsuna. Come on, get your shit together."

They hadn't spoken for nearly a month, a record on their part. The most they went without talking was two days when Bianchi travelled to Italy some years back to meet Gokudera and make amends. That went to shit for a lack of better words.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. "Fuck."

Glancing at his phone, he found Bianchi's number. His thumb hovered over the call button. Come on, he even had a whole apology planned for this.

" _Don't chicken out at the last minute, dumbass!"_

Tsuna clenched his hands into fists. He _wasn't_ going to quit just because he fucked up once (or twice). This time, he'd march across the thin ice and ignore the cracks. Finally he rang the doorbell. A small tune echoed softly inside the house. Tsuna waited with bated breath. Soon, the lights turned on. Suppressing the urge to run, Tsuna stayed rooted to the spot as the door swung open.

"Who the he—" Bianchi paused. She wore a white tank top with some purple shorts, and her long hair was in a messy bun.

The apology Tsuna crafted on the way suddenly leapt out the window. "Um hey, Bianchi. I—I'm sorry for not calling."

Bianchi deadpanned. "What're you doing here? It's late."

Tsuna licked his lips. "I—I just—" He took a deep breath. His muscles were tenser than all the times he had trained. "I'm sorry…for everything. I know I was stupid then and I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I'm sorry. I—A lot happened since you left." Tsuna looked up, his eyes wide. "I don't expect you to forgive me or anything! I just—You were the only person who'd been there for me, you know? And really, I'm not saying that you're obligated to do anything for me b—"

He blinked when Bianchi placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. She smiled crookedly, her eyes losing their heat. "I can't have a mess on my doorstep," she said. "The neighbors will talk."

"Right," he said. "Sorry."

Sighing, Bianchi leaned on the doorway. "I was hard on you, too. Honestly I should've picked a better time. I still think you needed that talk." She smiled slightly. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you, brat."

Tsuna huffed. "Who wouldn't miss the wonderful me?"

Bianchi scoffed but the smile didn't leave her face. "You're pushing it."

They smiled at each other, and Tsuna had never felt so relieved.

"Still, that doesn't explain why you're here," Bianchi said. "What, you got kicked out?"

Tsuna flushed. "No!" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I—I was kind of hoping that you could…help me."

"In two in the morning? After a crappy apology?"

Tsuna grimaced. "Right." He met Bianchi's gaze, startling her. "I meant it when I said you're not obligated to help me. You can say no but I had no one else to turn to."

"What about your boyfriend?"

Tsuna stared incredulously at the smirking woman. "What? What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

Bianchi rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we know you and Reborn are the main staple around here." She snickered. "Who would've thought that the little bunny could get together with the big bad wolf?"

Tsuna felt his cheeks turn redder. "Y—You—That's not—We're not—"

Bianchi leaned in close to whisper, "Did you reach second base yet?"

"Bianchi!"

Throwing her head back, Bianchi laughed. "Okay, okay, I kid." She winked. "Your secret's safe with me. Besides, I think you look good together."

Tsuna groaned into his hands. "I fucking hate you. We're _not_ together. He's just my coach—for now anyways. I'm sure you heard about the competition, which is tomorrow, and I'm fucked." He gripped his hair. "And I don't know what to do."

Bianchi reached out to tilt his chin up, startling him. "Tsuna, do you know _why_ Hayato succeeds?" When Tsuna shook his head, she said, "Because he fought tooth and nail to be where he is right now. He didn't lay down when people told him to stop; he didn't give a shit about what others thought about him because he had nothing left to lose." She smiled. "Someone taught him how to fight a long time ago and Hayato has always been a quick learner."

" _Just don't cop out, retard. Just…do what you gotta do and…don't let others dictate your life or some shit like that."_

Bianchi's eyes narrowed then, making Tsuna shiver. "What are _you_ fighting for?"

Tsuna didn't hesitate. "Everything. That's why I'm here." Bianchi raised a brow, silently urging him to go on. "I…need you to teach me how to move like a woman. Like, more feminine…? You get what I mean!"

Surprisingly, Bianchi didn't laugh. Her smile just grew wider and Tsuna didn't like the gleam in her eyes. "Oh?"

Tsuna blushed, averting his gaze. "Don't get any weird ideas. I just…yeah."

Bianchi smirked, opening her door wider. "Well get in, brat. There's _so_ much you need to learn."

Maybe Tsuna _really_ should've thought things through.

* * *

Tsuna didn't expect the turnout rate to be so high.

He recognized a lot of faces in the audience. Looking closer, he realized that there were also foreign fans. His parents weren't there. Reporters and announcers bustled in the lobby, yelling over each other. A nervous knot coiled in Tsuna's stomach. Damn it, he should've at least taken a nap but Bianchi had been _very_ thorough. His body still ached from going through the motions.

After painstakingly getting through some interviews, Tsuna entered the waiting room to stretch. Gokudera warmed-up a few feet away with his earbuds on. He looked a little out of it despite proclaiming on national television half an hour ago that he'd "crush" Tsuna to dust.

Someone snapped loudly next to Tsuna's ear, making him jump.

"Focus, Tsuna," Reborn said.

Wincing, Tsuna reached for his canteen, which was filled with coffee, when Reborn snatched it away. "Hey!"

Reborn raised a brow. He wore a black overcoat with a gray scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. "Do you not understand the meaning of 'rest'?"

Tsuna leapt to his feet and grabbed the bottle back. "Just sit there and be pretty or something. I don't need you judging my life. It's for a good cause."

He flinched. _Rest in pieces, Tsuna,_ he thought.

Thankfully, before Reborn could say anything, Kyoko and Haru entered the room. Tsuna grunted when Haru tackled him with a hug.

"Hahi, good luck, Tsuna!" she said. "You'll do great! Haru will be cheering for you!"

"Thanks," Tsuna said.

Kyoko smiled, tugging Haru away. "Come on, Haru-chan. We need to give Tsuna-kun some space."

She and Tsuna shared a smile when Haru wasn't looking. He flushed when Kyoko glanced at Reborn before winking at him. "Good luck, Tsuna," she said.

Haru waved a sign she had made with a chibi Tsuna and the words, _Tsuna, fight!_ "Haru will be in the first row! Look for Haru!"

Tsuna smiled. "Got it."

When the girls finally left, Tsuna slumped on a bench. He drank some more coffee and sighed.

 _Today's the day,_ he thought. _Make it or break it_.

"It's time, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Right…"

Tsuna inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Soon, he walked out to meet his fate.

* * *

The crowd roared when Gokudera entered the rink. He raised his arms in the air before bringing them down, skating a small lap to get a feel of the smooth ice. Tsuna stood beside Reborn at the wall, nearly jumping in anticipation.

Gokudera wore a very pale lavender costume with white designs that spread from his right hip and stopped short of reaching his left shoulder. Reborn had worn it for his short program to Chopin's _Ballade No. 1 op. 23 G minor_ at the 2007 World Junior Figure Skating Championships in Oberstdorf. Seeing it in real-life and up-close was like a dream.

" _Fattevi soto_ , Hayato!" some fans shouted. [Bring it on, Hayato!]

" _Forza!_ " [Come on!]

" _Ti amo,_ Hayato!" [I love you, Hayato!]

Makoto's voice spoke through the speakers then, "On the ice is a champion of several Junior Grand Prix Finals and Junior World Championships. Anticipating a senior division debut, with a program choreographed by Renato Sinclair, Hayato Gokudera!"

The crowd applauded again as Gokudera swerved to the center of the rink. He positioned himself in a self-embrace, looking over his shoulder at the ice below him.

"He'll be skating to _Valse Sentimentale_ composed by Peter Ilch Tchaikovsky."

Tsuna waited with bated breath for the music to start. And when it did, Gokudera _moved_ —oh, the way he moved was so different from what Tsuna expected. Plucking strings rebounded in the arena as Gokudera glided across the ice slowly with his arms still frozen in the embrace, but it _worked_. When the solo violin broke through, Gokudera finally let go. Closing his eyes, he swayed his arms about, closing them in to his chest and spinning in a small half-circle. Tsuna's breath hitched. This was different from how Gokudera skated in practice. This was a beautiful monster.

More violins joined in when Gokudera bowed his head and raised his left leg above his head. As he brought it down, he turned, weaving in and out into a beautiful step sequence. Tsuna had never seen him so vulnerable, so raw, so _open_. The pain in Gokudera's eyes was brief but it had existed and emoted through the teen's small, solitary dance.

"Here he is," Makoto said, "getting ready for the first jump in his program: a triple axel."

Gokudera leapt in the air—one, two, three, a half—and landed, his skate creating a satisfying whoosh on the ice. The crowd cheered as Makoto said, "Beautiful triple!"

"Perfectly executed," his coworker, Ken, said.

Undeterred, Gokudera reached his arms out and stopped short to turn and glide in the other direction. It was as if he was ashamed. Tsuna gripped the railings tightly. _What a monster_ , he thought as Gokudera soundly finished another gorgeous step sequence.

The solo violin entered a higher pitch, melancholic, before it was joined by the other violins and strings. Turning with his head thrown back, Gokudera slowly entered another lonely chase on the ice. Every short turn he made was jerky but intentional to the beat of the high-pitched violin.

"This will be the first jumping combination," Makoto said as Gokudera prepped himself. He took off instantly, rotating rapidly in the air. "Quadruple salchow"—another leap, another perfect jump—"and a triple toe!"

The crowd clapped while Gokudera grew more desperate in his dance. Tsuna could only watch him take on another form, exposing another part of him to the world. And yet, there was something missing, as if Gokudera was afraid to break out of his delicate shell all the way.

"His final jump," Makoto said. Gokudera didn't waste any time leaping in the air, landing just as effortlessly. "And a beautiful quadruple toe loop. His final move is a spin sequence."

Gokudera spun in a sitting position, his left leg extended in front of him. Gaining speed, he twirled elegantly, gaining more and more speed as he rose. He reached out to the sky, his hands clasped in a prayer, as the somber violin' last note of echoed in the silent rink. Almost immediately the crowd whistled and cheered. Tsuna clapped with them, his eyes wide.

"What a beautiful performance!" Makoto said. "This program's clearly out of Hayato's element but I wouldn't mind seeing it again in the future! Absolutely stunning!"

"Just captivating," Ken said.

When Gokudera skated to the exit, Tsuna ran over to greet him. "You did great! Holy crap, that was just—just _great_!"

Gokudera scoffed but his flushed cheeks turned a little redder. "Whatever."

"That was your best performance so far," Reborn said, walking behind Tsuna.

Gokudera widened his eyes before looking away. "Thanks." He suddenly jabbed Tsuna's chest. "You better not puss out, bastard!"

Tsuna smirked. "Of course not." As soon as Gokudera left, Tsuna nearly collapsed against the rink's wall. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Tsuna." Looking up, Tsuna almost lost his footing again if Reborn hadn't gripped his shoulder. "There's no time to think."

Heart thumping, Tsuna gulped. "Right."

A ghost of a smile danced on Reborn's lips. "Good."

* * *

When Tsuna finally shed off his white jacket and skated out onto the rink, the crowd greeted him with a generous round of applause.

"Go, Tsuna-kun!"

"Bring it on!"

"Hahi, Haru loves Tsuna! Go, go, go!"

No one was deterred by the anxious look on Tsuna's face as he glided a lap around the rink. Rolling his shoulders, Tsuna moved his head from side to side, looking anywhere but the crowd. Bianchi crossed her legs from her spot in the bleachers; her lips curled into a smile when Tsuna stopped in the center and bowed his head for a moment.

 _Show 'em what you're made of_ , she thought as Tsuna looked up again. His brown eyes shone amber under the lights. _Fight_.

"Representing Japan with stumbles in his career—"

" _A late bloomer becoming a rising star_ ," Makoto said, jabbing his coworker's side and covering his mic. "We went over this already, Ken."

Ken didn't even blink. "—but looking for redemption, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The audience's applause died down as Tsuna assumed his position. Resting his right arm on his head and left hand on his thigh, he directed his eyes to the ice just enough to only show his long lashes. Bianchi smirked. Tsuna was the perfect picture of a shy, demure woman. She snuck a glance at Reborn, who looked on impassively.

 _You did well, Hayato,_ she thought. _But Tsuna will be the_ only _person Reborn sees tonight_.

The crowd watched, stunned at the completely unlike image Tsuna exhibited. Never had they seen him exude such subtle sexuality and poise. It was as if he was a different person altogether.

"He'll be skating to _Masquerade Waltz_ by Aram Khachaturian," Makoto said quietly, as if afraid to break the mystifying silence.

Finally, the music began, and Tsuna took off. He bent down low and lightly tossed his head back. His right arm descended to his hip as he spun halfway before he glided across the ice. Suddenly no one in the audience could breathe. Down below, Reborn raised a brow but smiled nonetheless.

 _Show me, Tsuna_ , he thought as the brunet spun with his arm raised. _Show me everything._

Moving in tandem to the waltz's beat, Tsuna swayed sensually, his arms caressing the air as if touching a lover's face—no, a _suitor_ —and reaching out the other way for another invisible hand.

Bianchi nodded. _But can you do more, Tsuna? How far are you willing to go to keep what's yours?_

Eyes wide, Haru couldn't speak as Tsuna flew across the ice. Kyoko didn't say a word. Her eyes glistened with tears. _This is another part of you, Tsuna,_ she thought, wiping them away. _Show them what you can do._

Tsuna stretched his arm to the side, the movement so delicate it took the audience's breath away, before raising it above his head and spinning in a parody of twirling underneath his partner's hand. He smoothly changed directions with a small skip, his head bowed. Another polite but kind farewell.

"A seductive step sequence," Ken said, his eyes slightly wide. "Very…unlike his past performances."

"And transitioning to his first jump," Makoto said, forcing his tongue to work. "A spread eagle into a triple axel."

Gliding on both feet with the heels facing each other, Tsuna leapt in the air—one, two, three, a half, _yes_ —and landed seamlessly, eliciting a loud cheer.

"Fantastic!" Makoto said. "He lands it perfectly!"

Gokudera watched silently from the sidelines, his brows furrowed. _This…is_ him, he thought.

The timpani disappeared from the piece before Tsuna descended to the ground, his right leg stretched out behind him, and rose again just as quickly. He turned, skating backwards, and briefly met Reborn's gaze. The man smiled slightly when saw that amber hue in Tsuna's eyes, just like when he skated to his _Pas de Deux_ program.

 _Is that all?_ Reborn thought.

With the returning timpani, Tsuna turned again to face the audience, his hands caressing his hips while he skated along the edge of the rink.

"His second jump is coming up," Makoto said, leaning forward. "Most of his jumps are in the second half of his program."

Bianchi clicked her tongue. _That's spartan,_ she thought, glancing at Reborn. _But as expected from him. Even if he has no coaching experience, he somehow works well with Tsuna._

Swinging his free leg forward in a scooping motion, Tsuna soared in the air. He grimaced after the third revolution before landing shakily. He barely saved his fall with his hand. Some audience members clapped sympathetically.

Makoto winced. "Ah, he stepped out of his quadruple Salchow. He managed to stay on his feet with the help of his hand."

Gokudera pursed his lips. _Typical_ , he thought.

Bianchi furrowed her brows. _Don't panic, Tsuna. You're still the most beautiful woman onstage. Keep him there_.

Tsuna's free hand snaked along his neck in an elegant, sensual fashion. Tossing his head back, he arched his back in a layback spin, his free leg in an attitude position, with his arms stretched to the sky. He then grabbed the free blade and pulled it towards his head. The waltz's climax boomed amongst the cheering crowd. Tsuna reached out again almost shyly before dropping his arm and brushing his fingertips on the ice, his leg raised behind him.

"He's aiming for his last jump," Makoto said. "A quad-triple combination."

"Will he land them?" Ken said in his indifferent tone.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Yes, he _will_."

Tsuna suddenly soared again, making almost everyone gasp. The moment his skate's blade touched the ground, he leapt again, nailing both jumps. Makoto shook Ken's arm with a grin, his eyes still on Tsuna's lithe frame. "And he nails the quadruple and triple toe loop! What a combination!"

Huffing under his breath, Gokudera turned and headed for the exit. He knew a loss when he saw one. For the first time, it was him.

Soon the waltz picked up its tempo again, but Tsuna showed no signs of stopping. He brought his arms to his chest, gaining pace, and spun rapidly. When the final notes resounded, he struck his final pose, arms raised in a mock-embrace over his neck, his fingers fanned out over his flushed cheeks.

The crowd immediately exploded with cheers and some wolf-whistles. Bianchi joined them, cupping her mouth and shouting, "Attaboy, Tsuna!"

"Hahi, Tsuna, that was beautiful!" Haru cried, wiping her eyes.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-kun!" some fans shouted.

"Encore! Encore!"

"Welcome back!"

Tsuna panted heavily, but still managed to grin and wave at the crowd, who cheered even louder, their screams and whistles filling the arena. He had never shone brighter than he did now.

 _But Tsuna had always shined,_ Bianchi thought fondly. _Always._

* * *

"Reborn!" Tsuna rushed to the rink's exit, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Looking around, he ignored the reporters yelling out to him for a statement. "Where did Gokudera g—"

He jumped when Reborn leaned down closer to his face. "You did good, Tsuna."

Tsuna's cheeks reddened even more. "I—Well—I mean, I didn't pull an all-nighter for nothing."

Reborn's smile softened, making Tsuna blink some more. He was dreaming, right? "I accept."

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat or two. "Eh?"

"I accept to be your coach." Reborn's hand ghosted over Tsuna's cheek, cool against his hot skin. Tsuna shivered. "What do you think of Okayama?"

Tsuna tilted his head. "Okayama?" Wait, the next championship. His lips twitched into a smile. "It's not bad. Been a while though."

Reborn nodded. "We leave first thing tomorrow."

Tsuna grinned. "Okay."

For the first time in a while, he could finally breathe.

* * *

 **A/N This is really late but at least it's complete… :^D**

 **And that is the end for the Yuri On Ice!AU three-shot. I ended up changing some things from the other anime without realizing it, but I think it fits well in the context of this story. Thank you for sticking with it so patiently. Technically, it's an open ending, but I'm confident you can imagine where it's going. ;^)**

 **The mentioned World Championships and Grand Prix years are real and took place in their respective countries in real life.**

 **I'll be returning to your peeps' requests but might take a small break from R27. I feel like that pairing has been in the spotlight for a while, lol. Don't be afraid to drop a request though! I'll get to them eventually. :^)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**

 **Revised: 6/14/2018**


	11. With You, I am Home (Gen)

Title: With You, I am Home

Song: _Home_ by Nick Jonas

Requested by: iKitsuNeko

Pairings: 10thGenerationXTsuna (Gen)

Warnings: Possible OOCness, violence, dark themes, language, mentions of prostitution, possible misuse of mafia terms and protocols, BAMF!Tsuna, TYL!Verse

Prompt: "Home is where your heart is."

* * *

It was strange being under the influence of someone else's Mist Flames other than Mukuro's or Chrome's. Once Mammon altered his appearance to a plain-looking Italian man with a voice to match, Tsuna found himself painstakingly reminding himself that he was Amos De Maggio, another expendable soldier in the Carcassa Famiglia, and not Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia.

Needless to say, he was grateful for Reborn drilling Italian in his head (with Hayato's extra, much kinder guidance at late nights). Although Reborn's teachings stuck more than Hayato's since they were constantly interrupted by whatever shenanigan the others brought—Tsuna still didn't understand how Kyoya would always pop up just as chaos was about to start, especially whenever Mukuro was involved—but Tsuna appreciated it anyways.

It felt nice to have a family that he could rely on, awfully too nice if you asked him.

"Hey." Baldo's deep voice snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts. "Quit dreamin', maggot, and go check on the girls."

Tsuna looked out the car window, noting the empty harbor and the heavy, dense fog that obscured the dark waters. A cargo ship, unassuming with its plain blue and white paint, bobbed up and down near the wooden docks. "Right," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Baldo clicked his tongue. "Fucking useless. Come on, move your ass."

Tsuna didn't respond. He had learned pretty quickly that Baldo wasn't the type to say anything twice. When he opened the door to the back of the van, he was greeted with whimpers and quiet sobs from the women. Their thick makeup smeared their pale cheeks and a few had their tight dresses torn. Other than that, they were fine for the most part. One of the women, positioned at the front of the group, glared at him, her stormy gray eyes oddly reminding him of Kyoya.

"You're going to hell for this, pig," she said. "Just because we do what we do doesn't mean you can treat us this way." She spat on the dirty ground, never averting her gaze from Tsuna's carefully blank face.

A loud pop cracked in the air. The women screamed and covered their ears, clustering closer to one another. Tsuna's hand tightened on the door handle but he didn't move, not even when he sensed Baldo's looming presence beside him. His Intuition didn't alert him of any foreseeable dangers but he couldn't say the same for the women.

"Keep your mouth shut, whore," Baldo said, raising his pistol. "Or you'll be choking on things other than some cocks."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "Baldo, you can't touch any of them."

The other man scoffed. "The fuck you trying to tell me, maggot?"

"Giordano's already going to be pissed that you didn't bring enough girls. He'd probably not like it if some come up dead. Your promotion's riding on this delivery." Tsuna licked his lips when Baldo narrowed his eyes at him. "I—I'm just saying, you know?"

"Since when did you give a shit?" Baldo tapped his pistol against the door, making the women flinch. "Get out, one by one. If you pull anything"—he aimed his gun at each and every one of their terrified faces with a crooked grin—"you know what's comin' for you."

Tsuna's lips twitched as he resisted the urge to give the trembling women a reassuring smile. Instead he memorized their faces, just like he did with the other women that managed to fall into Baldo's clutches. It disheartened him that he couldn't save all of the ones from being circulated in the black market, but he had to focus on the ones that he could save now. He'd find the others later, even if he had to spend the rest of his life. The black market was like a large patch of weeds, endless, always returning when you managed to tear some out. It sickened him that people—human beings—would resort to such things.

Only one woman met his gaze straight-on, the gray-eyed one from earlier. Tsuna didn't know her name or where she came from but he knew to keep an eye on her. She was the kind to eat a bullet first from Baldo. Tsuna could only do so much without blowing his cover, something he hated about espionage missions.

But this time he wasn't going to hold back.

* * *

"Baldo, Amos, you're late."

Giordano stood at the docks with four men shadowing his back like a tall wall. Though the man was short and not one to get his hands dirty, his rich network was enough to keep him his position as a _capo_ , which was the captain or lieutenant of a division in the mafia. The fog provided him a more intimidating backdrop. His rings gleamed on his thin, bony fingers.

Baldo spread his arms out in a friendly gesture and with a smile on his bearded face. " _Capo_ ," he said, "we came. That's all that matters."

"Everyone else already delivered their dues," Giordano said. "What chivalrous act did Amos do to keep us waiting this time?"

Tsuna kept his legs apart with his hands clasped in front of him, a sign of submissiveness. He didn't meet Giordano's eyes. "I apologize, _capo_."

Baldo clicked his tongue. "The ma—idiot thought it was a good idea to give the girls water before coming. Two months and he still doesn't get the memo."

Giordano chuckled. The heels of his dress shoes clicked dully against the wooden ports, echoing in the tense air. When he stopped short in front of Baldo, Tsuna almost took a step back if it hadn't been for Reborn's training and relentless lessons on poise. He couldn't be intimidated by this man; but that was Vongola Decimo. Now he was Amos De Maggio.

"Well," Giordano said, "a golden heart is just what we need, isn't it, Baldo?" He winked at Tsuna as if he was sharing an inside joke. Tsuna didn't smile back. "Women like them always fall for the soft ones, the sheep. Amos here is doing well in that field, aren't you, Amos?"

Tsuna wasn't sure how to respond to that. His Intuition wasn't helping either. "I guess so, sir."

He tensed when Giordano clapped a hand on his shoulder. Although it seemed friendly, his Intuition told him the opposite.

"Sometimes sheep can be good," Giordano said. "If I tell you to jump from these docks, you'll ask me how high. That's good, very good. But most of the time, sheep can be"—he hummed to himself but didn't look away from Tsuna—"too—what's the word?— _pliable_. You're a smart young man, right?"

Tsuna forced his tongue to work, but he didn't think that he had to be Amos to speak like a bumbling fool. "Um, I—I think so. I hope so, sir."

Giordano smiled and squeezed Tsuna's shoulder a bit too tight. "Good. I think so too."

Tsuna's Intuition flared but he didn't move. Just as Giordano's hand raised in the air—Tsuna's Intuition practically burned at the back of his mind. Giordano _knew_ —everything seemed to slow down instantly. Tsuna's eyes flicked to the side when he caught a glimpse of guns being unholstered from Giordano's bodyguards' belts. He glanced to the other side, noting Baldo's lax posture and Giordano's easy smile. Instead of aiming their guns at Tsuna, the men turned to Giordano. They cocked their triggers almost simultaneously, a resounding click that was almost music to Tsuna's ears.

Giordano's smile fell instantly. "What are you doing?"

Baldo couldn't even step forward. One of the men knocked him down instantly and restrained him against the ground, unarming his pistol. Tsuna's Intuition hummed: _Mammon. Allies. Friends. Safe._ He immediately straightened himself and regarded Giordano with a cool gaze. Gone was Amos De Maggio. Now he was Vongola Decimo. "Giordano Costella," he said, "you have an interesting track record."

Giordano narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you? What have you done to my men?"

Tsuna felt Mammon's illusion over him fade. He took great satisfaction in hearing Giordano and Baldo gasp. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. I'm certain you heard of me."

Giordano's smile wavered faintly. "And what do I owe the pleasure, _Don Decimo_?"

"I'm not here for formalities," Tsuna said. "Saying I'm displeased is an understatement. Your men are currently…out-of-commission, I should say."

Giordano clenched his hands into fists. "So what? I'm not blind to your righteous justice, _Decimo_. I've heard that you hunted the Estraneo Famiglia like some horny mutt and handed them over to the authorities. That's against _Omertà_."

His men edged closer to him, making him flinch. Their guns were trained at his head, unwavering. Baldo had trouble focusing his wide eyes on the men, Giordano, and Tsuna.

"You don't have the whole picture," Tsuna said. His Sky Flame briefly lit up above his forehead. He didn't need his gloves for this. The Varia had already dismantled the Estraneo Famiglia from the inside out. All it needed was a small push to crumble. "I'm not here to take you to the authorities. I've never done that. I'm just"—he hummed—"What's the word? A _Samaritan_. You see"—he gestured to the vast sea—"this belongs to Vongola and I have the right to investigate what's going on in my territory. Isn't that right, Skull?"

One of Giordano's men snickered but his illusory guise or hold on his gun didn't waver. "I told 'em. No one listened."

Giordano widened his eyes and took a small step back. "S—Skull?" He glared. "You traitor!"

He flinched when Skull closed in on his personal space. The gun was too close to his face, barely touching the tip of his nose. "I warned you," Skull said, his smile still in place. "I warned all of you because I believed in what we were doing until Lisandro took over." He shrugged. "Besides, I was never part of the _famiglia_ to begin with. No Omertà holdin' me back."

Giordano clicked his tongue. "Coward!"

One of his men twisted and transmuted into thick ropes, quickly binding him before he could take another step. Some of the women shrieked as Giordano struggled uselessly against his binds. Tsuna nodded to the shadows where Mammon lingered. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out a cell phone. The glossy gray surface glistened in his hand. Turning, he headed towards the women with the first smile he had in months.

He walked slowly but surely; gravel crunched softly underneath his shoes. A salty breeze blew in the harbors, tousling his hair. When he reached the wide-eyed women, he kept a safe distance so he wouldn't frighten them. He handed the gray-eyed woman the cell phone.

"You can make one call," he said. "It's up to you."

The woman studied him for a good moment without saying a word. Tsuna's gaze didn't waver. Neither did hers. Finally, she reached out to take the phone. "Why one?" she said.

"Security purposes." Tsuna smiled ruefully. "This all I can do. I'm sorry."

The woman snorted. "That bastard was right. You are like sheep."

Tsuna chuckled much to her surprise. "I suppose." He gestured at Skull and the men behind him. "They will keep you company, keep you safe."

"You are really Vongola?" another woman said. She shifted when Tsuna looked at her. "You are…kind. Thank you."

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't thank me, _signora_. I don't deserve it."

The gray-eyed woman pursed her lips. "You're far better than those pigs."

Tsuna smiled slightly. "I hope so."

* * *

Tsuna couldn't relax on the way back to Rome from Bari, though the quiet hush was appreciated. His mind was blank for the next four hours or so. He didn't speak much with Emilio, the driver, who also didn't engage him with his lively banters. Soft orchestral music played in the background but Tsuna didn't fall asleep once.

When they finally arrived at the Vongola Mansion, a large, elegant building with richly-colored marble that seemed to glow under the moonlight, Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief. It was still intact—not that he doubted Hayato's surveillance. Sometimes—Okay, _most_ of the times, Tsuna's guardians could just get a little too…excited.

"Thank you, Emilio," Tsuna said.

Emilio nodded through the rearview mirror. "Of course, Don Decimo. Take care and have a good night."

"You too. Good night."

The doors opened before Tsuna reached the last step. Ileana, one of the maids on the night shift, greeted him with a bow and a sweet smile. "Don Decimo, welcome home," she whispered.

Tsuna smiled back. "Thank you," he said as she helped him out of his coat. "Has anything happened that I should be aware about?" The mischievous glint in Ileana's eyes didn't help to quell Tsuna's fears. He shook his head. "I knew this place was too clean for its own good."

Ileana giggled. "Don't worry, Don Decimo. It could've been worse."

Tsuna deadpanned. "What could've been worse?"

"Oh, look at the time. Will you be eating dinner? I can ask Chef Ceraudo to cook something for you. I wasn't sure if you had eaten on the way."

Tsuna raised a brow but didn't question Ileana any further. For an impish woman, she could be stubbornly loyal to the house's state of affairs. It was a good thing but Tsuna wasn't that fond of being kept in the dark, much less when it concerned his family.

"I think I'll be calling it a night early," he said.

Ileana frowned. "But—"

Tsuna shook his head. "I'll be fine." He smiled. "I can just eat a large breakfast tomorrow."

Ileana still didn't look convinced. "I'll put in your order for the morning then. You're heading to bed right away, right? No detours?"

"Is there something I should know about?"

"No…"

"Then I'll be taking my leave. You and the rest can have the night off. I've heard your brother is sick. Take care of him. He needs you."

Ileana smiled softly. "Thank you. You're too kind, Don Decimo."

Tsuna just nodded, too tired to give her a response.

* * *

Not heading for his room right away, Tsuna took a small detour to the West Wing. A long corridor of marble pillars spread out in front of him, and his steps were muted by the wine-red carpets. Paintings of various scenic landscapes looked dark under the dim lighting but somehow comforting, too. It had taken Tsuna years to convince Timoteo to refurnish the house. The elderly man finally relented after Tsuna finally pulled the "you sealed my damn flames so you owe me this much (and more)". Needless to say, Timoteo's funeral wasn't really a sad occasion.

Tsuna finally paused in front of the nearest room. His Intuition told him it was fine to enter. Turning the door handle, he pushed the door slowly open. The left half of the spacious bedroom was a chaotic mess while the other half was spotless. Two beds sat on opposite sides. Even when they had grown up, I-pin and Lambo still insisted on sleeping in the same room together and Tsuna never questioned it. Honestly, he thought it was pretty cute. Fon still never stopped thanking him for giving I-pin the childhood she deserved.

Lambo's quiet snores were the only sounds. He turned over in his sleep, dropping his textbook to the ground. Tsuna stifled a chuckle as he closed the door behind him. He picked up Lambo's strewn clothes from the floor and placed them in the laundry basket near the closet. After throwing out all the grape candy wrappers, he dusted off the eraser shavings from Lambo's desk and re-arranged his books.

A green sticky note caught his eye: _Show Tsuna-nii ASAP._ Tsuna flipped it over to see a math test underneath. Lambo's messy handwriting was scribbled all over. A red 84 was circled beside his name. The date was a month ago. Tsuna's heart squeezed in his chest. He slid the exam back under Lambo's notebook. Sighing softly, he reached over to pat Lambo's black curls. The 15-year-old didn't stir from his sleep but did lean into Tsuna's touch, mumbling under his breath.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Tsuna said softly.

He drew the dark green covers over Lambo and patted them down to make sure they were secure. He crossed the room, his shoes soft against the pale carpets, to check on I-pin. She was curled on her side, breathing evenly. Her long black hair splayed behind her over her pillow. Tsuna smiled fondly at the small group of origami papers folded on her desk. They were a colorful arrangement of flowers with a small note card next to them: _For Tsuna-nii_. They were probably made some time ago too. Leaning down, he kissed I-pin's forehead and pulled up her red blankets. Soon he headed for the door, closing it quietly behind him.

"Boss," a soft voice said.

Tsuna turned to see Chrome standing by the doorway wearing a lavender nightgown and cardigan. Her purple hair grew longer over the years, reaching her slim hips.

"Chrome," Tsuna said, noticing the cup of water in her hands. "Why are you up? Are you okay?"

"For Lambo," she said. "He gets nervous at night."

Tsuna frowned. "Is he okay? Did Onii-san check him?"

Chrome's lips twitched slightly. "It's been happening since you left." She glanced at the kids' bedroom door. "But I don't think he'll be having trouble tonight."

Tsuna barely blinked when she suddenly hugged him, but didn't push her away either.

They didn't say a word. They didn't have to. This was all they needed.

* * *

Neither of them spoke heading for the next floor. Tsuna didn't mind it, neither did Chrome. They weren't exactly the best conversationalists but Tsuna took comfort in Chrome's quiet presence. He knew that she'd always be there for him just like he'd always be there for her.

They were family.

Chrome's room was in the middle of the hallway on the third floor. Though she had it to herself, Tsuna would sometimes hear the Kokuyo Gang inside whenever he passed by. It was heartening to know that Chrome had broken out of her shy shell and had those she could call friends. Mukuro usually lingered around as well, his room being right next to hers, and Tsuna wasn't privy to their interactions.

"It's late, Boss," Chrome said quietly.

Ah, Mukuro must be sleeping then. It was rare for him to keep still even in sleep. Tsuna had lost count of how many times Mukuro projected his illusory self around the house. Though the Mist Guardian had dismissed it as being curious, Tsuna found that the night security surveillance amped up since then so he let the matter rest and left Mukuro be. Mukuro wasn't exactly someone to take orders kindly anyways. Tsuna still shivered when he remembered how… _thorough_ his Mist Guardians could be when he wasn't looking. Ignorance was bliss sometimes.

"It is," he said. "You should go back to sleep." He smiled apologetically. "There's a meeting we have to attend tomorrow with the Santino Famiglia."

Chrome frowned. "Boss."

Her unspoken words were as clear as day: _Will you be okay?_

"I'm fine," Tsuna said. "You don't have to worry about me."

Chrome pursed her lips but didn't push. She fiddled with the hem of her gown, a nervous habit she never grew out of. "They were good, while you were gone. Mostly."

Tsuna chuckled. "I didn't have much expectations."

"This is the longest you've been gone, Boss. We can't help but worry."

"I can leave the room for a minute and everyone will put up a fuss." Tsuna smiled softly. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." Chrome furrowed her brows. "You're going to bed right?"

Tsuna nodded. "I am."

Chrome didn't look too sure. "Okay. Good night, Boss. Sleep well."

"You too, Chrome."

Chrome smiled softly. "It's good to see you finally home."

Tsuna returned the gesture. "Yeah, it feels good."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Of course."

* * *

Tsuna had planned on sleeping but found himself heading towards his office anyways.

He wrinkled his nose when he saw that it was left untouched since he left. Piles and piles of paper were stacked on his sturdy desk, seemingly more than usual but paperwork was always endless. His bookshelves remained where they were and the heavy maroon drapes covered the windows. Somehow his office was always left out of his Guardians' chaos. Rightfully so because Tsuna wouldn't hesitate to freeze them if they had destroyed his paperwork. Sighing, he loosened his tie and removed his suit jacket, draping it over his comfy chair. He lowered the lights until his office was bathed in a soft and warm yellow glow.

As he sat down, his Intuition flared but there was no danger. Tsuna's lips twitched upwards when he saw a young teen sitting up on the chair across from him.

"Reborn," he said.

The hitman tipped his fedora slightly. Leon sat on his shoulder and flicked his tongue at Tsuna in his own way of greeting. After the Arcobaleno Curse broke some time ago, the then cursed infants were able to return to their normal bodies; however, Checker Face had said that the curse was "a Band-Aid best peeled off slowly". Even to the end he was an absolute troll (and asshole). The Arcobaleno was now all physically 15-years-old but still retained their old minds and memories. They aged just a tad faster thanks to Verde.

It was somehow stranger that Tsuna's tutor was a teenager and not a baby.

"Tsuna."

"I'm home."

"I know."

Tsuna picked up his pen. "I'm just going to write my mission's report."

Reborn, lax but back straight, didn't betray anything on his face. "You are."

It wasn't a question but a painfully-stated observation. Tsuna looked down at the fresh sheets of paper, avoiding Reborn's piercing gaze. "Yeah…"

A few moments of silence passed. The only sound was Tsuna's pen scribbling on the paper. He was honestly surprised that Reborn didn't try to pull anything. No weird mechanisms, no surprise bullets shooting from the clock or ceiling, not even a whoopie cushion that exploded with disgusting green slime—nothing. The hitman would always have something planned to keep Tsuna alert whenever and wherever. The only exceptions were meetings with other famiglias.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna's head jerked when Reborn called out to him. He blinked a couple of times, the blurriness in his vision fading. Reborn stood in front of his desk. His face was blank. Even if he was physically 15-years-old now, he still carried himself with his usual confidence and poise. Only the stupid ones would fall for his innocent face. Though Tsuna thought Reborn was a pretty cute kid, he never said it out loud unless he wanted to be shoved in the laundry machines or somewhere else unpleasant. At least Reborn's voice wasn't squeaky anymore; it was deeper, just on the cusp of puberty, later than most kids his age, but not as deep as his adult voice.

"Do you need something?" Tsuna said slowly.

Reborn glanced at the clock. "It's 2 in the morning."

"Yes, I know…"

"Breakfast is served at 7:30."

"I know…"

"Your meeting with the Santino Famiglia is at 9:00."

"Last time I"—Tsuna furrowed his brows—"No, it isn't. It's at 9:30."

Reborn's lips slightly twitched. "9."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "9:30. Squalo-san passed a message to me a few weeks ago about the schedule change from Hayato."

Reborn shifted his weight to left leg, casual and unthreatening all over again. "Hm, you're still functioning."

Tsuna sighed. "Reborn, I'm not in the mood for your games."

Reborn raised a brow. "Games? I'm simply making sure you're alive." He glanced at the piles of paperwork. "You're not going to stop at the report."

Massaging the bridge of his nose and trying not to doze off, Tsuna propped his elbow on his desk. "Reborn, I was being serious the first time." His breath hitched when Leon transformed into a whip and Reborn snared his wrist. "Reborn!"

"Go to bed, Tsuna," Reborn said. "I'm not repeating myself."

"But—"

"I compiled everything you sent to me through Skull and Mammon. They're enough."

"There ar—"

"You have tomorrow. Make time. A mafia boss shouldn't work so carelessly."

"Fine." Tsuna clicked his pen and placed it to the side. "Can you let me go now?" Leon morphed back into his original form. Tsuna rubbed his wrist, frowning. "Why are you getting so worked up about it? Don't you want the paperwork done?"

"I don't want anything," Reborn said. "And I never asked for anything. Stop getting ridiculous notions in your head."

Tsuna just snorted. Surprisingly Reborn didn't lash out at him like he usually did. "I'll go then. You should go too. What are _you_ doing up?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Tsuna smiled almost impishly. "Is it—"

Reborn pursed his lips. "Don't finish that sentence."

Snatching his suit jacket, Tsuna leapt across the desk and dashed for the door. "—that time of the year already?"

He ran out into the hallway just as Reborn aimed a Leon-gun at him. The thought that he was home lessened the weight on his shoulders.

* * *

Instead of waking up to screams or distant booms, Tsuna woke up to soft sunlight streaming through his windows and the gentle morning breeze. He blinked before rolling over and rubbing his eyes. His bed was too comfortable for him to leave. Stretching his arms in the air, he looked down to see that he didn't change out of his clothes.

"Crap," he muttered, flinging back his blankets.

He stumbled to his bathroom and checked the mirror. He didn't look as pale or weary but the circles under his eyes were still there. After splashing some cold water on his face and brushing his teeth, he reached for his towel when he noticed the clock behind him through the mirror: 8:47 AM.

His eyes widened. "No!" He reached for his phone from his desk. The screen was black and only showed the low battery sign. He must've forgotten to charge it. "Shit."

Tsuna tossed his phone behind him before grabbing a random suit jacket from the closet. He nearly tripped over his feet when he pulled on some fresh socks and his dress shoes. He didn't even take the time to check himself in the mirror. He just ran.

Dodging startled maids, Tsuna almost flew down the stairs. His breaths were the only sounds in the eerily quiet air, but his Intuition didn't warn him of any danger. Still, that was even stranger. Were the Guardians on a mission? He wracked his brain to remember if they were but drew blanks in his panic. The most pressing question was why didn't _anyone_ wake him up?

He approached the doors, finding the silence behind them too creepy for comfort, and turned the handles. Several eyes turned to him immediately and was that Kyoya sitting on a chair at the same table as _Mukuro_?

Hayato stood up immediately from his seat, dressed in an impeccable suit with his traditional red dress shirt underneath. "J—Juudaime, good morning!"

Tsuna blinked. "Ah, good morning, Hayato." He slowly closed the doors behind him. "Everyone."

Ryohei opened his mouth but quickly shut up when Hayato glared at him. Okay, that was beyond weird. Tsuna glanced at Mukuro who just gave him a pleasant smile. Chrome did the same but that didn't really quell Tsuna's nerves.

"What's going on?" he finally said. "Is this some kind of simulation test?" The words were stupid and his Intuition thought the same but he was paranoid beyond words at this point. "This isn't funny, Mukuro."

Mukuro didn't even blink. "What isn't funny, Tsunayoshi?" He smiled slightly. "Well, seeing you fumbling around this morning is quite amusing."

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome said, her lips pursed.

Tsuna stared at his Mist Guardian. He wasn't lying—well, on both accounts. Hayato narrowed his eyes at Mukuro. "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut," he said.

"Hayato—"

"You don't have to worry, Juudaime." Hayato quickly pulled his chair out at the head of the table. "Here, sit."

Tsuna glanced at a strangely silent Yamamoto who just waved and grinned at him. That was utterly terrifying. "Takeshi, are you okay?" Yamamoto gave him a thumbs-up. "Okay…?"

Several breakfast dishes were laid out on the table. Croissants, jam, bread, yogurt, fruit, and milk were everywhere on silver trays and finely-crafted dishes. None of them looked appetizing. Tsuna slumped on his chair, making some of his Guardians tense.

"Are you alright, Boss?" Chrome said.

"I don't know," Tsuna said, staring at his empty plate. Finally he looked up to meet Hayato's wide, worried eyes. "Is there something going on?"

"What do you mean, Juudaime?" Hayato said.

"You're all acting weird." Tsuna ignored the way a few of his Guardians tensed. He sighed. "What's going on? Look, I'm not in the mood for games. What did you break this time? The East Courtyard?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, breaking away from his "mafia boss" mode as Reborn would call it. Even Lambo didn't laugh. He just stared sullenly at his empty plate. "We _just_ constructed that _three_ months ago."

Hayato looked close to tears, which would've been funny if Tsuna wasn't so exhaustingly irritated. "The East Courtyard is fine." He wasn't lying. "Just—Well—"

"What Gokudera means is that he didn't want any of the guardians disturbing you," a voice said beside Tsuna. Reborn hopped on the table and crossed his legs. A hot cup of espresso was in his hands. "Even going far as to bribing Hibari with an extended month vacation in Namimori."

Hayato looked absolutely mortified. "R—Reborn-san!"

Tsuna stared at his friend for a good moment, almost oblivious to the painfully awkward silence in the room. Although he appreciated the sentiment—the amount of paperwork would decrease considerably from the surprising intervention—he didn't find himself all that happy about it. A small chuckle bubbled in his throat, the sound spreading through his chest.

"Tsuna-nii," Lambo said, frowning, "are you…okay?"

I-pin looked torn between leaping across the table to give him a hug and staying put in her seat. Ryohei was already standing, ready to assist in case Tsuna keeled over, despite Hayato's wavering glare. Yamamoto's grin strained a bit but still remained in place while Mukuro's eyes narrowed just slightly. Chrome gripped her fists so hard on her lap that her knuckles turned white. Kyoya didn't look up from his tea but his shoulders were tense.

The image was just too much. Tsuna's heart felt too warm and fuzzy for him to handle and he burst out into hysterics, laughing and clutching his stomach. In that moment, he felt like his 14-year-old self again, dumb and slow and lost. No one spoke. Reborn didn't even stop him.

"You—Is he right, Hayato?" Tsuna said, giggling.

Hayato flushed, not sure how to handle his sudden behavior. "Um…"

"We'll be here all day if you're going to question him about his emotional insecurities," Reborn said. He gestured at Chrome who handed him a filled plate of fruit, bread, and butter and slid it in front of Tsuna. It was frightening how in-sync they could be sometimes. "Eat. You're going to be late."

"Y—Yes, Juudaime!" Hayato said, trying to save face. "You need to eat! Nutrition, energy!"

Lambo snorted and didn't bother to hide it. "Baka-dera is broken."

Hayato immediately turned on him, making him flinch. "What the hell did you say, brat?"

Ryohei held him back. "Gokudera, calm down! He's just a kid."

"Do you think that ever mattered to me, Turf Top?"

Yamamoto finally broke out of his weird, silent façade. "Maa, maa, just sit down, Gokudera."

"Yeah," Lambo said. "Sit and be a good boy."

Tsuna didn't even blink when Gokudera leapt across the table, dragging Ryohei with him in the process. Picking up his plate to avoid it getting broken, he just crossed his legs and laid a napkin over his lap.

Mukuro's brow twitched when a pot of tea flew at his head before it vanished to Kami knew where. "Oya, to think we could be human beings for once was almost pleasant."

Chrome and I-pin ran across the room to aid a screaming Lambo while Yamamoto laughed behind them. Kyoya snarled at anyone who came close to him but it didn't really do much. Not soon after, he brandished his tonfas and joined the fray.

"Ah, damn it," someone said from behind Tsuna.

"Good morning, Colonello," Tsuna said, spreading some orange marmalade on his bread.

The former Rain Arcobaleno propped his elbows on the table and held his face up, which was scrunched in a pout. "I thought they'd last longer, kora."

Reborn sipped his espresso before sticking out his hand. "Pay up."

Grumbling, Colonello fished out some bills from his pocket and slapped it in the hitman's hand. "Shit. You okay with this, Tsuna?"

"Okay with what?" Tsuna said. "I have nothing to say about you betting against Reborn. You know what I think about that and you're your own person."

Colonello winced. "Right. Damn." He grabbed a biscuit from the table just as Mukuro's trident clashed against Kyoya's tonfas. "I meant _this_ —this mess, kora."

Tsuna leaned his head to the side when a plate came flying towards him. It shattered against the wall. "It's not a mess." He smiled. "It's home."

Colonello huffed but didn't say anything more. The three of them calmly watched as the dining room quickly turned into a ruins, a far too common occurrence for Tsuna but he didn't find himself too angry about it.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo said, his hair on fire. "Help!"

"Stay still, Lambo!" I-pin said, whacking his head repeatedly with a towel.

Gokudera almost grabbed a hold of Lambo before thick curls of vines suddenly restrained him. Chrome pursed her lips. "Gokudera-san, please calm yourself."

Unsheathing his katana, Yamamoto twirled it casually in his hand. "You look like you need some help, Gokudera!"

"What do you think, idiot?" Hayato said, scowling.

Ryohei let out a war cry as he starting punching through the thick vines, his fists alight with his Sun Flames. "Extreme Drill Punching!"

Tsuna just pursed his lips when Mukuro and Hibari both smashed through the window. Not a second later, a loud boom shook the building. He could already see the repair bills rising in the far distance of his office.

Reborn tapped his watch. "Two minutes, Tsuna. You're not going to miss the meeting."

Tsuna smiled. "I won't."

When he stood up, everything came to a standstill. All eyes turned to him as he placed his finished plate on the ruined dining table. Mindful of the scattered berries and food on the carpet, Tsuna headed for the door.

"Hayato," he said. "Onii-san."

"Yes, Juudaime?" Hayato said, halfway out of his confines.

Ryohei paused his insane (new) punching technique to look up.

"I'll be in the car," Tsuna said.

When he left the home, Mukuro and Hibari had already moved their fight elsewhere. Where, he didn't know. The car was already waiting for him.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna turned to see Hayato and Ryohei dashing down the steps. Hayato waved some files in the air. "This is the briefing but you d—"

"Hayato," Tsuna said, "I trust in you. Come on, we're going to be late." He smiled. "Besides, I read up on it already a few weeks ago."

Hayato flushed but the awe in his eyes wasn't lost to Tsuna. "Really? I mean, that's great! As expected of Juudaime!" He paused. "But will you be okay?"

"I'm fine."

The driver came around to open the door for them. While Hayato talked to him about the directions, Tsuna blinked when Ryohei clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded. "I'm fine, Onii-san."

He blinked when Ryohei suddenly reached out to fix his tie. The older man grinned. "Can't have you showing up like an extreme mess," he said.

"Thank you."

Ryohei squeezed his shoulder. "Welcome home, Tsuna."

Tsuna grinned. "Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N Well, this turned out unexpectedly. I honestly went wild with it, haha. Thank you, iKitsuNeko! I hope I did your prompt justice.**

 **Feel free to leave more prompts! I'm still taking them and will get to them all eventually…soon.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


	12. Il Mare: Part I (10027)

Title: Il Mare: Part I

Requested by: sinegas22

Pairing: 10027

Warnings: Fantasy AU, possible OOCness, violence, gore, vague time period, inaccuracies of all sorts (especially with the linguistics, holy), sarcastic!Tsuna

Prompt: "What about a 10027 story"

* * *

Most villages of the small Varia Kingdom feared the sea, but those brave enough were able to get past sinking their feet in the sand and set sail to find land for the growing population. Not many returned. The few who did were considered heroes, even if they came back with empty hands. Still, their tales of the world beyond enthralled the villagers and united everyone on the pretense of adventure and fantastical heroism.

It was wonderful to think of it in hindsight until the people realized why they feared the seas in the first place.

Dino, the eldest son to Duke Chiavarone, was the only voyager to travel the seas twice and return alive. Of course, he had not traveled alone and there were significant losses in his crew before he arrived at the village's only dock; but the right-hand man to the young king, Squalo, known for his swordsmanship, was one of the few who did. It was just that Dino was easier to approach compared to his childhood companion's rough and surly demeanor.

Young and dashing, Dino made ladies swoon with a smile and entranced whoever bothered to listen to his tales of lands beyond—how warm the sun felt on his skin; the thrilling rush whenever wind swept through his hair; the people he'd meet on distant lands, far different from their own, and the strange tongues they spoke in; oh, and how could anyone forget about the legends the Others weaved? That was what the villagers called those outside their small land—the Others, because they were not them.

If there was one thing the kingdom thrived on, it was the myths and legends the villagers shared around the hearth every night. As superstitious as they were, no one could pass up on a well-told story. Most were considered fairytales, just fragments of a creative mind and vivid imagination, but some were believed to be true. And Dino, the only man who had survived the seas twice, was able to contribute more to the nightly talks at the village hearth.

Sometimes he talked about the Others he met and how their customs differed from theirs, the refined way they carried themselves and their civilized etiquette that seemed to encroach on their own personal lives; the stars and constellations that glittered in the night sky and a mysterious mage, who named himself after serpents, could spout their name, origin, and how they aligned on your birthdate, but at a price; the Others' kingdom, Vongola, with its vast valleys, healthy cows, and beautiful woods; and his guide, a curious man who could foretell everything Dino would say or do but wasn't a seer.

But what Dino always talked about were the seas, how beautiful and big and blue they were, the way they reflected the skies' lighter hue with their own rich, darker tint compared to the black and gray the villagers were used to seeing from the safety of their homes. "You would never think about sailing the sea without having sailed on the graceful waves themselves," he would say wistfully, already lost in the oceans again.

"Have you never met, well, you know?" a brave soul said one night.

Dino tilted his head despite the knowing look in his warm eyes, his smile still kind. "Met what?"

The other villager looked down at his worn boots and didn't repeat himself. One of the girls who sat closer to Dino by the crackling fire twirled a strand of brown hair around her dainty finger; she leaned a little closer but with no ill-intent or flirtations. "Have you seen it?" she said quietly, her voice sounding much louder among the hushed crowd. "The…"

No one could speak its name. Names had power and that was the last thing they wanted the monster to gain. Ever since Dino returned from his first voyage, there had been a flicker of hope that the disappearances might stop, that the seas could possibly be safe, but there was still doubt. Dino must've been just lucky. There had been very few who managed to return, most of them having lost their minds, but this young man had returned, whole. So when he ventured out a second time and came back with strange books, trinkets, and some sweets that the Others called _chocolate_ , which quickly depleted in the coming weeks, it roused the old passions in the villagers; but still, not many ventured out, even when the small boats would return with some fish and crabs.

Dino didn't speak for a moment. Shadows danced across his handsome face, which glowed faintly from the fire's light. No one else spoke either, some shifting in their seats on the logs. Before someone could be kind enough to move the conversation elsewhere, Dino finally said, "Yes. I saw it."

Most sucked in a sharp breath as murmurs broke out in the crowd. Slowly, the villagers moved closer to the hearth, as if the red heat would drive away the shivers that wracked through their bodies. Unperturbed, Dino leaned forward to keep the fire going with a stick, poking at the cherry wood underneath. A warm fragrance tinged the tense air while smoke continued to curl upward and disappear. The giggling voices of children in the background droned out, softer but still present.

"I saw it," Dino said, louder this time. "On my first voyage, actually. Remember the storm I told you all about? It was a small miscalculation, but we braved through it somehow." He lowered his eyes to the crackling embers, looking weary for a 26-year-old. Yulia, the girl who had asked the question, placed a comforting hand on his knee, earning a small smile. "But not with everyone." His brown eyes became distant as he lost himself to the memory of that night. "I had never seen such dark clouds in my life. They colored the sky black, and the waves—they were angry, pushing and pulling and rising to near impossible heights."

Dino closed his eyes, and slowly, took a deep breath. No one moved or urged him on. They let him breathe. When he spoke again, his voice was more controlled but a slight tremor still remained. "The storm—I don't know how long it lasted, but felt like an eternity. The water was so cold and it filled up my lungs so I couldn't yell or breathe." He chuckled to lessen the tension and it marginally did, somehow. "My body still aches when I remember. It's not all that great to be in the midst of an angry sea, you know."

And just like that, the crowd relaxed, some villagers chuckling softly under their breaths. Dino looked up at the starry sky, his arms resting loosely over his long legs. "It reached the surface but never showed itself. I knew because suddenly the waters became hot but not too hot. It felt like hovering your hand over the fire, the flames barely touching your palm. I don't know how big it is, if it was white or black, or if our tales did it justice, but it was _there_ , large and slithering beneath us—and it let us be. I don't know why but I'm here, alive, and that's all that matters." Dino gave a light smile to no one in particular. "Don't you think?"

Arya, Yulia's friend, smiled back. "Yes, it does."

"I don't know if you're brave or foolish," John said, chugging down some beer. It was less scathing than it was meant to be. "You're somethin' else, lad."

Dino laughed. "Squalo says the same." He smiled almost impishly, his eyes twinkling. "But who still boarded the ship? I think I deserve _some_ recognition for this now, don't I?"

Ottavio, a plump woman who held her sleeping nephew in her arms like always, chuckled warmly. "Men like you _deserve_ the sea. You've conquered it twice."

Yulia nodded enthusiastically, her pretty lips curled into a bright smile. "Yes! No one else would've been able to do it!"

An old man who everyone affectionately calls Uncle Hugo sighed mournfully. His hands shook over his small cane to accommodate his even shorter height. "Those sweets you brought back—I've never regretted eating so much in my life. I ate little bits, you know? Very small bites but they all disappeared in my belly anyways." He hummed, remembering how the candy dissolved so sweetly on his tongue. "What were they again? Somethin' with a 'c'. Ch—Chuk—"

" _Chocolate_ ," Arya said slowly, sounding out the foreign vowels awkwardly. She and Yulia giggled. "They do have a funny way of saying things."

"Oh, your guide!" Yulia said. "Ren—Ren _ato_."

The girls burst out laughing at the strange names; some villagers joined them. The mood lightened considerably as they incorrectly spouted off random words Dino had taught them, the Others' language sounding much rougher and cluttered than they were supposed to be.

Uncle Hugo sighed again. "You reckon we can grow 'em here somehow?" he said, raising his voice to be heard amongst the excited chatter. "Maybe up in those fields that Jeb has."

Dino smiled. "I'll make note of that. The Others' grow them on trees actually, and they're very beautiful. I can ask Renato about them next time."

Everyone stilled. Ottavo furrowed her brows. "Are you going back?"

"Back?" Yulia said, her eyes wide. "To the seas? Again? Why?"

"I think twice is already enough achievement," Arya said a bit nervously. "Dino, you're not _actually_ going back, are you?"

"It's just wishful thinking, lad," Uncle Hugo said, licking his lips. "Don't take this old man seriously."

Dino's silence gave away his answer. Protests rose amongst the crowd until Dino raised his hand, making everyone quiet. A determined gleam shone in his eyes, the same when he had told his father that he would sail the seas the first time. "My men and I are already making plans to leave in the coming weeks," he said. "Verde was kind enough—well, as kind as he could be to let us know when the best time would be to return to the seas. He even gave us a shorter route to arrive there faster." He smiled despite the anxious looks he drew. "So you might get your own chocolate tree soon, Uncle Hugo, maybe a whole forest of them."

No one spoke for a while until Yulia said, slowly, "Gods, you _are_ serious."

"Have you lost your mind, Dino?" Arya said. "How could you possibly think of going back out there again?"

Ottavo hesitated for a moment. "They're right, Dino. The seas aren't safe. And you even said that you met… _it_. Who know what'll happen this time?"

"I believe it let me go twice for a reason," Dino said. "You were wrong before, Miss Ottavio." The polite title didn't do anything to quell the woman's nerves. "I don't deserve the seas and I _haven't_ conquered it, not when there's so much more to discover." He smiled gently, which lessened the tension in Ottavio's shoulders just a tad. "The world is too big for the likes of us, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't look for what it has to offer. Who knows? Perhaps I'll bring back more than I did the last time. They have beautiful cloth and jewelry that I'll think you two will like."

Yulia and Arya giggled behind their hands, but they were genuine. Stretching out her slim arms, Yulia rested her head against her hands, looking up at Dino with moony eyes. "Tell us more about the Others," she said. "You said there were warriors, women warriors. Do they wear dresses? Are they married? Why did they choose such a life?"

Dino chuckled. "I've only met one myself—Bianchi. And let me tell you, she is absolutely _smitten_ with Renato." He spoke his guide's name with much more finesse than the girls had earlier.

"Well, if he is as handsome as you say he is, I wouldn't be surprised," Corinna said, knitting a small sweater for her unborn child. "If there's one thing we women appreciate is a _fine_ face." She gave Dino a mischievous smile, ignoring her husband's protests. "And you, I dare say, is one of 'em."

"Rina," her husband, Odo, said.

Corinna merely sniffed. "I married you, fool. What's there to complain about?"

However, there was no heat in her words and the fond look in her eyes was enough to keep Odo happy. Dino laughed warmly. "And I believe Odo is lucky to have you."

"You're already nearing your thirties, Dino," Ottavo said. "It's long past for _you_ to settle down." She glanced at the girls nearby his feet, making them flush, which looked darker against the crimson embers. "And I'm sure you have some in mind."

Dino's eyes crinkled attractively from his grin. "I don't doubt it either. And I thought I'd be able to avoid my father for a while, Ottavo. You have quite the knack for bringing up unpleasant memories." Chuckles scattered across his audience. He looked across the hearth, past the villagers, over the grove of trees, and further beyond their small province. "But I haven't thought about it too much yet. Not now. I don't think it's the right time."

And the people understood. They didn't like it, for too many traditions and expectations were already broken already by this young man, but they understood. Dino's heart had already been snatched away by his ventures and gone with the ocean's breeze.

"I do wonder though," Yulia said, breaking the silence gently. "What is this Bi _an_ chi like?" She spoke the woman's name without grace but it was nonetheless charming.

Dino huffed a small laugh, though his lips twitched into a smile. "She is fierce, probably more so when it comes to Renato." A playful gleam lit up in his eyes. "Did you know that she can talk to scorpions? It was probably one of the most bizarre yet fascinating things I've ever witnessed…"

And so he told the story of watching the female warriors train, how one of the novices drew Bianchi's ire, and when the poor girl had screamed after several scorpions suddenly uprooted themselves from the ground like poppies and crawled up her legs and all over her armor. It wasn't the most appropriate story to share, especially when the head of the legion, Lal Mirch, had forced Bianchi to run an obscene amount of laps around the kingdom while holding buckets of waters draped over her shoulders and on her head, but it was enough to bring back the cheer to the group as Dino's words vanished quietly into the peaceful night like gentle smoke…

* * *

Some days passed and the villagers returned to their monotonous lives without a hitch. Soft gray clouds loomed in the distance, signaling rain, and the farmers were quick to protect their crops. Faint wisps of smoke curled in the dampening, cool air from house chimneys and life bustled through the dirt roads and wide streets.

Inhaling softly, Tsuna adjusted his wool cloak over his head and left through one of the village's gates, his boots padding lightly beneath him. Takeshi, his faithful companion, pulled an empty wooden cart behind him, which had been filled with jars of herbal remedies Tsuna had concocted for the past month. The large black dog barked happily as he trotted beside Tsuna, eliciting a small smile.

"Time to go home, Takeshi," he said, patting the dog's head much to Takeshi's delight. "Let's hope Hayato hasn't caused too much trouble yet."

At the mention of his other furry companion, Takeshi yipped. Tsuna adjusted his money pouch around his waist, the coins clinking against each other, and hiked through the woods back home near the mountains. Resting a hand on Takeshi's head, Tsuna carefully stepped over the branches and hidden traps that littered the soiled earth. No matter, it was hunting season and it was best not to draw the hunters' ire. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot an arrow or two in his skull this time.

Still, the woods were quiet aside from the hushed wind that occasionally swept through the trees and the creaking from his cart. Takeshi was just content with Tsuna rubbing his ears. Tsuna had found him five years ago, abandoned and shivering in the cold outside one of his clients' home. He didn't think twice about bringing the small pup home with him. Takeshi had clearly been the runt of the litter but abandoning him was still too cruel; now he was a large, fine hunting dog who loved belly rubs and annoying Hayato, Tsuna's cat.

"We're almost there," Tsuna said, more to himself than to Takeshi.

Takeshi suddenly tensed and sniffed the ground, halting Tsuna in his steps. The brunet tilted his head. "What's wrong, boy?" he said, straining his ear for any signs of huntsmen or beasts.

A few birds fluttered by, twittering a small tune before flying elsewhere. Though Takeshi was more than capable of defending himself—he had proven himself to be quite vicious on occasions, especially where Tsuna's safety was concerned—Tsuna wasn't much of a fighter with his lean, wiry frame. He could run though, and that would be the first thing he'd do, no matter how cowardly it was. It was better to be alive than dead.

Takeshi raised his head and pawed at the dirt, whining in distress. Tsuna pursed his lips, looking around the vicinity with careful eyes. There was nothing out of the ordinary but…

He clicked his tongue sharply. "Lead the way."

Takeshi immediately bolted, making Tsuna yelp, and dragged the cart with him on its wobbly wheels. Tsuna quickly followed him through shrubs and trees, leaping over fallen oaks, and sliding down small hills filled with dirt and twigs. Without stopping, Takeshi barked and bounded for a clearing where a grove of red oak trees protruded from the soil. It was then Tsuna's sensitive nose picked up the smell of blood. His heart skipped a beat when he found a beautiful pure white horse underneath the largest oak, its tail swishing anxiously.

When he drew closer, he saw someone leaning against the bark. His breath hitched when the man didn't react to his presence. Takeshi slowed down to a halt, keeping a safe distance from the stranger and his horse, which looked well-groomed, aside from dirt that stained its legs. It snorted and stomped the ground with one of its hooves, more out of distress than fear when it noticed Takeshi. The dog showed no ill-will and kept a respectable distance, tongue lolling as he panted and eyes bright.

Pulling back his hood with shaky hands, Tsuna walked towards the stranger to get a better view. The blond hair and long tattoo that stretched from the man's neck was unmistakable, but Tsuna was more concerned with the bleeding gash on his side. He kneeled down to examine it closely. It wasn't too deep but still needed to be checked. He suspected that a wolf had gotten to the man.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin if the situation wasn't so dire. Cautiously, he said, "Please don't move. I'm just going to look at your wound, nothing else."

The man's lips slightly twitched into a smile, quickly turning into a grimace when he shifted "And not heal it? I had thought angels were much kinder than that."

Fighting back a blush, Tsuna tore off his sleeve to wrap it securely around the man's wound. He lightly swatted his hand away. "Don't touch it. You'll infect it."

The duke's son gave him a nearly delirious smile. "Whatever you say, blessed one."

Tsuna suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Apparently the man was as much of a flirt as the villagers say. Though, it wasn't too irritating. Tsuna had seen some do worse. He looked up at the graying skies, which were mostly covered with looming rainclouds. He glanced at his cart. It wasn't big enough to carry Dino but Takeshi was strong enough. Gods forbid Tsuna having to carry the man homes. He'd end up killing them both.

Tsuna whistled sharply, prompting Takeshi to bound closer almost happily. "It might be uncomfortable," he said to Dino, lugging him up carefully.

He stumbled a bit from the man's heavier weight but managed to place him in the cart safely and stifled a laugh at the awkward sight. Dino's long legs dangled over the lug, boots almost touching the floor, but it would have to do. "My home is nearby," Tsuna said. "I'll take you there before it rains."

He glanced at Dino's horse that watched the whole ordeal with eyes too intelligent for an animal. That almost brought a smile on Tsuna's face.

"She will follow," Dino mumbled.

Tsuna nodded. He patted Takeshi's head and whistled. "Let's go home."

That earned him a small bark before they headed onwards.

* * *

Hayato didn't take it well when Tsuna brought Dino home. The silver cat had given Tsuna a disapproving look, ever the mother of the odd trio, and didn't stray his sharp green eyes from Dino once, who had passed out from the pain. Hayato never took any chances, which was how he had survived the streets for so long before Tsuna came and fended off some surly drunk men from maiming the "annoying stray".

After sheltering Dino's horse in an old barn nearby before rain fell, Tsuna returned to the kitchen to prepare some meal for himself and his unexpected patient. He had never seen the Duke's son up close, much less _speak_ to him, since he only ventured out to the villages to sell his herbal remedies. The villagers weren't really fond of him anyways. Although, he did admit that the man was much handsomer than the villagers gave him credit for.

Tsuna shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. That was completely uncalled for and inappropriate. He checked his rice stew in its pot, mindful of Takeshi resting by his feet. The food was almost ready when Hayato hissed softly.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said, running a gentle hand over the cat's fur. It only marginally calmed Hayato down but he was still tense on the dining table.

Tsuna headed towards the living room where a small hearth burned to keep the cottage warm. Dino stirred on the worn couch, groaning lightly. Tsuna had taken off his coat and shirt, which were drying near the fireplace, and wrapped white bandages around his wound with some salve. He stood a polite distance away when Dino's eyes fluttered open, disoriented and confused.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuna said, looking anywhere but Dino's brown eyes.

Dino huffed out a laugh before grimacing. "Like I escaped the jaws of death."

"Apparently so," Tsuna said before he could stop himself. He grimaced at the callous slip. "I'm sorry. I just…don't have guests often." It was a terrible excuse but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment, not when Dino smiled at him like they were old friends instead of strangers.

"It's alright," Dino said, looking around Tsuna's home. "You have a lovely place."

Tsuna didn't respond to that. He pulled over a stool and sat down, careful not to look directly in the man's face. His hands shook a bit when he checked Dino's wound. The man didn't comment on it.

"I moved your horse to the barn," Tsuna said, making sure the bandages were tight enough. "I put some healing salve over your wound. It'll take a few days to heal but you shouldn't move around too much unless you want to kill yourself." Again, he winced. "I'm sorry."

Dino chuckled. "Don't apologize. Even I'm aware of how dumb I was to venture past the hunting grounds."

Tsuna licked his chapped lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He glanced back at his tiny kitchen to check on the pot. Hayato's keen stare was still fixed on Dino, waiting for the man to somehow make the wrong move. Takeshi, tired from the excursion, simply laid down on the floor and watched Tsuna, only picking up his head when the brunet looked at him.

"I made some food," Tsuna said, standing up. "You'll need to regain your strength."

He stood up and headed for the black stove. Turning off the fire, he gathered a wooden bowl and poured a generous amount of stew inside. When he returned to Dino's side, Takeshi trailed behind his heels, his claws clacking lightly against the wooden floors. Tsuna pulled up his stool and mixed the steaming stew with a spoon. "I hope you don't mind rice stew," he said. "It's not your typical palate but…"

Biting his lip from to refrain anymore unnecessary comments, Tsuna looked down at the bowl.

"Well, aren't you going to feed me?"

Tsuna looked up in surprise. "Pardon?"

Dino gestured at his wound as minimally as he could but still winced. "I _am_ wounded and incapable of helping myself at the moment. Incapacitated, really. And that stew smells delicious."

Tsuna didn't know what to make of the man. Charming, flirtatious, bright—those were what the villagers had called the Duke's only son, his golden child (quite literally with all that thick blond hair and yellow designs that were etched on his long tattoo). He was merely a handsome face to Tsuna, no more than that beyond his superficial visage.

"Hopefully," Tsuna said, forcing his tongue to work. "I—This might be a little uncomfortable."

Dino wiggled a bit to sit up more on a plump red cushion Tsuna's mother had sewn together. He gave Tsuna a small grin. "You can take your time. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Hayato bared his fangs at the man from the kitchen, his tail swishing impatiently behind him. Tsuna left him be while Dino glanced at the cat, curious but wary. "It's him," he said.

Tsuna scooped up a small portion of stew and blew it gently. "Pardon?"

Dino smiled, not taking his eyes off of Hayato who glared at him. "The stray. Quite a hot-headed one, isn't he? I've seen him around before. I didn't know he lived with you. I do admit, I was quite concerned with what became of him. I'm glad. My worries can rest easy now."

Tsuna quirked a brow as he raised the spoon to Dino's lips. He scooped up another portion after Dino tasted it thoughtfully and swallowed. "If you were so worried, why didn't you help him yourself?"

Dino chuckled sheepishly. "My father is not fond of felines and I wouldn't be able to take care of it, not with my own duties to attend to. The maids would also have a fit."

"Him," Tsuna corrected.

Dino nodded. "Him."

Tsuna didn't know if Dino was just humoring him or mocking him. Having grown up near the mountains most of his life, where no one else lived for miles, he wasn't exactly the right person for social exchanges. That was why he liked animals better. They were easier to deal with, simple, and more honest.

"You're not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Dino said, his eyes glimmering with mirth.

Tsuna pursed his lips. "And you're quite chatty for an injured patient." He poked Dino's wound, making the man hiss. "Isn't that better? I think it is."

Dino stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. Tsuna would not admit that it sounded nice and brightened the man's eyes. "You're a cheeky one, aren't you?"

Tsuna just brought the spoon up to his lips and forced Dino to take another bite. "Less talking, more eating. You're wasting your energy."

Dino smiled impishly, reminding Tsuna briefly of Bluebell. "Well, I'm happy to tell you that I'm more energized when I talk. It's a useful skill."

Tsuna scowled. "Not for everyone."

Dino just continued smiling at him but it didn't contain any ill-will, which only irritated Tsuna more. He should've just left the man for the wolves. Sensing the brunet's ire, Takeshi, curled behind his stool, flicked his eyes up at Dino, all innocent cheer unless you noticed his tense limbs. Tsuna fed Dino a few more spoonful, not meeting his gaze. Silence hung in the air though it wasn't as stifling as Tsuna thought.

"What is his name?" Dino suddenly said.

Tsuna slowly continued to stir the stew. The spoon clacked lightly against the bowl, almost calming if Dino wasn't here. "Who?" he said despite himself.

Dino's lips slightly twitched. "The cat." He glanced at Takeshi. "And your dog."

Tsuna didn't answer right away. He fed Dino another spoonful before resting the bowl on his lap. Rain pattered against the windowpane, a constant cacophony of pellets that anchored Tsuna to reality. If Dino wasn't here, he would've been curled up on the couch instead and dozing off to the soothing sound with Takeshi by his feet and Hayato curled on his lap.

Rather than pressing him, Dino merely said, "You cook well. I only had rice stew when I was a child but I can say that is far better than the ones I've had."

Tsuna cast him a wary eye but was only greeted with an amiable smile. He _really_ should've left him to the wolves. "Hayato," he said. "The cat is Hayato."

At the mention of his name, Hayato hopped down onto the floor and elegantly strode forward before leaping onto his wooden perch beside a wooden shelf filled with jars of herbs and salves. His eyes never left Dino.

"Hayato," Dino said slowly, testing the foreign name on his tongue. Tsuna's lips twitched at the awkward vowels despite himself. "Is that right?"

Tsuna huffed lightly. "Not even close." At Dino's chagrined look, he quickly said, "But better than most."

Dino beamed. Tsuna vaguely wondered if anyone was ever blinded by the man's smiles. He scraped the last bit of stew from the bowl and fed it to Dino before standing up. Takeshi remained where he was but his eyes flickered to Tsuna's back for a brief second.

"What does it mean?" Dino said when Tsuna returned with a cup of water.

Tsuna pondered over the question before he realized what he was doing. He helped Dino drink from the cup until it was empty. After letting out a content sigh, Dino made himself comfortable on the couch again.

"It means falcon person," Tsuna said, "though it can change depending on the characters."

Dino laughed in amusement. "Falcon?" He looked over at Hayato who stared right back, tail swishing behind him. Dino tilted his head. "Ah, I can see it. He's a sharp one, isn't he?"

Tsuna fiddled with the cup in his hands. "Yes, he's very intelligent. Though the name just fit. It didn't have to do much with the meaning. I wouldn't name him anything else. He's just Hayato."

Hayato's eyes flickered to Tsuna, his body relaxing briefly from the praise.

"And him?" Dino said, gesturing at Takeshi. "Or her—I don't discriminate."

Tsuna smiled slightly as he patted Takeshi's head, who was more than happy from the gesture. "Takeshi," he said. "He was abandoned when he was a pup, the runt of the litter, so I named him Takeshi. It means strong or healthy, a warrior. It worked out in the end."

"Takeshi," Dino said. The dog lifted his head and stared curiously at the man his master brought home. "It suits him."

"He's very friendly," Tsuna said. "He won't bite unless necessary."

Tentatively, Dino stretched out his hand and jumped when Takeshi lifted his head so that he wouldn't agitate his wound. The blond laughed as Takeshi seemed to enjoy him rubbing his ears. "He is a friendly fellow," Dino said.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the small scene. While he didn't have much friends or visitors, he did have to admit that he was quite lonely up alone by the mountains, away from the villages.

"I'm ashamed to admit that I'm surprised at how fluent you are in Leverkhian. You look Ioramian but your eyes suggest that you are Leverkhan. Before Tsuna could respond with a sharp retort, Dino quickly added, "It's only an observation, but I do admit that my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes. Please don't take any offense."

Tsuna kept his mouth shut. Wordlessly, he placed the bowl aside. "Takeshi," he said, "can you get the pitcher for me, please?"

The dog gave a small bark before nearly scrambling for the kitchen, eager to do what Tsuna said.

"My mother was Ioramian," Tsuna said, taking the water pitcher from Takeshi's mouth and patting his head. "And my father was Leverkhan, half."

Dino smiled. "They must have loved each other very much."

It was true, and Tsuna's heart ached when he remembered his mother's sweet lullabies and his father's warm laughter. It wasn't common for a Leverkhan to settle with an Ioramian but it wasn't unheard of. There were a few couples like that in the villages though Tsuna rarely ever met them, too isolated for much social interaction. Still, he missed speaking in his mother tongue. "They did," he said.

Dino didn't push further and Tsuna found himself being grateful for that. He poured some water in the cup and held it up to Dino's lips. "I don't think the rain will cease soon," he said, "so you can stay overnight. You can take my bed. The couch won't be comfortable for your wound."

"Oh, you don't have to," Dino said. "I'm perfectly alright." He tried to sit up but fell back with a groan.

Tsuna's lips twitched. "I can see that. It's no bother. I'm not heartless enough to send you back in this weather. You need rest for a quick recovery."

Dino chuckled breathlessly, his eyes still insufferably kind. "You are not as bad as others say you are."

"Thank you," Tsuna said dryly.

"Will you not ask how I turned out like this?"

Tsuna raised a brow. "Am I required to? The less questions asked, the better." He smiled slightly. "And I believe you wouldn't want to be embarrassed again, correct?"

Dino laughed. "I'm glad for that small mercy. You're right."

"I'm always right."

Tilting his head, Dino regarded Tsuna with curious, open eyes, making the brunet fidget and look elsewhere. "You seem to know who I am," he said. "Well, I hope so."

Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You speak too highly of yourself."

"Do I? Is it not deserved?"

"I don't think so."

Dino huffed a small laugh. Shifting, he raised a hand, careful not to agitate his wound. "Dino Chiavarone. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Mountain Herbalist."

Tsuna couldn't help the small smile on his face. He reached and tentatively shook Dino's hand, which was firm and calloused. "Sawada Tsunayoshi or as you would say Tsunayoshi Sawada. But you can call me Tsuna, Viscount Chiavarone."

* * *

It didn't rain in the coming days. Some clouds lingered but the sky slowly retained its soft blue hue. Even though spring had begun, autumn still lingered in the cool air and the flower buds in the fields weren't in full bloom yet. Tsuna breathed in the woods' earthy scent and closed his eyes. A small flock of birds flew above in the trees, their wings fluttering lightly. There was stillness to the woods that liberated Tsuna, a pause in time that allowed him to live in the moment.

Soon, he opened his eyes and took in the tall oaks, soft dirt, and greening leaves. Sunlight filtered through the branches, warm against his skin. Finally he continued trekking onward; twigs and pebbles crunched underneath his worn boots and small critters skittered past his feet. He didn't pay them any mind other than moving out of the squirrels' way.

Not many people wandered in the woods, except for huntsmen and farmers for firewood, so Tsuna had the vast grounds mostly to himself. He knew every path, every rock, and every tree across the forest and mountains. He could find all the streams, rivers, and creeks with his eyes closed; the wolves' dens and the bears' caves; the cliffs that overlooked the seas; and the meadows where herbs grew. He had spent all of his life here, 23 years to grow accustomed to the forest. It was better than being around with people, where there was some honesty left in the world. If the flowers were not well, they withered. People lied.

The distant sound of rushing water drew closer as Tsuna stepped over mossy rocks and wet leaves. The air became damper after he pushed through low tree branches and finally arrived at a small waterfall. Accentuated by green rocks and trees, the clear water tumbled heavily down the mountain. Though it wasn't too big, it was still impressive with its surging current and frothy running cascades. A handful of silver fish swam languidly in the wide pool while some branches created tiny ripples across the blue surface.

Dropping his satchel with a thump and removing his dirty gloves, Tsuna kneeled down and scooped up some water into his hands. It felt cool on his skin. He sipped it greedily, relishing in the refreshing taste. There was no water out there that could compare to this. Suddenly the fish darted away. Tsuna didn't have time to react when cold water splashed his face. Yelping, he scrambled backwards and fell over his satchel.

A light giggle echoed across the pool. Scowling, Tsuna wiped his face with his sleeve. "Very funny," he said.

"Oh yes," the voice spoke again. "Absolutely _hilarious_."

"I'm glad to be of entertainment."

A young girl sprung up from the water and leaned on her fist, her lips curled into a grin. "You truly do know how to please."

Tsuna huffed. "I thought we went through this already, Bluebell."

"Went through what?" The girl flicked her long and slim blue tail behind her, splashing some more water on Tsuna's face. "Last I remember, we never went through anything together. Although, my offer still stands on climbing that waterfall." She smiled with a not-so innocent gleam in her clear eyes. "I promise I won't let go."

"You're incapable of promises," Tsuna said, scowling.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Tsuna didn't respond to that. Bluebell gave him a knowing look, the smile on her pale lips growing larger. Their first meeting had been an accident a few years ago, when Tsuna stumbled upon her, injured, and managed to nurse her back to health despite her attempts to drown him. Once she had slipped out of his grasp after regaining some strength, she swam up the waterfall, disappearing instantly. Their second meeting a few days later proved that it hadn't been a dream and a strange relationship bloomed between them.

Their relationship was tentative at best but Bluebell spoke of stories that none of the villagers told at their nightly hearth talks, which Tsuna sometimes listened in on when he was up for it. However nothing was ever exchanged without a price.

"Where have you been?" he said casually, making himself comfortable in his spot, a respectable distance away from Bluebell.

Turning her back on him and leaning against the edge of the pool, Bluebell tutted. "Don't try to be clever. Now _this_ we've been through."

"Is it wrong of me to ask how you are?"

"You didn't ask how I was, you asked where I've been." Bluebell sighed dramatically. "Moments like these make me wonder how you're not simply a tuna fish."

Tsuna glared at her, more frustrated that he didn't have a response. "Bluebell."

"Tunas are beautiful, too," Bluebell said. "Sleek, fast, very delicious." She smiled sweetly. "Oh, they really are very tasty. You'll fit in quite swimmingly." She laughed at her own joke, her voice managing to still sound beautiful and pure.

"What do you want?"

Bluebell's smile grew. Her pale skin was tinged blue and the gills on her slim neck resembled nearly grotesque slits. Others fortunate enough to see her were spared from the sight with the help of her long hair, but she didn't spare Tsuna. Whether it was on purpose or not, Tsuna didn't complain though Bluebell wasn't normal, wasn't _human_. She just wore the face of one.

"Oh, I don't think I'm in the mood for exchanges today," Bluebell said, gazing at her webbed fingers and claws disinterestedly. They glistened underneath the sunlight, wet. "I'm quite full."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "You haven't been hunting them, have you?"

Bluebell scoffed, flicking her wet claws at Tsuna's face. "Did you think I would actually return to feeding on those humans? They are weak." She turned around then, a hungry gleam in her eyes, unashamed. "Yours is the most, how should I say, _divine_." She grinned, showing off her sharp, pointed teeth, perfect for tearing out her victims' throats. "Do you like that word? Does it make you feel good?"

Everything so far was making Tsuna feel _far_ from good. Instead of voicing his ire, he simply said, "So where were you?"

Bluebell hummed to herself, a beautiful tone for just a few notes. It was her weapon, the perfect lure for her victims, and Tsuna could feel himself waver and unconsciously lean forward to hear more. It took every ounce of willpower, however taxing it was, to not ask her to keep singing. A knowing look passed Bluebell's pretty face but she had already stopped humming. Tsuna relaxed a bit but still kept a wary eye on her.

"I'm not obligated to tell you," she said. Just as Tsuna opened his mouth, she said, " _But_ there might be something I'm willing to trade it for."

Tsuna raised a brow. "What?"

Bluebell chuckled breathlessly, propping her elbows on the ground. Her pale turquoise scales shimmered underneath the sunlight, beautiful but unnatural. "Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about," she said. At Tsuna's puzzled look, she sighed. "The handsome lad. The blond. Chiavarone." Bluebell smiled almost wickedly, making Tsuna's stomach churn and him remember that she was a predator. "I would love to take a piece of him. Did you know that he is like you? His is much weaker but it's there. I've sensed it before."

Tsuna swallowed a lump in his throat, his tongue dry. "How did you know?"

"The birds told the fish, and the fish told me."

Bluebell's casual tone did nothing to assuage Tsuna's nerves. He stared at her, hoping his fear didn't come across too clearly on his face, but Bluebell's biting smile, her cold lips baring some fangs, told him all he needed to know. His eyes flickered to the trees, their shade becoming somber. "He was hurt," he said, grimacing when his voice cracked. "I couldn't leave him there."

"That was his fault," Bluebell said. "He shouldn't have ventured out farther than he should have."

Tsuna gripped the wet, soggy dirt beneath him, his fingers curling into tight fists. He didn't know how Bluebell knew that but supposed the birds had seen everything and told the fish and the fish told her. It always happened that way. There was nothing Tsuna could hide from her. And if he couldn't keep secrets from her, there was chance…that _he_ knew as well.

"Still," Tsuna said, "he was hurt. I didn't have a choice."

Bluebell tilted her head. "You had the choice to leave him there."

"I couldn't leave him injured like that," Tsuna corrected. "I didn't leave _you_ when we first met. You could have died."

Bluebell scoffed. Somehow she made a disgruntled noise sound so breathtaking. "I would not. I am stronger than I look."

"And yet, you were harmed anyways." It was a small jab, casual and non-threatening, but enough for Bluebell to scowl at him. It only made her look more beautiful.

"Watch your tongue," Bluebell said, slowly rising from the waters and revealing a pale torso. "Better yet"—she smiled coldly—"come here."

Compelled by the awful power behind her voice, Tsuna crawled towards the edge of the lake, his limbs trembling with the effort to resist. It hurt, like trudging through thick, grimy sludge that latched onto him and pushed in response to his struggle. Following Bluebell's command was easier but didn't make it any more pleasant. Soon he was within arm's reach. Bluebell didn't waste time in gripping his thin shirt and yanking him closer. Her other hand, cold, wet, and hard, seized his jaw painfully.

Her blue eyes looked like bottomless pits and a shudder wracked through Tsuna's body. He could see himself plunging into frigid, murky depths, consumed by an icy chill that numbed his nerves. He couldn't move.

Bluebell leaned in close, her lips almost brushing against his. "You don't know how much I imagined feasting on more than your essence." She hissed the word softly. "Your bones, your flesh, your blood—you know how awfully cold I am, don't you?"

Tsuna knew. In exchange for information on the outside world, Bluebell would feed on his core, the source of the faint thrumming in his veins. His father had the same thing; it was warm, inviting. Bluebell's was cold and suffocating.

"So don't be foolish," Bluebell said. She leaned forward and snapped her teeth, biting air instead of Tsuna's mouth. He flinched, which pleased her. "Mind your _tongue_."

The threat of death had always loomed over Tsuna's head, but they both knew it would never happen. Neither of them had the say, Bluebell more so. A few moments of silence passed; the gears in Tsuna's mind had stopped working. Only the thought of Takeshi and Hayato waiting by the door for his return made his breath hitch. Who would take care of them if he was gone?

Tsuna winced when Bluebell shoved him away. He felt a trickle of blood on his chin from where Bluebell's claw scraped him. She smiled at him, baring her fangs. It was on purpose. Peeved and humiliated, Tsuna stood up to leave, grabbing his satchel. Turning his back on Bluebell was dangerous but he didn't care.

"I was at Vongola," Bluebell said as if nothing had just transpired between them. She splashed her tail lightly. "The kingdom your people admire so much." Tsuna slung his satchel over his shoulders. He didn't look up. "The seas aren't the only place with secrets, Tsuna."

"I figured," he said with more bite than intended.

Bluebell tittered. "Don't you want to know what I saw? What I _heard_?"

"I don't care."

"Really?" The water sloshed gently as Bluebell waded around. Tsuna could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head, almost burning. "Are you sure?"

It sickened Tsuna that he really was curious about what Bluebell had to say. Though there were times Bluebell seemed to lie, she wasn't. Tsuna always had the uncanny ability to pick out lies from the truths, unnervingly so. It was hard for him when he saw past the glass most couldn't penetrate and into a person's mind where their true intentions laid. Everything was exposed to him, bare and raw, without shame. So when his mother told him that everything would be alright, that she was fine after Iemitsu never returned from his voyage years ago, Tsuna couldn't hold onto the hopeful lie. Nana passed away a few months after her husband's death from heartbreak. Tsuna held onto her cold hand for days until he found some strength to dig her grave under the tall oak tree where their small family would go to for picnics.

"Yes," he said, his voice thick, "I'm sure."

Bluebell hummed to herself but didn't push further. It was slightly gratifying if not unsettling. Tsuna rarely knew how the fickle mermaid thought. "Remember," she said, "there are eyes and ears everywhere, and the birds do enjoy their gossip."

Tsuna tensed, his fingers tightening around his satchel's strap. "Does he know?" he said.

There was no answer. Tsuna clicked his tongue before turning around. "He was _hurt_!"

He ended up yelling at nothing but an empty lake. Bluebell had vanished. The steady hiss of the waterfall sounded through the quiet air as it pounded on the wet stones. The pool rippled gently, undisturbed and calm.

" _It's best not to pick them, Tsuna,"_ Nana's voice spoke in his mind, soft and distant. _"Bluebells bring bad luck if you bring them back home, and they're also poisonous. Come, there are daisies over here. Won't they look nicer in the kitchen?"_

Tsuna closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. They fluttered open a long moment later before he turned and headed back home.

* * *

Tsuna was left to his solitude for the next few days. He collected firewood for the stove to cook, let Takeshi hunt small game in the woods, and collected herbs from the nearby fields. It was a comfortable routine, however repetitive it was. It kept Tsuna anchored, gave him purpose, and something to look forward to. Small steps, his father would say.

His routine was then broken when a frightened neigh pierced the air from a distance. Takeshi perked up, lifting his head from sniffing the ground, and barked. Tsuna pursed his lips, wary, but dashed after Takeshi when another horse's neigh sounded through the air. Jumping over fallen branches and stones, Tsuna stopped short when he saw Dino petting his horse to calm it down. When Dino noticed him, he grinned easily. He looked better. Tsuna supposed he had listened to his instructions.

"Tsuna," Dino said with a curt nod.

"Viscount Chiavarone," Tsuna responded skeptically. "What are you doing here?" He glanced at the trees. There were no birds in sight. "Are you lost?"

Dino laughed. "You can just call me Dino. Everyone calls me that."

Saying names meant kinship. Dino wasn't Tsuna's friend nor should he be. Ignoring the ache in his chest at the thought, Tsuna turned to leave, whistling for Takeshi to follow. "Then I'll take my leave."

"Wait!"

Despite Tsuna's guts telling him not to, he paused in his step but didn't face Dino all the way. Leaves and twigs crunched behind him before Dino was only a few feet away. "I came here to see you," he said.

Tsuna tilted his head and turned his gaze from the tree bark. There was an expectant, almost hopeful gleam in his eyes that confused Tsuna. "To what?"

"To see you." Dino didn't move any closer, keeping a polite distance. "Before I go off."

"Go off?"

Dino smiled in amusement. "You're not quite all there, are you?" Tsuna fought back the blush from creeping on his cheeks. "My voyage—I'm sailing off to Vongola again. I won't be back until five months' time. I also haven't seen you around in any of the villages or the gathering last night."

He didn't say that he wasn't coming back or leaving Varia. He was saying that he'd come back, like all the other sailors and voyagers did before they could regret their failed promises. Tsuna couldn't parse the lie out of Dino's words, because it was neither true or false—he could not perceive the future like the kind seer Dino had mentioned weeks ago. Still, there was a bit of hope that fluttered in Tsuna's chest. He mentally shook his head. Where had that come from? Dino was just a stranger, some fool who should have stuck behind the boundaries.

So why did Tsuna wished to see him again?

"Why?" he said, his tongue heavy. "Why are you leaving?"

Dino smiled teasingly. "Are you going to miss me?"

Tsuna reached out for Takeshi's head for comfort. Noticing his discomfort, the dog pressed closer to his side and watched Dino carefully under the guise of bright eyes. If anything, Takeshi wouldn't hesitate to rip Dino's apart, and possibly his horse, too.

"It's dangerous," Tsuna said instead.

Dino puffed his chest a bit. "I've went out twice and returned on both occasions."

"Your fortune can only last for so long. Who knows what will happen this time?" It was a horrible thing to say but Tsuna knew it wasn't enough to make Dino stay.

Dino's handsome face softened. "You worry about me."

Tsuna stayed silent. He ran a hand through Takeshi's soft, thick fur. "Not everything is about you. What about the men on your ship? They have families, loved ones."

"It is not up to me to make their choices. They wish to voyage with me and I can only let them. Even if no one wished to travel with me, I would still go out alone."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "You are a fool."

Dino smiled. "And because of that, I was able to bring back some riches and tales for the people. A fool's bravery is also heroic, don't you think?"

Adjusting the basket of herbs in his arm, Tsuna turned away and walked a few steps until Dino grabbed his elbow and tugged him gently. Takeshi briefly showed some teeth but Dino wasn't deterred, his eyes only on Tsuna's confused face. "Here," he said, slipping something into Tsuna's hand. He curled Tsuna's fingers over it, concealing it from view. "It's quite popular amongst the villagers, so I'm sure you'll like it, too." Dino smiled gently, which only deepened the guilt and dismay in Tsuna's stomach. "I will come back with more. Will you see me when I return? I'd like to be friends."

"Friends," Tsuna said slowly. It left a bittersweet tang on his tongue. He lowered his gaze to Dino's side where the wound was mostly healed. After calming Takeshi down with some pats, he turned around again, showing his back to Dino. "May Talbot guide you to safe passage, Viscount Chiavarone."

He didn't look back to see the pleased smile on Dino's face. He only moved forward. Some birds fluttered overhead, disappearing over the graying horizon.

* * *

An unnatural stillness grasped the air. No wind blew, no birds sang, and no critters skittered across the grass and dirt. Even Takeshi seemed to have caught on to the shift; he growled lowly in his throat, only stopping when Tsuna laid a hand on his neck. Still, the dog's muscles were tense, ready to pounce and defend his master. Pocketing whatever Dino had given him, Tsuna took a deep breath and pushed his door open. It creaked slightly, making him flinch.

Takeshi graciously took his basket and placed it beside his working desk in the kitchen. His nails clacked softly on the floor but they sounded too loud in the stifling silence. Tsuna caught a whiff of the salty sea breeze, making him flex his hands into loose fists before uncurling them again. It was a foreign scent in the likes of his home but there was nothing Tsuna could do about it. Hayato soon darted inside the house, curling protectively around his ankles, and hissed at the living room.

"Welcome home," a smooth, light voice said. A tall man with white hair was sitting comfortably on Tsuna's couch with an arm draped behind him. Barefoot, he wore long white robes that revealed a toned chest and white pants. Blue tattoos were imprinted underneath his eyes, which were vividly cerulean with black slits, and other intricate markings winded around his torso and bare skin. He could be considered beautiful until the others found out who he really was.

"Byakuran," Tsuna said. The man's smile spread wider. It didn't do anything to calm Tsuna's nerves. "It's rude to come in without knocking."

"You weren't here."

"Even worse."

Byakuran's eyes gleamed like dark jewels under the light. "Come, Tsuna. It's been a while since we've last talked."

* * *

 **A/N And that's the end of part 1!**

 **Thank you for the prompt, sinegas22! I hope I'll do this justice. I do admit that my style is very different here compared to my other fics. Also, give love to 10027. It needs some. :^(**

 **Also, Dino took on more role than I thought. Bluebell was really fun to write though. Yay for dark mermaids! :^D**

 **A little fun fact: Bluebells are poisonous and there is an actual superstition that says it's the bell to summon fairies; however, if you hear it ring, that means someone you love will die. Secondly, if you bring them home, it's considered to bring bad luck as well.**

 **Stay tuned for part 2! ;^)**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day, and good luck to those with exams! You'll do great!**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


End file.
